Forbidden Pain
by Track 12
Summary: IY crossover. Kagome finds out she never was a human to begin with, and that what she truly is will lead her to a lifetime of pain and hardships. But then Koenma is intrested in seeing her for reasons the detectives never imagined he would ever have. Fi
1. Chapter 1

Hey all! This is Track 12 here. Just writing some story here I thought of. Let me know how you like it so review please. Later!

And Kagome returned from seeing her shrine up in flames and all those she had truly ever cared of in her life dead burning into ashes. She ran off crying until she slipped. Getting up to her feet she noticed her clothes were soaked. In her blood. When she woke up the next time she realized she had no idea where she was. Infact she wasn't even sure if she was anywhere as strangely as it sounded. She was in a large white abyss, no wall, no end, no beginning. She walked around not seeing or hearing anyone when a warrior miko appeared infront of her. Not knowing a thing about any other warrior mikos, Kagome said the first thing on her mind.

"Are, are you Midoriko?"

"Yes child. I am here to inform you that you were not dreaming, sadly, your mother, brother and Grandfather were all killed in that fire. And that they were not your biological family. You are a full youkai Kagome, ice and fire. And for one year, I will train you in this realm, then sadly, you will be on your own to realize what it means to be a fire and ice youkai."

Kagome looked down. "Forbidden…Sango chan told me about it…"

"Then you already know of the troubles facing you in the future." Midoriko's face saddened some. "Let us begin Kagome, for you will need it."

One year passed in the mysterious realm Kagome had awoken to find herself in. When she returned, the shrine looked as if one year had passed. There was a for sale sign in the front of the shrine and some of the plants had grown over. The inside was clean save dust and insects, no fire damage of any type. She wondered where the bodies were buried…Or if they were already burnt to ashes. Kagome knew she was around six centimeters shorter than before with long black hair with a few dark red areas slightly spiked laying down on her back, and blood red eyes. After cleaning out the shrine, not sure why she still stayed, she showered and put on a pair of black pants and before she could even finish dressing she sensed a youkai and began fighting. Once she burnt the corpus to a crisp she put on a shirt and remembered the only thing Midoriko requested of her: to finish basic schooling. So not to upset a spirit, she went to Makai to train for three months until summer sessions let out.

"Now class we have a new student. Her name is Hiragashi Kagome and will be with us from now on. Have to announce this because we usually do not accept new students past freshman year but we can always make acceptations can't we."

Kagome entered wearing loose black pants and a black jacket with a blue stripe. She sat in her assigned seat and paid no attention to anyone or the dress code. Yusuke met up with Kurama and Kuwabara outside under Hiei's tree.

"Kurama, that chick was defiantly a demon."

He flicked his red hair back. "You are absolutely correct Yusuke."

"Yeah, guess we have to report this to baby incase she wants to take over ningenkai and destroy us all-" Yusuke opened his compact hearing it make a noise. "What do ya want toddler-"

"- One thousand five hundred seventy six times Yusuke DO NOT CALL ME TODDLER OR ANY OTHER DERAGTORY NAMES YOU CAN THINK OF! Now, there is something you have to come and see for your next mission, most likely all of you."

Hiei 'hn' while Kurama spoke his inner fox not wanting to be bothered with a slow ningen slowing things down. "Koenma sama Kuwabara is asleep, will he truly be needed for this mission."

"You can inform him later time is of the essences! Botan go now!" Once in Rekai Koenma at his desk showed them a slide show. "This is the energetic girl age fifteen, here she is a few months later still smiling…Fast forward six months later, light depression with some happiness still in her eyes, eight months later depressed, reclosed from the world. Then the girl disappears all together for sixteen months and returns to Sunset Shrine looking like this-"

Yusuke spoke. "-It's that Kagome chick in school. The hell she turn into a demon…"

"Your mission is to find out just that, what the heck happened and get her to go back to the feudal area to finish the shikkon no tama. It is of essence that it does not remained shattered."

Kurama spoke. "And Koenma sama how do you suppose we do so. She will not listen to us."

"Bring her here and I will ask her to be a spirit decetive. The very world as we know it could be in danger. For all you know this could affect the barrier! Get going!"

Kagome woke up at the end of class flicking off the teacher and two students who were persistent in talking to her despite her threatening her. She went back to her home only getting attacked once by a youkai but before she got up to the top of her stairs she noticed three boys in front of her. One was tall with red hair, another slightly shorter with black hair, and the shortest one with spiked up black hair with a white streak in it.

"The hell you want-" The next thing Kagome realized she was shoved into a portal and in front of a toddler. "- The fuck-"

Koenma spoke. "Hiragashi Kagome, you are in Rekai now and I am Koenma sama. I would like for you to become a spirit detective and return to the Feudal era and finish your task."

She knew this day could get worse as the three and Botan were in the room now also. "No."

Koenma took out a bracelet from his desk. "I'll ask again one last time. Become a spirit detective."

Kagome glared at Koenma. "No."

And at this moment Yusuke tried restraining her but she quickly kicked him back and flipped over Botan kicking her down and barley lent out of the way of a rose whip going past her. No possible way he could have stored something able to cut through metal, that's a plant on him. He controls plants. He controls things that you don't know that could mess you up. She picked up a chair blocking the next whip action at her noticing that short demon, who she now noticed was forbidden as well, was by far the fastest and most likely faster than her. But he, hopefully, was hindered by not having the luxury of harming anyone in the room.

Kagome quickly jumped over Botan kicking her down again punching Yusuke down leaning back from a rose whip and getting sliced in the back with the blade from the youkai. She growled and in seeing the door open avoided the whip using Koenma's hat to block it and let Yusuke punch her out to the door.

Hiei spoke running after her. "Good going Yusuke, aid her."

"Shut up Hiei!"

The girl ran splotching blood wherever she ran not knowing where she really was. She never made it a plan to know her way around Rekai in seeing as how she was youkai and a forbidden ice fire child. Sensing a large energy going too fast at her she turned seeing a light blue thing of energy at her and used her jakai punching it down but feeling a blade of grass formed into a dagger go past and cut her neck. She cursed knowing the ningen- or youkai, whatever the redhead was did something to her. But she punched him down getting sliced on her arms by a sword in blocking her vitals and kept running in hopes of getting free with time to spare. But in feeling the rose whip go around her legs deep into them she felt herself slow down. The youkai restrained her put she dislocated her shoulders, kicked back taking the punch in her stomach and ran off. She pushed her way past ogres until she came to a dead halt.

It was as if she were on a floating, city of some sorts. Below her all she could see were clouds. She would need a portal to leave this place. She couldn't open portals. They wouldn't willingly help her. Staggering from blood loss and the cut from the grass she felt a sword butt hit her in the back of the head before she blacked out.

After the ogres took care of her wounds the three stood around her bed as Kurama spoke waiting for her to awake.

"Outnumbered she did quite well. Very fast as well."

"I just wanna know how the hell she knew to avoid your rose whip? I didn't even know you had some plant shit on it to subdue her."

Hiei 'hn' as Kurama spoke. "I don't know. She isn't psychic, and I have never met her before- She awakes"

Kagome woke immediately feeling the bracelet on her wrist. Black band with a jewel of some sort on it.

"What is this."

Yusuke stood a bit cautious. "Uh, Kurama, all yours."

Kurama turns towards the girl speaking in his ever persistent calm state. "Koenma sama put the bracelet on you. I believe you'll have to ask him for the rest of the information."

Kagome spoke standing pist off but not showing it. "Take me to Koenma."

Koenma looked up at Kagome and Kurama walked out leaving the room. It was the same office the fight before started in, and most of the furniture was still broken.

Kagome spoke staring dead at Koenma. "I will kill you for putting this shit on my arm and bringing my ass up here in the first place."

"The bracelet won't allow it." Koenma said slightly pale. 'Damnit, this is the last time I try using something before testing it out. What if it doesn't work and she kills me!' He watches as the girl punches at him and a barrier shows keeping her at bay. When she tried again using more energy she was pushed back slightly. 'Thank kami for finding this.' Koenma stood on his desk for more height face normal color. "The black band is unbreakable and the crystal serves its purpose. You can't kill me or anyone that I say you can't. Meaning anyone on your team Kagome. You are bound to me and have to do what I say. And since you did not want to become a Spirit decetive when given the chance, you **will **just have to do what I say. Is this understood?" Kagome glared at Koenma saying nothing letting Koenma continue.The rest of the spirit detectives enter as Koenma gains even more confidence. "Kagome you along with these three here, Kurama, Yusuke, and Hiei, are to go back to the feudal era and finish the shikkon no tama-"

"-Hell no."

Koenma spoke. "You are bound to me Kagome, you have to, beside, you don't really want to find out what this crystal on you truly does, do you?"

"I am not returning to the feudal era."

Hiei spoke seeing something he couldn't identify refract from the field in front of Koenma. She had tried some non physical attack against him. "Suck it up onna, you have no choice-"

And with that Hiei barley managed to escape from getting clawed in the throat, only getting a light slash across his shoulder. Very confused but of course not showing it he punched Kagome who blocked and tried punching Hiei but found it refracted and was decked down. She stood pist.

"Now that you see things my way Kagome, off you go! Remember your mission. ALL of you."


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Thank you for the review! Makes sense. Anyways, here's the next installment, and if I forgot to say it last time, which I probably did, I don't own these characters and stuff. Give me some input and see what happens!

In the feudal era Yusuke spoke. "Why did you go from a nice care free ningen to a, well, mean ice cold youkai."

Ice cold? Ironic. "Not important."

"Fuck that it is part of our mission to figure out why you ain't a ningen no more and what the hell happened-"

"Your mission, not mine."

"-Oi wench and other people from the future." Inuyasha stepped out from the forest. "Was wondering how you are still kickin' since I last saw you." Kagome walked past not paying him any attention. "Oi wench! Can't say anything now that your think you're better than everyone or something? Feh. I got Kikyou anyways."

Yusuke spoke a while later. "Who was that."

"A Hanyou."

"Damnit Kagome look. These two don't have a choice in being spirit detectives and I'm dead if I'm not, I think, and no one really wants to be here but you ain't helping by acting like, like Hiei. Try helping. We can get this done faster and you can be through with us all right?"

"Keh."

Yusuke was pist. "He says 'hn' you say 'keh'. Why don't you hook up already…And now no response."

Kurama spoke to him. "Yusuke, she will not trust us now regardless, give her time. Perhaps she will learn to at least acknowledge that we are in this together and will at least work as associates." He looked ahead at her. "And what happened for her to act this way."

"You mean not even you have any idea?"

"No, perhaps though…"

Memories everywhere. When part of the shard collectors group she had roamed around all of feudal Japan, even the Western lands sometimes in sheer secrecy, and the thoughts of 'better times' were haunting. Not in a nightmare type of waking up scared, but in the type that you just can't sleep. That nothing, not even a tree or a lesser youkai doesn't remind her of what happened and what she is now. From her 'human' years she quickly put two and two together and figured out for herself what the crystal on the bracelet was for. Like a mood ring. It showed how angry she was, or enraged, or calm, or sad. She briefly tested it out and also made yet another starting discovery: the other forbidden child was a psychic. He reacted to her having a million moods in less that five minutes. So every night for a month she trained her mental skills to increase her mental defenses even more. She knew he knew that she was a forbidden child, yet he hadn't told the kitsune…creature, thing, and the….youkai hanyou ningen. The hell did Rekai put together this shitty of a spirit detective group? One was a youkai for sure but forbidden, whom are supposed to be killed on site, yet he was still alive. One…She had no idea what Kurama was. She sensed ningen and kitsune in him, yet he wasn't a kitsune or ningen and most defiantly wasn't hanyou. Two in one? Then there was Yusuke, who acted like a human, but from the battle with the boar youkai, clearly was not. As if something was hidden inside of him aiding him when it got too tough. And no hanyou could hope to be that powerful even if he compensates with a big sword.

That caused her to smirk to herself. Yusuke spoke at night seeing her crystal change colors.

"What's got you not perfectly nothing for a mood."

"How all males ningen hanyou or youkai compensate for lack there for in one way or another."

Yusuke sighed. "I said I'd stop asking weeks ago, thought I try."

Kurama spoke seeing how her eyes were. "I believe she did give a straight answer."

The girl looked at Kurama, noticed how he looked at her, and made a decision that she would learn how to control her eyes as well so no one could read her. She opened her eyes come morning from her usually half sleep and realized that –

"Wake up."

Kurama woke within seconds. Hearing it again Yusuke did as well. "PMS this early in the morning."

"We're being watched. His insects are here. Don't waste your spirit energy, he'll send something within an hour."

Yusuke spoke. "Who is he."

"Naraku."

"And we know who this Naraku is….No."

"He has half of the shikkon no tama and wants everyone dead Naraku."

Twenty minutes later Kagura, high in the air, showed with a hoard of demons along with two rather large dragon youkai –

"-And they each have a shikon shard in them."

Kurama took out his rose whip fighting. "And dragon youkai are extremely powerful as it is."

Hiei focused on one dragon though the other tail attacked him while Kagome the other. The hoard of lesser demons was attacked by Yusuke and Kurama while Kagura attacked from above only when a perfect opportunity came to her. Watching the battle she move slightly to get a better aim of the female in the group when she noticed something.

"You are all from the same village that Kagome girl was from…Get that insects. Go tell Naraku." In seeing as how they actually listened to her Kagura smirked in seeing them leave. She used dances of blades again cutting through Yusuke knocking down Hiei for the dragon to slash his arm while Kurama somehow fox like avoided. She flew over, landed, cut the female away from the dragon deep in her back and looked at her. "You are Kagome."

"Got a point."

"How did you become a youkai-" Kagura glared at her. "You're a forbidden child. Ice and fire mutt."

Kagome put fire in her hand. "Got a problem with it then fight me."

She flew up on her feather. "Not today, I obviously know a few things that you don't, bitch. Try using fire on me and you'll find that I am out of your reach." She flew off. "Later."

Returning back to the fight paying no attention to her back she quickly pinned the dragon paw about to crush Kurama down with an ice spear, jumped up and cut its leg off flipping over the other one getting slashed by a lesser youkai with her ice sword. She growled throwing another spear in the remaining eye then setting it on fire through the blood from its stub end. Killing it seeing Yusuke out she fought her way over to him, threw him next to Kurama and cut the legs off of the dragon and took out the rest of the lesser youkai as Hiei took out the dragon.

The all moved to a clear area away from the carnage. Kurama noticed as well as the others that Kagome's back oozed heavily with blood and the rest of her injures.

"Perhaps you should take care of you wounds Kagome."

"Someone's coming." She said standing.

Yusuke stood falling back down. "Awh shit. Another fight and looks like it's you and Hiei then. Know who it is."

"Inuyasha."

He smirked setting Kikyou down off of his back. "Kikyou the great miko sensed two jewel shards here. Didn't expect to find you bitch."

Kikyou frowned. "She is a youkai now, and a forbidden child. How dare you taint my soul further." She notched an arrow. "You will die now."

"Yeah go ahead love. Get your soul back, I'll sharpen my claws on the wench. Surprised a pure blood youkai and those two mix breed humans can stand to be around, it."

Kikyou fired an arrow causing Kagome to quickly move out of the way getting burned on her arm with purification while Inuyasha currently quicker than her ran up slashing up from her stomach to her face. She fell down into a tree and threw a fire ball in his face, not at his fire rat, and then kicked him back getting up to his side only to go back from the arrow to get punched down. Hiei jumped into the fight slicing down on Inuyasha who let out a shout.

"Shrimp…"

Kikyou didn't want to fight taking chances with Hiei battling. "Let's go for now Inuyasha. We will get the shards and my soul, later."

As Kagome sat down, Yusuke spoke. "Thanks for saving my butt earlier. Take the Keh as you're welcome."

Kurama spoke. "Likewise, but, speaking for Yusuke and myself, you're a forbidden child, ice and fire youkai."

"And."

"Nothing. I was just not able to tell this before…"

Yusuke spoke. "That why you went all depressed. You found out somehow that you were going to be turned into an ice fire youkai."

"No."

"And back to this type of answers."

Hiei spoke. "Not even the fates are as cruel to turn a ningen into a forbidden child. She was born this way and her life was in danger somehow so she had to revert out of her ningen state."

Yusuke. "Still doesn't tell me why you were all depressed."

"Keh."

Three days later per Kurama's request so they did not try to travel heavily wounded, they continued on with Kurama trying to poorly get into Hiei's mind as his way of getting him to establish a link.

'What fox.'

'You were able to hide your fire half after you learned your first lesson that you were going to be hated for what you were and most people mistook you and still do solely for a fire youkai. Why can't Kagome?'

'Who ever her egg and sperm donors were were both powerful. Ice maidens are weak, so I was able to over power my ice half. She can wield both of hers, both halves are too strong to mute one or the other. Stuck.'

'Maybe she will trust us now…'

Kagome led then further north for about ten more days until they noticed that they were in wolf territory. Kogua's pack was less than six days away. It would be the first time that she would have to truly test her abilities in emotionless and such. Would she simply just hack of Kogua's legs and take his two shards, or ask him? Not that one, he would defiantly hate her for being forbidden if he didn't like hanyou. But could she kill him? He hadn't done a thing against her…She could, but didn't want to that much, it would be a pointless kill. So she decided to somehow get him alone and cut it out of his legs with ice numbing the pain, numbing him. And if the rest of these, youkai ningen creatures with her decided to say something, which for sure two of the three would, one more tasteful than the other, she knew what she would say.

But they didn't come across Kogua's den in six days. It was empty, yet again. Eight days in total a whirlwind appeared in the distance and stopped dead in its tracks looking at Kagome.

"The hell you do to my woman youkai bitch! Tell me so that I may kill you afterwards!...Tell me now!"

Kagome silently analyzed it, he actually did care for her. Kogua was pist and near tears believing 'Kagome' was dead. Not wanting to crush him or make him seem rejected in his pack, realizing that she was still soft in some areas and would fix it, she punched him in his face and before he could kick her twice hit him fiercely in the back of the neck. As he fell to the ground she created an ice dagger in her hand and began to cut the jewels out of his legs as Kurama spoke.

"Why show care to a wolf that either knew you or mistook you for someone's killer."

Kagome fused the shards they knew she had together, the only other thing she was still able to do as a youkai involving her former abilities. "He's a wolf prince. Killing him gets more wolfs than I care to deal with at this time after us, in the thousands. I don't want to be here any longer than I have to."

They walked off and she believed Kurama and the rest to believe it. There were thousands of wolves, just not in his direct pack that she knew of. Then again, she was always out of the loop before and probably still was now. After a few days of walking she realized that she would have to try to permanently seal off her weak emotions later. She had to check on hopefully one last thing. To set up camp mainly for Yusuke and slightly for Kurama she was commissioned to get firewood. And knowing that Hiei didn't say around and the other two were out getting food she used stealth and gathered the firewood, left it at the soon to be camp site, then ran off for the two scents very faint in the air.

Yusuke noticed Kagome wasn't around and didn't think much of it. But when they woke in the morning he noticed she wasn't there.

"Oi, Kurama, got any idea where Kagome is."

"I don't even sense her at all…And by that response coming down from the trees neither does Hiei."

Hiei spoke. "Her scent is cold and I can't pick up anything from her and she already knows how to block the Jagan to the point of me killing her if I were to use it by force to get into her mind."

Yusuke spoke. "Well, she said we were going east. East is that way, we keep going and since this place is huge without a car if she doesn't show up within a week call Koenma."

Kurama spoke. "Yusuke is using his brain in a very ingenious way."

Hiei spoke. "A rare occurrence indeed."

Kagome ran. As fast as she could without dying. Kaeada's village was far from where she was at. After three days of running straight she came into the village and was stopped. They had beefed up security, ofudas along the perimeter of the village by Miroku, stronger than Kaeada. Miroku and Sango left a hunt in hearing the villagers sacred, nervous, and talking far more than normal.

"Speak youkai. What business do you have with this peaceful village lest we slay you."

Good ole Sango, it's better that they don't recognize her then. "I wish to know the whereabouts of a kitusne kit named Shippo, I knew him long ago."

Miroku spoke. "You are a forbidden child are you not youkai? What business do you have, truly?"

Smart ass Miroku. "I am, and he is important to me as his family."

Miroku looked down. "Then you should know he was killed months ago along with his, new mother. Come, we will take you to his grave, then ask you to leave in peace."

Kagome walked feeling Sango's ready to kill tension behind her. They came to a small area near the largest tree in Japan to see two grave markers, one with a bulge, the other without. The innocent, care free, hyper…

"Who killed this kit."

Sango spoke with hate in her words. "An undead miko of clay called Kikyou."

"And of his mother."

Miroku spoke seeing Sango pist in tears. "We were never told what truly happened to her. All we know is that the last day we had seen her, Shippo told us he smelled her blood and ran off in front of us towards it. He started crying saying she had to be dead from the amount of blood he was in, rags of her uniform on the ground, areas of skin in flesh. The next thing we know the undead miko purifies him to 'shut him up'. She was gone before we could blink."

The crystal on her wrist was black with sparks of red. "Thank you for informing me. I will leave as told to do so."

Kagome ran off no longer tired fueled with vengeance. After a day she immediately came up enraged and punched Kikyou down kicking Inuyasha off to the side, and beat her into clay again killing her stolen souls. Seeing Inuyasha in his 'youkai' form she easily avoided him much slower and began to kick him down until he noticed his head crushed in. Popping his head off he took the tetseigua along with the shards Kikyou had on her fusing those with her collection the spirit lackeys did not know about and returned to Kaeda's village speaking to a child scared to death of her.

"Tell Miroku sama and Sango sama to collect and safeguard this. Shippo chan is avenged."

She ran feeling a bit refreshed from having a whole soul and wanted to check on one last thing but decided against it. What if the spirit detectives decided to call Koenma to activate the crystal? She did not want to find out what it would do to her. But it had already been days and she was slowing down from over exertion. They weren't that far ahead.

Hiei spoke. "You know if you do this the onna will never trust you."

Yusuke spoke walking in day light holding the compact. "But if I don't and she doesn't return then Koenma will have all of our asses and I'm already in enough crap as it is. You still can't pick up anything from her?"

"Nothing."

Kurama spoke hearing the compact in Yusuke's pants make a noise. "Ironic. He decides not to contact Koenma, who contacts him instead."

"Sup toddler- yeah shut up speak already."

"Insolent!...Anyways, how are things going?"

"If that doesn't sound fake what do you really want."

"Where's Kagome."

You owe me one girl. "She's in one of these hot river things cleaning her self. PMS or something – I can call everything PMS cause it probably is with women!"

"Well get her back now or go find her. I have a replica of her crystal here and her moods have not been stable as they once were and since you haven't contacted me I want to know what's going on with her. I'll call back in two minutes."

Yusuke closed the compact. "Well she's screwed."

Kurama spoke. "As are we. If he uses that crystal and she will suspect us then staying with her will be like PMS Yusuke."

Yusuke opened the compact again. "Hey baby."

"Quiet Yusuke…Why don't you have Kagome?"

"I told you I ain't gonna interrupt a PMS woman."

Koenma sighed. "Fine then Yusuke- STOP CALLING ME TODDLER! Then I will! Put this crystal to some use-"

"-Wait what does this crystal do?"

"I heard it causes extreme pain, and then she will learn to listen and bring herself back when told to-"

"-But no one even told her yet how can she listen-"

"-Too bad for her then isn't it Yusuke you didn't want to tell her now I get to find out what this does. I'll contact you back in five minutes-"

Hiei's eyes widened some- "Wait!"

The next thing they heard was a small thud to the ground and they ran for about one minute and saw Kagome on her knees with blood slowly coming from her mouth with a face of extreme pain. Yusuke spoke.

"Knew she'd come back…Something's wrong…"

Kurama spoke horrified. "Oh God…"

Kagome threw up a load of blood. She did it again in mist of Yusuke trying to speak to her and fell onto her hands. She made a small whimpering sound only Kurama picked up. Yusuke was pist.

"What the hell Koenma you're going to kill her!"

"She didn't show up when I wanted her to and you didn't go after her, your own fault Yusuke. Now Kagome-"

She threw up more blood and then again falling onto her side eyes small extremely pale. Everything hurt, everything was slow, but the worst pain… She couldn't even describe it. Kagome tried standing but before she could even take a step she threw up more blood, whined, and passed out.

Kurama spoke aghast. "I had no idea Koenma…"

"Necessary steps. I see all is fine now. Remember you mission."


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully, this corrects the page formatting, but if not…I don't know. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and your input is always welcomed. This keep adding up and may get a bit confusing, but that's good! Anyway, here ya go! And I don't own this stuff, disclaimer.

Yusuke refrained from chucking the compact and went to get some water from Kurama's request from moving Kagome. "I can't feel her blood moving."

Hiei spoke sitting near, but against a tree. "Her mental defenses are still up, she'll live…Surprisingly."

"Indeed. Perhaps she will trust us now Hiei."

"If not you two do now."

Kurama looked up at him. "And you Hiei?"

"Hn."

Kurama smiled. "Very well then. Perhaps we can all try to get along now with some level of peace."

Kagome opened her eyes the next day noticing she was flopped over Yusuke's shoulder. She felt like shit. Not wanting them to know she woke like this she faded off into sleep until they stopped for the night where she would be put down.

_"Kagome chan. Look!"_

_Kagome lifted her head up from her oversized yellow bag and went over to where Sango was standing. "Yes Sango chan?"_

_"A hot spring!"_

_Kagome's eyes glittered with excitement. "Wow! I mean I haven't had a bath in two days! This is great Sango chan!" She turned to Miroku making a fire with matches. "Miroku kun tell Inuyasha when he returns from catching fish that Sango chan and Shippo chan and I are going to the hot spring."_

_Sango gave him a glare. "And houshii sama if I so as find or think you were looking at us you won't know what hit you until you wake up."_

_Miroku smiled pleasantly with his purple eyes. "Ladies, ladies, there is no need for such hostility. I am a man of the cloth, I will do no such thing."_

_Inuyasha returned with a pile of fish. "Damn liar. Buddhist priest my ass I don't know what got to you."_

_"Such foul moods will bring bad karma around to you Inuyasha."_

_"Same as a bad headache and a knott on your head when hirotkious connects to your head pervert houshii."_

_Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. "So stay here Miroku, watch the kuroinu for us all-"_

_Inuyasha stood. "-The fuck is that supposed-"_

_"-Oswarii…Inuyasha don't curse around Shippo chan. Don't encourage him. Bad enough he has to be around Miroku kun."_

_"I am offended Kagome sama."_

_She smiled. "Right."_

_Inuyasha noticed. "Hey Kagome, why isn't there any Ramen cooking?"_

_"Because we ran out yesterday Inuyasha. I'll need to go back to my time for some more…Then I can catch up on my homework! So can I stay for six days Inuyasha? Then I should be able to stay for a bit longer until my next test."_

_"Six days? Are you crazy wench we have to collect shikkon karea you can't be meeting Hobo while we're sitting here waiting for your as- uh butt."_

_"Please Inuyasha? I haven't even seen my Mom in a long time and she gets worried as well. Besides, you said you would teach Souta how to use a sword some next time I came back."_

_'If I go back, her kassan will make me food.' Inuyasha spoke. "Fine. Six days."_

_Kagome smiled running off to the stream. Sango spoke. "Actually, Inuyasha my sword is in need of mending since I had to use it when Hiroktus was batted aside. I'll need about six days as well to return to my village to repair it-"_

_"Why not the whole fuckin' world take six days off allright! Go bathe your butt so you can go and I can get this girl back to the bone eaters well…Feh." _

Kagome opened her eyes. Dreams… She still felt like shit splattered against a fan in a house hit by a hurricane in the path of an atom bomb. She staired up at the sky for a while noticing how far east they had gotten and wondered if she actually did wake herself up a few hours later or if it had been longer. She listened to Kurama and Yusuke.

"Yusuke. It has only been two days. If she were a ningen she would be long dead, and even for a youkai she would most likely be dead."

"So when's she waking up then."

Kurama raised a brow. "Too heavy for you Yusuke?"

Hiei spoke from his low tree branch. "Or are you just too weak."

Yusuke gave them both a look. "I'm just asking all right! Gesh."

"Perhaps in a few days at the least. I'd imagine if she woke now she would feel…Very bad."

"Putting it mildly." Yusuke said. "So you think she'll trust us now? I mean we didn't turn her in while she ran off doing whatever and we stood up for her and didn't kill her when she's like this. And she defended us against that wind witch and those koiyoukai."

"Just because we trust her does not mean she has to Yusuke."

"Awh come on! Hiei trust me and I was just a measly mainly ningen then and now I'm whatever… Now I've grown on him to some level he dosen't call me ningen any longer and doesn't try killing me any longer. Hiei?"

"I'm quiet aware of the fact." Hiei said.

Yusuke sighed. "I hope so anyway. We all got a raw deal, but hers is rare."

Hiei gave him a look. "Your logic pains me."

"Yeah I make sense sometimes." He smiled. "Besides, she's not bad once she's been around ya for awhile."

Kurama turned towards him. "Isn't that the same thing you said of Kieko when first meeting her?"

"Wanna make something of it?"

"Just inquiring."

"Then you should inquire about her and Hiei. Two of a kind. Both short though Hiei might have gained five centimeters since Toguro."

"You will also have the same aspects of the fish you are eating if you don't stop talking."

Yusuke smirked. "He threatens more though and oddly talks more, counting "hn" of course."

Kurama joined in. "As well, oddly enough, she is more stubborn."

Hiei 'hn' and the two laughed some. The girl faded asleep glad dreams were avoided and woke an hour before dawn. Eyes open, she stood feeling everything inside of her cringe with pain and almost collapsed again. She fell down to one knee noticing she had woken up the three from their half sleeps.

Kurama spoke quickly getting up not wanting her to further injure herself. "Kagome, please be still you are not yet- How could you Koenma…"

Kagome, on one knee, threw up another load of freshly made blood. She gasped for air but whined as Yusuke spoke. "Damnit the hell! It's still going on? Days ago."

Kurama took out a seed. "Perhaps I can make a tea to make-"

Kagome threw up another load of blood and fell onto her side. In pain. Pure pain. Pure thriving agonizing waking needles pain. Hearing a river she forced herself to stand coughing up some blood and walked off towards it.

Kurama noticed it. "She can barley walk."

Yusuke looked around. "Where'd Hiei go?"

Kagome threw up slightly less blood while a few meters from the brook but still fell down. Struggling and arms buckling she forced herself to stand and went to clean herself and her feudal/modern clothing. She left the brook spitting more blood out of her mouth and took about five steps until she threw up more blood, all that was left, and fell down. She couldn't get up. She was angry, seething in pain. Weakness.

"If you keep forcing yourself like this you'll get yourself killed before you can kill Koenma. And it isn't weakness to be alive after expelling all of the blood in your body. Strength." Kagome still tried to get up. Hiei lightly kicked her down. "Stay down."

Kagome was on her side energy spent. "Why are you here."

"To make sure you don't get yourself killed. Hard enough being forbidden killing yourself will make it all seem worthless."

"Why do you care, you can blend in."

"Just because I can pass as a fire youkai doesn't mean I always have been able to. I know in part what you've been through – Stay down."

Kagome gave in and sighed. "Fine. How are you able to blend in though."

"My mother was an ice maiden, weak. So my fire half could easily dominate it. As well I have a twin sister who never showed any fire attributes and doesn't even know she is forbidden and no one does and that's how it will stay. Yours are strong, equal." He looked down at her. "And tearing you apart inside."

"I can control it."

"You will kill yourself if you don't listen to me and stay down." Hiei saw her crystal change colors. "Better. Why did you help us with the lesser youkai and koi youkai. Easily could have let those two die."

"What would I gain from their deaths…Exactly."

"You trust them to some extend though."

"Keh."

"Hn. Exactly." It was quiet for a while. "Why did you leave ten days ago."

Kagome was quiet for a long while. She had no idea if she should tell him anything, he'd go back and tell the other two, and the ningen youkai hanyou with the black hair would tell Koenma, who she now hated and wanted dead more than Naraku…Almost. But for some strange reason she felt as if even this "hi" youkai did go and tell the others, she could trust him, to some extent of course. Because no one can live a life of solitude and still live a life. Maybe he could be some type of ally. Nothing more would come from it and she would not let anything more come from it. She didn't want anything more. But she didn't want someone else near her, close to her to die. Thinking of her family in Tokyo didn't hurt her surprisingly any longer. Inuyasha betraying her, fucking Kikyou was a slight bruise, but the only thing that still hurt her was the fact that –

"My son is dead."

Of all of the things he was expecting of her to say that was not even a possibility. Hiei was shocked and his face showed it slightly. Part of her past indeed. Why did she leave him here if she went back to Tokyo in modern area? And when did she have a son? What happened to the father? Why would he leave her? Was he killed? Who took care of her son while she was in school? Who did she find someone to mate with, who would obviously knew even if she was in a ningen guise that she was forbidden when mating. Was she rapped? More likely, but who would still defile themselves with a forbidden child? That would bring the possibility of a forbidden hanyou. Did he die of natural causes? Illness? Or was he killed? When she found out obviously the change in emotion, alerting Koenma… Was she sad? - Why the hell did he care. Hiei had too many questions in his head as he spoke.

"You didn't know when you first came here. Why did you leave."

Why did she leave? She did catch Sango and Miroku in the air, but she had as well when leaving the bone eaters well. She didn't want them to know she was alive. They were safer, happier, better off even if they didn't think so knowing she was dead. Dead as a ningen, not alive as a forbidden child. What would Sango think if she found out and had to slay the forbidden child who was once like a sister to her? If Miroku had to kill a woman he groped and cared for as a true friend? They didn't need to know that. But why had she gone towards their scents? She didn't know Inuyasha was in the area. She was going to go and kill him and Kikyou on her own when the spirit detectives didn't see her, personal, private… But in all honestly –

"I don't know."

Yet another answer that baffled Hiei who was never baffled. How could the onna not know why she left? Must of been coherent otherwise they would have been alerted. Nice trick getting the fire wood too… But if she didn't know, and it wasn't on instinct, and nothing was calling her, could she have met someone down there? The father? A lover? She doesn't have a lover, Kurama would have picked up on it at least. But, who then? Or what?

"Then who killed your son."

Didn't she kill Shippo? Kikyou had a part of her soul in her, her soul, or was it really her soul? Regardless, she let Shippo die. He went after her when Inuyasha tried killing her, and did for all purposes. She died on that day never to go back to the same Kagome. Her death cause his. Shippo didn't deserve to die. Thinking of Kikyou with Inuyasha hurt her some, barley, but thinking of Kikyou killing her son…It was her fault…She was glad she had strong control over her emotions for her crystal to stay the same color. Don't tell the hi youkai you killed your own son.

"Kikyou."

"You killed Inuyasha as well."

"Yes."

"How old was he."

Shippo would never again have a birthday. She remembered when Shippo first told her how he knew the day he was born. His father had showed him the stars and a certain alignment. When it was so, that signified a full year had passed since he was born. He smiled in the memory of his father. And when she saw the same alignment in the stars, she let him eat all of the pocky he wanted and spent the entire day with him. Some memories she wanted to forget, but nothing would ever take that one from her.

"Nine."

So she was rapped and left on her own to take care of him at such a young age. Honorable, instead of tossing him aside to survive on his own like they both had to –

"His father told him how to know the night he was born."

Hiei was not expecting this at all. His father? So they were mates, or did he rape her then keep her around? Why would he do that? Were they in love? Did he die or leave her? What the hell happened to this boy's father? Would she love again if so – Why did he care!

"What happened to his father."

The thunder brothers. Hiten, and…The other one that was nothing like his brother. They killed him and used him as a pelt, poorly fashioned, because it looked exactly like his father. Shippo was brave that day, but when the fight was over and his father's spirit did leave, he cried. The poor kit cried. She couldn't stop his father from getting killed, but she could have saved his son.

"He was killed about four years ago."

So maybe they were mates then if he was killed, but then again, he could have been killed after leaving her. She wasn't really cold once you weren't an ass to her, so maybe he didn't leave her and they were in love. Meaning she wouldn't love again - The fuck was he thinking?

"It's done with now. Where are we headed."

"Kurama picked up a shard in a youkai trying to control a number of villages and will give it to you. We are headed west." Hiei said.

That was something she did not want to deal with. Sesshomaru. The taiyoukai of the west. The greatest inu there is. Most likely the strongest youkai in all of Japan, not like she could compare him to other countries. She was sure he was stronger than all of those in her group, and if he succeed in growing his arm back, which he would be pist at her for, stronger than all four of them. Still a probability he was now. True, they were half brothers, but nothing alike. Except for those eyes. Amber eyes that could show you so much emotion yet were always hidden. But with Sesshomaru, stone cold. Then there was the possibility that he could be pist that she killed Inuyasha, not him. She learned that after a while of 'trying to kill Inuyasha for tetsigua he only showed to test his skills to make him stronger…Meaning he cared for his brother…But then again, no one would know what he thought if he didn't want them to. So then if she thought he would want her dead for killing his brother aside from basically removing his arm, she was wrong. Unless he wanted her to think that? Nothing would come from confusing herself so she figured when, and they would, they crossed paths with Inuyasha, she would tell him of his brother's death, which he would already know about, and present him with the tetsigua, which she would have to leave on her own, again, and get. How was she able to touch it anyways? Would he kill her? Did she even care any more if she lived or died? She was heartless anyway, she killed the first person she ever loved in that way and can't even cry a tear at the memory of her own family's death. He wouldn't let them further into his lands, he would just kill –

"What has you thinking so much."

Hiei's words snapped Kagome out of her train of thought and onto what was most important. Getting Tetsigua. Fifteen days until they were west, ten days until she would actually be fit to be on her own though she could easily bluff, four days to make it back to them leaving one day gap in between them and the east, including being attacked. Possible.

"When we enter the Western lands the youkai in charge of his lands is very powerful and may not let us through."

"Then we fight him."

"Keh."

Why did you close yourself off again? "Hn."

Kurama walked up a few hours before dusk in seeing as how they would be staying the day. "Will she be all right."

"Hn."

Kurama walked back. "I'll tell Yusuke that her past is need to know information then."

Kagome woke cursing herself that she let herself fall asleep. Not like she could really tell her body not to. She sat up thriving in pain still, but minus the atom bomb being dropped. She went back to where she sensed Yusuke and Kurama finding them awake and stood. Yusuke stood as well with a dork smirk on his face.

"All right then let's get moving before Hiei sprouts from waiting."

Eight days passed with normal youkai attacks. As they continued walking with Hiei in the trees as always he heard a voice in his head.

'_I see the girl is doing better.'_

Hiei thought to Yoko. 'She's still recovering just hides it extremely well. Tires easily.'

_'I never said she was better Hiei. I figured add an extra day onto it in seeing as the time you were with her she might be a bit sore, not too sore from you of course though Hiei.'_

Shuichi sighed aloud. 'Yoko please, go back to sleep.'

Hiei thought. 'Bold fox.'

_'Why should I? You haven't let me out in quiet a while and I've never seen a female ice and fire youkai, only three males. Before your time little Hiei. You two would make a cute couple, proper heights as well.'_

'Perhaps I should let you out so Hiei can knock you out.' Shuichi thought.

_Yoko chuckled. 'Shuichi you are getting there, try bedding her-'_

Shuichi sighed and kept walking as Yusuke spoke. "Wazamatter."

"Yoko is being Yoko, again."

Yusuke smirked. "Wa'? He either wants you to bed with Kagome or for you to let him out and let him screw her? Go for it! Unless Hiei already did in the hours no one saw the two."

_'I like him. Why didn't I chose him to inhabit and not such a stiff?'_

Shuichi sighed. "You are not helping Yusuke."

His smirk grew wider. "So I was right. Let him out if you don't want to, I'm spoken for and she'd kill me, so I'm out of it. Five yen says he thinks she has a good figure."

_'Don't take the bet.'_

Shuichi glared at Yusuke. "Yusuke shut up, keep walking."

"Peh, teshy."

Noticing the direction they were taking to the Western lands and the proximity to the village she figured she would have to leave tomorrow. Still recovering, but she could do it. But could she avoid the wind tunnel? No. No youkai could. And she didn't want to harm Sango or the villagers – Damn she still cared. Wait unti they grow old and die and hope their children do not look like them. She would find a way. When they set up camp she was in charge of making a lean to from the rain. They figured she would stay because of a downpour, and they could keep a watch on her at base. Keh.

"Why the hell won't she tell us where she's going and why? At LEAST when so we know something."

Kurama spoke walking in the rain the next morning. "Perhaps, yet she still has her reasons for not doing so."

Hiei didn't like it. "Hn."

She had to leave early because of the rain. It would hinder her hearing but she hoped other youkai would not be out on the hunt because of it. It stopped a day later and she ran still towards the village only getting attacked once. Thank Buddha or Santa. Miroku and Sango were out somewhere. Their scent was old. She entered the hut using a shikkon karea to get her inside the barrier, put Tetsigua on her side, and ran off taking the karea out once cleared leaving a note. She was still soft. They were dead to her from now on.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so screw formatting, I give up with trying to make this page look right. Some blood, some violence, some words as normal, nothing over the top, keep on reading.

I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha.

Kurama was knocked aside as the bear youkai charged at him again. Yusuke shot another spirit gun pushing it aside as Hiei ripped the tree root out of his leg. Another bear youkai ran past and Kurama speared it on his side as it ran over a short stump of bamboo he grew not hindering it as it charged him again. Hiei jumped out of the way of the fourth one, his speed gone from the major wound to his leg. Yusuke and Kurama were here, he couldn't use any of his real attacks. Kurama's plants were all but rendered useless. Poison some how didn't effect them and their skin was tougher than the thorns or blades he could make. Only the under belly was an area workable, and it would take time to impact great wounds. He had killed the fifth with his death tree and was a bit weak from using so much energy. Hiei was knocked into a tree as he took out the eye of the second bear shouting.

"You fool hit them in the eye with your spirit gun!"

"Like I haven't been trying they keep moving and I can't condense my energy into a tiny ass size! Hits the entire head!"

Kurama speared two more through the sides with bamboos shoots as they charged at him knocking him down again. One stood on top of his legs almost crushing them when an ice arrow hit the bear to his left in the eye causing him to roar. A second, longer and thicker one was fired on the one on top of Kurama going through his ear killing it. Kurama stood but only able to walk, and not very far and made five bamboo shoots go through the under belly of the one with only one eye giving Kagome time to make a larger arrow and fire it into –

Into the bear demon's leg as the first one charged the tree she was in knocking her down. Kagome stood and was swiped down by a bear paw feeling her left arm snap. She bit through her lip quickly getting up hearing the bamboo break and threw a fire ball under the bear causing him to shout. Having his belly exposed Hiei jumped jamming his sword into his belly as Kurama held two of its legs down with vines allowing Hiei to gut it. Kagome avoided the bear behind her throwing an ice javelin into the bear near Yusuke's leg and doing so again twice more giving him just enough time to fire a spirit gun into both of its eyes as Kagome was hit down bouncing through a tree, got up and continued throwing fire at the bear that would not die until Hiei joined in giving her time to throw two javelins since her aim was poor with one arm killing it. Burning up all of the bear demon they moved to an area clear of blood and treated their wounds.

Kagome went to a separate stream away from the others and basically jumped in, let it wash over her then out. She managed to wrap something around her left oozing leg but let her arms go. As she walked back Yusuke saw her struggling to take an old wrap off around her left arm.

"Nice to see you back."

Hiei spoke. "Don't congratulate her, she needs to work on her aim."

Kagome spoke. "My left arm is broken."

"Hn. Should know how to do so with both arms."

"My right arm is fractured." She walked off. "Not an excuse."

"Real smooth Hiei."

Kagome went putting Tetsigua back on her side and sat under a tree letting her arms go. She saw Kurama approach her and sit next to her taking care of her arms, knowing she would refuse if he asked her.

"I've never seen an ice creature make a bow and arrow from ice. How did you make the string."

"I had to make the string each time, after letting go it breaks."

Kurama lifted her arm up hearing her growl at him. "Sorry. This is a nasty break you have here and are lucky the other arm is only fractured. They should be fine within a few days, but if you say the Western lands are as dangerous as you make them out to be, perhaps we won't venture into them until we are all healed."

"Smart."

Kurama tightly bound both arms sealing them with makai plants. "Finished. You have a good habits of coming back at the right times."

"You would've lived without me."

"Not as well off as we are now."

It was quite for a while and Kagome's curiosity, something she had to get rid of as well, got the best of her. "Are you a ningen or a youkai."

Kurama smiled. "I'm a ningen and a youkai."

Kagome turned towards him. "How."

"My kitsune side was near death years ago and fled into my body before I was born. He, Yoko Kurama, eventually formed himself a body inside of me. My ningen name is Shuichi Minamono." He smiled at her finished treating her. "How could you tell? Most people just figure weirdness for a lack of a better word."

"You don't act like a ningen whereas the other one does."

'Don't you dare Yoko-'

_'And why not might I ask? I would be foolish to do nothing, beside, you are all injured, I am not. Give into logic.'_

Kurama sighed. "He will most likely be here in my place while I recover because he is the only one who is not injured."

Kagome didn't show how confused she was. "Keh."

Yoko came out a few minutes later. "A pleasure to meet you Kagome."

Kagome turned towards him some, then back to ahead eyes closed. "Keh. What do you care."

"I care because you are my ningen parts mission, and the quicker this is over with," Yoko brushed a strand of hair from her face. "the quicker I can have my time with this body since I refuse to do Rekai work."

"You're the first one here to be honest with me."

Yoko smiled. "But of course. We kitsune may be tricksters known to some, but in the end, always honesty."

"Very true."

"And how might you know that I am not lying to you now Kagome? You hardly know me."

"I knew a kitsune once a few years back so even if he wasn't the same type as you, I'm used to how you work. Since you're obviously older don't you have your present/past self here now."

"I was in China at the time, wonderful tale of treasure I had to see for myself, true or not."

"You're a thief."

"I was a thief. I haven't been able to do anything for, eighteen years five months nine hours, five minutes."

"You don't have the time that precise."

"True, but it has been a while. Why? Have something against thieves."

"No, but I tend not to trust them unless they give me a reason to."

"As I already have by being honest with you."

"True."

"So then what? Sleepy already or is this past your bed time?"

"You are bold."

Yoko smiled. "I am a kitsune."

"You should give your ningen part some of you intelligence."

"He's not your favorite? I'm slightly hurt. Is it because you rutted with Hiei those days ago after you first woke up?"

"I did not rut with the fire youkai kitsune."

"Then why may I ask? I know he's not the charmer, but he does have his own charm, and is at least nice to look at."

"Keh."

"Not going to say, then may I ask who is your favorite."

"Since you will be gone in a matter of days then Yusuke. He asks a question and quits when he gets no response. He lacks intelligence in many areas but in others has much more than the other two."

"So Shuichi is your least favorite. Of Hiei?"

"I made a mistake and know not to trust him at all any more, and for your perverted mind I am not attracted to the hi youkai in any way."

Yoko smirked. "Just curious."

In the morning the two left from their half sleep and separately hunted on their own. Yoko found her under another tree when finished hunting noticing why she was as far out as she was.

"Since we are not going to be venturing any further so as not to get in the way of Sesshomaru sama, shall we?"

Kagome staid sitting. "How do you know of Sesshomaru sama's reputation."

"I was here before and after I was in China little Kagome." He walked off. "You should have thought that one through."

Kagome followed. "Where are you going."

"I left the mainly ningen and the 'hi' youkai a message. I'm just curious to see what of my possessions I have at this time and if I remember how to safe guard them. I won't be back from China for another ten years or so, was over there for about thirty years. So I never met you then." They walked in silence for a half of a day until Yoko pushed aside a crate letting his energy go through the plants putting them back down to manageable smaller sizes. "We are here."

Kagome looked inside after Yoko disabled all of his security to see mounds of gold, rolls of silk, silver, a small jade statue. "This would be common for you."

"Very wise Kagome. Come." He led her towards the jade stature taking off its finger inserting it into a specific gold coin as a trap door opened. They went inside seeing all things of value. "This is one of my smaller store areas."

Kagome looked around, impressive. "Kitsunes are arrogant."

He smiled. "Very true. Help yourself to anything you'd like, not like myself then will know for quiet some time."

Kagome took a small dagger discreetly placing it under her clothing. "Thanks."

"You're most welcome Kagome. You should know whatever Hiei messed up on he isn't a bad youkai, most of the time."

"Exactly. I don't care though. Why are you telling me this."

"Oh, incase he ever decided to bed with you there wouldn't-"

"-Yoko."

He smirked. "Shall we leave then?"

Yoko led them the long way back and after four days found themselves back with Yusuke and Hiei who both gave him a look.

"Why do you look so surprised to see me."

Yusuke spoke. "Because the note said Kurama and you know we're used to calling Shuichi Kurama."

"But that isn't his name now is it?"

Hiei gave him a look. "Let's just go."

Yoko staid back with Hiei and thought to him. '_You know you like her, why don't you do something correct, ne?'_

'Why don't you do something correct and change back?'

'_Shuichi is still injured and you know you prefer me over the ningen. She told me she doesn't trust you anymore, meaning you had her trust and now you don't. I thought I taught you to be less reckless.'_

'I don't know what you're talking about the onna has issues.'

'_You've been in Ningenkai too long Hiei_.'

'Hn. Agreed. But if I did have her trust I didn't do a thing to make her not trust me.' He gave him a look. 'Why does she trust you?'

_Yoko smirked. 'Trade secrete.'_

'If you fucked her while she couldn't even lift a dog over her head I'll kill you. Didn't think rape was in your taste.'

'_Rape, even thinking the word shows how uncouth you are Hiei. I didn't touch the girl involving sex. I was just honest with her.'_

'Right.'

_'I am just trying to warn you Hiei. As well, you should know, you took to your defense in doing something correct, but said nothing about you liking her_.'

Hiei stopped in his tracks allowing Yoko to walk on making the second mistake. His stop confirmed what he himself didn't want to know and what he didn't want Yoko to know. He took to the trees and vanished as Yusuke spoke to Yoko.

"What's with him."

"Perhaps PMS."

-

-

-

Yo! Got a little Poll I'd like to ask of ya. Just wondering. Who do you think Kagome should end up with? Hiei? Shuichi? Yoko? Naraku? Kogua? Koenma? Just listing a few, give me some reviews so I have an idea or two to work with. La'.


	5. Chapter 5

Sooooo. I guess I did leave the last one off at a bad area, but hey, if you're reading this, then you can keep reading. The poll for who thinks who should be with who is up at the bottom as well as some more author's notes. Disclaimer here, not owning…Am I supposed to type this each time? Oh well.

-

At night Kagome stayed outside of the camp leaving Hiei with Yusuke and herself went to Yoko standing in different area of a forest.

"You're turning back tonight since tomorrow we will be in the western lands and Shuichi has to do his own work."

Yoko gently brushed against her with his tail. "Miss me?"

"You're the only one I have some level of trust for besides basic 'I can go to sleep without being stabbed in the back.'"

"Kagome you touch me. How very kind of you. So I take it since you have a very good habit of not directly answering questions that you will miss me?"

Kagome walked off with a smirk. "Maybe."

Yoko was excited. 'A turn on.' He got up and went after her walking behind her. "And why is that."

"Didn't I just explain to you Kitsune?"

"You also just smirked for a person who claims without speaking of how tough you are. Emotions are weak."

"Emotions are also in all people forbidden or not. Some just have better control over them than others."

"As you and I do. Tell me though Kagome," He made a net of vines grow in front of her. "What emotions do I cause to stir in you that are not part of your cold hard exterior act."

She turned around looking up at him. "Those involving my other half."

Yoko advanced on her. "Hmm… Very interesting to see what I can divulge from you Kagome." He whispered into her ear. "I wonder what else I will be able to get out of you tonight that involves fire."

Kagome felt weird, something in her she didn't know existed slowly began to take over without her knowing it. She spoke licking Yoko's check unable to reach his ear. "Wondering leads to speculation."

Yoko growled in his chest, put her up against the vines and sucked on her neck. "Speculation isn't good you say?"

Kagome moaned. "I didn't say that."

Keep her in the game and find out if she likes you. "Really? I thought you might have perhaps."

"What I said," Kagome licked his nose. "was," she moved up gently sucking on the end of his left ear with her arms around his neck then spoke hearing his growl increase. "you should not waste time if your ningen half is going to wake up soon."

Yoko kissed her for a while then spoke as he took of her pants. "And you say I am bold."

Kagome kissed him back. "I remember you saying you also enjoy honesty."

Yoko took her shirt off breaking their kiss as she held onto the vines as he took the rest of his tunic off. He licked a scar across the middle of her chest then picked her back up kissing her feeling her rear with her hands in his hair when-

'Yoko you can go back- WHAT THE HELL-'

Yoko teased her nub making her whine in her kiss. _'Shuichi go back to sleep now-'_

_-_'Hell no Yoko what the- I am coming out right now.'

Yoko sighed on his back feeling a major headache. Kagome spoke sitting on top of him not yet in looking down at him.

"What's wrong."

A horrible headache. "The main disadvantage of being a solid avatar. I'm afraid this will have to wait for another time."

Kagome growled laying back onto his legs. "Shuichi."

Yoko sat up leaning on top of her kissing her. "Not for too long, love."

Kagome gave him a look. "Love?"

Yoko smirked. "Maybe I mean it."

The next thing Kagome knew she was starring at a red headed ningen, clothed, almost completely on top of her. She growled and slightly red in the face Kurama stood turning his back noticing where all of her clothes were.

"I apologize Kagome-"

"Why did you wake up stupid ningen…"

Yoko laughed in his head _'I told you to wait, you didn't want to listen. Now you have an aroused Kitsune in your mind and a temperamental ice and fire youkai who most likely hates you now from interrupting.'_

"Remind me to interrupt you in inopportunity times." Kagome said.

_ Yoko laughed. 'Told you. Let me out it would be such a tease.'_

'No and you just want to rut with her.'

Yoko smirked chuckling. _'Perhaps.'_

Kagome left and dressed separate from everything and returned in the morning walking past Kurama growling at him. Yusuke got up but paused hearing Kurama sigh.

"Wha'd you do. It's your fault because you're a guy she's a girl."

_'You should be glad Hiei can't smell me on her or her on you when you returned ningen.'_

'Back to calling me ningen again are you.' He sighed out loud. "Let's just go. Blame me if this day turns out horribly wrong."

_Yoko smirked. 'Oh I will and you know it. I'm awake and loving it.'_

'And pist that I interrupted you getting laid.'

_'Perhaps.'_

'Why do you keep saying perhaps, maybe, not necessarily, if you think it doesn't mean it's true? You were going to have intercourse with her if that phrase has not been used yet.'

_'It has not, and I was going to have intercourse with Kagome.'_

'Why talk like such. And why is intercourse acceptable from all of the other times you have fucked, screwed, rutted, humped-'

_'Colorful language coming from you this morning Shuichi but since you enjoy your books more than dating what is the definition of intercourse?'_

'One male and one female engaging in the act of physical activity involving reproduce-' Shuichi's eyes widened. 'You were going to mark her as your mate and mate with her, not just have sex with her and leave.'

_'Brilliant intelligence when it comes to books as always.' Yoko's voice changed. 'Now you know why I am extremely angry with you.'_

Shuichi sighed knowing he would be cursed the rest of his life with having a kitsune in his mind. Perhaps he would go see the clown that gave him the potion at the dark tournament once this was all over with, if he could find him. After a few hours they noticed that the movement of wild youkai seemed to vanish and everything seemed to be in place. Villages were not randomly attacked and there was a feeling of order within the air. And a few hours later a jakai cloud descended from the air. He looked at the four noticing Tetsigua on Kagome and spoke.

"What business do you have on my lands."

Kurama spoke. "Sesshomaru sama we simply wish to collect the rest of the jewel shards and are searching in every region for them and want no qualms with you."

Sesshomaru noticed the ningen with red hair was an avatar kitsune and that they all, did not sense like youkai from this time, or ningen. Sesshomaru walked off turning his back to them speaking.

"Inuyasha's wench, you will come with me." Fucking sick of these people calling me these names. Kagome followed until they were out of hearing distance of the rest. "Explain."

"I was born as such and when my life was near extinguished I lost my ningen identity. Inuyasha was the cause for such. His mate killed my son, I killed his mate and then he wished to kill me and I killed him. I offer you Tetsigua which is to still be in your family."

Sesshomaru put the sword on his side that he would not be able to use. "Do you still have your miko abilities."

"I am only able to sense and combine shikkon no karea. Some how I do not use anything involving purification."

"You are at war within yourselves and need to resolve it before you kill yourself mixed breed. Put yourself to ease by settling your past affairs with your ningen tajyia and houshi."

"Why do you tell me this Sesshomaru sama."

"I do to wish to wait four hundred ninety seven years for my arm to grow back and as the only powerful miko alive when thought to be ningen you are the only one able to do so now."

"My miko abilities were untapped when I had a ningen guise."

"This I know wench. If you have youkai training and discipline now it will transform when you do and heal my arm. And you still have honor though have changed and will not kill me."

Kagome began backing away. "I will take my leave then-"

Kagome took off running after putting up an ice shield. She saw the other in the distance go after her but before she could even put up a block she felt the end of a sword hit her on the back of the neck knocking her out. Sesshomaru took out Tokijin striking it in front of him keeping the two on the ground and the one in the tree at bay.

"I did not say for you to come forth."

Yusuke spoke. "The hell you want with Kagome!"

"She will be returned to you by twilight." He formed his jakai cloud and left.

Yusuke spoke. "Come on! We gotta go after him!"

"And get ourselves killed. If he wants something do to with her then there is nothing we can do about it." Hiei said sitting down. "We wait."

Kagome opened her eyes to waking pain. She felt herself ever so slowly growing taller, slightly fatter, less lean, shorter hair, weaker, more pure and less pure at the same time. After about ten hours of slow agonizing pain it all stopped and Sesshomaru entered the dungeon.

"You are as much of a ningen as you were before wench. You have thirty days to perfect the technique of re growing limbs on a youkai. Lesser miko have done so on lesser ningen, greater miko will do so on a taiyoukai."

Kagome stood falling back down. Klutz again. She did a ningen version of a growl at him. "Sesshomaru sama the fuc-" She held her tongue. "What did you do to me."

"The necklace you wear turned you into the opposite of what the person who placed it on you was. When you accomplish this task it will be removed. You only have thirty days in my lands. You have a bow and a quiver at your feet so as not to get killed as well as a second dagger of longer length to add to your collection."

Kagome was let out of the palace and immediately tried firing an arrow noticing immediately what was wrong. How the hell could she fix this in thirty days and re grow his limbs?

Yusuke heard someone approaching and stood with his mouth open. "What the hell did he do to you? Magic and sheer power to bost…"

Kagome walked past with a plain face as Kurama spoke. "You're ningen again…But-"

"We can keep walking so that if that compact goes off again I don't puke my life up."

Hiei spoke also shocked. "But…You don't even sense-"

"-You would think I would know."

Questions continued on through out the day into the next. Kurama spoke.

"Are you able to use purification now?"

"I can do an example on you if you're so eager to find out."

Yusuke spoke. "But you're a weak ningen now you need to sleep like I used to when I was fourteen. And eat more often before you die of tiredness."

"Then you stay with whoever else wants to and I will go."

"You're not really youkai anymore Kagome remember?"

"Things just keep getting more interesting by the minuet." Kagura said on a feather in the sky. "The forbidden bitch is now back to being ningen again. Meaning you are of use to Naraku again. Very interesting."

Kagome notched three arrows. "Want something more interesting." She fired the arrows, the furthest knocking Kagura out of the sky degenerating the feather wounding her arm. "My aim still sucks as a ningen-"

Kagura stood hurt. "You're not pure any longer…Tainted."

"Meaning Naraku has no fucking use for me. Let the damn bees or yourself tell him that."

Kagura took a feather from a bird and flew off. Kurama spoke.

"Miko energy is supposed to be light blue, yours are near black…It really did affect you."

And twenty seven days to figure this out. "Since you three do not listen I will leave and come back from that mountain in ten days. Do not disturb me."

Kagome finally got them to listen and made her way up to a mountain stopping once she came to a spring/crook with a few plants growing near by. She closed her eyes and meditated letting everything go. Hell could freeze over before she went back to happy perky, but should would purify herself keeping a cold exterior and welcome back bitterness and hatred once she could heal a damn youkai. She sat and meditated. After eight days she practiced shooting arrows satisfied enough then went down to the mountain village asking to see the injured. She healed the wounds of the ningen without killing them, but the first one she accidentally singed. She then found a lesser youkai and cut it with her dagger, knocked it out receiving a scratch on her arm, and sat and tried healing it like she would with a ningen

-only to have a pile of dust in her lap. Do not go to Sesshomaru like this. Eighteen days left to figure out how. She had no idea where the others were and couldn't pick up on their youki or rekai and decided to walk. After a few hours she shot a few arrows killing the youkai after the jewel that she still could not purify with the pieces she had, meaning she wasn't pure enough. Finding herself tired she sat under a tree and went to sleep pist that she couldn't hide her scent.

"You smelled her this way I see her sleeping out in the open by herself near no village or anything-" Yusuke jumped back holding his hand. "The fuck?"

Hiei and Kurama had noticed it and stayed back as Kurama spoke. "She set up a miko barrier while she slept letting no one in with youkai blood. We will have to wait until she wakes or test her barrier forcing her to wake."

After about five hours Kagome woke not seeing or sensing any youkai around or ningen and shot an arrow into a tree forcing herself not to get angry. She threw a dagger into the tree behind her accidentally killing it. She put purification energy into it. She sighed, had to control that now and heal youkai. She kept walking wondering when they would show up so that she wouldn't throw up blood. Very unpleasant.

Kurama thought to Hiei following her in the trees. 'She truly can't sense us. Not even Yusuke further back.'

Hiei thought. 'Ningen can't smell for anything and if we're masking our energy she can't sense us without exerting a ton of her miko energy as long as none of us make an out of place noise-"

Hearing a twig nap and not sensing any animals she knew someone was stalking her who didn't want to be sensed. Figuring the three would at least have enough sense to know she can't sense them and as a miko she is to kill youkai she kept walking and one minute later notched two arrows turning around firing behind her hearing a loud cursing sound. She walked back yanking the arrows out of Yusuke who was very slightly burned in his right arm avoiding the second arrow. She put them in her quiver as he cursed at her.

"I mean are you trying to kill me? Damn it that hurt! Big blue light coming at me and-"

"-You should know that I can't smell a damn thing and if you are masking your sense how am I to know if a sound is foe or not such a threat." She wrapped his arm. "Don't do it again while I'm like this."

"If you're a miko then why don't you heal me, ain't I ningen enough."

"You don't want me to try healing you…Because if my arrows are still slightly tainted I can even kill ningen with my powers, that's why."

"So where are we going?"

"Me speaking aloud to get them out of the trees before I test your theory on them."

Kurama spoke getting out of the tree. "How did you know we were in the trees Kagome? Our energy was masked."

"You wouldn't leave Yusuke out here alone for long."

They went on until there were nine days left for Kagome with minimal attacks on them until they heard Kurama.

"I sense a large number of Youkai approaching."

Kagome spoke. "With one shikkon no karea."

Hiei could tell. "Naraku."

Kagome fired her arrows as the rest attacked. Soon enough they saw Naraku without his baboon pelt behind Kagome who turned around missing as she slashed the air with her dagger.

"So, my little miko has gone from a ningen to a forbidden child back to a ningen, and sensing that magic around your neck I figure this guise will not last for long. I'm glad you are still alive though."

Kagome went back to firing arrows until she was down to three and used her bow with miko energy striking those near her. She couldn't sense Naraku and had no idea if he was real or not. Kurama spoke whipping youkai.

"So we finally see Naraku."

Yusuke spoke punching away. "If that is really him, he uses guises remember?"

Hiei spoke easily slashing through. "I'm surprised you remember."

Naraku appeared behind Yusuke moving away before a punch could land. "You people have clothing and phrases akin to my miko. If she brought you here from where she came from, you should know you will die before long."

"YA DAMNED freak fight me-"

And Yusuke chocked on his words feeling a tentacle go through his stomach. He coughed up some blood and fell down temporally letting the youkai attack him until he cleared them away with a spirit gun and passed out. Naraku spoke.

"Talk is cheap-"

Kagome pinned one of Naraku's arm with an arrow. "-Damn straight."

Naraku hissed pulling the arrow out of him. "Little miko your arrows have more force to the impact but sting slightly less. You are no longer pure from your time as a youkai." His wound closed. "But I need you pure."

Kagome knew something wasn't right as she fended off the youkai around her with the bow seeing Kurama get to Yusuke. "I need lots of things so shut up and die already."

Naraku smirked stepping out of the way of a flying body part and stabbed Kurama through his stomach as well getting out of the way of another arrow. "Your words are not fit for a priestess such as your self little one. Or maybe it wasn't your time as a youkai that did this to you. Was it Inuyasha? You seemed slight before you disappeared." He moved out of the way of a seed being flung at him and saw Kagome move in front of the fallen Yusuke and Kurama. "You still have a need to get yourself into situations where you get killed though. No hanyou here to save you though."

Kagome side stepped out of the way of a youkai attack and felt a tentacle go past her ripping at her side. She shouted cursing her weakness as a human and got up to her feet noticing the tentacle he had used burnt to a crisp from coming into contact with her. He couldn't get near her, or at lest his puppet couldn't. No way this was the real Naraku. She did her best to advance knocking his limbs away with her bow but had to go back in seeing Yusuke and Kurama open for any random youkai to attack them. She used her last arrow firing at Naraku ridding all of his visible tentacles as she hit the youkai away with her bow. Seeing an open opportunity she got down next to Yusuke knowing he would die soon from the poison Naraku always had in him. She closed her eyes trying to concentrate hovering her hands over Yusuke's main wound as he opened his eyes speaking.

"You know what Kagome I think I'll take my chances…"

"Shut up."

"Really, I don't even feel it anymore, honestly."

Kurama spoke. "Yusuke that's because you're poisoned…Because Yoko is immune to poisons and I currently am as well, just gravely-"

"-Shut up!"

Yusuke stayed quiet from her shout hoping she wouldn't accidentally purify him. Her hands stared to glow and Yusuke shouted in pain then quieted down in feeling something soothing. Once finished she went over to Kurama after batting away some of the youkai and seeing Naraku almost ready again from the last massive arrow she sent. He was human, right? Avatar…Heal a ningen- Hearing Kurama shout she tried thinking of a hanyou and healed him- Hearing Kurama shout again she quickly just calmed herself and thought of purity that she once had and began healing him until she saw a tentacle go through her stomach as she fell on top of Kurama.

Hiei began fighting Naraku and all of the youkai until he saw Yusuke stand up and fire a spirit blast. Naraku was no more and the hair on the wooden doll snapped, but before the jewel could be gathered the bees took off with it. Yusuke passed out again and Hiei began moving them noticing the youkai left with Naraku going away.

Hiei knew Kagome was going to die. Yusuke was fine, just drained of energy. Kurama was half healed and would revert back to Yoko to ensure a heal. But in seeing the size of the hole in Kagome and her size he feared for her life. He, Hiei, feared for her, Kagome. He did like her. He let her head rest in his lap as he did what he knew how to for her injury. He wanted her to live. He wouldn't be the same without her.

Yoko stood and saw Yusuke still out and wondered how long he had been out. He went off towards where he sensed Hiei and stopped. In seeing how he held her when unconscious and near death… Too close Hiei.

"Hiei, do you need assistance or will you simply allow her to bleed to death."

Hiei growled at him. "Damnit Yoko I don't know what to do any longer, with this wound."

Yoko noticed where he placed his pause and went down to one knee and taking care of his wound using a makai plant. "Then if you do not know what to do any longer Hiei then you should leave and let others take care of it."

Hiei turned towards Yoko. "Bold."

"I always am. You are the one who shunned her, or what ever it is that you did to her. I learned from your mistakes and told you in advance and gave you ample time… Finished. She should wake up in a few days if she lives."

-

Yo! Sooooo. I figured I should thanks to like:

Ryukotsusei

Dreamingblueflames

Dark Inuyoukai

Kagz1nonly

Gizmostar

Mistress of the keys

Hieiforever

Patric

Kuronekosimi

Bobisnotmyname

Mamotoka

And like four others who's emails I have either lost or something mysterious has happened to them. Thank you all, and keep giving feedback! Question and comments can always be answered.

Hiei so far has7 Hagari has1

Miroku has3 Koga has 1

Shuichi has1 Yoko has4

Thanks, later. 


	6. Chapter 6

Yo. Insert disclaimer crap. Read on. Sorry about the delay, midterms. Read on. Know what to do with your questions, comments and concerns. Nothing for sure is determined yet so there's still time to voice your opinion on previous things I've said.

Chapter 6

Kagome opened her eyes at night noticing how the stars were aligned and cursed loudly in her mind. She would have five days left to figure out how to do this, and she couldn't even heal those two without paining him and if she lied to Sesshomaru and told him it was supposed to hurt like that, and he lived, he would kill her.

Biting back the pain Kagome stood falling down the first few times then slowly made her way towards where she saw a rabbit run off to. Too weak to use her arrows – she didn't have any arrows left. Too weak in general she made a trap for the rabbit and when it ran over it a few hours later after setting numerous traps its leg broke. Kagome held it in her lap by its head in a poor effort to stop it from running away and calmed herself. Realizing all along that she couldn't truly calm herself she did the next best thing and tried shoving aside all of her bitterness and coldness and focused on the task at hand. She was a miko and did not have time for her own pettiness. She had to put others ahead of her. She had to put this rabbit ahead of her and heal it so it could live.

And so that she could break its leg again and keep trying until she perfected. Burning the rabbit constantly after about ten hours she succeeded in healing it five times in a row. Normally if she really were a miko this would still not be acceptable, but this wasn't under normal circumstances. Still feeling very poor and that her stomach was very weak and sitting up right any longer was not an option she passed out barley having enough time to put a barrier up.

Yoko stood over her in the tree noticing how weak the barrier was. She didn't even have enough energy to make it for all youkai, only the weak ones, and it was far too close to her body. Open target. Why was she so intent in learning how to heal without causing pain though? She saved Yusuke's life and closed up a good portion of Shuichi, what was so urgent? It had to do with Sesshomaru, that was for sure, but…. Many things were not adding up and Yoko did not have the answers and he knew he would find them from Kagome if given time. Perhaps he could help her out without her knowing.

Kagome woke cursing in her mind again. She really should stay down and wait for herself to at least be able to walk without biting her lip to prevent from shouting out. But she didn't have the luxury of time. She found a rabbit in one of her traps that she didn't remember making, but the knot in the sapling was weak like hers and figured if a hunter were actually out here he wouldn't use a weak trap. Angry she forced herself to be on some level of calmness as she cooked the rabbit not really liking the taste of cooked rabbit after getting used to raw meat in most cases and went off. She found, by the stroke of luck, an injured fox and managed to heal it the second try after it slashed her arm running off. Pushing aside her want to kill it she ventured slightly more still weakening until she saw a lesser snake youkai, got its attention and burned it with her miko energy.

Do it right now or I swear…Kagome threw the snake youkai down pist. She had killed it. Not wanting to waste more time she sat down looking off. The hell did she know of purity and miko ways? She never cared before and she wasn't raised as a miko. Always left all of the holly and spiritual matters to-

Kagome stood and realized what the hell was wrong with her. There was no way that she could do this alone. She had to get help because she obviously was going about this the wrong way. She stood walking towards the direction she believed Kaeada's village to be and wondered how the hell she could get there with only five days left. She could barley walk any faster than she already was and she was ningen. Ningen. Ningen. She was pist and did a very good job of hiding it. She would have to get there on her own. Would a horse be fast enough? Best option, she wasn't up to slaying some youkai and riding on it hoping it wouldn't kill her. Could ask Sesshomaru to give her a lift.

Hell no. He wants this but would rather not have his arm back for around five hundred years than help her. Unless he thought she thought he thought this then again…She was pist and kept trying to hide it. She walked towards a village and presented herself as a miko and asked for a horse. She rode none stop getting to another village before the horse winded and asked for another horse. Keeping this process up she realized that there was no way she could go to Miroku looking like… Well herself. A mask wouldn't work nor would a hood. Was there some way to conceal her face with miko energy that she could do and learn without killing herself while on this horse? No. She didn't know anything that had to do with miko shit in the first place. So then she had to just come straight out and say she never died like how most people think of death, but she just felt it inside.

Kagome suddenly became very awake and threw a dagger towards the base of a tree filling it with purification hearing a loud grunt. She dismounted and went towards the trees.

"You would not be wounded if you didn't stalk people who do not want to be followed."

Yoko pulled the dagger out of his arm felling the hiss of purification. This would not heal for a long while. "Perhaps I thought you wouldn't sense me."

Kagome walked back to the horse. "Do not follow me."

Yoko paused for a moment. "Fine."

Kagome continued on hoping Yoko was being honest and twelve hours later dismounted a worn out horse and heard gasps in the village as she entered. She saw Miroku exit the house/hut staring at her in disbelief and walked up to him entering the house.

"I know you want an explanation and I will give you one but I do not have any time to spare. I assure you I am Kagome, yes I am acting different from even when I was depressed, I am not a witch but I need your help."

Miroku knew it was her as it took everything within himself not to ask what happened. "What can I help, you, with."

"I have three days left to figure out how to regrow Sesshomaru's lost limb or he will kill me. I don't know how to and I can't even heal ningen, animals or youkai without harming them at first, killing them or getting it correct five times later. My energy is no longer pure and I have meditated and done everything that I can think of to get it back that way but I can not and I need your help."

Miroku looked at her for a while. "Kagome it's because you can't go back to the way you were. I do not know what happened to you, but…It was great, and not in a good way. We will have to work on getting you to work with your tainted energy and accept the fact that you will never be pure again. Tell me this Kagome, why is it that you look the same in essence, but I sense something trying to escape from you."

"I'm a youkai."

Miroku's eyes widened. "The only reason you could survive with such a blood loss. Tell me this then Kagome, as a miko in your current state and not as a youkai, did you find the need and urge to kill without cause."

"No."

"Were you influenced by no longer being pure."

"I am not a dark miko."

"Then let me be the first to tell you, that to save your life, perhaps you should be. Having dark energy instead of a clash of both would be the only way to even think of healing without killing or causing harm. Even when you did heal, there were scars and burn marks pain or not?"

"Yes."

"A miko needs to be pure, and if you can not be pure good then perhaps you can be, pure darkness. But you must remember that it can not effect who you are, you are not your energy but the energy is a part of you." Miroku stood. "Come. We must leave the village for this for I hope, that when I return you will not be able to."

Kagome followed Miroku out some ways from the village and sat down leaning against a tree. Kagome stood in front of him.

"What."

"Go to sleep. Your body is worn out and you are still recovering from a wound. I know your time is short, and I don't plan on wasting it."

Kagome did so, and when she woke up she found a fish cooling for her. She ate it listening to Miroku.

"Do you consider yourself evil Kagome?"

"No."

"Do you find yourself wanting to go back to the way you were when you believed you were human?"

"No."

"Then meditate on these thoughts. I will disturb you from it when deemed fit. And act and think and dream as if you were youkai."

Kagome opened her eyes hearing a loud thud in the forest and not seeing Miroku anywhere. She didn't feel in danger. She stood walking towards the noise to confront and not let it trap her when she saw a lesser youkai moving about with blood on her mouth. She most likely wasn't strong enough to kill it and normally would just walk past, except the creature felt threatened by her being there and attacked her. Kagome charged her hand with an odd color blue miko energy and quickly ducked out of the way getting slashed on her back as a second youkai attacked. Pist she turned around going into its chest ripping out its heart and when the second one tried running away she shot it with an arrow over purifying it. She glared at the corps and walked back seeing Miroku sitting down. He stood when she approached and approached her.

"Kagome you are wounded. Please allow me to-"

Kagome shoved him from her. "-What the fuck-" She knocked him down. "Do you think you are doing you fuck."

Miroku stood away from Kagome with a smile on his face, her rear was firmer than before. "Your eyes are blood red."

Kagome walked up to Miroku. "The hell are you talking about-"

Miroku shoved a pot with water in front of her. "Look. And your energy is balanced more now."

Kagome saw it. The deepest blood red eyes in the world most likely. She ignored Miroku's side comment about her surly to be the most beautiful youkai in the world and spoke to him.

"What does this mean."

"That you are no longer trying to fight that you are currently human and your energy will now accept that. You are not youkai now though you are youkai. Try shouting an arrow away from me Kagome." Kagome did so and Miroku spoke again. "The same color that Subaki's energy was. Congratulations Kagome. Now we can work on your healing."

Kagome spent the day trying to heal a row of injured animals that Mirkou said were akin to ningen simply because they weren't youkai. It took half a day not to kill them then he moved her up to youkai, a row of injured.

"An entire day to do so Kagome sama and I am impressed. Sleep. Tomorrow you will try to re grow youkai limbs then I fear our time is up so you will not miss your time with Sesshomaru sama."

Towards the end of the next day Kagome managed to re grow limbs of lesser youkai, but left them with a scar where the limbs were missing. Sesshomaru would not approve of such. She then was moved up to more powerful youkai and when forcing herself to use more energy, sometimes even more than needed, she surprisingly did not kill them but re grew the limb nine times out of ten. But the scar was still there.

"Lady Kagome I'm afraid I do not know how to rid the scar from these youkai, perhaps it is a side effect. Miko energy no matter the type is not supposed to heal youkai. I wish you best of luck – and as you see you are not able to enter the village any longer."

Kagome waited as Miroku brought her horse out to her. "Thanks."

"You are most welcome lady Kagome. May I ask, what type of youkai are you, so that when you return and I most hope that you do, that I am able to notice you. I will inform Sango of this as well when she returns."

"You both have seen me. I'm the forbidden child that asked what happened to Shippo."

Mirkou was hurt. That was why she was the way she was…"Why didn't you tell us? We're your friends youkai or not you are like family to us – we thought you were dead – you saw your own tomb!"

Kagome rode off shouting back to him. "I will explain later. I will send word through pigeon for a later time before I come so that the villagers do not try killing me."

Kagome was glad that the Western palace was closer to the area she was then before. She waited for Sesshomaru to come out of the palace.

"Your eyes are blood red. Good. Now, return my limb to me."

Kagome stood in front of him looking at his arm. "Sesshomaru sama I am able to return your arm, but there is a very good possibility that where your stub and the new growth are there will be a scar and there has been nothing that I am able to do of this matter."

"Return my arm at once wench. I tire of your companions on my land."

Kagome asked him to sit down since she was much shorter than her. Complying, she knelt next to him and placed her hands on his arm, let her miko energy surround her and extremely slowly moved down forming an arm of energy roughly in the shape of his old arm. She continued holding onto the end and stub and poured all of her energy into her arm. Sesshomaru watched as she struggled seeing his arm very slowly form itself. She really was putting everything she could into making him whole again. He saw blood coming down her mouth and decided to speak.

"If you say you can restore youkai limbs I do not take you as a liar, but you will be a liar if you are deceased before your task is done. Stop."

Kagome did so passing out the moment the words registered in her mind. Sesshomaru saw about half of his arm restored. She was able to finish the task, but she would not be able to compare restoring youkai limbs to taiyoukai limbs. His power was greater than her own, it would be impossible to restore his limb in one try.

When Kagome woke up she began throwing up blood. It didn't hurt akin to what Koenma made happen to her but she had worn out her body. She figured more than a day had passed in seeing as how they were no longer in the forest but inside of his palace. She stood passing back out again. When she woke she saw a skunk youkai in the room with her.

"You are told to eat and summon me once your energy is fully returned."

Kagome basically had to wait for two days eating pure energy food forcing herself to be better. She then informed the skunk and an hour later Sesshomaru sat down on the floor.

"Return my limb."

Kagome knelt doing the same thing. From where the stub was she made energy flow over his entire arm in the shape roughly of an arm and started her hands slightly above where she left off. When she finished the arm she kept hold of him. The flesh was there, now for the bone. It was surprisingly easier and bent his arm not feeling enough muscle tension and kept fueling him with miko energy. She felt her mind begin to fuzz but kept going. She opened her eyes seeing the stripes weren't there – How the hell was she supposed to get those back? And the claws weren't there- Pist she pushed the rest of her energy into his arm finding everything restored as she passed out.

Sesshomaru was very pleased. His arm functioned like the other did. But there was the scar that she informed him off. Apparently there was nothing that could be done, thus he had to accept the fact it would always be there. He took the necklace off and spoke.

"Enter." He let the youkai come towards them. "You could have any youkai in the world for a mate yet you chose a forbidden one."

Yoko stood over the two. "What can I say lord Sesshomaru, she has grown on me. And she should be glad you removed this necklace of yours while unconscious sama. This seems to be extremely painful."

"It is. You are to be in China at this time."

"Knowing you would know if I lied sama I am from the same area Kagome is and am not the Yoko who is in China."

She is from the future then. "Why."

"She may be forbidden, but if someone truly wishes to harm her, they will have to harm me, and I earn more of a reputation as the years go past sama. Only those who believe they are more powerful or are will dare to harm her once she is marked."

Sesshomaru stood. "Leave my lands. You have two days to do so."

Yoko bowed, picked up Kagome and left. He made his way back to where he figured the rest would be camped out by that time and set Kagome down seeing the rest, Yusuke, asleep. Apparently he truly was asleep if he didn't wake. Hiei must have been somewhere else, because he would have either attacked him or confronted him for holding onto Kagome. He laid her down seeing the wounds she had acquired as ningen slowly heal. He hadn't followed her when she confronted him and asked him not to, but she wasn't going to leave her to Sesshomaru knowing what he was capable of. Not that he would be able to stop him but he might be able to –

Yoko blinked. He _really_ did care, and a lot. And it didn't feel out of place. He sighed feeling Shuichi healed and was determined now more than ever to get a body of his own somehow as he let the red head come out. 


	7. Chapter 7

Yo. Here's the next chapter. Keep voicing those opinions! Only way the world goes round I guess. I don't know. Disclaimer. Thanks for the reviews, always keep ideas in mind. Some of them are really funny! Ha ha. Laters.

Kagome opened her eyes and wanted to curse loudly but refrained from doing so. Everything still hurt but it was lessening. She stood deciding that someone had brought her back and had no idea who, but even so, it would be a bad idea to leave now without telling anyone or telling anyone. Miroku and Sango would have to wait, not that she was excited about seeing them, but it was a fact. She went into the forest to bathe hissing almost at the pain she felt from moving her arms over her head. Maybe she had puked her entire insides this time. She continued, used trace amounts of fire to dry herself then clawed something into a rock chucking it back and walked off.

Yusuke was the first to wake up and immediately noticed that Kagome was no where to be sensed. 'She did it again. Ungrateful-' Yusuke picked up an out of place rock noticing. He read. 'Back before dusk. Hmm, thanks for leaving a note this time.'

Kagome made her way to a ningen village and from what she had been paying attention to before she went into the chicken area and took two pigeons in their large cages and attached a note to each one and sent them off and then cursed remembering something. How the hell would they know where to go? She was ningen again for too long. She made her way back catching up to them after eating. Yusuke laughed once.

"Sup."

Once out of the western lands they continued on knowing there weren't many fragments of the jewel left. Meaning Naraku had the rest. Meaning they were either going to walk into a trap and not know or he would go all out on them and attack. So they continued noticing the eerie peace they could not enjoy. No youkai attacks at all. They couldn't even find any youkai. After a few days Kagome paused along with the rest as Kurama spoke.

"I smell Naraku…But something's, different…"

Hiei spoke not wanting to walk into a trap. "What is it."

"He smells youkai and hanyou at the same time, but that's impossible…"

Moments later Hiei felt a tug at his soul and figured it was the void attachment Kagome had told them of. But he couldn't see her and his soul kept fleeing him. He watched as Kagome made a bow and arrow out of ice and fired it into a tree, but before it even brushed a leaf a youkai jumped out in front of it taking the shot dying. Knowing where Kanna was Kagome asked Yusuke to fire a spirit gun into the tree, and the moment he did so two things happened. Hiei was able to move and do things again as if he had a soul, and a very large heard of medium strength youkai charged at them headed by –

"Onigumo."

Kurama turned to Kagome as he pulled out his rose whip. "Isn't that the name of the ningen you said that absorbed all of the lesser youkai turning into Naraku? How is this possible?"

Kagome began fighting as she shouted. "He detached him from his body and apparently got out again after Naraku reabsorbed the ban-"

From out of no where Onigumo charged at Kagome catching her off guard slashing at her with his sword. "MY NAME is MUSO!"

Kagome's ice sword was slashed through as Onigumo's sword came down cutting straight down her chest. She got back up to her feet feeling a random youkai tongue burn her side. Whatever happened for him to be expelled again, he must have taken a ton of Naraku's energy or is just-

Kagome side stepped out of the way of Muso's attack not forgetting about how he could manipulate his body and jumped over his tail that he reabsorbed into his body. She quickly set a youkai on fire and took is pole ax as she burned alive and pushed up putting all of her strength into blocking Muso's blade but saw the pole ax not only begin to break, but dissolve. Eyes wide Kagome coughed up blood looking at Muso. And her arm on the ground.

Hiei saw Kagome battling Muso and saw she would not be able to defeat him. He cut through fighting through the youkai and was odded out seeing the weapon she had acquired dissolve from Muso's blade, but almost paused. He saw Muso's blade cut straight down through her shoulder and her side almost taking off her leg. He ran full speed letting his Jagan burn through as her arm fell and she soon followed and struck at Muso filled with anger letting his skin turn green and fire encompass his sword.

"You bastard."

Muso exchanged blows with Hiei with a smirk on his face. "Did I just, kill, someone of importance to a hi youkai? Little at that. Well how about I aid you," Muso pushed Hiei back with his blade. "and let you join her!"

Muso charged at Hiei who saw a crack in his sword. Nothing had _ever_ cracked his sword. Even more angered some how he threw the sword at Muso at a close range getting it lodged in his shoulder as he ripped the wrap off of his right arm letting black flames encompass him.

"Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha!

Muso quickly did the only thing he could think of and met the dragon head on. It was impossible to avoid. In the air holding its mouth open he saw Yusuke and Kurama run dead out to get out of the way as some of the slower medium strength youkai were burnt leaving not even ashes. As the dragon took yet another turn he kept the mouth open with one arm and took out his blade and flipped on top of the dragon laughing.

"Is this," Muso plunged his sword into the head of the dragon running back splitting the flames causing it to dissipate. "the best you can do little fire youkai?"

Kurama was wide eyed. "Impossible…"

Hiei, weakened, was beyond pist with his sword in his hand. "Teme!"

Muso jumped down landed with a thud. "Bastard? Hardly." He laughed some. "This will be a most enjoyable day indeed!"

Hiei parried with Muso for a short while longer until his seemingly endless strength ran out and the blade was knocked out of his hand as Muso hit him down with the butt of his sword stabbing him through the heart. In getting no more from Hiei Muso smirked moving on.

Kurama was wide eyed. Hiei was down and he was either unconscious about to be dead or dying. He sliced through another youkai when he felt his fox senses kick in and jumped to the side as Muso's blade just missed him by a few millimeters. Knowing none were a match for him Kurama tried stopping him with every plant on the ground at his disposal until he felt a slice of his side come off. He staggered going down to one knee looking at Muso who smirked then walked off towards Yusuke.

"Why are you leaving."

Muso spoke. "You are leaving, not I."

Kurama didn't understand, until he felt a tug on his soul. They hadn't killed Kanna…

Yusuke saw Kurama fall on his front and saw Muso disappear. Meaning he was after him. Doing the only thing he could think on Yusuke charged his fist-

"Shot gun!"

He expelled more energy than normal but with the medium youkai cleared out he saw Muso blocking with his sword and did the thing that came natural to him and ran straight at him with energy on his fist. Muso cut down at him but Yusuke pushed off to the side running at him at a different angle. After two more tries figuring Muso couldn't be out done that way he jumped up in the air firing another spirit gun seeing it get deflected with that sword. He needed to get that sword away from him, he had seen from the others what it was capable of doing.

"I tire of games. I ask though-" Muso let Yusuke hit him and sliced down on him. "Why does a mere ningen such as yourself hang around with a group of youkai? Why did the other ningen?"

Yusuke spit out blood trying to get back up. "-Because we ain't normal."

And with that Muso also stabbed Yusuke through the heart. Yusuke's shout was stifled after a while and he fell onto his back and soon closed his eyes.

"Piff. If this is all it takes for Naraku to give me my fair Kikyou back then I would be willing to do so again, not a task at all." Muso walked off.

Yusuke opened his eyes. He did not know how long had passed. He did not know why he was alive. He wanted to know why he didn't know anything but couldn't even begin to think of where to begin. He stood up feeling just fine, head slightly heavy, and saw through the bodies of youkai his companions. He made his way to Kagome figuring her to be the worst off and found her surprisingly, yet again, barley alive. In fact the only reason he knew she was barley alive was because she still bled. Thank Kieko for teaching him that. He placed her arm next to her figuring someone would know how to reattach it and picked all of her up and ran, finding it very easy, for a short while to a clearing and left her there going back for Hiei, who was just unconscious and in bad shape. Youkai don't have heart beats, so getting stabbed in the heart wouldn't be so bad, they healed well too. And Hiei healed very well.

When Yusuke returned for Kurama he noticed something was wrong. He still breathed but his body was grey.

"Aren't ningen supposed to be pale from blood loss? I should know...Something isn't right, and I still have no idea of what is going on!" Yusuke picked up Kurama bringing him back and set him down. "And I don't know a damn thing about healing and wounds! Kuso!"

"Indeed."

Yusuke turned. "But you do. Heal them or whatever it is that you do."

Yoko didn't speak about Yusuke's appearance just yet as he then began to finding it painful to think that Kagome was still alive as he began work on her. "Shuichi's soul was lost, why his body looked grey. When I woke up I noticed and came out. What happened."

"Keh! You would pick the hardest battle of all time that we SO got our asses beat and lucky as hell no one was killed to go asleep on. Some dude, Onigumo Muso came and whopped our asses. In fact I thought Kagome and Hiei would be dead even for youkai, and I know for a damn fact my ass should be dead." Yusuke mumbled to himself. "Felt like I was dying."

"Your ningen parts died. And feeling like dying, your heat stopped rendering you to your youkai state."

Yusuke looked down. "I still look the same, feel, sorta the same."

Yoko grew a number of plants. "You do not look the same. Bring water and then look at yourself."

Yusuke made a poorly constructed bucket and made another one and went to where he could hear and smell a stream and filled it up and paused. He had long jagged black hair and black markings all over his face and most likely body. He didn't look the same.

"I'm, I'm a youkai…"

Yoko took the water taking a plant putting it in it and used the other to begin cleaning Kagome. "Do not try to take longer next time."

"But, but I thought all of you said it was dormant in me and that's why I was stronger than any ningen. Basically I was ningen."

"You were, and dormant means not activated, it was activated. You are no longer ningen and will not be able to be one again."

Yusuke sat down unable to absorb all of the information. He couldn't. It wasn't as if everything he had ever known came crashing down on him, but that he just had truly no idea of what to think except for the fact that he was youkai. And he was different? Would Kieko accept him? Would he be able to go to school on the days he did only because he wanted to make sure Kieko was safe? Would he want to start eating ningen now? Would he revert and go feral? Would he hurt Kieko?...He was going to outlive Kieko…

Yoko briefly saw the troubles Yusuke had, more so with understanding and quickly fixed up Hiei enough for him not to die and went back to Kagome. She was far worse and there was not a big enough distraction in the world for him not to- Yoko concentrated and took the plant out of the water placing it on top of the cut down her side where he could almost see her heart and let it take root inside of her. This was extremely dangerous and he had never actually done this before, but it was the only thing he could think of to make her heart work again. She was dead. Now for the arm…

Hiei opened his eyes not able to sit up from pain that would cause him to black out if he forced it. He decided to go back to sleep until he could at least stand. The next time he woke he successfully stood on the fourth try and saw Yoko sitting next to Kagome under a large leaf blocking her from the elements of nature. Her arm was back on, somehow, but it didn't look like it would stay on. As well there was a very large plant growing out of her. He sat against a tree not able to go any further and saw Yusuke looking down. Well, he had to be Yusuke for Yoko to let him in. The youkai didn't look much like him, and as a youkai didn't sense like him. But after a while Hiei noticed that he did sense like the minute traces of youkai in Yusuke, and figured for sure it was him.

"What happened."

Yusuke, surprisingly to Yoko, spoke. "After you were out he turned on Kurama who would have been killed by him, but that void youkai stole the soul of Shuichi first. And then he turned on me and I thought I was dead after feeling myself die, but I woke perfectly fine, just a bit sore, like this."

Hiei looked at him, his voiced had changed slightly, not much. "What type of youkai is he…Those patterns."

"Yusuke is a Toushin and from those markings, either related to or the son of Raizen, meaning much. But at a later time." Yoko stood. "I will return."

Yusuke spoke after a while figuring Yoko would get food for Hiei since he trusted him, was older and he couldn't move. "Do you know why I feel weak as hell Hiei."

"You have jakai now, not rekai. So basically you have to learn all over again how to tap into your energy and use it."

Yusuke sighed. "Meaning Yoko is the only one able to battle."

Yoko returned giving Hiei food to eat, and surprisingly Yusuke didn't find it slightly gross in the back of his head. Five days later Hiei was able to walk around, not jump or run without opening up wounds. Yoko saw that Kagome was sufficiently not going to die and turned the plant back into an odd looking seed removing it from her body letting her seal the rest of the way. Three days passed and Kagome opened her eyes near tears. It was the closet she had been to crying since she knew she was a youkai. Pain. She could not get used to all levels of it. She sensed Yoko, asleep, figuring he was the one, the only one, who could have put the plant reattaching her arm and another youkai that she couldn't identify. She sensed Hiei in a tree branch, visible if she could get up. Kagome did not have feeling in the reattached arm at all and could not move it yet, meaning when movement was restored it would hurt. And her side, it hurt to breath. Damn, she had to breath. She then moved her left arm back pushing up straining trying to get herself up against a tree when she fell down. She couldn't even do that. She tried it again feeling her body protest telling her to stop when she felt two arms using all of the care in the world lift her up against a chest.

"Let me go."

"Hn. You'd kill yourself moving anymore."

Kagome was weak and he just didn't want her to die messing up the mission. "Let, me," Kagome let a tear spill from her eye from everything. "go…"

"You're not weak, and I'm sorry I ever called you or made you think so."

Kagome let another tear spill. She didn't need this now. She didn't want him saying those things to her now. Ever. From anyone. But she could barley struggle any longer.

"Let go of me."

Hiei held her slightly closer not to hurt her. "Kagome you made yourself cold and bitter so that no one would get close to you and get hurt and so that you wouldn't have to feel because you believe you shouldn't feel because of what you are. The exact same reason I made myself like this. Because I didn't want to be called weak or be scared any longer."

Kagome found a bit of strength and tried pushing out again, she didn't want him saying this to her and if he had to not now. "Hiei let me go," her voice was still sore, quiet. "please."

"You will kill yourself if you keep struggling and even if you think you want it you don't. Please."

Kagome gave in weeping on his chest. "Let me go."

Yoko woke smelling faint traces of salt mixed in with blood and saw Hiei holding Kagome. She had cried herself to sleep in Hiei's arms. Not his. Yoko was hurt and didn't want to feel that way, especially since he didn't know what led up to it, what happened, or why anything happened. The hold didn't look related to sex, for it couldn't be with the condition of Kagome. But by seeing Hiei look, gaze down at her, he wanted it to be if she were healthy.

Yusuke saw the entire thing unfold with half open eyes, and when Yoko woke up. They both wanted her for a mate – when did he think in terms of mate and not girlfriend? Yeah, he was a youkai. But back to pressing matters, did Kagome cry because she was afraid to admit she liked them, or because she was weak and couldn't get free of Hiei on her own?

A few hours passed and Kagome woke and noticed all of the others were awake, and she was still being held by Hiei. "Will you let go of me."

"If you won't try getting yourself killed."

"Fine."

Hiei set her down on against the tree seeing her face contort with pain. Yoko still wasn't comforted, Yusuke wasn't any closer to figuring things out, and Kagome was the only one with a plan. As the hours went by she waited for enough strength to sit up, stand, and walk, and she was going to leave. As fucking soon as possible. Right now she didn't trust any of the damn youkai around her. She decided to go back to sleep and wake up when able to speed up the process. About three days later she figured she could walk a short distance, so would force herself to go further. In seeing Yoko out, Hiei asleep and the other youkai actually asleep, she stood cursing loudly in her head glad her mental barriers never left walked, almost limping biting her lip, and went towards Kaeada's village which wouldn't be too far away-

"Wake up now."

Hiei and Yusuke both realized why Yoko was so pist, for him. Kagome was gone and they were both asleep letting her all but just walk out in front of them. And she probably couldn't even walk without opening all of her wounds up. They all stood not needing to know anything else and tried picking up Kagome's scent hoping she wasn't well enough to mask it, then again hoping she was so that no one would try killing her. Not having to worry about that, they easily followed the growing blood trail seeing a giant tree in the distance.

Kagome felt everything tearing on her, even in places she didn't know existed as she walked past the giant tree heading towards the village but was glad that she didn't have to go any further –

"Miroku."

Miroku turned around seeing the fire and ice youkai near death keep walking towards him. Eyes wide he ran back towards her and held her.

"Kami, Kagome sama what happened – No better yet don't speak, don't move. I'll take care of you –" Miroku raised his voice. "Sango sama can you hear me!"

Sango ran up hearing the urgency in the voice of Miroku. "Houshii sama – Kagome chan! Kami sama Kagome chan are you-"

"-Sango sama please do not ask her to speak now she might die. I found her walking towards me please bring things from our hut in seeing as how I should not move her more than necessary."

"Right. Kilala!"

A few minutes later Kagome spoke. "Miroku…"

"Kagome sama, you're, still alive…Why are you here of all times, now?"

"Because I don't trust them. And even with all that has happened," Kagome hugged him. "I could never not trust my family."

Miroku hugged Kagome as well feeling her nuzzle his neck. "And we love you as well, Kagome-"

"-What the 


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooo. I guess I did leave the last one off at a bad area, but hey, if you're reading this, then you can keep reading, right? The poll for who thinks who should be with who is up at the bottom as well as some more author's notes. Disclaimer here, not owning…Am I supposed to type this each time? Oh well.

-

The three chose that time to come from the clearing to see the close intimacy between Kagome, a forbidden child, and a man in purple robes, a Buddhist houshii. Doing the first thing that came to mind aside from Yusuke's out burst causing the houshii to raise his head alert, Hiei unsheathed his cracked sword and Yoko formed himself a sword. There was no way a houshii would do anything but kill a forbidden one when it was obvious, like with her, and too weak to even walk any longer. The embrace on her half was from a lack of blood, and his was to prepare to kill her-

"Hiraikotsu!"

Yusuke slowly ran out of the way as Hiei collapsed to the ground leaving Yoko to jump up over it as Sango unsheathed her sword taking her kimono off charging at them revealing her tayjia gi when Miroku spoke.

"Sango sama yamate! These are the three Kagome sama briefly mentioned!"

Sango caught her Hiraikotsu keeping an eye on the three. One had no energy at all, the other injured and Kaeade could even defeat now. But the third...

"Fine. Kilala has the items you need for Kagome, **chan**."

Yoko spoke at the tayija keeping an eye on Miroku with Kagome. "You are the friends she had when she believed to be ningen."

Sango glared at Yoko. "And you are the companions she travels with now."

"Yes-"

Miroku spoke. "-Sango sama, could you come here please?"

Yoko didn't trust either of them but stayed back. He saw Kagome was unconscious again and did not like that ningen male unclothing her in such a casual manner and would have stopped him, except he didn't want to give him just cause to kill Kagome.

Miroku began fixing up Kagome as he spoke having Kilala jingle his staff to make noise. He whispered. "Kagome sama said that she left because she knew she could trust us. Because she didn't trust them."

"Then I should slay them."

"Sango sama have patience. Something does not add up. They were all with the exception of the kitsune in a serious battle, Kagome sama coming out the worst. But she had to of trust them, most of them at one point. We should be careful of what we exchange with them until Kagome sama awakens so that we can figure out what truly happened. Not all is as it seems, but to be safe, once I have ensured Kagome sama will not die, we will take her back to the village and politely ask the three to wait outside of the village for a period of time."

"And what makes you think they will let us take Kagome chan anywhere out of their vision. The kitsune looks as if he wanted to gut you for unrobing Kagome san and the hi youkai wants to burn the both of us alive."

Miroku thought for a while. "Hopefully Kagome sama will be awake by then, if not, then we will make do with what comes to us at the time."

Yusuke spoke looking at them whisper, with Kagome naked. "What the fuck are they talking about with Kagome naked, damn pervert."

Hiei spoke. "If it's possible they trust us less than we trust them."

Yoko spoke. "I'd expect no less. I thought all of the tayjia were extinct at this time. Never the less, in order to ensure Kagome is safe for the time being, we should refrain from battle and see where this leads."

After an hour or so they saw Miroku stand up with Kagome in his arms bridal style and turn towards them. "We will be taking Kagome sama back to the village. When she wakes we will go outside with her."

Sango spoke glaring at all of them. "Until then you are not allowed to enter the village, and if you try you will all be warded off."

Yusuke frumped as they walked off. "Like they leave us with a choice. Like we trust them. Like they trust us."

Yoko spoke staring off at them. "While we wait, and this could take some time in seeing her condition, you will learn to use your own jakai."

Kagome opened her eyes and was able to sit up. Doing so she noticed Sango, Miroku, and Kilala in the room. Seeing Miroku nod at her it let her knew that he knew that she was out of it, and he understood there would be no closeness any longer. Sango broke the silence.

"Kagome chan- Uhm, Kagome. I see you are doing better. And figuring that you might not want to hear us idly talk, are you feeling well enough to tell us what happened?"

Kagome spoke noticing a selection of stew and raw meat available and took the raw meat placing it in the stew. She was weak now, why not indulge in the moment of weakness. She explained the story from the last time they had seen her avoiding eye contact.

"…And then the three beat me down and poisoned me. When I woke up again I had this bracelet on me. The crystal shows my mood like a mood ring – different colors reflecting how I think. And the Rekai leader told me I was bound to them, to him and I had to go back and to be honest I never wanted to go back again a day in my life to the feudal era, here. Too many damn memories. Anyway, I have to do what he says….And then I came back and nearly died throwing up blood and the toddler didn't care…And then I almost had sex…And when I was with Sesshomaru sama he…Then Hiei the hi youkai…And that's why I can't trust them." She sighed. "I wanted to kill myself for a while or just die in battle, but what would that solve, so I'm here now. I never wanted you all to think I was dead or that I didn't give a damn about you," She gripped her fists. "but-"

Sango spoke. "-Kagome, there is no way in the world that we could ever blame you, if you had come back or not. Youkai or ningen. And who says ice and fire is forbidden anyways? Sure they extinguish each other but with you, from what I've seen, they mix well enough. And you're still my sister Kagome, and I completely understand how the past still haunts you and you know I do, so," Sango stood." That's why I'll be the first to tell you to leave and not come-"

Miroku stood. "-Sango what in the name of kami sama has gotten into-"

Sango turned her back on them all. "-No Miroku I know what has to be done. Please, leave Kagome."

Kagome stood speaking before Miroku could. "All right."

Sango spoke as Kagome left. "Miroku please replace your ofuda-"

"-Sango sama what is it! She just returns and you shun her, the only family she has left in the world and I ask why when she truly needs someone the most she is practically crying out for us and you rejected her! We were making-"

"-Houshii sama don't you think that I feel bad enough as it is! If we would have kept her here or made it seem like we would always be there for her or anything she would be torn apart! We can't be there for her now because of this and we would be lying to try to console her when she needs us the most – Yes I know she needs us the most but houshii sama we are ningen! In forty years we are going to die and then she would be left alone again! And it would only be hurting her worse!" Sango bit her lip. "So we can't Houshii sama or we would hurt her unintentionally far more than we have now." She walked outside towards the post around the village for the ofudas. "Put the ofudas up Miroku, even if it does hurt. She can't come back…"

Yoko stood seeing Kagome leave the hut. She was essentially healed, just without her energy. But she still didn't seem right. That's when he heard the last part from the tayjia. 'She can't come back. She's not welcomed. We won't let her back. Put the ofudas up now Houshii sama.'…Yoko was crushed even thinking about it. 'Kagome…'

Kagome walked off past them. She really was forbidden. A forbidden piece of shit. A fire and ice bitch. A good for nothing scum of the earth that should die- Should have been killed at before – never conceived but was sent to this world to be a good for nothing hated wench. She heard Yusuke say they had to go back, the last battle demolished the compact to contact Koenma with. Well fuck all of them, once this was over she would find a way to get this bracelet off, kill Koenma, and then be alone, where she deserved to be. She hated all of them.

Hiei had heard everything that the slayer had said from the same point Yoko had and knew that any progress that had been made with her was gone.

"Kagome…"

Exiting the well she spoke walking inside of the shrine. "I will be here when we have to leave again."

Yusuke sighed. "Fine. Hey," he spoke as Kagome entered closing the door. "do you guys really think Koenma needs to see me looking like this yet?"

Hiei spoke. "It's finally proven that youkai are more intelligent than ningen with Yusuke."

Yoko spoke sighing. "Get Keiko to cut your hair and put makeup on you for the time being and get back to me when Koenma tells us how long we have until we have to go back."

"And how am I supposed to find you two?"

Hiei spoke. "Hn, you're a youkai now you can find us if we want you to."

With Hiei gone Yusuke left to take the spare compact from his room and contacted Koenma. Yoko had no place to go, and wanted just sit and think of nothing. This was the first time since he cheated death that he could think as his own entity, but he couldn't enjoy it solely for one reason as he made his decision as he entered through the door to the Sunset Shrine.

Kagome had gotten out of the shower dressing herself. With her hair still soaking wet not bothering to use fire to dry it she put on a tank top as she was still wet and smelled Yoko in the house. She opened her drawer when she saw Yoko enter.

"If you think that you're a worthless bitch that should have never been born because the last family you thought you had casted you out. If you want to fill yourself with hate and hate all of those around you because you think for some reason you can't trust anyone for some reason," Yoko stood directly in front of her leaving her centimeters in between them. " then you must have lost too much blood, because I have never been anything but honest with you." He picked her up holding her up under her rear hand in her soaking wet hair as he kissed her. "And I obviously don't give a damn about your past in that way," He kissed her again. "I want you."

Kagome looked at Yoko and knew he meant it, but also knew that he couldn't get a thing from her. She kissed him and pushed down on his shoulders to get him to lay back on her bed.

Yoko looked at Kagome, on her side in his hold and realized it was the first time that he had slept with a woman where he was the one in love desiring more, and she wasn't the one that was being led on, he was. Of course, he had no idea if she was leading him on or not. He had no idea of anything that was going on in her head and it hurt him. He didn't deny it. He loved her and it tore him up inside knowing that there was a strong possibility that she let him have sex with her because it was the way for least confrontation. But he had no idea. What was she thinking?

Yoko continued to look at Kagome staring off into the wall. She doesn't know who to be, and everything seems tempting. Evil, cry, die, lie, hate. He wondered how she felt as she lied next to him.

The only thing going through her mind was when she should get up out of bed. Deciding there was no time like the present she got out of his hold and out of the bed. Yoko sat up as she dressed.

"Where are you going."

Kagome put a sports bra on then the black tank. "You can stay and sleep if you're tired. No food in the house though."

Yoko couldn't hide how hurt he was as she walked out of the room dressed. "I hope you don't mean that, I pray you don't mean that."

Kagome went out and took a walk. She had to get stronger to defeat Muso, because if he was that powerful and he came from Naraku, then Naraku had to be all the more powerful. Time for some good ole fashioned Makai kicking lesser youkai in the ass and any one who came into her path. And there wouldn't be a lack of them, she was forbidden. She laughed to herself as she went into the portal. Wasn't hard to remember.

Hiei was glad that Koenma had given them a month off. He wondered what Yusuke had said knowing the toddler wanted this over with as fast as possible to cover his own ass some how. He spent his time in Makai, he was going to get strong enough to kill that Muso yarou and then find a way to torture him in hell. For according to Yoko, Kagome had been dead for a short while. They weren't to tell her though, because they had no idea of what it would do to her to, to find out that she was dead for who knows how long and for some reason the grim reapers of the time didn't pick her soul up. If it was Botan, which hew was guessing that it had to of been, he would have to thank her cheerful ass. Killing another youkai that so happened to cross his path he noticed something, someone in the distance.

He saw a small band of fairly powerful youkai surrounding Kagome taunting her as they slowly attacked her. He also learned a new derogatory comment that he dared not repeat. After a long while of dodging in a number of different ways he saw her take the sword from one and encase it with ice killing all but one who wielded a sword off then spent a while practicing blocking and thrusting and every technique he figured she could think of then killed him. As she tossed the sword aside he decided to speak.

"I doubt they even knew you were fooling with them the entire time."

Kagome spoke not bothering to turn around, she walked towards a stream. "Unlikely. Do you have a purpose for watching me or have you already killed all of the youkai here that would temporarily satisfy you."

"They're in hiding."

"If you tag along with a forbidden child youkai are bound to show up." Kagome kept walking. "Practice."

-

-

So that's that. Thank you all for all of the comments and reviews. Here's the voting so far.

Hiei so far has 7

Hagari has 1

Miroku has 5

Koga has 2

Shuichi has 1

Yoko has 6

Hiei/Kagome/Kurama(which one?) – 1

Nothing is set in stone as of yet, and if you think the writing style keeps you confused, good! Do you really want to read something that you know the outcome to before the third chapter? Anyways, still time to voice opinion if you'd like to. Going to be a lot more chapters, so until 


	9. Chapter 9

Yup! So this is Chapter nine. I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. And as a bit of a warning, there's violence in this chapter, _slightly_ detailed more than other chapters. There's also some situations tastefully written and not stated straight out, but if you think about it just a little you'll know what is going on easily. So a warning.

Chapter 9

-

Yoko went to Makai in finding no purpose to stay in Ningenkai. After twenty days he sensed Kagome fighting amongst a small pack of neko youkai and saw her turn towards him when she was finished.

"You looking at something in my teeth."

"Where did you go- Why did you go."

Kagome kept walking. "I didn't think I was leading you on."

"You let me lay with you."

"It's just sex."

That hurt Yoko. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why are you acting the way you are. Answer that and it won't be my answer, but it's an answer."

Hiei jumped out of a tree next to Kagome and looked at Yoko. "When'd you get in makai."

Yoko briefly paused. 'She's with Hiei. But is she _with_ Hiei?' "After I found Yusuke and trained him in ningenkai for a while."

Hiei walked off with Kagome. "Hn."

Kagome spoke to Hiei when he eventually decided to catch up. "Do you know what's wrong with him."

"Now you decide to say something other than a blunt answer."

"Keh."

"Hn."

"So why aren't you telling me then."

Why do you want me to tell you that the fox wants you for his mate and is desperately in love with you when I like you for myself. "You don't need to know now. Irrelevant. Beside we have to go back to the feudal are soon."

So it has to do with why you've been acting differently as well. "You men are dicks."

Hearing that comment to what Hiei presumed was purely random he briefly stopped and kept walking. "You women are temperamental, even you."

Kagome stopped turning towards him. "The fuck you trying to say I ain't a woman damn hi youkai."

Hiei smirked, she fell for it. "You're an onna alright, filled with that PMS Uremeshi constantly says is the downfall issue with all onna."

"You've been banished to that one city for too long if you as a youkai says issues…I thought I was ningen for most of my damned life."

"Life is damned if you keep saying it is and that is why you have issues-"

"-I have issues? You would go through a fucking years worth of hair jell in a day if that shit weren't natural."

"Hnn. That's original."

"Well some things that are repeated are repeated for good measure. Go find some type of witch to flatten that out for you, better yet-" Kagome tossed an ice block over Hiei then a fire ball causing the ice to melt over his head flattening his hair. A wet Hiei stood, who hadn't suspected that at all, with his hair down. "I'll take care of it for you."

The hell is it with women and hair, his, anyone's. Hiei spoke as Kagome went back to walking, he followed. "The fuck is it with onna and hair."

"The fuck is it with males and their temperamental behaviors. I thought I cooled you down."

"You heated the water too much."

"Humidity must be bad for your split ends, or is this onna talking of hair too much for the simple minded hi youkai."

"Simple minded."

"I can repeat it as well if it makes you feel better."

"Onna you know no limits."

"Same could be said about yourself male." She did the same thing with the ice and fire ball again. "Cool off this time hot head."

"Hn."

Kagome smiled a bit. "Keh."

Hiei watched as she turned back around and went back to walking. It was the first time that she had smiled in years, and it was at him. He just wished he could know is she was playing him or what, but the crystal was blocked and her mind was always sealed.

Returning to the feudal era Yusuke noticed how seemingly depressed Yoko was for him, meaning he seemed a bit sad. "What's wrong…You're never like this Yoko."

Yoko ignored Yusuke and kept walking towards Naraku. Yusuke thought to himself seeing the other three ahead of him.

'Yoko is, depressed or just got a divorce from the love of his life. Hiei is actually staying around us and isn't in a tree and doesn't have his 'I will kill all of you bastards' look on, and Kagome…If I could read her, I'd say she somehow went from hating herself and everyone to coming to terms with herself and situation somehow.' Yusuke smirked. 'Maybe she got laid. Still a bit cold though, but not unapproachable.'

After twelve days they found word of Muso in a village a few days away. When they got there they found him surprisingly in a village with a shikkon no karera. But-

"-it's not in him…I don't know the sense is everywhere and no where at the same time. There's also one of those insects here."

Yusuke decided to enter first to see Muso on top of some woman taking her clothes off when he looked up to see Yusuke smiling at him.

"Hi, remember me?"

Muso quickly unsheathed his sword throwing the woman at Yusuke jumping out of the roof out of the village. When the rest caught up with him he saw himself in a clearing.

"The hi youkai and the forbidden cunt were there last time, but a spirit kitsune and…Whatever type of youkai you are I would remember." Muso unsheathed his sword again. "But it does not matter I am Muso and you will die!"

Deciding that there was no way to win one on one before the battle began Hiei ran out meeting Muso with his dragon of the darkness sword to help stop the dissolving and cracking and before he could get hit out of the way Yusuke ran up back with long hair and markings punching Muso in his face with a jakai punch. Getting knocked back Kagome began attacking him with a very enforced ice sword allowing time for Yoko to attack in the distance with a plant that fired some type of energy. Getting pushed back even further Muso slid on his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Yes, yes! This is what I have been waiting for! A real battle for a real man! And after this I will have my Kikyou back!" He stood in a sword stance and ran with speed attacking. "A fight!"

Yusuke caught the blade and normally would not have been harmed, except the dissolving factor. Feeling his palms give in he quickly jumped to the side, but not giving the others, even Hiei, enough time to get there as Muso side stepped out of the way of a blast from Yoko and cut Yusuke deep alongside his back continuing to side step as Hiei came up slashing at Muso exchanging a long row of parries until Muso increased his speed yet again and cut Yusuke, who had gotten back up, and Hiei down with the same attack. He kicked Yusuke of to the side in his head and was about to stab Hiei in the chest when a rose whip went around his hands holding them up giving Kagome enough time to run past getting Hiei up and cutting along his armor breaking it with her ice sword.

As the armor fell to the ground Yusuke ran up with Hiei on the other side at Muso. Smiling, Muso quickly extended his sword moving it quickly about him creating a type of massive cutting energy. Hiei was blown back some cut all over as he blocked but Yusuke stood ground as his downfall when Muso charged him sword twirling in his hands and cut straight down on Yusuke, shoulder to thigh.

Yusuke fell to the ground as Yoko blocked a finishing blow to Yusuke with his claws quickly diving out of the way for Hiei to attack with his sword again as Kagome fired ice arrows causing Muso to have to avoid three things.

"Yes, yes! More, more! A great fight indeed for a great warrior!"

Kagome continued firing arrows as the other two continued attacking until Muso kicked Yoko down giving his blade time to go around him making another massive cutting attack. Yoko was hit full force and Hiei blocked his upper half getting his legs shredded. Kagome ran up throwing a spear at Muso who caught it throwing it back at her and sliced Hiei down as Kagome picked up a log on the ground log and thick enough encasing it in ice blocking Muso from killing Hiei until Yusuke fired a jakai gun at him. Muso held onto the blast pushing it aside feeling a large hit to his side from a frozen log and felt his side get ripped open some with thorns from a rose whip. Muso quickly cut Yoko down and did the massive cutting attack again. Seeing Yusuke down for the count and Hiei struggling to get up, Kagome coming at him as well as Yoko up again he felt his side looking at his hand.

"Blood, my blood." He winced quickly punching Yoko down. "Pain." His face contorted pist. "You will all suffer gruesome deaths for causing this Muso pain you cretin!"

Finding his speed increased again he quickly brought his sword straight down on Kagome quickly breaking through the log cutting her across her chest as Yoko stabbed him in the side with a plant sword. Turning around Muso blocked Kagome with his left arm and used his right on the sword to cut straight across deeply Yoko's chest. He slashed down on him again before he hit the ground and coughed up some blood feeling his chain mail pierced. He looked down to see a twig incased with ice go from his lower back out through his upper chest. He glared at Kagome.

"Forbidden wench!"

Muso ripped the ice twig out his chest striking her down with it hearing a pop in her leg as she bounced then blocked an attack from Hiei quickly cutting him down again leaving his arm dangling as he turned to Kagome a bit slow to get up shouting at her advancing.

"How dare a low life like you harm the great Muso!" He sliced her on the back of her legs as she tried avoiding him knowing she couldn't block. "I will ensure your death to be the most gruesome and painful that any woman can think of imagining!"

Kagome rolled out of the way of his sword getting kicked in her stomach and stood ripping out the grass sword in his side incasing it with ice trying her best to block his attacks, but whatever was in that sword, or what the sword was made out of, it began dissolving her sword. As a last resort Kagome pushed up on Muso's blade jumping some kicking him back in the chest to no avail. Muso grabbed her leg snapping it throwing her down to the ground. Muso kicked her again picking her up by her shirt punching her clear of her shirt and bra. Kagome got up back to her good leg ready to block when his speed overwhelmed her yet again as he picked her up by her arms causing her to stifle a shout feeling her sides tear as he gripped her lower garments off and looked her dead in the eye enjoying her fear.

"You people interrupted my fun."

Kagome even tried biting him to get him off of her as he stood on her stomach with one foot and her hands with the other as he moved his hakamas around enough to free himself and got on top of her holding onto her hands.

"Scream for me bitch."

Yoko was conscious from the suddenness of a scream he heard. He stood painfully coughing up blood and saw Muso on top of Kagome. Eyes red he ran at him causing Muso to quickly jurk out of Kagome getting to his feet kicking her aside and block the furry of a spirit kitsune for a full ten minutes before Yoko sliced him back. Muso spoke charging at Yoko again.

"What's wrong youkai? Was I doing something you didn't like with your lover ne?" He stared at Yoko as their swords met pushing against one another. "Or is it that you are just upset that you can't make her scream the way I ca-"

Yoko pushed Muso back. "-Shut up!"

Muso laughed some fighting with Yoko more. Kagome had managed to get a piece of her pants and rip it long ways, set her bone and bit through her lip and she forced it back inside of her leg then quickly tied it as tight as possible hoping she would be able to at least stand on it. She then did the same for her left arm from a gruesome wound and put back on her shirt finding it to be more along the lines of a very tubie tube top and make a skirt out of the rags of her pants. She stood finding it painful again, saw Yoko in peril and acted before she realized what she was doing.

Muso had bested Yoko and was now kicking him about. "The fight was good while it lasted!" He stood over the kitsune with his blade risen high. "Now, it is time for all good things to come to an end and me to go back to fuc-"

Kagome ran up blocking Muso's plunge with some of his own armor incased in ice. Her eyes no longer had whites.

"Do not touch mine."

Muso jumped back seeing that Kagome was in no condition to follow after him, but send a giant Hiraikotsu at him made of ice, he hit it down taking a chunk throwing it back at her causing her to hit it away.

"I'm surprised you're still able to stand after what I did to you wench. I see your inner youkai is pist that I was about to kill your lover." Muso heard Kagome growl something he couldn't decipher. "Inner youkai indeed." Muso ran towards Kagome watching her block until he heard her leg bone snap out from its bindings causing her to grunt very loudly and for him to hit her with the broad side of his sword. He picked Yoko up, moved and picked Hiei up, and stood one foot on Yusuke. All three were now forced conscious.

"I'll let you pick one to stay alive while I finish fucking you cunt!" He applied more pressure to each of them and shouted. "Chose!"

Kagome was still feral and didn't recognize his words, only that the kitsune was in danger. She growled and spat out blood.

"What's wrong hole? Too savage to understand the common tongue now?" Muso placed Yoko on the ground as the sly fox slid a seed into his open side and stepped on him with the other foot. He took out his sword sending the wind scar out causing Kagome to fall down hurt even with the block. When he saw her struggle to get up and her eyes normal he spoke. "So, now that you have a forbidden brain, which one do you want to let live? The odd youkai? The hi youkai, or your lover?"

Kagome didn't understand what he was exactly talking about for a few moments until it clicked. Her youkai defended Yoko, meaning somewhere, she actually did like him. She cursed in her mind but knowing that was reality she focused her attentions onto Muso. But the more she thought about it, she realized she did want to have sex with him when he put up the vines and was disappointed…But why not when in her own room? She wasn't in heat either times, no blood lust…Was it simply because it was so soon after loosing Miroku and Sango?- Pist off Kagome spoke.

"Kiss my ass little dick.-"

Muso was pist. "What did you say?"

"You heard me, but I'll repeat myself if you're hard and hard of hearing. Kiss, my ass, little dick." She smirked. "Why I say the bigger the sword the smaller the penis."

Muso threw Hiei down and ran at her. "Cunt I'll show you who has-"

Before Muso could take two more steps he began to choke, dropped his sword in seeing a leaf sprout from his hand and soon his eyes were wide as vines grew out of his mouth and branches from other areas of his body. Yusuke was the one to break the silence.

"About damn time that bastard decided to die! How'd you know," He stood falling back down for the second time. "that Yoko had put the death tree seed into Muso?"

Kagome sat down wincing. "I didn't even know he could do that much less put something into the bastard."

"Hey," Yusuke stood on the third try. "Since you all can't hit me on the head or something after a battle like this, what's with the dead man calling you and Yoko lovers? Did you two rut or something?"

Yoko gave him a look and a low warning growl that Yusuke chose to ignore but let Kagome answer, who growled loudly. "You would think that I have had enough of pervert creeps for one night."

"I creep you out or you just too tired to think of a good come back?"

Kagome gave him a look. "I am too…Tired…"

Kagome passed out and Yusuke sighed. "I think she did that one on purpose. Too good timing."

Yoko smirked to himself, Kagome was still very conscious, just hid it well. "Too good of timing." He saw Yusuke turn and look at him. "You have grown into your youkai intelligence very well Yusuke."

"So you gonna answer my question then?"

No, and defiantly not with Hiei here and her still able to hear me. "We should relocate, Naraku has already left with his poisonous insects."

"Yeah yeah, since you two both wanna keep rutting with her I'll pick her up and hey I notice that with her make shift clothing I can see right up to her p-"

Hiei spoke. "-Yusuke."

"Fine, fine." He put Kagome over his shoulder then hearing growls from how that wouldn't be that comfortable, held her bridal style. "Maybe you both should mate her then."

It wasn't a thought that had ever crossed Yoko's mind, sharing, but had crossed Hiei's mind. He wasn't powerful enough to defeat Yoko, well, without killing him, meaning in essence he would be in Rekai jail for killing a ningen. So if he could persuade the unsharing kitsune that they both could mate her… Or if he could get her to just openly say something to him, because he had no idea if she liked any of them. And Yusuke was too damn smart as a youkai.

-

-

Yup. Nothing still is set in stone so can still voice your opinion if you care to. Hiei so far has the most followed by Yusuke, Yoko, then Sensui… Odd, oh well, just taking things into consideration. Thanks to everyone for their opinions. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10…. So yeah here it is. Don't own what's already owned. And briefly, just wanted to say that the word 'bitchin''…Very interesting indeed. Just actually never heard of it before… If you're asking where the hell I've been all my life, the answer is in the middle of nowhere. Oh well. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep 'em coming, helpful indeed. The next chapter has some stuff in it that I'm not going to change the rating for, so if you want it before/after/during I post the edited chapter 11, email me or leave a review and I'll send it to your through an attachment. Not for kids though and I mean it. Laters.

-

-

Sitting down in a field of sweet grass Yoko took care of Kagome then took care of himself. Yusuke opted to stay awake but didn't tell anyone that he actually woke two hours before the rest. Smiling to himself he then noticed Kagome was gone. Slightly annoyed, but his fault for going asleep, he spoke seeing Yoko give him a look upon waking up. Time to test those lying skills.

"She left to go clean herself."

"You should have stopped her. She'll tear open everything again."

"Well she wanted to get 'that' scent out and off of her, so, I thought it was best in all…"

Yoko sighed sitting against a rock. "How long ago did she leave then."

Wow, he actually bought that. "An hour."

Once clean, Kagome looked down at herself. The others clothing were rags and barley covered her, so she didn't have anything else to wear yet. Maybe she was a whore. She had sex with Yoko and left, then went straight to Hiei and unknown to him wanted to kiss that prick. And apparently her youkai already laid claim to Yoko, and let him know it. But she didn't want him any longer…And for the life of her couldn't figure out why. Because she did at one point. Utterly confused Kagome put her rag excuse for clothing back on and heard the plant around her leg make a noise. Odded out she didn't want to return just yet, but was confused to as why she wanted to return. She punched a tree, pist, and stared off.

Was she her inner youkai? She knew that it was a part of her, but was it her? Was her inner youkai what dominated and controlled her life? If so, then she would have to go to Yoko, but it must not be true, because she didn't want Yoko Kurama the spirit fox.

She wanted Hiei. Kagome punched the tree again. She didn't want to want Hiei. She didn't want Yoko, but it wasn't her who wanted him for a mate was it? It was her instincts. And yeah, she could admit to herself that she did like, want Hiei, but her rational side knew it would be the worse mistake in her life after being born. She didn't trust him at all, too many damn secretes and he was a poser. She knew everyone had there secretes, she did, but not like Hiei. And when she did trust him he blew it in her face the way he is or not, you don't do that. His attitude complimented, strangely enough, hers, and they could tolerate very well to be around each other, but she didn't want it.

Thinking it over Kagome figured that if she could train herself to be cold and distant and how she is now from her ningen days, then she could get over having some type of odd attraction towards Hiei. She could control that, not her instincts. Once her inner youkai laid claim to Yoko…Even now staring off she could hear it inside of herself. A problem in the future, but there would be something that she hoped would appease everything she felt now. The original plan. To be alone for the rest of her life, because if she did end up with Hiei, Yoko, or someone, they would always be hated and in danger because of what she was. But that wasn't why she kept people away, she hated them. That hadn't changed since Sango and Miroku decided to kick her out and disown her. Brother and sister her ass. She didn't need anyone to survive in this world, just her strength and mind. And once this mission was over she would figure out a way to kill, rip apart Koenma and be free of everyone again. That was the plan, that was what was going to happen inner youkai claim or not. Showed that she hadn't gotten her petty emotions in perfect check yet.

After calling herself a weakling for a while Kagome stared into the creek at herself then walked off. 'Keh. I don't even want to be around the forbidden bitch that I am but I've over come that as well. Fuck it.'

"She hasn't come back yet."

Yusuke sat still getting grilled by Yoko and Hiei. "Well Hiei what can I say, I told you, you as well Yoko, that she went to clean her ass. I didn't want to force her to give an estimated time so I guess she's still there, also because I can sense her-" Yusuke opened his compact turning it away from him. "What the fuck you want toddler."

Koenma was angry. "Yusuke, do not call me toddler."

"Fine then baby speak."

Koenma sighed, there was no helping him. "Let me speak to Kagome. Her crystal went grey meaning her inner youkai was doing the talking, so I presume there was a battle."

"Muso is dead, we are injured, we are resting, do you have a purpose to this call."

"Yes I have a purpose Yusuke now give me Kagome now!"

Hiei had moved as fast as he could at the first sound of the compact and brought Kagome back to the camp site in his arms since she couldn't walk really despite her protest. She took the compact speaking.

"What."

"If you have superb control over your thoughts and emotions then why is it that your inner youkai was let out."

Does everyone need to know that? "Bad injuries."

"Still, you would have kept control. You will tell me the real reason so that the mission is not hindered. And, I can tell if you are lying to me. The crystal will turn bright yellow."

"You lie."

"Test it out then so you'll know first hand. Kagome, tell me what type of youkai you are?"

"Fire and ice."

"Truth, no change in current mood. Now Kagome, what's your favorite food and movie?"

"I don't have one any longer-"

"-Fine damn loopholes what is your favorite star formation."

"-I don't have one either-"

Koenma paused allowing her to see the crystal he had changed to yellow outside of her current mood. "Youkai can sense lies but not when cleverly said. Lie to me again Kagome and I will activate your crystal again. Now, tell me why your inner youkai was in control."

Kagome was pist as hell but kept the same emotion as she spoke with a straight face. "Muso was about to kill Yoko and myself too, injured, my inner youkai defended him."

"Why."

"Because she claimed him as her own."

"Why is Yoko out anyway?"

"Because Shuichi's soul was stolen."

"Very well, continue on then."

Kagome tossed the compact gently at Yusuke after Koenma left and decided to sit down under a tree closest to Yusuke and furthest from the others. She knew all of them could figure out that she didn't care about Yoko, her inner youkai did. Not her.

Tired, she couldn't force herself to stay awake any longer and went to sleep. She made a resolve to herself, she did not need people and her inner youkai would have to get over it, she ruled her, not the other way around. She woke the next morning finding everyone asleep somehow, figuring they had put Yusuke in charge again she left knowing she needed time to herself.

She walked out about thirteen days later hearing the rest completely one hundred percent ready to go. Her leg was mended, but from the way Muso had broken it she couldn't do a split or run properly with it yet, take a few more days. Everything else was mainly fine and she wasn't pregnant. Even better. Her inner youkai still bothered her, especially when they fought or when she hunted. Apparently it wouldn't learn, meaning she would have to go find someone who wouldn't want to kill her and ask. Except for…She didn't have any resources in this time any longer, and in Tokyo everyone wanted her dead. She sighed as the group headed out towards where Kurama had said he smelled a scent of Naraku moving away from them, another trap. There was one resource that if true would never abandon her, but just thinking of it made her pist in the end. Kogua. They were headed north anyways, he would find them again, she didn't care about this group she was forced to travel with. Kogua could help her, or at least find someone who could help her. And if he didn't like her being forbidden she'd just kill him. Things would work out then.

After about two weeks and the normal amount of youkai attacks they came across a full pack of youkai wolves and ookami. She saw Ginta by his hair and then saw him look up, sniff her direction and growl. Yusuke spoke.

"Why are they growling at us? We ain't doing a thing."

"Unless she knows them or they know she's forbidden, it's because we're in their territory – It's that same wolf again."

Kogua ran up growling leaving his pack behind. His eyes were red.

"You will not best me twice youkai. Now, what have you done to her."

Kagome spoke still same. "I am her-"

"- If you even deface her again I will rip your throat out after mauling you."

Kagome for some reason didn't want to harm him. 'Damnit. Guess I'm not inherently a bad person then am I. How do I make Kogua understand that I am Kagome.' "Why do you believe I am not her."

"Because she was ningen, you are youkai. Her scent lingers faintly on you, I will kill you."

Kagome did the only thing she could think of that she knew Kogua would recognize as her, in seeing as she accidentally taught it to him. She walked up to him with her neck exposed knowing canine youkai knew it as a submissive trait, looked away from his eyes and kissed him. Kogua's eyes immediately went back to normal and he looked at her ignoring the extremely confused looks on the other three's faces.

"Ka-Kagome?"

Kagome was still the same. "I've been trying to tell you that."

Kogua gazed at her. "But the houshi and Tayjia – They said you were dead – There was a tomb! How is this possible you area alive?" He barked loudly at the wolves who knew Kagome shouting/barking nee chan for them to stay back from running at her. "Please explain to me."

Kagome sighed in her head. She would have to if she wanted his help. She didn't want to tell those three so spoke.

"You can keep going."

Yoko spoke cutting Hiei off. "We will wait."

Hiei spoke again. "Who the hell is he."

Kagome walked off towards the rest of his pack. "Then wait."

Kogua didn't give her a moments alone as she sat, out of ear shot from the others, and told them what happened leaving parts out that they wouldn't understand or didn't need to know. After explaining why she was 'dead' she turned to Kogua.

"So do you want to kill me as well for being ice and fire."

Kogua looked at her pained. "Kagome koi I am truly sorry. I had no idea you were…You. I threatened to kill you – I fought you!"

Kagome sighed. "I've told you, don't apologize any longer. I don't blame you Kogua."

He gazed at her. "Thank you, again, still. You are just as beautiful as you were before, it shines through your soul."

Inner beauty eh? "Does that mean you think I was and am ugly."

"Hell no you're even more attractive now that you're youkai, it's just… I was first attracted to you because of your personality and who you are, not what you are. It's the wolven way. Why we don't discriminate against forbidden offspring and hanyou." He laughed. "Most hanyou. By the way, I heard you killed kuro. You okay?"

"I had to." She looked down. The only thing that she feared would never go away, she could never get over. "He aided in killing my son."

Kogua and the rest of the wolves were hurt. "Shippo… Gomenazai."

Kagome didn't want to think about it. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Anything Kagome koi."

"My inner youkai has a situation that I can not get it to not bother itself with any longer. I need to know if you know of a way or anyone who can help me with it since I have tried everything to get rid of the problem."

"Of course. What's wrong koi?"

"She has taken claim to a youkai that I myself have nothing towards in wanting for a mate or even attractiveness and will not get over the fact."

Kogua spoke. "It's that kitsune isn't it?"

"You're actually paying attention to your surrounding now. I have been 'dead' for far too long. What gave it away."

"Well, the hi youkai was pist at me, while the kitsune looked grief struck like he lost a mate or something. Did you like him at once?"

Kagome was impressed at how Kogua had matured and thought it made his characteristics stand out more – Whoa…"It's, complicated…I don't even know."

"That's fine. Well, I don't know, but there is a ookami further north near Ayame's pack that is wise and old. He'd probably know. I can take you and your group that you're forced to be with there if you'd like?"

"Thank you Kogua."

Kogua gave his trademark smile. "Turn into a cold youkai to protect yourself and can't call me 'kun' any longer?"

Kagome had to smile. Maybe shutting herself away, which never really got her anywhere 'cept more pain, wasn't the way. There goes resolves. Didn't mean she had to be a damn pansy.

"I'll think about it."

Kogua stood. "Accepted. Let's go pack. Give you all time to get reintroduced with Kagome koi."

Yoko calmed himself down. He didn't like it but there had to be a logical explanation for everything that Kagome did. If she came back down from the pack no longer in that ever persistent same 'can't read a thing off of me and I am cold keeping shit away' mood, then it was nothing. But even if just a little, then… Yoko didn't know what to do if Kagome, Kagome, not her youkai, had found someone else. He couldn't find another mate, his kind mated for life. All of him wanted her for a mate. He was, oddly enough to some, her soul mate. But she went up to him and kissed him… Yoko's tail was still limp. But he looked up in seeing the wolves begin to come down. He felt his heart that never beat, lurch in hearing what the pack leader called his love.

"Yeah yeah. Come on. Introduce the pack to your youkai bum associates Kagome koi before they try eating them."

Hiei felt his Jagan tinge and kept quiet as Kagome spoke, not rejecting the koi. "Uremeshi Yusuke, Yoko Kurama, Hiei. You all, Kogua-" She saw him grin at her and she sighed. "-Kogua kun and pack."

Yusuke looked wide eyed at him. "Kun?"

"I can speak slower if it helps if you're still adjusting. He is going to take me to see an elder to resolve a situation that will deviate from Naraku." Kagome walked off with Kogua. "I don't care where you go."

The three viewed Kagome's interactions with 'Koga kun', 'Ginta and Hakaku' and the pack whom all called her niichan. She was a bit different with them, and her crystal faltered only so slightly that you had to be right up on it to tell the difference. When they set down after two nights of travel Kogua noticed something with Kagome and watched.

Kagome sat down after hunting alone and saw Yoko in the worst shape that she had ever seen him in and for some reason it hurt her inside to see him so. She wanted to go to him and her youkai screamed at her to make her go towards him and comfort him, reassure him that she was his and his alone. But it took everything in her not to listen to it. Sighing, she then felt Hiei's gaze on her and saw him discreetly go off into the forest. Punching herself mentally she soon found herself walking after him. She didn't even have control over herself.

"What."

"Why do you allow that ookami to call you kibito."

"If you want an answer, then why is it that I don't kill everyone who calls me bitch or wench."

"Because there would be too many corpus in the world."

Kagome mentally smiled. "Besides that."

Hiei looked at her. "Because, you don't care."

Kagome sat next to him. "They're just words and you have to get used to them. I'm surprised that was the first thing you asked about."

"The kiss."

"It was the only way he would know I was Kagome."

"Meaning you had kissed the ookami before."

She smirked. "Yes."

"Hn."

Kagome stood walking off. "Don't burn a whole in your band-"

"-Kagome."

Kagome turned around. She saw him stand, hesitate, then walk forward and put her against the tree and kiss her. Kagome moaned putting her arms around his neck and felt Hiei hungrily deepen the kiss as he hiked up the kimono she had acquired putting her up against the tree. She put her hands in his hair grabbing fist fulls as Hiei felt her nip not leaving any mark at his neck then lick his ear. He sucked on her neck leaving a very large hicky as he undid her obi taking her out of her kimono, putting her back up against the tree kissing her-

Kogua gave a low growl approaching. "Get away from her, now."

Hiei was pist enough for Kogua interrupting him about to claim her as his, and was down right near enraged when he heard her sigh and cloth herself. "Ookami you had better have a good excuse or I will kill you-"

"-You know I doubt anyone would know you weren't a hi youkai unless you use your energy like that. Kagome koi." Kagome walked off. "It's not an excuse I have, it's a fact."

"Which is."

"One that can not be shared but it is best for you not to try doing so with Kagome koi until after she goes to her destination."

That calmed Hiei down enough not to reveal his Jagan. "What's wrong."

Kogua walked off after Kagome. "Nothing that concerns you." Kogua found Kagome in a stream cleaning the scent off of her and turned. "Apparently it's more than just your inner youkai then."

Kagome sighed using a leaf. "I thought I had that one under control."

"You thought you had your inner youkai under control as well too. What attracts you to this youkai?"

"Just…Him. I don't know."

"Well lucky for you, we're still going to see this elder. So go back, sleep up, walk out, okay?"

In the morning Kagome ignored Hiei sticking with at least three wolves at all times. Yoko too much in despair still, only Yusuke noticed it, and working on not being so bunt approached Kagome.

"You okay?"

"If this is how you do not ask a direct question Yusuke then you still need much help."

Yusuke smirked. "I'm still learning."

After about a week, when they stopped to sleep Kagome had gone to bathe herself, a habit she still had as a ningen, and sensed Hiei approaching. She didn't bother covering herself but was turned around in the water.

"I'm busy."

"Why."

"Because."

"Give me an answer please."

"You know I don't trust you so why should I-"

"-You would let me have sex with you leaving a claim wide for everyone to see on you and you still have no trust for me?"

Kagome growled, she remembered how long it took for that claim to go away and how long she had to stay in Kogua's presence or go straight to Yoko trying to console him. "Your words now are truthful."

"I don't understand – At least tell me why. Does it have to do with what Kogua said."

"I don't know what he said nor do I wish to know from you. To put it bluntly, stay away from me Hiei. If you can not tell or were too busy doing other activities, I do not want to be around you. Honor that or not, I know what needs to be done."

"But why."

Kagome wasn't going to get pist or show emotion for this. She clothed herself and walked back to rest.

"Get over it hi youkai and move on with your life. 


	11. Chapter 11

Yo! Remember how I said there would be a chapter that I wouldn't post all of the way or something because of a three letter word: sex? Well this is it. So if you want to know what goes on, there's a note at the bottom. Email or review and it's sent to you. Don't go into marketing…

-

-

Kogua noticed Kagome return, with Hiei, and stood ready to intervene if

necessary but heard the last sentence from Kagome. Glad, he sat back down

telling her to stay near him for her own good. When they made it to the mountain

the old ookami lived, all but Kogua and Kagome were told to stay at least an hour

back from his location. There was a den, very large and small at the same time.

Sitting on a rock was an old ookami white with age. He turned towards the two in

the mist of elevation and nodded his head.

"Kogua, with a forbidden child. What may I be of help with son of my old

friend who is no longer with us."

"Tsunamote this is my dearest and closest friend Kagome koi."

The old wolf raised a brow. "You call the young one koi? And of your

relationship to Ayame?"

Kogua spoke. "She knows I have been mated to Ayame for some time

now Tsunamote, she is in need of guidance only you are able to give." Kogua

told her story. "And I ask on her behalf for your aid."

Tsunamote turned to Kagome. "Child, this is true?"

"Yes dono."

"Then I must say you have a large issue at hand. All youkai have an inner

youkai, then there is themselves. With you child, since you are from fire and ice

of great power, you also have fire and ice sides to yourself, and I am afraid that

with time unless merged, they will come to cause you not only mental anguish

such as now, but with time pain, physical as well. It is most important, and I am

truly sorry that I can not give you better wisdom, that you find a medium within

yourself or you will kill yourself. You were labeled forbidden because ice and fire

do not mix, and when it happens it is rare. It is pain." Tsunamote was quiet for a

while. "Now. Your interactions with the forbidden male who is a hi youkai."

"I had, some odd attraction towards him at one time, it went away easily,

but now…I can not explain it Tsunamote dono it is just that I wanted him, then."

"I believe your fire side has found itself a mate young one. And perhaps

since before thinking of the hi youkai was not disappointment, your mind, though

how much you fight it, finds the hi youkai as a mate for you as well. And this

would be much easier to solve, if it weren't for the kitsune. Your inner youkai is

you in a way, and it will be very difficult to mate with another or even interact with

a potential mate against its wishes. Tell me, did you feel her when you were

about to have sex with the hi youkai."

Felt like hell. "Hai."

"Then I have a simple yet painful solution to your problems all in all.

Kogua knows of these males around you, my solution involves taming your ice

and fire halves, since most likely they will never come to accept each other. Until

your battle with Naraku is one day away as you can feel in your veins, realize

what tensions I can already sense you fighting inside with the other that you feel

is not winning at the time. Now you feel rage and pain for some reason unknown

to us and you as well, use its opposite. This will hurt. But if all is well, this will be

your last resort to saving your life. When you have come to control them, by that

time I assure you, that you will have your answers of a mate, or you will be

dead." Tsunamote stood. "Kogua it was nice seeing you again."

Kogua bowed. "Likewise."

Heading down the mountain the meet up with the group and went to the

base of the mountain. Kagome stood in front of Kogua after the rest of the

wolves said and made their good byes.

"Do you remember what I said when first explaining."

"Yeah, kinda hard to forget." Kogua went up and hugged Kagome. "Don't

be a stranger Kagome koi. You're pack, remember?"

Kagome smiled very softly. "I won't."

The four left back on the trail of Naraku noticing Kagome a bit sad, though

her crystal didn't show a thing. Actually only Yusuke noticed, Yoko still being

depressed and Hiei anx to get Kagome alone. He walked up besides Kagome as

they continued to walk. Yusuke spoke.

"You know Kagome, I don't know about mopey and horny, but I hope they

will still be once that is resolved. Besides, even if it never is, I'm still here."

Kagome almost stopped and turned towards him. "How the hell –"

Yusuke smirked. "You told me to work on it, remember?"

Yoko spoke. "You do strongly take after your true father Yusuke."

Yusuke smiled a bit at him. "Glad you still have vocal chords Yoko."

Kagome smiled glad Yusuke couldn't see her. Her inner youkai was

content for a while in hearing Yoko speak. It had been far too long. But, she

couldn't get out of Yusuke noticing the different color her crystal took and spoke.

"So's Kagome. If this Raizen is still alive, when this is over with show me

to him if possible."

When night came on the third day they rested and Yoko stood, then sat

back down. She wasn't his mate, she didn't want to be around him. He couldn't

help her, could he? Then why was his inner youkai telling him to go towards her

scent? Wait, he was his own inner youkai. One of the perks. The scent never

went away and he desperately wanted to do anything to make the scent go away.

Not only was it driving his nose mad it made him almost physically hurt each time

he smelled it, which was always. He was glad though Hiei and Yusuke had

weaker noses and couldn't smell it. Meaning he doubted she knew he could tell.

After ten days it did hurt him and he went to find Kagome under a tree sitting and

was heart broken.

Kagome sat head back eyes closed seemingly fine as she used her right

arm to burn her left arm. Without a second thought Yoko put his hands over her

arms quickly taking out the flames causing her to open her eyes a bit shocked

and looked at him as she spoke.

"Why did you do that?"

"You tell me why you did that. You were burning yourself, your own flesh

and liking it."

Kagome looked down. "It…It doesn't hurt when I counteract."

Yoko still stood. "I don't understand."

"My fire and ice halves…They hurt even more now and sometimes I can't

even go until we stop at night to even it out. It's been bad, but now it keeps

getting worse. So if one side gets too powerful threatening to kill the other I calm

it down…Like, if my ice half is winning, then I burn myself, and if my fire half is

stronger, then I cut myself with an ice dagger." Kagome looked down further. "I

can feel it. I knew you were even less happy then since, stuff, but then when you

kept receding I, I could feel you and if I would have known that you were able to

tell that I've been doing this then." Kagome was at a lost for words. "I do not

want to cause you pain."

Yoko was holding Kagome sitting down. He looked ahead. "You don't,

but the rest of Kagome only cares enough to calm you down and –"

Kagome growled. "Yoko how the hell do you think primal instincts could

talk like this. Been f'ing depressed to long."

Yoko turned her around looking at her. "Kagome…"

"Yoko please, let me continue. If you wonder why I can't be around for

long periods of time before and seemingly longer now is because I don't have

another youkai I am comfortable to be around to balance and I'm not cutting

myself. Burning myself."

"Why in part you kept Kogua so close." Yoko nuzzled her. "Don't even if it

does- Why don't you want me to even touch you if you say that-"

"Because I can't think straight Yoko!" Her eyes were partially red. "I can't

even figure out if I want to a mate more or less you or Hiei." She got out of his

hold and walked off. "So I want the both of you to leave me alone-" Yoko stood

holding onto her burnt arm making her wince. "Damnit you don't understand-"

Yoko brought her around and kissed her holding her with her head down.

"What I understand is that you fail to understand that even if you do not want me

as a mate, I will always be there for you. So let me help you."

Kagome spoke still head down in a very light whisper knowing Yoko could

still hear. "What if the type of help I want from you I don't want to leave Hiei hurt

with. Why I'd be fine without both but I know that it would be worse for the both

of you."

Yoko nuzzled her. "I know you don't want to hurt us Kagome, but you're

only hurting yourself by doing this. And for as long as Shuichi has known the

Hiei now, he'd ether get over it with time or learn his place, but he would always

be there for you."

Kagome wanted to kiss him, but was too short and just closed her eyes

hurt. "Then why is it that I feel bad doing even this."

Yoko lent down kissing her. "Because no matter what you have made

yourself out to be because of others," He kissed her again. "you are not bad

Kagome." He grew a plant up underneath her so that she could do more. "You

are anything but."

Kagome kissed him hesitantly then broke away. "I can't."

Yoko moved in to kiss her. "But you just did-"

Kagome stopped him with her eyes. "-Yoko, I can't." She looked down.

"No matter how much I want to." Kagome sweetly kissed him then looked him in

the eye. "Even doing this is burning me up inside."

Then Yoko understood it. "Your fire half wants to be mated to Hiei."

"And I have come to realize that as much as my inner youkai is me,"

Kagome jumped down to the ground. "So is my ice half, and my fire half. They

all are me." She made an ice dagger and slowly cut up the length of her right

arm until Yoko grabbed it from her meeting her 'red' eyes. "Don't"

Yoko kissed her. "No."

Kagome was still feral and pushed Yoko back growling. Yoko saw her tilt

her head to the side very confused then went up to him licking his chest where

she could reach and felt hurt and Yoko took steps away from her. And it hurt him

to see her that way. When her eyes went back to her normal red, he saw the

hurt and confusion all over her face as she went up to him walking on the plant

and kissing him putting her hands in his hair. As he saw her allowing him to lay

her on the ground, they both failed to hear the trees rustling near by.

Yoko gazed at her nude back on a patch of grown aloe leaves and

wondered why doing something she wanted felt wrong. Why? Yoko lowered his

head. Because she was confused as hell and vulnerable and even if she did

start it, you took advantage of her. She was asleep in his arms and was beautiful,

but she would be lost when she woke. And when she did, he didn't have to look

at her crystal to feel her sadness radiating off of her as she stood quickly going

back to camp once presentable.

"I'm sorry."

Once bathed Kagome went back to camp a few hours before dawn. She

saw Yusuke asleep, and Hiei in a low branch in a tree and felt horrible.

"Hiei." He turned towards her giving her a look mixed with disappointment,

slight anger, and betrayal before he disappeared into the trees. "Hiei!"

Kagome ran after until she paused. Hiei had almost appeared in front of

her looking dead at her.

"Why do you even care to follow me onna!"

Kagome looked at him with a sniffle. "Hiei I'm sorry I was confused in-"

"-You didn't seem confused while you two were having sex-"

"-Hiei you don't understand-"

Hiei yelled at her. "-I don't understand because you don't trust me-"

Kagome spoke keeping her distance. "-And I don't trust you because you

don't trust yourself Hiei. You lie to everyone and get caught up in your lies and I

don't want to get hurt again because it hurts why I sealed myself off in the first

place." She looked at him with expresent eyes causing Hiei to quickly calm down.

"And I don't want to get hurt again but I'd rather that than you or Yoko hurt."

Hiei realized his mistake, again. Don't yell at her. Look at what's already

happened because of this. "Kagome-"

Hiei didn't get a chance to finish as Yoko ran up seeing Kagome deer like

timid and Hiei no longer radiating anger. "I realized he wouldn't hurt you, unless

confused terribly. Has she explained to you yet."

Hiei spoke noticing Yoko didn't growl or go depressed noticing he was

holding her. "She doesn't want to hurt either of us. Why aren't you taking

action."

"Because this is the action I propose to take. If she does not know who

she is yet never having time to adjust to being youkai from constant attacks, then

we can help her decide if she doesn't want to hurt us or doesn't know how to hurt

us, Kagome."

Kagome looked at him confused. "I don't understand."

Hiei spoke. "You are young. And haven't had knowledge that you were

youkai for less than five years. You are older than your youkai. Basically, now,

you don't know how to hurt us-"

-

-

Hey! Remember when I wrote a while ago there would be an up coming

chapter that had some sex in it? If you want to know what happens or want the full chapter let me know through a review or sending me an email. I think some of it will explain relationships in the future. And if you've guessed by now, my writing style…Isn't blunt, so what happens doesn't really mean anything is set, but it all ties together in the end. So the end until next chapter, or email or review askin'. 


	12. Chapter 12

Here's chapter twelve… I just haven't been paying any attention to anything for the last few months aside from Economics, accounting, finals… Anyway questions comments or concerns just drop a email and I'll get back to you when I come up for air from course work

-

-

When Hiei woke he noticed Yoko had woke up at some time and went to half sleeping. It was at least ten in the morning from the position of the sun. They had slept for at least five hours.

'She's still asleep.'

Yoko thought eyes closed still. 'She's worn out. Hopefully never like this before. She opened up to you once, has she told you.'

Hiei gave him a look he was almost sure he could see eyes closed or not. 'And why should I tell you fox.'

'Because.'

Hiei sighed speaking. 'All I know is that she had a son who was killed and that she spoke of the father very little. But how things were, I couldn't tell if the kit was wanted at conception or not. Do not bring it up to her.'

Kagome woke an hour later noticing Yoko wasn't there and Hiei, clothed, was holding her. She spoke not letting him know she was sad Yoko wasn't there.

"We should get moving."

Hiei kissed her letting her stand to dress as she spoke. "You have a one track mind."

Hiei smirked. "Guessing you don't any longer."

Kagome tied her obi shaking her head. "Very funny."

Hiei stood kissing her. "You're not hurting any more."

Kagome smiled a bit. "And how do you know."

Hiei kissed her again as Yoko emerged. "Because you're too sore to worry about any other pain."

Kagome gave him a look mouth slightly open as Hiei smirked. "You penis li-" Suddenly Kagome felt it again. The worse pain in the world. Feeling something in her stomach rip she cursed a few times as she fell down to her hands and knees and –

Hiei left for Yusuke immediately as Yoko was equally confused. She hadn't done a think and if the crystal reacted to sex Koenma would have done this a long time ago. As Kagome fell down onto her side throwing up far too much blood Yusuke ran back pausing briefly.

"Damnit Hiei I already said this thing hasn't made a single noise!"

Yoko still held Kagome as she whined throwing up for the fifth time turning eerily pale. "Then contact him and give the compact to Hiei so that he doesn't see you Yusuke."

Koenma was met with a furious Hiei. "Hiei, you seem upset wha-"

"-What the hell did she do teme!"

Koenma spoke, he'd figure out why Kagome expelling her blood was effecting Hiei, of all people. "I told you, Kagome is bound to me as to you three as well. I saw that her emotions were changing quiet a lot over the past twelve hours or so, no longer blank nothingness and she didn't go back to it from having happiness, confusion, sorrow, regret, joy, so I activated it to teach her a lesson."

Hiei growled at him understanding it: Koenma didn't want her to feel anything but the bad, but pain, but anger, he wouldn't allow her to be happy. "You fucking bastard."

Hiei closed the compact throwing it at Yusuke who caught it. Kagome was unconscious with some blood dribbling out of her mouth. Not knowing what caused it truly, Yoko could do nothing for her. He picked her up and started walking.

"Let's go."

Kagome had heard what Koenma had said. Because she was happy for a moment in time, he did this. She wasn't allowed to be happy. And she was at some peace when just with Yoko, but when both, all of her seemed oddly content. And she smiled. But Koenma didn't want her to smile. Koenma knew. He didn't want her to have a mate. She was depressed. Shorted lived. She laughed inside her head, guess those two will be fine, and she'll just go back to burning herself. Feels hell of a lot better than throwing up her blood. She'd force herself to be fine with it. As long as she stayed away from them and made sure she did. She was on a mission she was forced to be on. She'd kill Naraku, go back to Tokyo, ask Koenma if he needed her for anything now, he'd give her a compact or something painful to summon her by, she'd get away from Yoko and Hiei. Stick to the plan this time, only goal in mind.

Kagome woke about six days later and tasted blood in her mouth. She got out of Yoko's hold wondering why they continued to let Yusuke 'stay awake to watch over things' and left to eat and for a stream. She let out a breath. She was relived that all of her agreed with this, especially her inner youkai which was the hardest to please. It didn't like pain and near death experiences, if she could prevent it, do so.

"You are smart."

Yusuke spoke approaching Kagome. "I haven't stared doing this until a few days ago. You're still a bit-"

Kagome had already ate and was clothing herself from the creek. "Do you have a point Yusuke this is not the time to be discrete."

Yusuke felt bad for her. "You don't want to, do you."

She laughed a bit. "Finally get something good going in my life that doesn't include a day when someone isn't trying to kill the forbidden bitch and it's gone before fifteen hours can even pass." She finished dressing. "I'm not supposed to be happy," She walked past Yusuke. "and I'm fine with it."

Yusuke whispered seeing her go off. "Shimata."

Not wasting time, Kagome returned to camp to see Hiei and Yoko up looking at her worried. She repressed to urge to growl at them and spoke as she would have a month or two ago.

"Naraku is not even a week ahead. Hurry up."

They recognized it immediately. Yoko spoke. "Why is it-"

Kagome growled at him red eyed from him touching her shoulder. "Don't touch me."

And he recognized it. Even her inner youkai had agreed with her, the one that was most persistent through out everything. Not seeing what else could be done, they kept walking. After eight days they came across a traditional compound and saw a swarm of poisonous insects in front. Kagura emerged.

"So, you're all here, with some old members out and new in. In seeing as how you're not idiots, though idiotic for coming her, I doubt you would be willing o enter the complex, so please wait while I bring Naraku dono to you."

After five minutes Naraku minus baboon pelt came forth with Kanna next to him. "Using Kanna I have been watching you, especially you three in particular. I wonder, how does it feel to have my little Kagome dupe you like that? Allowing you both to lay with her, then disregarding you."

Yusuke spoke. "Oi, hanyou freak, you got a point or what?"

Naraku smiled a bit. "Since I doubt you're willing to give up your jewel shards, I will have to kill you all for them." Naraku barley picked up on the almost non existent look of confusion on Kagome's face. "That's right my little Kagome, I need a pure jewel to make my wish, so I must make sure you are dead."

Kagome didn't follow but wasn't given time to think as suddenly she dove out of the way feeling a sacred arrow graze her back. Knowing it foolish to turn her back on Naraku she was extremely confused to hear Kikyou speak.

"Bakatimono. Prepare to die."

That's when Yoko sniffed. "She's alive. I don't smell clay and death from her. But…"

Naraku laughed some as a hoard of youkai of all levels were sent forth. "That's correct kitsune. And where there is one, the other is sure to follow."

Kagome made a noise feeling a mole youkai dig up from under the ground and bite her leg. She created an ice sword cutting away at the youkai noticing she couldn't see Kanna. Always a bad sign. She jumped back avoiding the dance of the dead attack from Kagura only to get hit full force by the dance of blades attack coming from the other side. Kagome was thrown to the ground in full force and shouted loudly in feeling a sacred arrow go into her side. The feeling of purification was horrible. She felt it being pulled out of her by her own hand and stood blood oozing down her side wondering how she could still move. She set the youkai around her on fire seeing Kikyou with a frown on her face. And noticing where she was looking at knew. The arrow had gone through her side where the skikkon no tama was ripped out of her side.

Kagome threw a set of ice daggers into youkai all around her avoiding sacred arrows glad that Kagura had gone after the other three when she felt her instincts urge her to move away. Kagome flipped back getting a scratch across her chest and landed cutting through youkai seeing a red eye Inuyasha, alive, snarling at her.

"Bitch…Killed my mate…Die."

Kagome jumped to the side from a scythe aimed at her and blocked Inuyasha's slash and ran from the blades of blood cutting as quickly as possible cutting through youkai when a sacred arrow whizzed past her causing her to stop. Kagome felt her back slashed deeply in an X as she sent fire behind her and created a giant boomerang to block some attacks. She decked Kanna behind her thinking her a stray youkai never knowing it was her as continued fighting everything around her not paying attention to the slight irritation she felt on the back of her calf. She threw the boomerang cutting a number of youkai down and ducked from a sacred arrow seeing Yusuke punch through her ripping out her heart. Hearing the scream Kagome was glad for his safety that Inuyasha was far too gone to go after him as Yusuke ensured the body was dead.

The hoard of youkai was dwindling down and Kagome saw Naraku battling Hiei and Yoko. But she wondered why she felt herself slowing down. She was bleeding in a number of areas, but she had had worse. Kagome was punched in her face by Inuyasha and cut him deeply across his stomach with one hand on an ice knife and the other wielding fire. Hearing him snarl louder she attacked the youkai behind her wondering how they got so much faster that quick and felt a club hit her in the middle of her chest. Kagome was knocked down to the ground and coughed up a load of blood. As she was kicked to the side she wondered how many ribs were broken. She got back up to her feet taking a sword from the ground making fire swirl around it and blocked Inuyasha's attacks when she sensed a jakai gun fire behind her taking out a load of youkai she had forgotten were there. She coughed up more blood and side stepped from another one of Inuyasha's brash attacks and cut his forearm off. Hearing a loud growl from him she blinked then saw Yusuke fighting Inuyasha. When did he get that fast?

Yusuke knew something was wrong with Kagome but had no idea what it was. He shouted at her as he fought the inu hanyou. "Kagome what's going on with you?"

Kagome shook her head, there were more youkai coming at her, she needed to fight them. She shouted back. "I'm, fine."

Naraku smirked, his plans always worked. He focused on Yoko and Hiei noticing that the speed of his multiple limbs was no challenge for the two, and they would be totally spent of their energy soon. So would someone else in particular. In seeing as how a tentacle struck Hiei giving him a serious gash from his side to his calf he knew it wouldn't be much longer for the fox. Then he could focus on getting his Kagome back to where she-

Naraku's tentacles recoiled from having all of their ends frozen seeing Kagome in front of Yoko cutting a youkai away from him with great difficultly. She spoke seeing Naraku free of almost all of the ice on him.

"Leave them out of this Naraku." She saw how fast everything was going around her. She needed to work on her speed. "This is in between you and me."

Naraku smirked noticing her eyes. It had worked. "Little Kagome, I thought you didn't care if the fox or little youkai were slaughted by me or any one." He launched a tentacle at Yoko's head seeing him stand again only for Kagome to flame it away. "You don't even like the thought of having their blood spilt do you?"

"Like the thought of yours spilt. So your fight is not with them."

Naraku spoke. "You will be dead in a few minutes if you fight or not. I am merely stalling for my own amusement."

Kagome shot an arrow at Naraku who batted it away. "The fuck you talking about hanyou."

Naraku chuckled. "Little Kagome those words are too foul to be spoken from your sweet little mouth. Do you recall feeling a pain in your calf? I seriously doubt it as long ago as it was. You were poisoned during this fight by me, and you will die by me in minutes time." He evilly smirked. "Wondering why everything moves so fast to you?"

Kagome coughed out blood. "Well if that's true then I got some time to kill your ass bastard." She went at Naraku. "You don't harm them!"

Naraku laughed taking Kagome in his tentacle before she could take five steps and before anyone else could blink twice. "Little Kagome, I can do whatever I want to," he knocked Hiei and Yoko down with a tentacle. "to them," Naraku kissed her. "with you."

Kagome bit his tongue and set fire to his head causing Naraku to throw her down getting Kanna to absorb the fire into her mirror. But Kagome was having difficulties standing. It took far too long, and Hiei and Yoko noticed it. In seeing Naraku distracted Yoko continued attacking him as Hiei ran to her. He saw immediately, her calf had a large section black and green. Naraku really had positioned her. He held her keeping her down.

"Stop struggling Kagome or you're going to die-"

Kagome wondered when Hiei had gotten that powerful. "-Let me go! Yoko is in danger-"

"-The fox can take care of himself Kagome you're dying-"

Yusuke cut him off speaking. "-Get her out of here. I'm less injured than you and with Naraku distracted from getting his head set on fire, me and Yoko can take this bastard out…Or maybe he already did."

Enraged for harming Kagome Yoko summoned the seed of despair, grew it into Naraku and let the gruesome tree take root in him. It grew, keeping him alive, letting him live out all of the despair he caused to others moment by moment until there was no more, and he would die. Kanna stared blankly at Yoko who preceded to slice her head off and took the mirror from her finding all of the souls, along with a blast of fire, realized from it. He felt Suicihi go back into him but deeply asleep. He then went as fast as possible over the Kagome noticing the back of her leg and quickly grew a plant taking to her.

"Are you too head strong to die Kagome."

Kagome was still trying to get up from being held down. "Let, me, go."

Yoko attached the plant, very tiny, to her calf, after five minutes it was the size of a watermelon from absorbing all of the poison. "Are you better now?"

Kagome looked to the side. Yusuke, Hiei, and Yoko were all over her looking down at her. It's best not to even think about it. She stood, seeing them stand as well and went back towards Naraku still in the tree of despair and made an ice sword cutting his parts of the shikkon no tama that he had out and fused it with hers. It was full. It was complete. It was time to go back to Tokyo.

"We have to be heading back."

Yusuke walked off. "Yeah, we'll find someplace to stop for the rest of the night. Finally over."

Hiei spoke. "He wasted his power on his detachments and other things he made. Muso probably took most of his energy."

They eventually made their way to a day away from the bone eater's well, all noticing how reserved, not cold, Kagome was. At night, with Yoko up, he spoke knowing Kagome was a well.

"You should be happy."

"It's been proven that I shouldn't be happy Yoko. I'm fine with it."

Yoko looked at her. "No you're not."

"Well I have to be don't I." She looked at him. "Only a child wants what is right in front of them but knows she can't have."

Yoko spoke. "What about Hiei."

"He realized that it wasn't him, how I would always wonder where you were, stood in front of you, looked at you. He's fine with it. You can be fine with me telling you to go away and move on, mate with some other youkai."

"Maybe I don't want to."

Kagome spoke. "Suit yourself. I'm not intested in you any longer."

"Stop lying to me."

"Fine then. I'm not going to be interested I you any longer."

"We can make this work out."

"Keh. If that's what you think-"

Yoko had suddenly moved and sat down in front of her kissing her. She reacted almost painfully fighting back tears as she broke away looking at him in the eyes.

"Yoko why did you do that?"

"Because I love you and if I can help it you won't be getting away from me any longer. I can help you-"

Kagome shook her head. "-I am going to do this-"

"-Tell me, honestly, that you don't feel a thing for me and I will leave you alone for the rest of my life."

Kagome kissed him. "You know I can't say that."

Yoko kissed her. "Then why."

Kagome kissed him for a long while then closed her eyes. "Because of this." Kagome hit Yoko on the back of his head knocking him out and wiped a tear from her eye and stood. "Because of me Yoko. I'm sorry."

Kagome ran off for the bone eater's well and when she passed through to the other side found a portal already waiting for her. She stepped inside and saw Koenma behind a desk of paper work.

"Kagome, the mission is complete I take."

"Yes."

"And where is the jewel."

In my side where it belongs tainted still you bastard. "Gone."

"Hmm, not lying. Very well. And you left the others behind because you know I don't want you taking a mate."

Bastard. "Yes."

"You are forbidden Kagome, you are not supposed to be happy and I control you and you will do as I say. Don't go looking for Hiei or Yoko."

"I'll do what I want to. You don't control me, just almost kill me every time I do something you don't like."

Koenma gave her a look. "Fine. You are free as of now. If there is a mission or something I need you to do then you will be contacted through my activating your crystal. A day later there will be a portal open in front of you."

"Fine."

"You hate me don't you."

"I'm not hiding it."

Koenma gave her another look. "Don't hate me! Everyone hates you! At least Hiei can pass for a hi youkai, I'm fine with him, but you! You're a disgrace to every youkai there is Kagome. Less than the egg drop soup still stuck in between my teeth George made for me. You're banished from Japan."

"Fine."

"Go."


	13. Chapter 13

Cut and paste it onto Word if it's clumped together. The story has been finished up until the last eleven pages since November, I didn't know if I wanted to make a sequal or not. Email me or leave a review if you want the entire thing, if not, I'll keep posting. I write rather quickly but don't force myself to write if there's no ideas. Have a good week.

Track 12

Yoko woke up with a start seeing Yusuke and Hiei already up. There was a slight bruise in the back of his head, but it was chilled, it didn't hurt at all. He felt horrible. Kagome had hit him and left. He would find her. When they returned to Tokyo they all went to Koenma who congratulated them and gave Yusuke a mission right away after finding out he was youkai. All three could tell that Koenma didn't trust Yusuke as he did once before but hid it well, for a toddler anyway. Yusuke left through a portal and Koenma spoke.

"Yoko as much as I love having the most renound thief in Rekai, free, when is Shuichi coming back."

"He should be awake within a few days."

"All right then. Good job once again. You're free to do whatever you want, except for Hiei who is still confined to this town, until there is something that Yusuke is not able to handle on his own." He grinned. "Toddles."

Yoko spoke to Hiei after leaving Rekai in a tiny park in Ningenkai. "Could you pick up anything from Koenma with your Jagan."

"Nothing. Apparently while we were away he got someone to put a barrier up around his mind. And I've never been able to get anything from the reaper. But." Hiei paused. "When that blue ogre entered, he was a bit fool hardy thinking 'she had to leave.'"

Yoko thought for a while. "That doesn't tell me anything."

Hiei spoke before disappearing as normal. "You'll find her."

After a few days Yoko let Shuichi out to return home. He kept quiet as a bystander until Monday came and it was time for Shuichi to go to school. He was confused when the instructor told a group that Kagome was no longer able to help in their end of the year paper, she was no longer enrolled in the school.

_'I thought she said she didn't want to cause this spirit despair, and that she had to go to school and graduate. Why isn't she enrolled.'_

'Yoko there are other schools in Tokyo. Perhaps she didn't want to be around any of us, she didn't want to be around you, even if it was through me.'

_'You will search all of the school's data bases for Higurashi Kagome at the end of your lessons. Is this understood.'_

Task master, he'd never have peace in his life. 'Fine. Go back to sleep so I can focus.'

But of course, there were no records, that were hacked into, available anywhere under the name Higurashi Kagome. At the end of the day they went back to her shrine finding she didn't even have a scent there. Disappointed Yoko went to sleep for a while telling Shuichi to keep an eye out for things.

"So Grandma, what's the deal you calling us here like it's urgent but I ain't sensing nothing out of the normal."

Genkai spoke at her shrine with Hiei sitting on the roof. "Dimwit it is urgent and you still need to practice on thinking before speaking, even as a youkai. Where's the fox at."

Yusuke spoke. "He's on some school sponsored, learning trip to some place in America I can't pronounce. Ain't here."

"There's been a major flux in the number of spiritual aware people within the last year. Normally, there are so few at any given time Spirit world doesn't even bother with them. But just within the last month fifteen have come to my shrine messing with the peace here asking me questions. It's only happening in Japan from what I can tell, but it's still startling. Where's Kuwabara at."

"He's taking care of his sister," Yusuke looked down. "she's very ill. The doctors don't know why."

"I'm sorry for him then. More startling though is that there is someone, presuming youkai, rounding up all of the new physics that they can get a hold of. And when youkai do this it doesn't go un noticed by Spirit World. Over thirteen ningen physics have gone missing with four found dead. Meaning youkai are killing Ningen. Koenma wants for you all to investigate this, figure out what is going on and stop it. If you see the fox before I do tell him to come here since I doubt the two of you can relay a proper message."

Yusuke gave Genkai a look. "Why can't Toddler send Botan to tell us, why not himself?"

"Brains and Yusuke. Feh. He didn't tell me why and I wasn't in the mood to ask. The only thing he said was that he was going to be busy over the next few weeks."

"So if he's going to be busy for the next few weeks then I don't have to do anything for the next few weeks." Yusuke feh'ed. "Since he found out I'm youkai now he's been different around me, because of who my old man is ne?"

Genkai spoke. "Most likely, but he still has some level of trust. Briefly inform Kuwabara, so that he can be alert as well. Now get off of my shrine and go to work. And if you don't feel like it Yusuke then don't feel like taking action when these youkai do decide to truly take action and it's too late."

Kurama was taking block classes at SUNY as part of an accelerated program, and, as normal, he was receiving top marks in each class he was enrolled in, even over the college students. He had found a few youkai around who looked at him oddly wondering what he was, but they were low class and knew that whatever was in Shuichi was far from being just a mere youkai. He only had a few weeks left until finals in May and walked back to his dorm room sighing. Yoko had been quiet or asleep for over sixteen months, since she left him in the past. But that was just what was bothering Suicihi. Yoko hadn't said a thing to him and not remembering ever having this much free time to himself it was bothering him some. He had no idea that the foxes persistent comments always trying to get him to date a ningen or bed someone, or just his arrogance would actually be missed.

Going up the stairs he made his way to room twelve fourteen and sighed laying on his bed. Yoko really did love her, soul mates, and he couldn't be himself if half of his soul didn't want to be near him. Meaning if he ever wanted to hear Yoko again he would have to find Kagome on his own. The last thing Yoko ever said to him was to look for her somehow. He already knew she wasn't in Makai, because Hiei would have told him, but then where? Who would he ask? Where would he look? Not like he could go on facebook and type her name under search. He didn't really know that many youkai period. That was left up to Hiei, who wasn't here. Sighing he hit his head remembering the five youkai that hung out in front of the bar across from the science building and began his decent back downstairs. He would get this resolved before finals, otherwise he couldn't concentrate. The silence had been driving him nuts for the longest, and he almost got a B on his mid term from it.

Going back he saw that the five youkai were spike youkai, just the normal average weaklings. One with fierce blue eyes spoke.

"Hey college boy. Class is dismissed and you don't look old enough for a drink. Whysya here?"

"I was wondering, if you could aid me in locating a person."

Another spike youkai spoke. "the unofficial brothel is down the street across from the first pawn shop. Not even sure if ya old enough for that, but, its unofficial and they supply the rubb-"

"-I'm not looking for sex I'm looking for someone by the name of Kagome Higurashi. Have you heard of her."

The first spike youkai spoke. "Never heard of her, she a Japanese long lost sister of yours or something."

"She is not my sister, but she is Japanese and youkai as well and I was hoping that you would know of someone that could find her for me."

"Sure, we knows peoples, not sure what you are, but we knows peoples. What type of youkai is she."

"Ice and fire."

The five gave Suicihi a look. "The hell you want for us to find some forbidden child for? Probably in hiding."

"Those are my reasons, but if you don't do this for me I will kill you. You don't know what's inside of me that might just be upset to find out that you didn't help me out, do you?"

One of the spike youkai growled oddly. "Fine. We only know of three forbidden females with accents non American. One's in California somewhere, the other two are in uptown or Boston, forgot which one. Happy now?"

Shuichi took the bus letting his senses go as he read a biology book and after three transfers couldn't pick up anything. He did this everyday after school until he sensed some one all to familiar to him walking down the street. He quickly pulled the stop rope and got off of the bus trying to make his way through traffic when he saw a short figure wearing black jeans and a black and red shirt walk into a building. Hoping it was her he followed crossing the street again getting a number of taxis angry at him and saw himself in a Hibachi grill. He saw the hostess approach him speaking in fragmented English.

"Hello sir. Reservation or you meet party here?"

Shuichi spoke in Japanese. "I'm looking for the short woman who just walked into here…Yes I'm Japanese."

The woman looked at him not sure if he was Japanese or not. "She asked to use the restroom. You sound like a stalker."

"I'm not a stalker she's my brother's fiancé and has been separated from us after we got off of the plane to here."

"…Fine. You don't look like a liar. Down the hall to your left fourth door on your right but do not enter, women's restroom."

Shuichi quickly made his way towards the restroom and entered sensing no one inside. He saw the shirt she was wearing, more so smelled it in the trash can coated with her blood. She changed and left out of the window. Shuichi followed noticing her scent went cold.

'Damnit. Yoko wake up, I found Kagome…Yoko wake up.'

_'What may I ask that you possibly want with me, now.'_

'I found Kagome but she left and I can't track her.'

_'And how do you know it was Kagome Shuichi. I'm not picking up on her.'_

'I saw someone who looked like her and followed her inside of that building and in the trash can there was her shirt with blood,' Shuichi went back inside the women's restroom. 'smell it for yourself.'

_Yoko sighed. 'Shuichi that's not Kagome's blood, that's not even the blood of a youkai on that shirt. I'm leaving you alone, please leave me alone until you truly find her.'_

Shuichi was frustrated. That had to be her. Maybe she used a masking scent and blood spell or something…Unless he really wanted to have Yoko back again and was going on a wild chase just trying to find someone that even looked like her. Deciding it was a waste of time he left the restaurant and went back on the bus for his science campus.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Track 12

It had been a week and went to check in on the five spike demons for-

"-Any progress."

There was only one outside of the bar at the time. "Yes sir. We got a forbidden one cornered on eighty-first and Mason streets as of twenty minutes ago. Tom told me she was a female, short, wore dark colors, black and red hair, spoke with an accent."

"Thank you."

Getting back on the bus again Shuichi saw the street signs increase in number. He got off on the stop at eight first street and walked towards the alley behind Mason when he began running. If that wasn't her then he really was insane. Shuichi ran up in the alley seeing five youkai, three neko and two raccoon kicking something into a corner. He felt bad, this was his fault they were beating up on her, he basically led them to her. The smell of her blood was getting to him, there was too much of it.

"Get away from her now!"

The youkai turned and ready to fight Shuichi disposed of them easily with the only seed he carried with him while in America. Turning the whip back into a rose seed after shredding the youkai he made his way down to Kagome seeing her unconscious. There was something wrong with her besides the fact that she was covered in cuts and seriously wounded. He noticed some of her previous wounds had been poorly cared for. He picked her up going into a corner store buying a large jacket putting her in it and got on a bus going back to his dorm. He carried her up the stairs wondering how a group of lesser youkai could best her and bathed her then dressed her wounds having to take out a number of glass shards from her back. What has happened to her in these sixteen months or so? Something was very wrong, and he hoped she would wake up before he left for class tomorrow or after. Not like he could ask any of the people in the dorm to look after her, she'd run off again. How'd she get to America anyway? Shuichi laid down on his floor on a blanket and drifted off into a light sleep.

Waking in the morning, Shuichi noticed that Kagome was asleep having troubled dreams once again. And he was going to have yet another troubled day of class in seeing how Yoko didn't want to acknowledge himself believing he would lead him to no where again. Sighing, Shuichi stood taking a shower, getting dressed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. After coming back seeing Kagome still asleep he wrote a very large message that she would be sure to see in hopes that if she did wake up while he was gone, she would stay. Posting the message up on the door and again on the window he picked up his messenger bag and left for the bus to class.

Kagome opened her eyes not knowing where she was. She looked around not smelling anything familiar but noticed whoever's room she was in, they had most likely been the ones to fix her wounds properly. Not like she ever had time to. The one time she went to a hospital because she was near death they wanted to put her into a homeless shelter or an orphanage not sure of her age that she wasn't willing to give, so she had to flee. Injured. Which has been rather difficult since Koenma…

Sighing she stood noticing she was in a pair of baggy sweat pants and a shirt that said SUNY. Grey and red. Not too bad. She stood, hurting and fell down trying not to cry. Those bastards that had cornered her fractured her left leg. And she was weak and it would take a while to heal. She stood again used to pain and poorly limped towards the window finding a very large note half the size of the window on it written in Japanese.

Kagome. I found you in an alley and got you away from those youkai. PLEASE STAY until I return. You are in my dorm room at SUNY in New York. DO NOT LEAVE, PLEASE.

Shuichi. Great. She was found, and by _him_ of all creatures in the world. She would get a world of pain most likely the likes she never even thought of before if Koenma decided to open a portal finding her here. She left a message on the bottom of each note then went out of the fire escape window.

Shuichi returned going up his stairs glad he had gotten, yes, a B minus on the last quiz in Microeconomics. It was oddly enough the highest grade on the quiz, with the average a C minus. The class was incredibly challenging, but with a curve and a good grade on the final, he'd pull an A out of the –

Kagome was gone. Throwing down his books he quickly read the note written in perfect kanji on the bottom of the window note.

Grateful, but you shouldn't've helped. Don't come after me. I can't stay.

'Yoko now would be a good time to stop ignoring me or wake up from your incredibly long hibernation and help me.' No response. 'Yoko if you don't believe me look at the note she left even if you don't know her hand writing you know I don't take women up here, a woman wrote this kanji. If I don't take women up here then why is there a scent of a woman on my bed why-'

_'What are you babbling on about ningen.'_

'Back to ningen…Kagome was here. Smell for yourself then read the note…I TRIED waking you up but you wouldn't after the last time I messed up in finding her-'

_'-go out the window to the ground level. Why was she bleeding.'_

Shuichi did as instructed. 'Some youkai attacked her in an alley and she was already injured before.'

_'You're trying to hide something from me when it comes to Kagome I can make your life hell ningen do not forget that.'_

Worse than this? 'I asked a group of spike youkai to look for her and apparently they attacked her, the group of theirs that found her. I led them to-'

_'-go right. I will deal with you later-'_

'-Yoko I'm sorry it's just that I don't, I'm not me when you aren't there and I figured I can't find her on my own but youkai would know-'

_'-I said I will deal with you later. Go down the street the red car with the stripe went down…I don't care jump over the cars-'_

'-Yoko I am ningen, these people, nearly all of them here are ningen I can not do this here-'

_'-if someone truly stops you say you are being filmed for an action movie do it now Shuichi.'_

Shuichi made his way through bumper to bumper traffic by jumping cars with the grace of a fox. When he crossed the street he thought again.

'Where now.'

_'Her scent is getting colder…On the wind go left once you reach that alley.'_

Shuichi began his jog again wanting desperately to find Kagome, but before Friday. She had been asleep for five days and tomorrow was the last class before their time off to study for finals. Make Yoko happy, he could find some peace.

'The alley is a dead end-'

_'-go into the door with the black and white letters, pawn shop…Go through the entrance and, make a left- Go across the street now-'_

'-Yoko you are going to get us killed-'

_'-if you want me to do this then feel free to stand by. Go right and continue down this road- Gone.'_

Shuichi sighed. Things like this made him want to have a break in between his classes. Not sure what to do he went back to the street out of the side path. Fourteenth and Becker. She had gotten far in the four hours she was away, if injured and not by rooftop. Meaning something was extremely wrong for her to be walking amongst ningen.

'Yoko something's wrong with Kagome. I sensed it and almost felt it when I saw her, and now…Why would she take this way, go through a store?'

_'I don't know. What did you think was wrong- There she is!'_

Kagome had entered a bus after an old man in a trench coat and sat down after paying. Shuichi had shot his head up in the direction he felt Yoko looking to see a business man get on the bus after another business man.

'I didn't see her where-'

_'-on the bus ningen move your feet and get on it before it leaves!'_

Shuichi used some of his energy catching up to the bus seconds before it rolled off. Depositing two dollars into the machine he looked around and saw her sitting next to a kid carrying a box. He sat next to her surprised at her words.

"Hey."

Shuichi was confused. "Why did you leave."

"Why did you come after me when I left two messages as well asking you not to. I'm not supposed to be around you."

"Why? You know Yoko loves you Kagome and if Koenma doesn't like it then he doesn't have to."

Kagome sighed turning around looking out of the window. "I'm not supposed to be around you because Koenma forbid me from finding you or contacting you. Both of you."

"Hiei and myself?"

"Then all three of you. Activate the crystal if I did."

_'Bastard.'_

"But you could have at least, said goodbye. Told someone you weren't going to be in school any longer Yoko hasn't been the same since you, left him in the feudal era Kagome. I think you might be his soul mate, and for a spirit fox to be without his soul mate is very bad for them."

Kagome sighed. "You think I don't know that."

"So then if you did want to be with Yoko why didn't you say something to him about you not being allowed to see us! You are a good-"

"-Koenma banished me from Japan, so I couldn't even see you. I didn't even get to take anything with me once he kicked me out of Rekai." Kagome continued looking out of the window. "And he told me to leave you all in the feudal era and go to him first."

_'If she doesn't kill him first, I will.'_

"So that's why…So then why are you sitting here now if you aren't supposed to be around us. Me, him."

"The more I think about his words "Do not seek Kurama and Hiei", he didn't say you could find me. And you did, so if I did decide to stay then it wouldn't be against his words."

"Then why are you running away?"

"I just keep moving. Feels," She thought for a while. "Safer. When I left the portal I was in some Canadian city north of Oregon. And then I walked to California taking busses and hitching rides. And I made my way up here. I tried staying in Makai, but Hiei was there, and after the first few weeks I was all but dead as being marked in all. Koenma also sealed my energy last I saw him."

The news hit Shuichi hard. "So that's why you can't heal like you normally do, and the old injuries…Why those lesser youkai could defeat you…Oh God…"

Kagome sighed. "Don't worry about it. It was the first time I was attacked in a big city since I left Boston, so I figure I could stay for a bit longer until the next one then head down to Miami or something."

"How can you even think to tell me not to worry about Koenma sealing your energy doing this to you to you he sent you a death sentence Kagome and expected you to live it out."

"Ain't dead yet am I." She smiled seeing a kid get into the bus line with a balloon. "Just running away from everything and everyone-"

"-You're coming back to my dorm room with me. One, because you will either wear yourself out doing this or get killed. Two, because like it or not I am your friend. And three,-"

Kagome smiled in the window as the bus drove off. "-Yoko would break free on this bus and drag me back anyway so I might as well not make a scene."

_'See? Told you she remembered me.'_

"Then it's settled. You're staying with me back at SUNY dorm."

"And when you're scholarship is done with and you have to go back to Japan I'll keep running. Why you should let me leave now Shuichi."

Shuichi had forgot about that. He couldn't stay here. He barley had enough money even with the crappy job he acquired even though he wasn't supposed to have a job. Not knowing how to reply Kagome beat him to it.

"You don't know what to say to that do you? All you have to say is you're free of me Kagome, and you can go back to even forgetting I was alive, that you ever met me-"

"-that he even fell in love with you?"

Kagome looked out of the window seeing the bus begin to loop around towards where the SUNY campus dorms were. "Worth a shot."

"Why the hell would he even want to do that- even think of doing that Kagome? He wants you to be his mate, not one of the hundreds of women he as rutted with in the past. Do you honestly want him to forget you?"

"I just want to be left alone by everyone and have a life that isn't plagued by me being forbidden monster. But that isn't going to happen, so I have to think of other stuffs."

"You want a family."

Kagome still looked out of the window knowing still Shuichi looking at her. "How could you tell."

"I saw you almost gaze at that girl with a balloon ten stops ago. You wish you didn't have to leave Yoko."

"I do."

"You don't! This can all work out!"

"What truly motivates you. Why would you want a youkai living with you who wouldn't be your wife. And if I even did become his mate, then what would happen to you. Two men, one body, two females, two bodies. It's not going to work out."

_'Negative aren't we Kagome.'_

"Kagome it will work out. But I will leave you alone if you can look me in the eye and tell me you don't love Yoko."

"I do love Yoko, so I'm leaving. He can do better than some hated youkai anyway. As arrogant as his ass is he'll do fine." Kagome stood as the bus came to a stop. "You go back to college, I'll see you around if Koenma forces me to do something."

Shuichi stood holding onto her arm. "No."

She turned towards him seeing his eyes golden. "Why are you trying to keep me here if you are going to be leaving soon anyways? Don't do this to yourself Yoko."

"I give you one last warning before I come out and take you back Kagome. You know I will do that, with the stench of these people on this vehicle it will be blamed on drugs."

Kagome sighed sitting back down. That would most likely get Rekai involved and her in a world of pain. She went back to looking out of the window letting Yoko speak through Shuichi.

"You really want offspring don't you."

"I'm a female aren't I. But I'm not dumb enough to bring something of me into this world. One cursed life is enough as it is."

"Out kits will be half kitsune Kagome, they will not be cursed."

Kagome turned around looking at the girl with the balloon talking with her mother. "But I can never do that. I can never _be_ a mother to a child because then they will know what the child is. No point."

It was quiet for a while. "What if I could figure something out."

"You need to figure a lot of things out."

"But what if I could."

"Do what. Erase my youkai blood and fill it with another youkai's blood? Yeah right. It's over with once I was conceived Yoko, I'm fine with it." She gazed at the little girl. "I have to be, instincts or not."

When they made it back to Shuichi's dorm room Yoko let himself out and sat next to Kagome on the floor. He picked her up holding her in his lap and deeply inhaled her scent.

"I've missed you." He licked her neck leaving a nip. "And I still love you."

Kagome wanted to kiss him. "Yoko don't."

Yoko licked her ear. "Why not."

"Because Yoko I don't want you hurt because of me."

Yoko spoke letting her shiver from his breath barley on her skin. "Have you ever thought that you being to the youkai of status that I am would offer you protection and if someone foolishly decides to come after be because of you I will kill them. And if someone decides to hurt you I will kill them." He turned her around licking her mouth. "I can protect the both of us Kagome only if you'd let me. I'd never force that onto you."

Kagome looked down. "You're making me think…"

Yoko licked her collar bone. "Good, keep thinking."

Kagome licked his nose. "Prideful kitsune…"

"You know you love me."

Kagome kissed him. "Arrogant kitsune."

Yoko kissed her. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled as she kissed him. "Do you promise?"

"For you, always, I promise."

Kagome pushed down on his tunic smiling. "Good. Then I'll stick around for two weeks and not 'run off' as you all like to say."

Yoko took off her long sleeve shirt growling. "You smell like Shuichi."

Kagome began sucking on his neck. "His clothes."

'Don't have sex with her in my room! I don't want to smell that-'

_'-You wanted to find Kagome didn't you? What did you think I would do when I found her? Ask her how the weather was? I'm going to have sex with her all over this room Shuichi and tomorrow after your classes I'm taking her out to some desolate forest if this country even has any and make her my mate. And if I can find a portal to makai around here all the better because when I'm with her I will make sure no one will not be able to hear her screams of ple-'_

'-YOKO DO NOT TELL ME THAT-'

_Yoko was on top of Kagome gently thrusting into her. 'Go to sleep ningen.'_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Yoko woke pist that Shuichi was nagging him to wake so he could get to his classes. He wanted to just keep that great feeling he had knowing that he woke up with the girl of his dreams in his arms peacefully asleep. He didn't want to wake her, but he figured it would be worse to let her wake up to an empty room then to disturb her from this peaceful sleep. He wondered when the last time it was that she even had a peaceful sleep. He began licking her neck in the bed hearing her rub against him trying to go back to sleep.

"Wake up love. A feisty growl for this time of morning."

Kagome opened her eyes looking up at Yoko. "It's not even dawn yet."

_'Why the hell are you taking a class **this** early Shuichi?'_

'I had extra credits just get out of bed I have ten minutes left!'

Yoko kissed her. "I know, the ningen has a class he believes he has to attend or his flawless record will go flawed, and I didn't want you to wake and not know where I went." He stood picking up his messenger back and crouching in the window. "I'll be back for you love. Be safe."

Kagome laid back down in bed still naked and sighed. She was happy, and Yoko, despite her protest, was going to look after her and love her. She smiled laughing a bit like she used to when she was ningen, before Inuyasha betrayed her for Kikyou. Maybe she was just going to stay happy after all.

'Could you not ignore me and wake up earlier? I have never been this late to class as I was today.'

_Yoko laughed jumping back to his dorm on roof tops a few hours from dusk. 'Shuichi you were there with six minutes to spare. Early. You were still perfect. Relax-'_

'I am defiantly going to contact Tsusuka again and ask if he's found anything out about giving you a body of your own.'

_Yoko continued jumping. 'Even if it leaves you powerless and a normal yet far too intelligent ningen.'_

'Even if. And there is a very good possibility that it will since the only abilities that I have are lesser versions of yours- She changed the sheets and cleaned the semen off of the carpet thanks Kagome.'

Kagome spoke wearing another pair of SUNY sweat pants and a female shirt that was blue matching the pants. "Shuichi is the only male ningen in the world most likely who is straight with enough underwear and a spare set of sheets."

Yoko looked at what she was wearing. "He was raised hygienic. Where did you find the women's shirt from?"

"Oddly enough it was in his dresser."

Yoko went up to her and kissed her. "I'll ask later."

Kagome pulled herself up on his shoulders and kissed him making him back against the wall. "At least you know he isn't gay."

Yoko was wide eyed. "Talented, but I knew before for certain. This Yoko will not share a body with some one to defile himself."

'Thanks Yoko.'

_'Go to sleep Shuichi, we'll be going to Makai for a day.'_

'And come back in time for me to study.'

_Yoko picked up Kagome grinning jumping out of the window with her going towards the first place he sensed a makai portal. 'You'll have your study time and I'll have my time to mate. Unless you wish to watch, which you will not, got to sleep and meditate on your ever persistent studies.'_

Once in Makai Yoko moved them to one of his dens and laid her down on the furs. "I'm surprised this is still here." Kagome licked Yoko along the line of his left ear hands in his hair. "Interesting though. Never been in a fox den before."

Yoko growled feeling himself grow very hard from her actions. "I should hope not Kagome. The only time you would be in a fox den when still alive is for mating." Yoko took off the sweat pants. "And you are my mate."

Yoko mated with Kagome through out the night not giving her a chance to ever catch her breath. They stopped hours later and Kagome promptly went to sleep exgusted but happy. Yoko smiled at her in his arms, out, and licked the mating mark on her neck. She was his, and from as loud as he was making her shout for hours on end coming multiple times himself he doubted if any youkai in makai wouldn't know who his mate was. Who her mate was. And that he wouldn't hesitate in killing anyone who would come near her. He nuzzled her neck inhaling her scent and went to sleep. When he woke in the morning he saw she was still asleep graceful as every. A second night without troubled sleep. Meaning those burns he saw on her arm, self inflicted, would hopefully go away. His youki could balance hers out.

Kagome woke a few hours later and rubbed up against Yoko. "You always wake up early."

"You always wake up late." Yoko kissed her. "Besides, I'm surprised you didn't sleep longer from how sore I've made you. I wore you out."

Kagome smiled. "You did, but it was a good exgustion like I've never felt before."

"I prize myself on my stamina love." He kissed her again. "I'm sure you'll come to learn to match it."

Kagome laughed. "I'm not sure that is possible."

"So you have been tired from sex before then by you avoiding saying so. Why?" Yoko nibbled on her ear before she could suck on his. "We're mated now. Not going around wildly humping anything with ovaries."

"Wildly humping?"

"Just a passing thought for the future love. Do tell."

"Not as a youkai. I've only been with the two you know of."

Yoko gave her a look. "You've rutted with Kogua?"

Kagome laughed a bit shaking her head. "You and Hiei, though I'm not a fan of foreign objects in my rear. But when I thought I was a ningen I was with one other. He was killed, but yeah, he wore me out."

The father. "Did you ever have any children?"

Kagome smiled a bit sad. "I had a son, he was killed a while back ago. You would've liked him."

"And why is that."

Kagome sucked on his ear. "I'm not telling you."

Yoko growled in his chest. "Talents I have never felt before Kagome dear but tell me this. "How would you feel to me having a body of my own."

Kagome shook her head. "You're never going to give me rest are you."

Yoko smiled. "Why should I kibito? I won't work you until raw though. I'm not like that. I'd greatly rather have you when you can feel pleasure."

"Interesting then."

Kagome was a bit tired when Yoko finished him holding her in his lap. He stroked her back talking. "So then what will you do?"

"Well with all of this mating going on I'd figure you'd knock me up and I'd pop out your kit, kill Koenma, then not make any big disturbances any time soon."

"I like your plan of action my dear."

Kagome licked his neck. "Do we have to go back to Ningenkai? Shuichi can probably get an A and not take the finals with his grades."

"I'm afraid so Kagome koi. Then he has to study, but I'll be there, just invisible. But nothing could ever keep me from you again."

'I can't believe you two could have sex-'

_'-were mating-'_

'-for over a day straight.' Shuichi sat at his desk studying. 'Isn't she sore?'

_'-that I do believe is none of your business Shuichi and shouldn't you be studying your course work and not thinking about this to me?'_

'Hard not to. I can't believe that she's fine with you not being with her this short after you claimed her. And she absolutely quiet."

_'She's understanding far beyond I can even phantom, and I wonder how she retained it from everything that she has been through. But, to answer your question in a better way, she's, flexible.'_

Shuichi sighed aloud. 'I'll stop asking questions now.'

Kagome stared off at the ceiling on her back. She smiled inside of her mind and felt accomplished that she kept the damned crystal one color even though she truly felt another. She was happy. Maybe she was pregnant. Maybe the kit would look like Shippo. That made her happy and sad at the same time. If their kit did look like Shippo, she would most defiantly cry. Even thinking about it still made her cry. She wouldn't fail this kit, no matter what. Kagome smiled. She really did want to be a mother, even if it hurt like hell, it would be worth it. And Yoko was right, he had made her scream so loudly she doubted the people in ningenkai couldn't hear it. Damn he was talented.

Shuichi turned around curious by nature and saw Kagome blushing slightly. "Something humorous?

"I doubt you'd want to know."

_Yoko was excited. 'Ask her ask her.'_

"Call it the fox in me, I'm curious."

Kagome shook her head. "You do have a fox in you. I just didn't know that some things he did were possible with a female and a male much less what he did. Especially when he turned me around against his legs inside of me and began feeling my breast causing him to-"

Shuichi spoke wide eyed hearing Yoko laugh inside of his mind. "Never mind, you're right. And you have no idea how much you boosted his ever growing ego."

Kagome smiled. "You'll both live."

Kagome stayed quiet not wanting to disturb Shuichi and enjoying the quiet time. It was remarkable how long he could sit still and study though, she never could as ningen. She couldn't now, but then again she doesn't study now. That didn't bother her at all oddly enough, because when she was in the feudal era the only thing she even did when back was study and try to do good in school. She shook her head and wanted to get out of the past. She had a better future ahead of her and no matter how sappy it sounded, she loved the idea of it.

Shuichi left the next day for an early final and in this time Kagome ventured out to the kitchen on the fourteenth floor and found a steak. She knew it wasn't hers but knew she wouldn't be let out 'for safety reasons' on her own. And youkai hunted on their own unless injured or pregnant or looking after kits. Remembering the taste of raw ningen food was not as good as cooked, she made the steak raw, easily hopped out of the window taking some vegetables from a corner mart then went back and made stir fry. Taking the wok back figuring it was Shuichi's anyway from the scents of the other ningen on the floor she scooped herself out a bowl, took a pair of chopsticks and ate.

Shuichi entered smelling the scent of Japanese food down the hall and entered his room welcoming the scent. "I see you've cooked."

Kagome was on her back in the same position. "The rest medium well figuring you're not a fan of rare."

Shuichi sat down helping himself to the spare bowl. "Why didn't you just eat the meat raw?"

"Ningen food never did taste good raw."

"Not much difference from rare."

"True. But you should study once you're finished eating since you give off more bad vibes when studying economics."

Shuichi went back to studying after a bit to eat and Kagome then took the dishes and went to the kitchen cleaning them. She returned laying on her back again quiet eventually drifting off.

_'Put her in the bed.'_

Shuichi sighed. 'Yoko you would think she would ask if she preferred the bed. She's fine. I've offered other furniture, she's always on the floor.'

_'Because it's your bed, but if you put her in the bed she won't object and will be more comfortable.'_

'And when I go to sleep?"

_'You will have the floor. That way you are closer to the door to leave to take your test.'_

Shuichi sighed and stopped studying to put her in the bed. 'I can't even win in my own room.'

_'Besides, if she's pregnant you wouldn't want her on the floor would you? Bad enough you keep a lady there, but a pregnant lady?'_

'I am moving her as you ramble on Yoko. Happy?'

_'For the time being.'_

Kagome woke a few hours later noticing Shuichi asleep on the floor on a blanket and with a pillow and her in bed. Figuring it wrong she got out of bed picking him up struggling a bit despite he didn't weigh a lot, and placed him in bed. She put away the blanket and pillow and went to stand outside on the fire escape gazing out at the stars.

Shuichi woke immediately noticing he was in the bed and would have gloated to Yoko, except that he was still asleep. Not wanting to wake him he went about his morning ritual sensing Kagome near by and left for class. He returned late at night still sensing Kagome near by, but not visible. A bit curious to where she was but not wanting to partake away from his studies Shuichi sat down at his desk and kept at it. When she didn't return at night that's when he wondered where she was. He went out of the fire escape going up to where he sensed her on the roof and found no one was there. Going back to his room knowing she was hiding from him and must know Yoko was asleep if he didn't command to be informed, he entered his room finding her laying on her back on the floor. Giving up, he went to bed dreaming of his studies.

Kagome stood up leaning on the fire escape as soon as she sensed Shuichi asleep. She gazed at the stars again flipping a lighter open and closed with her hand. She was fine for now.

Once finals were over Shuichi let Yoko out too tired to care about anything at the time. But Yoko stared at his mate looking out at the city on the fire escape. Why was she more distant? Sure he wasn't there, but he didn't leave her. Was it even him? Was she burning herself again? He figured she wasn't freezing herself again, no ningen ice was cold as the ice any youkai could conjure. So then what? Yoko stood behind her holding her as she rubbed against him.

"I heard a sigh of relief, what's wrong."

"I'm not used to having so much time to think, that's all."

Yoko looked out at the city as well. "What are you thinking about."

"That's just it. I don't even know. Well I do, but I don't, and when I think about why I even am thinking-"

"-you get confused."

"Sorta. He has to go back in five days."

"Five days to ourselves."

Kagome saw a robbery a few blocks away taking place, from where she stole the vegetables whenever she needed to cook. "So you don't know how I can go back to Japan."

Yoko rested his head on her head. "I'll figure something out. I promised you that, didn't I?"

Kagome felt his tail go around her leg. "Yeah, I know you did."

"Why are you burning yourself again. I can smell your burnt flesh."

"No jakai to balance myself off of, apparently doing so really calms it down. No biggie."

Yoko closed his eyes hurt holding onto her a bit closer. "Why didn't you tell me? Shuichi never needs to study that much."

"Any answer I'd give you wouldn't like."

Yoko turned her around and looked at her. "You didn't think it was important."

"Am I that predicable?"

"Only when it comes to how you feel about yourself. Tell me next time it becomes too much. I don't want you hurt Kagome, especially when I can take care of it myself. And I'll always have time for you, even if I'm busy."

Kagome leaned into his hold. "Hmm."

Yoko gave her a look. "From 'keh' to 'hmm'? It's the tenth time in two days you've said that."

"Keh. Whatever." Kagome licked his chest where she could reach. "You're too tall."

Yoko, not trusting the fire escape, set her on the window sill kissing her. "Kibito I believe, that you are too short."

Kagome sucked under his chin teasing his ears with her hands. "Maybe."

Yoko, already having her pants off, worked on taking her shirt off. "I think so." He licked her chest tongue in circles towards his destination. "You'll be larger when with our kit."

Kagome smirked kissing him. "Not taller though."

"Somethings on you just might get taller."

"Yoko."

Yoko smirked. "You'll just have to find out won't you. And," Yoko kissed her more. "as much as this is a perfect spot that we haven't mated yet in Shuichi's room, with the end of ningen testing and drunk parties I do not want to risk having any ningen seeing the beautiful body of my mate." Yoko picked her up going inside shutting the window. "Better."

Kagome shook her head seeing where Yoko was going. "I think you actually plan on mating in every single meter of this dorm."

Yoko went into her on the sink. "What my dear ever gave you such an idea?"

Yusuke didn't know what a physic was, and didn't know that Genkai was even one. He had just figured that she was an old woman who could kick ass, and at one point in time his own. He smirked walking to Keiko's. A few years ago Genkai could even take down him and Hiei at the same time. Now he could take on Hiei and Kurama at the same time and call it a lunch break. Whatever this Toushin youkai was, he was glad he was one of them. He'd have to pay a visit to his old man later, one day, eventually, see if he could tell him anything about himself. Only Hiei and Yoko could say, was that he was a battle youkai, very powerful, strong instincts, Raizen was one of the oldest youkai, blah blah.

Like that told him anything. Even with his youkai intelligence, which he was especially glad he had when involving Kieko, he didn't know what to think of what they told him or who he was. Except that it piss him off that whenever he went anywhere in Ningenkai he had to wear makeup and cut his hair, that grew back almost within a week. He smirked, **that** made Kieko jealous. Turning another corner he wondered when he had come to think of anywhere in Ningenkai as mainly Kieko's place. He went to school even less now finding himself even more bored with school, and more time in makai, where he felt more at home then he ever had in Ningenkai even when he was mainly human. That made him wonder how Hiei survived when he knew Koenma was monitoring him and he had to stay in Ningenkai, in this town. And it made him wonder why any youkai would want to cross the barrier and go to Ningenkai in the first place. He laughed to himself going down yet another street. The youkai who do manage to get into Ningenkai are the weak ones who have to flee to defend themselves mainly and like it here. The more powerful ones, like the ones suposently behind the physic shit, were intelligent and could form plans.

Plans that ruined his time to do whatever the hell he wanted to. Yusuke wondered why Koenma didn't arrest him or force him to stay in Makai if he didn't trust him that much since he was now full youkai. If he wanted to, unless Koenma had some awesome attack he didn't know about, he could kill the baby in a second and- And be trapped in Rekai since he didn't how to open portals out of there. Okay, makes sense now-

Yusuke froze. He felt the same sensation now a few meters from Kieko's place as he did whenever he entered the 'territories', as called by Genkai, of these physic ningen. Too close to Kieko's place. Yusuke pushed the door open to her father's restaurant at the base of their home seeing the normal amount of people, sitting down for a late lunch. One waitress, and some people cooking. He sensed Kieko in the back. Looking around as he sat down at the counter he couldn't tell who this physic was. He wanted Kieko out, now. Not about to have her hurt by some bastard-

"Hey Yusuke." Kieko, wearing an apron, came up to the counter putting a plate of food in front of him. She had grown her hair back out, but still wasn't as long as she wanted it to be. And in noticing Yusuke didn't dive into his food or say some rude comment even with her family members right there in the restaurant, she looked at him worried. "What's wrong."

Yusuke was piss that he couldn't tell who it was. "Are you off work yet."

"Well yeah in about twenty minutes-"

"-Tell your Dad you're leaving and go to Genkai's or someone who can look after you, now."

Kieko was a bit scared, she had never seen Yusuke act this way before, serious and focused, and not on her. "What's going on?"

"You know how I told you what the toddler wanted me to work on? One of them is in your Dad's restaurant, now."

"Oh my." Kieko took her apron off ducking down getting her bag. "I'll go Yusuke. And when you kick this guys butt, DO NOT do so inside of the restaurant."

Yusuke smirked. "I keep telling you I don't like the color's your old man set up in here-"

"-Yusuke I'm serious!"

"Ke. Fine."

Kieko told her Dad she had to check on the Kuwabara's and head out giving Yusuke a worried glance. Yusuke then started eating his food paying attention to his surroundings. The guy wasn't at the counter with him, meaning the far area of the room was clear. So it had to be near the door… A little kid and his Mom, a man in his business suit reading some foreign paper, two old ladies, a teenage punk like he used to be- Still was. And a preppy college guy reading text books. In his old days he would be brash and call them out, but not now… And if they were hear it mean they knew he was after them.

Ten minutes passed and the old ladies and the mother and son had left. The energy was still there. He took a guess figuring it wasn't the business man who was anx and worried about some stock constantly on the phone or lap top. Meaning the punk or the prep. Going back to his brash ways he excused himself saying bye to kieko's uncle then went up to the prep, picked him up by his sweater and threw him outside as a customer opened the door prepared to enter. The prep landed on his feet across the street and stared at Yusuke with a smirk.

"How'd you know it was me?"

Yusuke wanted to take a step back from his voice. Even across the street and shouting it sounded…Creepy, there was no other way to describe it. As if his voice were recovering from bronchitis and he had bit a hole through his tongue, after drinking tea that was far too hot. But Yusuke held his composure and shouted back across the street.

"I knew. Why should I tell you and if you tell me who you're working for I'll kill you quickly."

The prep started walking down the street noticing Yusuke following him across the street. "Kill me? Now why would you do that? Wouldn't you get into trouble?"

"Why's that."

"I'm a ningen, you Rekai folk aren't supposed to kill ningen."

He can't tell I'm lying, good. "I'll make an exception for you. Where are we going."

"To a park not even a minute out. Figure you wouldn't want your precisous little girlfriend's house destroyed once I destroy you."

"I'd like to see you try."

The prep smiled, one that would disturb most people. "Wait for about forty more seconds then Uremeshi."

"There's a whole bunch of freaks like you, what's your name."

The prep walked past a lamp going into the park. "I don't think you deserve to know that yet."

"Arrogant bastard."

"I'm hardly a bastard Uremeshi. My mother and father were both together when I was conceived and born. May they rest in, peace."

Yusuke kept walking, alert, on guard. They were in the park and he would attack at any moment. "Loving ain't it. What's your issue? Sick of getting bullied on or you figure you ain't got nottin' to loose?"

"I figured I could kill you Uremeshi and continue having lunch at that restaurant with that beautiful petite in oh so many ways girlfriend of yours-"

"-Watch it."

The man was silently impressed. He didn't attack blindly. Meaning no threats would get him to attack first, meaning it was on him. The prep pushed off of his right foot and Yusuke saw his image blur as he morphed into a man slightly shorter with longer black hair and a shorter nose still wearing the same clothing. His talent was shape shifting. Yusuke blocked his punch immediately punching him in the gut and kicking him into a swing set. The man coughed a bit of blood out, stood, smirking, and wiped the trace amounts of blood off with this thumb.

"I see you are growing into your powers Uremeshi. I guess I would get killed if I held back then."

"I'm going to kill you one way or the other so go ahead and try-shit!"

Yusuke barley put up a block noticing the man attacking him. He pushed the man back and fired a jakai shot trying to finish this quickly when the man absorbed the blast assimilating the energy to his own spirit energy. Yusuke was then decked down and kicked so fiercely in the side that his ribs either popped or broke. He felt his breathing stagger as he stood finding his hair gripped tightly. Before the man could attack Yusuke elbowed back in his stomach catching him off guard rolling forward standing up and turning around blocking again. He found an opening and punched at the man who held onto his fist and Yusuke grunted eyes wide. The idiot was absorbing his energy this way too! Yusuke quickly kicked out of it finding himself lightheaded and his eyes widened in realization before he looked down seeing the amount of his blood on the ground and fell to the ground.

Botan stood over Yusuke in Rekai infirmary. "What happened to him?"

Hiei spoke leaning against a wall. "I sensed his youki flaring and when I got there I found him like this, with a hole in his back the size of a fist."

Botan spoke, Yusuke already bandaged. "Do you think it was one of those physics?"

"Whoever it was reaper, if the person was powerful enough to take down Yusuke…"

Botan smiled. "And if it's coming from you Hiei then I guess we're all screwed! I'll go inform Koenma and bring him here."

Yusuke woke about an hour later eyes filled with anger. "Teme…"

Hiei spoke before Koenma arrived. "Who was it."

Yusuke held his head from a massive headache. Kieko was fine. He would know if Kieko wasn't fine. That didn't mean he wouldn't kill that prick for saying that about Kieko.

"I was in Kieko's place and sensed the dude, and he lead me to a park and I thought he was just a shape shifter, which he is, but then I shot a jakai shot at him and he absorbed it. And then when he grabbed onto my fist he absorbed my energy directly. I though the prick was ningen at first…But then before I was out I sensed youki coming from him, his own. Rip his ass apart damn-"

"-Very interesting Yusuke do you have anything else on him?"

"Outside that I want his head, no royal toddler. Open a portal so I can start looking for his ass."

Koenma spoke. "Hmmm…If he kept you alive when he could have made sure you were dead, he was testing you, giving you a message that h-" Koenma took a step back in sensing Yusuke's youki flare some. "A message indeed. You can go looking for him but don't draw attention to yourself, we still don't know what these people are up to." He walked off. "I'll get Kagome back to help you two out. Kurama will be joining you once the school year in Japan is over, in seeing as how he sent me a beautiful plant threatening to eat my hand off if his senior year does not go as expected. He has another four days in America, then eight days back in Japan."

Kagome was in Makai, actually clothed, sitting next to Yoko who was staring off as well.

"I can come to see now why you like constellations."

Kagome shook her head. "Maybe I don't any longer."

"The second one from the big dipper on the left. You've looked at it for the past two nights straight, and Shuichi would catch you looking outside when in his dorm room. Called Grus, isn't it?"

Kagome smiled leaning against him. "Too observant."

Yoko smirked. "And curious by nature."

"How long do vixens hold their kits."

"What makes you ask."

"I'm pregnant."

Yoko swiftly picked her up in his arms hugging her with a large smile on his face. "A little less than two months so with you I'd figure four months around or so." Yoko kissed her. "I knew I was virile."

Kagome laughed a bit. "Too virile."

"No such thing kibito." Yoko put his ear to her stomach. "How far along are you? He's been studying for a week, and we've had four days or so to ourselves. And then about five days before his studies-"

"-Two weeks, about." Kagome looked down at Yoko excited with his ear to her stomach and stroked his hair. "You're excited."

Yoko was happy. "I can hear a heart beat…Three I think. Not sure yet."

"Keh. Three little Yoko's running around is just what I need."

Yoko swiftly moved her onto his lap. "You can't get enough of me can you?"

"Only on Tuesdays."

Yoko kissed her. "That's original."

"Gotta do something to surprise you with you always surprising me."

"I'm a kitsune. Of course I would surprise you. Besides, you know you love me."

"They better not be arrogant like…Fucking shit bastard fuck pus-"

Yoko saw the pain on her face and was worried. "What's wrong?"

Kagome bit her lip trying not to shout. "That damned-"

Before Kagome could finish she threw up some blood centimeters away from Yoko's lap. Enraged and saddened at the same time Yoko gently held her letting continue to throw up blood.

"Kagome do not try to speak-"

"-He's going to open up a portal and-" Kagome vomited again. "-and find me here, with you-"

Yoko spoke snarling as she threw up again. "-Let, him, come."

But before Kagome was even finished expelling near all of the blood from her body a portal opened and with non corporeal hands took Kagome through Yoko's hold disappearing leaving a very piss kitsune in its wake.

Kagome was flopped down in front of Koenma's desk by some creature as she vomited blood onto the carpet whining. Koenma in his teenage form now, stood before her speaking as she continued to vomit.

"Do not vomit on my shoes. Anyway, Yusuke and Hiei need help with the current case. You are allowed in Japan again and your energy will be returned to you. You are to find the physics and figure out their plot and report to Yusuke whenever you find out something. You though, however, are not allowed to be around Kurama still until he is on this case and only for this case. Is this understood?"

Kagome woke finding herself weak and in a park some where in Japan. She felt her energy and figured if she had this much energy after vomiting, she either woke up a lot later than normal or her time without her youkai abilities strengthened her big time. Standing she briefly cut herself with an ice dagger sighing aloud and began walking. The quicker she could get this done…The quicker Koenma could just continue to make her life hell. Sorry Yoko.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Yusuke dropped Kieko off at her home glad she was safe. As soon as he left her house he turned around punching when he noticed Yoko, piss, holding onto his fist.

"Yoko out in the daytime in a street full of ningen-"

"-Get the reaper, to open, a portal, to Rekai, NOW."

Yusuke knew when and when not to question, especially with the stares they were receiving. He flipped open his compact.

"Shut up with the GD cheery shit Botan open a portal to Rekai."

"Cheer up! Sure thing Yusuke." Moments later Botan emerged a bit shocked. "Yoko, out in public-"

Yoko walked through the non corporal Botan through the portal. Once out he went straight up to Koenma pinning him against the wall claws at his jugular.

"Yoko what the hell is going on with you-"

"-Simple. Remove the crystal bracelet off from Kagome or I will kill you."

Koenma was a bit calmer now. "You took her as your mate-"

"-Do not change subject again or I will kill you."

'I told her **not** to find Kurama, and what does she do. I'll remove the bracelet, doesn't mean I won't have other ways of controlling it.' "Fine. I'll have Botan open a portal to her present location and bring her here so I can take it off. Now if you'd put me down-" Yoko dropped the toddler. "-Ouch." He spoke again after sending Botan off. "Why would you want to take a fire and ice youkai as your mate when you could have anyone?"

"Why don't I just kill you now. Because I felt like it." Yoko growled at him some. "Hateful bigot."

"I had to control her. She's forbidden she could just snap on us, on you at any time. Ever think about that."

Yoko growled at him again. "Foul talk my mate again, and I will kill you, because I feel like it."

'She's getting it. Told her not to find him little bit-' The portal opened and an exgusted Kagome emerged with a freshly wrapped wound along her leg. "Come here so I can remove the bracelet Kagome."

She took one look at Yoko and her eyes smallened. There's no way Koenma would let her go free just like that. Maybe the crystal didn't need to be on her to work, or he'd come up with something else to torture her for fun. Or even worse, put one on Yoko. She figured he wouldn't be too specific when enraged over his mate, over her. Don't hurt Yoko.

Koenma took the bracelet off. "There, happy Yoko?"

"You will refrain from doing so ever again. Understood."

"You're the most arrogant kitsu- Fine yes! Now get out! She has to go back to work!"

Yoko knew there was no way he could get her out of that without really killing Koenma, and then they'd be hunted even more than she was before. He growled. "Fine."

Back in Japan Yoko quickly picked up Kagome going for the first secluded area he could find and began checking her out all over. Knowing why she was sad he spoke still looking her over.

"I'll be fine. He knows that if he does try messing with me, that I'll over come it. And I will even face killing him to save you a minute of pain." Yoko growled. "I should have killed him."

Kagome was tired. "Yoko why did you though? I would have been fine you would have been here in a few more days-"

"-no one harms my mate and gets away with it may it be Koenma, ningen, youkai, or a blue jay. You are not his personal slave. Go to sleep, I'll watch over you and you will eat in the morning. You haven't since I've last seen you."

Kagome quickly went to sleep and Yoko held her stealthily jumping to a park where there was a portal to makai. But before he could enter a portal opened beneath him. He came out on the other side gracefully landing on his feet to find himself inform of Toddler koenma's desk.

"Explain."

"Ayame, will you?"

Before Yoko could even take out a seed at Koenma there was a green glow around him and the next thing he realized…

Shuichi stood rudely awoken in Koenma's office holding Kagome. He spoke confused. "Koenma sama, may I ask what is going on?"

Koenma nodded at Ayame who left. "You saw Kagome attacked by a youkai she couldn't handle but it placed some spell on you. We're not sure what it is, but Ayame had brought you here in place of Botan. What do you remember? Your speech was a bit slurred coming out of that spell."

"I defiantly do not even remember that. What type of youkai was it?"

"We believe the youkai was one working with the current case you will be on once your schooling is finished. You can leave Kagome here and go back to wherever you're supposed to be at now. We'll make sure she's fine then send her out on the case."

Shuichi laid Kagome down on a sofa, still very confused, also wondering why Yoko would be asleep if Kagome was attacked. Weren't they mates? He had to get back to studying, they had things under control.

"Very well Koenma. You'll have Yusuke contact me once my term is up?"

Still confused, meaning it worked. "Yes. Good luck on your studies."

Kagome was awake since the spell was casted. She kept her vitals asleep to listen. Yoko would have killed Koenma, meaning he did something to Yoko with that spell. Meaning Shuichi was asleep before she began vomiting and had no idea what was going on. He didn't know she was pregnant, so he would leave her be until Yoko woke up or whatever. Meaning she was on her own unable to do a thing against Koenma. She'd get it when she let herself wake up. Best to rest up as much as she could now-

Kagome felt a bolt of electricity hit her and she shouted awake as Koenma spoke. "You are to go back to the case. If you are within three kilometers of Kurama you will be hit with this same sensation constantly until you leave. As well you will be hit this way when you are being summoned. You'll know the difference. Leave, now."

Something was wrong. It had been a week and he hadn't heard so much of a peep from Yoko. He had never slept this long. Something was wrong. Did it have to do with the spell casted or was Koenma lying to him, again. After school he decided to skip a few hours of studying and went towards where he sensed Hiei, who soon came to him once he knew he was being sought. Hiei jumped into a tree as Shuichi stood under it.

"Aren't you supposed to be studying."

"In a few moments I'll return to doing so, but I fear there's something wrong with Yoko…" Shuichi told him the last thing he remembered and what happened with Koenma. "And then I was back here."

Hiei did not like the idea of Koenma having Kagome alone. He wasn't her mate, but he still deeply cared for her. And he knew Koenma was lying to the ningen before him. Meaning he did do something to Yoko. Piss that it took him this long to say something he entered Shuichi's mind, which had no barrier with Yoko gone and was shocked with what he found.

"He's either been suppressed or is so far asleep he's not even dreaming. I can't get to him. And Koenma is lying to you."

"As I suspect. Perhaps Kagome would have some answers."

And Hiei had been keeping track of her as well. "She's in Mushiari city a few hours south. Been there for three days. I'll bring her back, since you're studying."

Shuichi knew something was wrong with Yoko, and it was important, but he was not about to sacrifice his studies, even for his mother's life. And his mother was proud of him when she told him that.

"Thank you Hiei."

Hiei made his way to the city noticing it immediately once he stepped into city bounds. The entire city was a territory. The girl was far from stupid. If this was already up when she got here there was no way she would enter on her own even if Koenma forced her. Meaning someone did this when she was already in the city. And if she's been there for four days, she was stuck. He'd kill them. Moving along the roof tops Hiei noticed that he couldn't pinpoint where she was at, once inside his senses were all but shot besides his sight and hearing. There was some electricity he growled at when he opened his Jagan and immediately had to close it. An extremely powerful demon aurora. This was the base of operations if something **that** powerful was here. He left out of the city going back for help. Even he had to admit he couldn't do this alone.

Yusuke had found two more physics since the man had attacked him and easily taken them down and convinced them to go to Genkai for proper training and a psychologist analysis to get their heads back on track. Dropping off a third physic he noticed one he hadn't seen before. Going up to Genkai he spoke noticing a teen around his age with a red jacket on, white shirt and blue jeans. He had black hair a bit longer than Yusuke's when posing ningen and purple eyes and biker gloves on.

"Oi, Obaasan. Who's this?"

"Dimwit this is Kaname Hagari and I found him while out."

Yusuke smirked. "Didn't know hags your age went out-"

"-Shut up dimwit. He's a physic and has been getting training here for about a week now. He could probably take on your ass before you were through with the dark tournament."

"Oh yeah? That mean you're approving him for field work now?"

Hagari spoke turning towards Yusuke. "Got a problem with it?"

"You got a bad attitude."

Genkai spoke. "So do you Yusuke and he's already been out and brought back the girl against the chair to your left. This group has too many for just you, Hiei, and Kagome to do alone."

"Fine fine. What can you do, make a big wave of water appear?"

"I can start a vehicle up as long as there is gas in it, mark people for death, and shot anything like a bullet."

Yusuke smirked. "Try shooting the old hag-"

"-Yusuke shut up!"

Hiei landed from a tree. "Hn. If that's the case the both of you can come with me since the baka is still studying as well. Mushiarai city is completely encased in a territory and my senses are completely blocked."

Hagari looked at Hiei while Genkai spoke. "Fine. We'll head out at once. Where's Kagome at."

Hiei growled to himself. "She's somewhere in the city caught most likely."

Yusuke did growl. "I'll kill those bastards too."

Hagari spoke. "This Kagome both of your girlfriends or something I need to know about ahead of time."

Yusuke spoke giving him a look. "She's like family to me, she's youkai as well. You two running or taking the train."

Genkai spoke. "We're all taking the train one way or the other. Wasting energy won't get us any closer to solving this situation but make it worse."

-

Yusuke was holding his head before he even got off of the train. Once off and walking he spoke angered some.

"The hell is this!"

Hiei spoke face contorted some, but hiding it better than Yusuke. "That, is why I can't sense anything."

Genkai spoke. "It's a youkai barrier then because we're not affected. My senses are fine and I'm picking up on a number of lesser territories inside of this large one. Let's start with the closest one and work our way out since I don't sense Kagome…Or any youki at all."

Finals were over. In a few weeks Shuichi would know which Universities had accepted him. He didn't have to study so much for a while. But it still worried him. He couldn't get anything from Yoko, and Hiei never returned. He wasn't sure what was going on, but remembered Hiei talking of Mushari city. Boarding the train he had no clue of what their case was, and he could sense Yusuke there as well. Wondering what was going on as well to have Genkai there he stepped off of the train after taking Advil for a slight headache and wondered what he had stepped into. Before getting off of the train he felt some type of, boarding power, and now recognized that it was all over the city. As well, he felt smaller versions with slight variations of the same thing within the city. And he had a slight headache, and it was a bit difficult to sense anything. Managing to pick up on Genkai unable to sense Yusuke, Hiei, or Kagome, he went after their trail. After about an hour of walking he sensed himself inside of a smaller boarder and immediately turned towards an ice cream vendor smiling.

"Ohayo! Care for a delicious treat!"

"May I ask, how are you creating this, barrier boarder of energy? I've never felt anything like it."

The ice cream vendor smiled. "Wow you're good! You must be one of the new physics as well but no one's ever picked up on us as quick as you have. What's your name?"

"My name is Yorito, but I'm afraid I'm not sure as to what you're talking about. Who's a physic?"

The ice cream vendor ditched his cart and began walking with Shuichi. "I'm taking you to a guy who can explain all of it to you far better than I can, he explained it to me a month ago. I search for new talent. Roughly, a physic is some one with an ability aside from normal ningen. I mean we're still ningen, but not normal any longer. Following so far?"

"Perfectly."

"Right. So we all have a special ability, and this guy, his name's Sensui, he tells us what he's trying to do, we think it's cool, and we help him out. If not we're free to go. Better then all of this government stuff going on if ya know what I mean. Anyway, that's that. Look." The man made the sidewalk in front of them into a sticky tar like substance then turned it back. "That's what I can do. What about you?"

'If these people are organized by, whom I'm guessing isn't ningen, they will know about spirit detective and one who can manipulate plants.' "I don't really know. I just noticed you made the barrier-"

"-territory-"

"-and I found you. Perhaps this Sensui can aid me in what my ability is, if indeed I am a physic."

"Yeah he can." He led them into a restaurant. "The guard man is very strict, but once he lets you in and recognizes you, it's all good."

Shuichi saw the guard man from the distance. He was a youkai and would be able to tell that something wasn't completely ningen about him most likely. He had found the entrance to their camp. He could come back once he's found the others. He discreetly pushed something in his pocket and seconds later he picked up his phone only moments into the restaurant. He was glad the youkai had bad senses and couldn't see that far.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Apparently I've just received my scores from my final year in school and my mother is very anx, as am I, to open it."

The man could tell how excited he was. "Congratulations! What university do you hope to get accepted into?"

"University of Tokyo, with hopes. I can give you my email address to contact me later with, or I can come back later? This all sounds very interesting."

"Come back tomorrow at this time if you're not too wasted from partying with your friends on the big news! Nice meeting you!"

Shuichi left headed back towards where he sensed Genkai. He _wished_ his scores came in that early.

Yusuke decked another physic knocking her out with a broken nose. "Grandma we ain't getting anywhere with this going one by one."

Genkai spoke. "If you have a better idea then please tell me in seeing as how you can not sense a thing-" She looked up some. "-Shuichi is approaching."

Yusuke gave her a look. "Since when do you call Kurama Shuichi?"

"Since I can't sense Yoko in him." She turned to Hiei standing in a corner. "You seem to know a lot these days Hiei."

"Hn. Koenma did something to Yoko and Kagome might know what happened and the ningen doesn't know."

Minutes later Shuichi entered the grocery store making his way towards the foreign food section. He saw the girl on the floor and a teen he didn't know with Genkai, Yusuke, and Hiei. She spoke.

"Are you effected by the massive youkai barrier Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed popping more Advil into his mouth. "Not to the same extent Hiei and Yusuke are I'd imagine. My senses are a bit more dull now without Yoko." He turned to Hagari introducing himself getting a name in return. "Well, I've found where their entrance is to where one of their scouts said was the main leader. I'm sure he was lied to though. It's in a restaurant, Fuguihashi's, about a seven hours walk from here. There's a youkai guard at the entrance within the restaurant."

Genkai spoke. "If the look out is still there we can have Hagari get found out and go in for us not to expose them and force them to move. How'd you find the scout Shuichi."

"I looked at him once sensing his territory. I'll be glad to show you where it's at Hagari. Shall we?"

After resting for the night Hagari was set out alone with the rest a safe distance away. He did sense the territory and began looking around even though he was told it was the ice cream vendor.

"Hey! Hey teenage guy with the red jacket!" Hagari turned towards the man. "Care for some ice cream? Two for thirty yen?"

"I'm looking for something, not ice cream."

"That's good then. You sense the territory then?"

"I don't know what a territory is."

The ice cream man smiled, explained, and began walking with Hagari explaining as they went. When inside of the restaurant Hagari saw a man/youkai wearing a security vest with the brightest orange eyes. The youkai spoke looking at him.

"Do a discrete demonstration of your physic ability."

Hagari looked around then took an olive from the bar flicking it against a wall causing it to burst. "Now imagine what I could do with a small rock."

The youkai stepped aside letting them both in. The ice cream man, Ron, continued with him explaining as they went down stairs. They soon came to a single room with a man with slicked back black hair, tall and lanky sat in a chair. The only other thing in the room was a door and a table with a few chairs.

"And this Hagari is where I leave you. Sensui's good. He'll get you on the straight and narrow." He went back towards the other door. "See ya around!"

It was quiet for a while. Sensui then spoke.

"Please, Hagari, is it? Sit."

"I'll stand, since I don't know you or what the hell is going on really."

Sensui nodded. "Understandable. My name is Sensui and you have a physic ability. To tell it bluntly, I'm trying to open something that will cause four entities with greater power than our own to come and rid this world of the filth you and I can't stand. Two of the four entities are already freed, but it will take more time for the other four, making them all the more formable together."

"If they're stronger than all of us how'd they get sealed or whatever and what insurance do you have that they'll not kill you, us, everyone."

Sensui smiled. "You're far more intelligent then the rest. Remind me a while later and for being honest with me I'll be honest with you. If they kill us, those who helped them freed from their confinements, then they'd be very much so resealed again. Physic energy is the key to it and without the physics that have joined with me they will be sealed again. And they were sealed before you or I or our great grandparents were even born. I've heard an old ruler of a different world feared their power and did this to them."

"So you want me to add my power or something. Doesn't sound so simple. Why me, why am I physic anyway."

"I don't honestly know why you specifically are physic, but why there is a large increase in the number of physics is because the seals on the entities are slowly being taken down, somehow starting this in this world. And yes I'd like for your power added and it's not so simple. A group of people, detective, are after us but don't yet know of our plot. They're composed of ningen, like us, and entities similar to those I'm trying to unseal. With your ability you'd be assigned to look out for these people and stop them at all causes, or even track them down and kill them."

Hagari was a bit taken back and sat down. "You are honest."

"As are you, which I still appreciate. And with these entities there will be a change in the world, which I'm sure that after listening to Ron's explanation, though brief, you do want a change in this world. You're what, sixteen, eighteen?"

"Seventeen."

"How's high school?"

"I've already graduated."

"How's the job market? College?"

"I just graduated early and I'm not going to college because there's no point in wasting all that yen and not be assured a job."

"Why won't you be assured a job?"

"Because this world is already bought by certain few who control it and there's no real point in going against it until you're on their level." It was quiet for a while. "I see your point."

Sensui nodded. "Good."

"What did you want me to remind you of."

Sensui still sat speaking. "There are basically, three realms. And the myths you might have heard as a child, are most likely true to some extent. Ningenkai, where we ningen live, Rekai, where the spirits are, and Makai. Makai is where the entities, or demons live. These four demons once all realsed will put order in Ningenkai, and those who have helped them will become 'them', no longer bottom feeders. Don't worry. For those who aren't physic, there will be time to pick sides. Most will be clear anyway."

"What does a, youkai, look like. Godzilla or something?"

He laughed some. "You're the first to say that. Some can, some have animal forms, a large number have ningen forms and can blend in with us, some perfectly. Others have only a few characteristics non ningen, such as the door tender to this room. Orange eyes. Not a ningen. Just an example."

"So, join you, bust open some, thing, youkai get out, I can get a good job?"

"Far more than just a good job Hagari. You'll learn with time." Sensui stood. "I want to show you something so you won't be shocked if you do go out to stop these detectives, by the way, work for Rekai and oppose this all together." Sensui led him through the door, through another door and into a hallway with doors and windows. There were rooms on both sides that could be seen through and not the other way around. Some were small rooms, others were deep cellar like dungeons. "This is just a little back room for, special integration. I want to see if you can handle blood, violence, death, gore, torture-"

"-I'm not squeamish or a pussy if that's what you're asking. And if you people are all tech with I'm guessing you are with that one room we just passed with the ThinkPad, I don't have the best of records."

"You were tried for killing two men from a robbery but got off acquitted not guilty for incompetent witnesses. Keep looking into the rooms, some will be very obvious. But tell me, if you can, which are ningen, youkai."

Hagari continued looking seeing some dead ningen in a small room, and then a ningen leave from killing a ningen, then a youkai dead from a ningen, and a room where a youkai tortured a youkai who was missing all of his claws. He saw all different types of things, corpus, beatings with blood splashing, mental torture, even a woman crying her eyes out next to a dead man. Trying not to think about it too much he kept walking until one dungeon caught his attention.

It was slightly smaller than the rest of the dungeons he had seen and didn't have any bones or dead bodies in it. Only blood. Everywhere. Some even reached up to the window. Unlike the other dark and damp dungeons, this one was brighter and all white…Except for the blood. There was a girl he guessed his age with her hands chained to a wall with black and red hair. He couldn't tell her eye color but saw she was in very bad shape. Now only if he could tell if she was youkai then he could tell if she was this girl the three were looking for. He almost hoped she wasn't, and that they would put her out of her suffering and let her die.

"Why is that dungeon different then the rest I've seen."

Sensui stopped at it. "Special integration. Would you like to see?"

"Not sure what I'm about to see so how would I know if I'd like to. She looks dead to me."

Sensui looked down at the room. "This one is far from dead, at least her spirit is. Just watch."

The door to the room opened and out emerged a hunamiod dragon youkai. He walked stopping in front of the chained woman kneeling in front of her.

"Hello forbidden cunt. I'll start off today by asking the same question. What brought you to Mushari city?"

The girl spoke voice letting the youkai know she wasn't able to be as tough as her words. "Running as normal."

"And see? You're lying again." The youkai slashed her across her chest with his tail causing her whimper a bit. "Question two. Who captured you and sent you here?"

"How could I be captured even if I was running." She gave him a look. "Go fuck yourself, leave me alone, so that when I get better I can rip your little dick off and shove it up your ass where you like it."

The dragon youkai kicked her back against the wall. "Question three. If you are mated, why hasn't your mate come barging into here if he isn't dead."

"Who I'm mated to is not you, so I don't think I'd have to answer your ridiculous question-"

The girl shouted when the youkai kicked her in the stomach. She coughed out a load of blood. The chains held her from falling on her front.

"Question four. Why did you come here alone."

The girl spoke once she gained composure. "Because I was running away. Tend not to do that in groups."

"You know this can all be over if you'd just say it." The dragon youkai said as the door opened and a youkai of some sort entered looking the girl up and down. He got on top of her and spreading her legs with a loud whimper went into her. "We could let you go. We could stop raping you. We could let your offspring live guaranteed through a blood pact once you're dead." The youkai stuck a dagger into her stomach causing her to scream. "Only thing left of you for your no show of a mate to hang onto."

The girl shouted in agony. "Fuck you!"

The dragon youkai spoke. "We don't know a thing about you except you're a forbidden bitch. We don't know who you're working for, and you could be doing this for one of us and not even know it. We already know you must be working for someone the way you were beat down and caught. Doesn't it feel horrible? Your unborn? Surely you must be glad only you are feeling this, but with all of those wounds, hope the fetus isn't scared." He spoke over her shouts. "What is so important that you can't tell? That's what I'm not understanding. Any youkai would just give the information over, why these cells are never filled with the same occupant for a long time. They are loyal to themselves. Now I know your mate didn't tell you to come here, and it's not like the person who sent you here could tell it was you. So why? Who are you protecting?"

Kagome spoke once the other youkai got up and left finished with her. "Your father that I fucked before I came here, he says he didn't want you anymore for a son that you were a bigger pussy than I was."

The Dragon youkai's eyes tinged red but went back to normal. "Let your prolonged death continue then." He exited.

Sensui continued on and after a bit more of discussion they found themselves outside behind the restaurant. Hagari knew there was no way that they were just under the restaurant the entire time. Way too long of a path down below. He listed to Sensui speaking.

"So Hagari. I presume you're interested."

No, sick bastards. "Yeah, not much else to do. So what? We're outside, you showed me your deal, I go fight some people who are trying to stop this or you have me stay inside and file papers for the rest of my life."

Sensui lightly smiled. "You're free to go. You'll be kept in contact, and since you are a physic, the detective will be drawn towards you trying to find who is in charge of this. So even if you do go looking, they'll find you."

Sensui looked as Hagari found a motorcycle nearby and drove off. A shadow appeared next to him.

"Follow him to make sure he's safe. You know what to do."

Hagari checked into a hotel with the cash in the motorcycle knapsack and ordered room service. He picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Moshi moshi. Minamino speaking."

"Hey Miro. You check the mail box yet?"

Shuichi paused briefly. "I see you made it out alive, are you well?"

"No mail today or yesterday? That's good, means no bills. Anything else?"

"Can you sense us when you are no longer watched?"

"No? Really? Not even my butterfly knife Kieto was supposed to send back to me over a week ago? Is he even still in Japan or did he skip town on me again. Still think you should kill him."

"We'll be on the south side of town in Makato hotel, room 207. We're still checking out physics, so we might not be there, but will be able to sense you."

"Whatever. Hey, let me know if you do hear anything from Kieto, but I'm going to be out of town for a while longer and obviously more than five minutes you idiot that implies out of town. Make sure there's food when I get back though even if it the stuff Eri makes. Later."

Four days later, with Hagari leaving the hotel daily just wondering around as if he had business, he went to the hotel Makato and indeed there was no one in it. Noticing the window open he waited for a few minutes until Yusuke and Hiei entered. Genkai probably took the stairs. Hagari, much to the two youkai's anyoment, waited for Genkai along with Shuichi before speaking and explaining everything he saw and was informed of. Shuichi spoke.

"If they already have two out, that means the one that attacked Yusuke was one of the four. And there was no mention of another facility, meaning you don't have enough trust yet to have information."

Genkai spoke. "It's too dangerous for you to go back again. Unless you actually do join them, they will apparently do worse than kill you."

Hiei spoke. "Could you see any of the prisoners."

"As far as female, there were seven living and about three dead. I can't really tell youkai and ningen apart apparently, but I saw two that could be her description. One was dead with black and red hair, short, eyes closed. The other was in the white torture chamber, alive, black and red hair, bad condition. I couldn't see the eyes. Spoke Japanese, some didn't, got asked questions about where she came from, who she worked for. Didn't answer how they wanted her to. Gave one answer about fucking the man's father who was said he was a bigger pussy then she was. Then she got raped. Sound like this Kagome of yours you all are very protective of."

Hiei was piss off. "She doesn't talk like that."

Shuichi spoke. "She'd probably stay absolutely quiet and take it."

Yusuke spoke. "Anything else? Maybe it was her, she got even more bitter or something."

"She got kicked around quiet a bit, said she was running away. After initial things she didn't scream or shout much. The person not raping her kept calling her whore, forbidden bitch, forbidden cunt, fucker, stuff like that."

Genkai spoke in seeing the three depressed and piss at the same time. "That was Kagome. She's an ice and fire youkai, which is forbidden. I suggest we go inside of this place now before these three try something brash."

She had gotten beat one too many times and lost too much blood. She wondered if Koenma had banished Yoko's soul from the body and was looking down at her now. She knew he was still in the ningen, but not sure what happened. Saddened she slipped further into unconsciousness and let sleep take her. Maybe she'd see Yoko…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Hiei ran through the back entrance bursting down the door sensing Yusuke, Genkai, Hagari at the front entrance. Slicing through any in his way ningen or youkai he made his way down the stairs noticing one thing out of place from what Hagari had told them.

There was no one alive in any of the cells or anyone on guard. Only dead bodies. Hiei ran past checking each one only greeted by the smell of death. Yusuke meanwhile had run straight towards the white torture room and his eyes widened as he shouted alerting them knowing no one was going to attack.

"Hey! I found her!"

Yusuke opened the door and almost fell down sad from being greeted by the smell of death. He went over to her body and had a pained face. The smell really did come from her. Shuichi was the next into the room, and even unable to smell it, smelled the abundance of blood, saw her body, and put two and two together. Hiei came in piss shouting.

"She's not dead! She is not dead!" Hiei gathered her body in her arms after cutting the chains. "Open your eyes damnit!"

Hagari remained silent as Genkai spoke looking at her body closely. "She's not dead but will be if we don't get her out of here-"

Yusuke snapped at her. "-the hell you mean she's not dead! I smell it all over her damnit!"

"She was pregnant and her offspring died in her. That's what you smell. She's still alive, barley. Get it together hot head and let's go."

Hagari looked on along with Yusuke while Shuichi and Genkai did their best to make sure Kagome was alive back in the hotel room. Hiei was in the room next to the girl looking down at her. Even he was disturbed by the amount of blood he smelled coming from her and was surprised she was still alive. When Genkai later came out Yusuke immediately stood turning towards her.

"Kagome gonna make it?"

Genkai sighed. "I honestly don't know. There's a lot of prolonged damage that they made sure not to give her time to heal. Then when she wakes she'll have to push out all of the dead fetus. If she survives that, then there's a good chance she'll live."

Hagari spoke. "Know why they cleared out, or seemingly did so."

"The only thing I can think of was that they figured out what you were really up to, but if you said you weren't followed and we didn't sense anyone around you then I don't know." Genkai walked towards the balcony. "Something is very wrong here."

In the same room with the unconscious Kagome, Shuichi spoke looking out of the window along side Hiei.

"If you use your Jagan again, do you think you will sense that strong demon aurora, even if you are not searching for it."

"You want me to try to get Yoko again. Hn." Hiei took off his Jagan meeting electricity again and after a growl went into Shuichi's mind again. "Nothing. I can try forcing it but you might be killed in the process."

Shuichi pleasantly smiled. "I trust you Hiei."

Hiei soon found himself in a dream. He was in a den somewhere in Makai and saw Yoko in his chibi form with a number of other silver kits. Moments later the dream changed and he saw Kagome leaving some type of apartment with Yoko sitting on the floor putting his clothes on.

"Arrogant in your dreams as well."

Yoko spoke tunic on. "Hiei, what causes you to invade my mind."

"You've been out of my reach for over two weeks now and Shuichi has no idea what happened to you."

Yoko stood looking at Hiei. "I haven't been dreaming for more than five minutes apparition explain."

Hiei explained from what Shuichi knew, to Kagome currently on her death bed. "So what happened to you."

Yoko closed his eyes to help keep calm. "I had forced Koenma to remove the bracelet from her after he used it again. Not even an hour after I left with her a portal opened beneath me back to Koenma and Ayame began chanting and I'm here now." It was quiet for a while. "Is, she going to live."

"She has to push out the dead unborn and if she survives that she'll have better chances of living."

Yoko looked down hurt. "The kits…" He was depressed. "Come back in a day and I'll of thought of something with what I know of the chant…"

Hiei left the mind of the saddened kitsune seeing Shuichi on the floor with a busted vein on his forehead. He left out of the window.

Shuichi woke finding himself in a bed with the worse headache of his life. Taking yet another dose of Advil he saw Genkai next to him and sensed Yusuke in the room with Kagome.

"What happened."

Shuichi laid back in bed holding his head. "Hiei entered my mind trying to find Yoko again and I woke up here. How long was I out for?"

"A few hours. Did it work."

"He's asleep now, before…I couldn't feel him at all. I suppose when Hiei returns he'll tell me why he isn't waking up."

Hiei returned a day later. He would had gone into Kagome's mind as weak as she was now, but figured it would kill her from doing so. Approaching Shuichi he took of his tie to his Jagan and opened it. He went back inside Yoko's dream without a word to Shuichi. He found Yoko still in the odd apartment. Once Yoko recognized Hiei was there he spoke still crestfallen.

"Has she woken up yet."

"No."

Yoko was sad. "The chant used was supposed to banish me, remove the avatar from the host. Meaning it backfired if I'm still here. I don't know."

"Is there a chant to wake someone up from a deep slumber."

"I don't know. Why can't you wake me up."

"Hn."

It was quiet for a while. "I know you still love her and want her for a mate."

Apparently he had only hid it from Kagome. "What are you getting at."

"Don't let her go astray, if I can't wake up. Give me thirty days, then take care of her for me." Yoko stared off out of the window. "If she even survives."

"You're going to wake up fox, you're too arrogant and prideful to let me have your woman."

"Contingency plans Hiei, necessary, not liked. Get Yusuke to call Botan and she what she knows about reapers and banishments."

Hiei left his mind noticing the rest in the hotel looking at him. "Get Botan to come here Yusuke."

Shuichi spoke. "First, could you at least tell me what is going on inside of my own head."

Hiei noticed Shuichi was flustered, headache. "Yoko said the spell casted was to banish an avatar from the host, done by Ayame. He wants to know if Botan knows the spell or anything about it."

Yusuke spoke opening the compact. "About damn time someone knows what's going on in this piece of- Botan get your cheery ass here now."

Botan frowned at him. "Now that's not nice Yusuke at least try to curse me out with a smile on –"

"-Botan, I will knock you off that oar now if you don't come."

Botan came down hovering on her oar going through the window a few minutes later. "Hello everyone! I'm afraid this will have to be short. It's the busy season now Yusuke, what did you need to see me for?"

He'd ask about a grim reapers busy season later. "What do you know about you reappears and ability to cast spells."

"Well the only magic like things we're able to do is involving spirit. Such as removing them from a cursed object, getting them out of something they've hidden in, locating a spirit blah blah. Why ask Yusuke-" Botan lost her cheery expression seeing Kagome in the other room. "You, you have Kagome here."

Shuichi spoke. "Why does that cause you alarm Botan?"

"Well, simply because Koenma forbid her to be within three kilometers of you. She might be in a bit of pain from whatever he activated with her once she wakes up."

Hiei was piss, Shuichi spoke. "Do you know what he did?"

"Not a clue Kurama! He had to put something on her though. Try seeing what it was."

Genkai came back moments later with a small black pearl. "It was lodged in her throat."

Botan looked at it. "I suppose that could be it. Anything I can be of service with? I'm up to five hundred souls as of four hours ago!"

Yusuke spoke. "The hell you can be cheery about over that!"

"Don't let the job bring you down Yusuke! If that's all then-"

Hiei spoke. "-How do you un banish a spirit."

"Hmm…I don't think there's a way to. Once a spirit is banished, it goes to its destination. I suppose if you're looking for a soul in particular for this case I could go to wherever it was banished to if you knew and bring it back."

Hiei didn't like her answer. "Can you wake a soul up."

"I wasn't aware of souls needing to sleep Hiei-"

Yusuke cut Botan off as well as Hiei about to speak. "-Koenma had a banishment spell placed on Yoko but he just now gained his conscious back and is seemingly permanently asleep. Know how to wake him up?"

Hiei was piss. "Mind explaining why you just told the reaper that."

Yusuke didn't bother looking at him. "Grim reapers are bound to neutrality with their purpose dealing with collection and putting souls where they belong. If someone harms them, the world is thrown off balance and souls go amuck, so no one's gonna harm Botan for her knowing this, and she can't tell Koenma because that would be telling sides. Yeah she's my handler, but this technically ain't part of the case so she's not telling anyone."

Botan clapped her hands. "Yusuke I didn't know you had a brain!"

Shuichi spoke. "Very impressive Yusuke. How did you come to think of that, even I didn't think of such a thing."

"Just a passing thought. Do you know how to Botan?"

"Not off the top of my head, but if I think of something I'll be sure to come your way. Have fun!"

Kagome opened her eyes immediately saddened. She didn't think they really would kill her unborn. Because she wasn't even strong enough to stay conscious. They're dead. Because of her. She whimpered some in pain not even able to sit up but exgusted. She soon felt a set of arms holding her up with Genkai having a bowl of hot water at her legs on the bed. Hiei spoke holding her up quietly feeling some of her wounds reopen just from him doing so.

"Are you well enough….Kagome."

Kagome didn't want to make the connection of what was going on. They were prepping her to deliver three dead kitsunes in her. Maybe they could still live. Her face contorted. No, she smelled an abundance of death coming from her. They had been dead for a while. Where was Yoko? Why was she still alive?

"Kagome do you hear me."

Genkai spoke. "Girl you have to push, all right? Let's get this over with."

Kagome didn't want to. "No."

Genkai sighed. "If you don't you will die. And even if you think you want that now you don't," she pushed down on her stomach causing her to shout. "-now keep doing that. Push."

After about forty minutes Genkai disposed of three formed kits covered in blood. She added more herbs to Kagome to stop the bleeding from delivery and left her alone with Hiei. He noticed she stared off.

"Don't give up."

"I'm tired."

"You do know that if you go back to sleep you might not wake up again."

"No," Kagome closed her eyes. "**I'm** tired Hiei."

Hiei gently shook Kagome. "Open your eyes- Damnit…"

Botan returned four days after Kagome had delivered, six days in all. She held a book giving it to Shuichi.

"On the page bookmarked with the smile face piece of paper there's a spell that I think should be of some help."

Shuichi read the page. "How to rebuke a botched spell, side notes by Botan."

Botan smiled. "Had to give myself credit for finding it now didn't I? Anyway, I couldn't find anything to wake an avatar, that's the only thing. Guess this works out all the better then doesn't it? Is she doing better?"

Yusuke spoke as Shuichi went to a separate room to start the ritual. "She's not healing and she probably hasn't eaten in over three weeks. Genkai says she probably won't wake up again."

Botan was sad. "Oh…Even I can't think of something cheerful to say to that. Very well then. Later Yusuke."

Hiei entered Yoko's dream finding himself in Shuichi's room in his mother's house seeing Yoko sitting on the bed looking down. "The reaper found something to reverse the spell."

"Is it in effect now."

"Yes."

"Then am I never to wake again if I still see you here?"

"The ningen isn't awake either. Yusuke left to get sniffing salts in hopes that you'll wake up. Been like this for about ten hours."

Yoko spoke. "And of my mate?"

"She delivered three dead kits and hasn't woken up since. Genkai said she won't last more than four more days. She's not healing either."

Yoko sighed. "Kagome…I can smell the salts now."

Hiei found himself jerked out from Yoko's dream and tied the band back around his Jagan. Moments later Kurama stood. Yusuke spoke.

"I guess we can go back to calling you Kurama then Shuichi."

Shuichi sighed. He still had a headache. "If you wish..."

Yoko growled. "_This youkai barrier is most disturbing. I truly can't sense a thing_._ This will not bode well for protecting Kagome._"

Yusuke and Hiei left the room leaving Yoko time with Kagome alone. He moved over to her still having a terrible head pain and saw everything. He had failed his mate to let her become this poorly injured. He cut his right palm putting it against an open wound on her and let his blood flow into hers. She had to live. He would give her his strength. He wanted her to live. He wanted her to want to live. And if not, he'd get revenge on those who did this to her and follow her into the next life to be with her.

Kagome opened her eyes incredibly tired and whimpered. She still hurt. She could feel her wounds closing, but, the pain… And her head hurt. She whimpered for a while longer hurting even to breathe when she noticed Yoko behind her holding her as gently as possible. She sighed leaning back into his hold as he stayed quiet stroking her hair.

"You're okay."

Yoko kept stroking her hair. "Your worry is misplaced."

Kagome was tired. "I didn't know if you were even alive. I couldn't feel you any longer."

Yoko continued stroking. "I could never leave you Kagome. My soul will always be with yours." He gave her some food letting her eat, not too much. "You'll be fine again, with time." He closed his eyes. "And I never meant to leave you Kagome."

Kagome rubbed under his chin for a while before he stopped her before she tired herself out. "Shit happens. You know I don't blame you."

"You blame yourself and you shouldn't."

Kagome sighed. She knew there wasn't a point in trying to argue with Yoko. Besides, she was too tired to do so. She then realized something.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be within three kilometers of you."

"Genkai removed it. Koenma no longer has control over you."

Kagome looked ahead. "He'll find a way."

"Not if he's dead-"

"-Yoko please leave it alone. I don't want you dead, for real. Please. I don't want you hurt. I'll be okay now."

Yoko didn't answer her. "How'd you come to this city."

Kagome knew he would, but when. "I sensed a strong youki and when I entered I noticed supped up ningen all over the place. Then there was some barrier and I almost fell over from the pain so sudden in my head. There was some youkai…I don't remember but he had a cannon of some type and used it as a club as well. We fought and I woke up in some cellar or big white room. There was a dragon demon asking me questions and stuff. Now I'm here."

Yoko kissed her head. She would never tell him what truly happened to spare him the pain. But he figured he could tell the worst of it from seeing her before. The stabs, the whole in her leg, semen in areas of her body where it didn't belong. Saddened he held her not wanting to push it on her.

"Anything else?"

"Yeah…But I can't remember. The way the youkai with the cannon spoke, it sounded like he worked for someone, like he didn't have a choice."

But if he was one of the four, that means some one got to them to…"That's fine Kagome. Get some sleep. I know you'll be waking up soon."

Kagome rubbed against him once. "I missed you."

Yoko smiled some. "Who can't miss me."

Kagome was able to stand a few days later but not go far. She made her way to the balcony in the room standing outside looking out at the city. Oddly enough she wasn't angry, she didn't want revenge, she didn't want to rip the dick off of a number of youkai and ningen. She just wanted this all to be over with and left alone. But for this to be finished, she had to kill those starting this. Meaning Yoko wouldn't let her go out to protect her. What about his safety? Wanting to do what she thought best she was about to go out and leave the hotel when she realized that would be the dumbest thing she could do right about now. She had no idea what was going on really, too many sides. And what if Koenma decided to pop in with a portal at any given moment. Maybe freedom was over rated and she didn't need it in her life.

"Where are you going to go."

Yoko had walked up beside Kagome noticing her on the balcony once he woke up. "We're leaving to find those who did this to you then kill them. You will stay here. With Genkai and Hagari ningen."

"Okay."

Yoko didn't want to leave her. He nuzzled her neck. "I'll be back." He licked her mouth leaning down to her level. "Promise."

Kagome had to smile some. "I'm surprised you'd leave me with someone you don't even know."

"I leave you under the care of Genkai, not the other ningen. If he wishes to stay so be it, but he is warned not to touch you. And you misplace your worry once again. Yusuke was attacked without proper knowledge, now he knows what he faces in his foe and will be prepared. Besides," Yoko kissed her walking off. "no one best this fox and gets away with it."

Yoko walked into the other room and Yusuke spoke with a smile on his face hearing the last thing Kagome had said. "Arrogant as always. I guess she's doing better then."

Yoko gave a quick look to Hagari who was eating a cup of noodles. "She will be fine with a few more days of rest. Likewise," he let Shuichi out. "we should be going I suppose." He drank a cup of tea Yoko had brewed for him. "To at least get rid of this headache."

Yusuke scowled. "Doesn't get rid of it but lessens it some. Grandma know where we're going since we still can't sense anything?"

"There's a concentration of energy along the eastern boarder of town. I'm for sure on is youkai from the raw force I'm feeling, and there are a number of physics there as well. I'm sure once you get close enough Kurama will be able to pinpoint the rest for you."

They headed out towards the window with Shuichi speaking. "As well, the plant in the corner of this room, it would be good to leave it alone if either of you have a green thumb. It doesn't like people who aren't, me essentially."

Yusuke laughed once. "An arrogant plant, an arrogant fox. Let's go."

The three made their way to the eastern section of the city and after a while Shuichi spoke.

"The book store. There's a strange energy I can't sense due to the barrier radiating from it. I would say that is the place we are looking for. Hiei can check the roof while Yusuke and I enter through the front entrances."

Yusuke entered reading the sign. There was to be a closed book signing today in about twenty minutes and the people who weren't invited were beginning to clear out. There was a good crowd of twenty people or so waiting at the coffee section chatting amisly while there were about twenty more scattered through the store. He kept walking and noticed that this might have been the first time in his life that he had stepped inside of a bookstore. Maybe he could buy Kieko something if it turned out no one was here- He didn't have any money and none of them were thieves, at least not any longer. He noticed the cashiers putting notices on the doors, not locking them, and put a rope in front of the door on the inside. All but two employees then left, leaving one at the cash register and the other at the coffee shop. Knowing where Kurama was only by the red hair he wanted to ask where the energy was coming from specifically but stopped noticing who one of the 'authors' for the book was.

"Oi, baka. You 'member me?"

The prep from Kieko's father's restaurant turned towards Yusuke. "Uhm…I don't know you-"

So he can apparently change his voice now too. Yusuke walked up to him. "Maybe," He punched him in the face. "that'll help you remember."

The prep fell to the ground with a bloody nose and a broken jaw. He spoke using his bloody shirt as a rag.

"Kuso! What the hell is wrong with you ya punk kid!"

Yusuke sniffed his hand. "You're, ningen?"

The prep stood some of the others with him getting ice and first aid. "What the hell is your problem of course I'm a human you moron!" He cursed. "What is your problem! Are you even supposed to be here?"

Yusuke noticed Kurama had taken his distraction and made his way past the register from the cashier getting ice and into the upper level of the book store. If he knew what was going on more power to him. Now for him to get out of this mess…And not go to jail.

Shuichi made his way up to the top floor of the bookstore, except it wasn't the top floor. Noticing no one was where he was he saw a hatch over a bookshelf and climbed up pulling it down and pulling himself up with a jump. Shuichi coughed some from the dust sensing that whatever it was was closer. He walked past a very old desk with a quill on it and noticed that there were sets of footprints in the dust. Someone, at least five someones by the different sneaker companies, had been here not too long ago. He went past a globe that didn't have North America yet on it and found himself in a room with two people in it. Looking closer, he figured they were both physics. The boy, no more than the age of nine, spoke chewing gum. If the bubbles were any bigger they would pop on the near by bookshelf.

"Took you long enough to find us up here. Trouble getting past the book signing or are you illerate?"

_'With as much as you read you've probably raised this country's literacy rate just by yourself.'_

Shuichi sighed in his head speaking aloud. "I presume you two are here to kill me. Is there a purpose to this?"

The other ningen, a middle aged man with a missing ring finger on his right hand spoke. "We're here to take care of you."

The boy laughed some. "Yup, just like a computer game. Quick and messy if need be. By orders of mister Sensui."

Maybe these two were higher up than they appeared to be. "Who is mister Sensui?"

The boy spoke putting another piece of gum in his mouth after spitting out the original one. "You should know if Haga-"

The middle age man cut him off. "-have the slightest bit of intelligence. Prepared to die spirit detective?"

Shuichi sensed the territories go into effect and moved to back away but felt a barrier around him. The boy spoke with a smile.

"That's my power. You're not leaving."

Shuichi turned noticing some of the books glowing and the man opening his hands. A book opened up and a lion came out of it roaring. As Shuichi avoided it his eyes widened in realization.

'The boy was about to say Hagari, meaning he was either followed-'

_'-not possible, Hiei ensured it, so then-"_

'-Hagari has been dealing with both sides. He gave us up-'

_Yoko growled. '-meaning Kagome could be in trouble if they want to take us out in the most convient way. I thought Genkai trusted that ningen-'_

'-I thought we all did to some level-'

Shuichi used his rose whip at the most opportune time wrapping it around the neck of the lion then pulling back towards him. The lion fell dead with his neck bones exposed and soon turned into the page from the book. He had to get out and go back to the hotel, meaning he would have to knock out the boy. Not giving much of a chance to think out of the second book came a man with a trench coat and a sniper rifle and Shuichi noticed there was a hole through his right shoulder. He quickly ran behind a bookcase knowing it wouldn't do him much good. But he could hear the footsteps of the 'man'. He quickly dived behind another book case with his shoe end getting shot rolling a seed out. He poured his energy into it and when the 'man' walked over it a bamboo shoot went straight through him. Hearing the page fall to the ground he was about to run at the man who posed the most danger when his eyes widened as a book above him glowed as a Samurai sliced down at him.

Hiei looked around on the roof. There wasn't anywhere to hide. No one was there. He was about to go inside through a window when he saw a man climb up the side opposite where he was at. And he had to be anything but ningen. He was about ten centimeters taller than Kurama with four growths, spikes, coming from his light grey face. His eyes were black like coal but he was missing eye brows. Along his arms and on the sides of his claves were the spikes as well. He held a large weapon that he presumed was the cannon Kurama had told them of when Kagome fought him. Meaning he was the one that put Kagome in that situation. He growled.

"Bastard."

The youkai smirked twirling his silver and tan cannon as if it were a tennis racquet. "So, by that oh so intimidating growl of yours I take it you're the mate of that feisty bitch a while back. What took you too long forbidden one? Mourning over your loss or you just knew that you were too weak to stand a chance."

Hiei unsheathed his sword. "Arrogant for someone who doesn't know his opponent."

"I can afford to be arrogant if I know that you are no match for me." His cannon began to glow. "Watch."

Hiei ran out of the way of the blast, that he noticed wasn't man made but his own energy. If he could disarm the youkai, perhaps he would be easier. Hiei began running up towards the youkai avoiding his blasts and sliced down at the weapon finding it without a scratch. The youkai grinned and used the cannon to knock Hiei back. He flipped onto his feet on another roof and saw the youkai jump towards him and stop.

"I can afford to be arrogant. Watashi wa Ganban."

Hiei didn't care and soon ran at the youkai that did resemble his name to some extent and avoided his blasts finding that when he did make contact with his cannon, he couldn't push it out of his grasps. And attacking at him did no good. His defenses were superb. Hiei summoned the mortal flame around his sword and noticing the youkai with a gleam of interest in his eyes ran at him. Hiei struck down at the cannon noticing it begin to crack and before he could even recognize it Ganban swung his arm around sending Hiei flying through the book store wall.

Shuichi jumped back getting a cut on his arm finding the samurai very skilled and would have to read the book he came out of at a-

_'-Stop thinking about reading, knock them out, go protect my mate.'_

Shuichi used his rose whip keeping the Samurai at bay making his way towards the man when he turned. Hiei was sent through the wall and a book shelf quickly getting up to his feet with his entire right side having small holes in it from the arm. He jumped out of the way of a blast finding himself running into an invisible wall. Ganban jumped through the hole taking aim at Hiei who managed to run along the barrier getting out of the way-

_'-Hiei…Hiei-'_

Hiei jumped over the youkai slicing down pushing himself further away turning back for another attack. 'Fox not now-'

_'-Hagari set us up to go out. He's working with them, for real. The boy needs to be killed he let it slip Kagome could be in danger.'_

Hiei jumped over Kurama fighting the Samurai from the cannon swung at him and looked at where the boy was. 'Where's Yusuke.'

'He created a distraction. See if you can contact him to go ahead until at least one of us can make it.'

Yusuke heard the siren in the distance and figuring his luck ran out knew it was coming for him. He smiled at the publisher for the prep. When he found the youkai who took this guy's physique he'd kill him well.

"Hey! We're all related aren't we! I say instead of you trying to sue me, and besides you should know that you aren't going to get any money from me, that you should concentrate on salvaging what customers are left!" Yusuke laughed. "Heck I'll even get a paying job and buy a book for my girl frien-"

The publisher shook his finger at Yusuke. "Now see here young man, this is a prime example of what you could have done with your life if you pa-"

"-Blah blah blah do good in school get educated. Kiss my ass old man I don't care for the shit you people try to feed m-"

The publisher undid his tie angry. "-you people! You people?"

Yusuke smirked. "Yeah that's right. YOU, PEOPLE-"

'-Stop arguing with that ningen and go back to the hotel. Hagari lied.'

Yusuke easily avoided the punch of the publisher. 'Hiei? All right then.'

Hiei thought to Kurama getting up onto his feet. 'He just left.'

Shuichi was still having troubles with the very talented Samurai. He ran around his attack finding and using the next best idea created a third rose whip, one without thorns, and used it to attack at the boy. The Samurai ran to defend giving Shuichi time to rip through him with the other two rose whips. As the page fell to the ground he whipped the boy unconscious with the smooth whip and gave a shout to Hiei as he went towards the hotel. Hiei gave a glare to Ganban smirking, and ran off with a growl.

Kagome wanted to go get something else to eat. The ningen food that had been brought for her wasn't something she ever wanted to eat again. Ramen. She growled. The world wasn't made out of ramen-

Genkai closed the door behind her. "I sensed a small change in your aurora. What's wrong."

Kagome still looked outside on the balcony. "Just thinking."

Genkai saw the half empty cup of ramen on the bed. "Not a fan of ramen either. Hagari left to get more food and should be back in a few minutes. There's a store across from the hotel." She looked at the girl. "But are you okay."

Kagome had her ever passive look on her face. "I'm fine."

"You know I've told hot head this as well. It's okay to show emotion every once in a while. If you're too damn happy like the reaper I will put you out of your blissful misery, but I don't see you doing that. It could help."

Kagome didn't bother looking at her. "I'm not how I first started out as a youkai. But I said I'm fine."

Genkai sighed walking out of the room. "Suit yourself. Don't go running to me when you break down in cry then." She closed the door behind her and saw the main door open up and Hagari enter. "Go back out if you're a picky eater Hagari, and learn how to close the door." Genkai looked at him. "Are you deaf baka or just plain stupid?"

Hagari spoke looking Genkai in the eye. "I've decided to bring something else along."

A man entered walking past Hagari, around his height with features of an average Japanese man. Genkai looked at him.

"Who is this."

The man spoke in his wretched voice. "I'm here to kill you old woman."

Genkai jumped back from a bullet from Hagari and was knocked down from the man quickly appearing behind her. He spoke as he kicked Genkai down.

"Sniper, take care of her. I'll make sure the youkai in the other room doesn't recover."

Hagari nodded. "Yes Chenja."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Kagome looked down at the cars going past and wondered how she lived before with the pollution. She heard Hagari enter and upon hearing Genkai's question she immediately went to stand behind the door. She knew her energy wasn't where it should be, but her wounds were closed and shouldn't tear from a fight…They just weren't all that tough yet. She saw a seemingly ningen open the door and she immediately kicked the door back on him sending an ice spear through the door. She heard a loud grunt and saw the man walk into the room with the spear in his calf. He glared at her.

"It appears as if I might have understated you some forbidden child." He morphed into a man with longer black hair and a shorter nose wearing the same clothing. "Now that I know for myself where you have been and what you are doing, I get to kill you."

Unable to sense his energy Kagome did not take the ningen for a fool and remembered what Yoko had briefly mentioned. This was the one Yusuke had fought. He was a youkai. Her eyes widened some as she ducked out of the way of a punch only to find herself kicked in the stomach though the bed. She coughed up some blood quickly getting to her feet blocking his attacks as well as she could. Apparently it would take a while longer for her inside, stomach areas, to heal. Noticing the sheer strength the youkai seemed to possess she tried putting ice around his hands from their contact and jumped back as he absorbed it. She should have figured. It was an extension of her own energy in a way. Kagome was knocked through the wall and whimpered some in pain as she got up and ran for the window, jumping out holding onto the edge turning around and kicking Chenja in the chin back then turning around and swinging up to the next balcony. She jumped up to the roof sensing him quickly following her. When he jumped up on the top she created an ice pole swinging it at him as quick as she could knocking him down somewhat into the roof of the next building. She made the ice disappear and began running roof tops. She didn't get far before she felt a punch in her back as she tumbled to the ground.

"You still have some speed to be on recovery."

Kagome got back up struggling some and went back to poorly blocking until she found an opening and punched at him. She tried kicking at him once he held onto her fist only to be kicked back in her stomach. Kagome shouted in pain and felt her energy start to drain from her, direct contact. But before she felt much more flee from her she found herself thrown to the ground. Chenja spoke with even more disdain in his voice.

"I can absorb your energy this way wench why is this."

Kagome stood growling at him. "I am SICK of people calling me wench you jack ass!"

Before anything else could happen Yusuke jumped onto the roof and was about to attack the youkai when he turned knocking him down onto the roof. He smiled knocking Yusuke down again when he got back up.

"We meet again!" Chenja laughed some. "And I see you remember. But I'm afraid now I have other places to be."

Yusuke kept attacking at him not giving him time, or so he thought until he was kicked across the roof. "What's the rush, or just scared now that I know how weak you really are?"

Chenja laughed. "Hardly weak, but for you, an acceptation could be made."

Chenja jumped off of the roof and seemingly disappeared. Yusuke led Kagome back to the hotel knowing she'd be piss if he picked her up taking her there and found Genkai sitting on a broken bed in the room. He saw the bruises on her side as she wrapped herself and figured her ribs were injured. His eyes reddened some.

"Hagari…"

Genkai looked at him noticing Kagome sitting down tired in the corner. "How did you know it was him."

"Hiei told me. Guessing he knows. Where's he at so I can kill him."

"Dimwit he isn't trying to kill us he's workin-"

Just then they turned to see Kurama jump through the window. He turned quickly observing the damage then to Kagome sitting down tired. His eyes were golden looking at Genkai.

"Where is Hagari-"

"-Fox calm down. After Hagari called your cell phone he called the room phone and-"

Yusuke interrupted. "-you never use telephones-"

"-that doesn't mean I don't know HOW to USE one dimwit. I told him that it would be best for him to try to play both sides so that we could learn more. Obviously he can't be seen with us-" Hiei entered. "-us any longer but he can still contact us. This might be the only way to get to the center of this. I didn't tell you temperamental youkai because you wouldn't go along with it for reasons you don't want me to say out loud." Kagome 'keh''ed from understanding what she meant. Because of her and how protective they are of her. Weak. "Exactly."

Yoko spoke through Shuichi. "I do not appreciate you deceiving me leaving MY mate in harms way-"

Yusuke spoke knowing where Yoko was about to go. "-blaming Grandma or anyone else will not help so don't. Understand?"

Hiei spoke. "And you call the fox full of himself, Toushin."

Yusuke snorted. "I know where I come from and step it up when I have to…Or at least I try to. I ain't pulling rank or-"

Yoko spoke still through Shuichi. "-You just did. How often does anyone call you Toushin. Fool."

Genkai spoke before tension could rise further. "Would all of you shut up. We obviously can't stay here and if we do the police will show up. So stop bickering and act like the half asses you all are and let's go."

Kagome watched as the interactions took place and realized that it was her fault again. Just like when she was a part of the shard hunters. Others would get hurt because she was too weak to defend herself. Those she cared about would get angry and possibly want to kill because of what she messed up on. Thinking about it as she stood following the rest out of the window she did care for those she was with now and figured acting cold wouldn't help anything move along. She had a different amount of respect for each of them and knew that they had their own respect for her…Or lack there of. Her own fault they are in this mess in the first place, Hiei came after her. She was a fuck up.

Hagari entered a house in Mushari city speaking. "Chenja told me to leave shortly after Uremeshi showed." He tossed his back pack onto the chair in the large open room looking at the only other person currently in the house. "Do you think I am playing both sides still trying to kill all of you or are you actually going to trust me Sensui otherwise I am wasting my time here."

Sensui smiled sitting in a chair drinking tea. "I think you have done well for now Hagari, or should I call you Sniper now. Regardless, I would like for you to do one last thing to ensure to everyone that you are not working for or aiding Uremeshi and the rest with him."

Hagari spoke looking at him. "And that is."

"Kill…"

After Genkai recut Yusuke's ever growing hair in an apartment Hiei kindly managed to ascertain for them he spoke up.

"Damnit it's been four days Grandma what the hell are we doing just sitting here! That bastard probably ain't doing nothing but selling us out!"

"Hagari most likely is selling us out, in order to get more information Dimwit if we don't wait you'll only be going about and wasting more time tracing down the physics these people have recruited. He will contact us."

Hiei and Kagome didn't dignify her words with a response while Shuichi spoke. "If you have faith in Hagari Genkai I believe that it is the best course of action, even if there are a number of people in this room who do not agree with your course of action, though a superior decision has yet to be stated."

Genkai spoke knowing who he spoke of. "Hmm. At least someone ha-"

Suddenly the window behind Genkai made a sound as if something were coming through it and she immediately side stepped out of the way along with the others in the room in the way of the projectile, but in the wrong direction. Avoiding the first 'bullet' six more were fired in rapid succession with only two avoided. Two went into her left upper arm, and the rest into the left area of her chest. Genkai's eyes widened as she fell to the ground and Yusuke immediately rushing down to her side as the rest took action. His eyes were full of fear.

"Grandma- Damnit grandma don't die!"

Genkai coughed up a bit of blood shouting some feeling Yusuke push down on her chest. "Yusuke, sometimes people make sacrifices for the better good, so don't-" She stopped breathing. "-let this old hag's death go without a cause…Or I'll find a way to haunt you Dimwit."

Yusuke shook her with his hands still on her main wounds. "No don't die! Damnit hag you're supposed to keep breathing!"

Hiei immediately turned seeing Hagari from behind a wall run off and immediately jumped out of the window after him before anyone else. He then noticed the wall glow and disappear and stopped his jump before he completely left the building and saw a book glow next to him and unsheathed his sword blocking an attack from a large number of deranged, possessed looking youkai with battle axes in their hands.

In seeing Yusuke down taking care of Genkai whom he already smelled the beginning stages of death on Kurama took out his rose whip blocking an attack from one of the book youkai…The youkai came out of the book-

_'-get it together Shuichi the man from before in the bookstore smells to be above us somewhere.'_

Shuichi ran towards the window immediately sensing another territory and found himself stuck. He tried moving his legs and looked down seeing the carpet had morphed into a tar like substance and he was unable to move at all. He blocked with his rose whip feeling a cut form along his arm. Hiei was still safe on the large balcony and could fight and move-

Shuichi turned around seeing Kagome struggling to get free stuck as well. Yoko, angered, over took Shuichi coming out but before he could do anything felt something thrown around his neck from behind and everything became dark.

Yusuke woke finding himself on an abandoned swing set in a park. He sat up remembering what had happened to Genkai…Then he woke up. He was about to stand when he realized something.

"Hey I can sense things now…What happened…"He stood turning to see Hiei standing on the far side of the swing set. Kurama was in a swing unconscious, next to him was a girl with long black hair, unconscious, and Hiei next to her. "Hey Hiei what happened?"

Hiei didn't bother looking at him. "Hn. You're fully ningen and your intelligence is worse than it was before."

Yusuke looked at himself. "Ningen eh? But I really don't remember anything, except…That …Genkai…" It was quiet for a while. "Did you at least bury her?"

"Hn."

Yusuke was going to take that as a yes for his own sanity. "Uhm…How am I ningen, completely, and who's the girl?"

"You really are an idiot. Look at the thing around your neck…Now think."

Yusuke looked down and noticed it was the same necklace Sesshomaru had put on Kagome when they were in the feudal era and noticed Kurama and the girl wore one as well. He pulled on it trying to remove it, also noticing that he was weaker than before as well.

"Guess that youkai blood in me came in handy after all. So someone put these on us…Why aren't you ningen then?"

"Hn. I will not be led a fool by someone else's mockery. I was outside of the barrier and by time I knocked out the three physics the last one had already been placed on, Kagome."

"Oh." Yusuke smiled. "Wondering who that was- Wait why isn't Kurama different then?"

Hiei seriously wanted to hurt, mange, or harm Yusuke in anyway possible now. "Shuichi is ningen baka. The necklace was placed around Yoko meaning when he wakes up there's a good chance he can't use any of the fox's abilities."

Shuichi sat up holding his head. "That is almost correct Hiei. I do feel myself having less energy, but I can still hear Yoko. It's as if he were unable to come out on his own, like he is separated from me."

Yusuke spoke. "So what now? Contact toddler or go after Hagari the bastard on our own?"

Shuichi spoke. "If it were truly Hagari who is out to betray us, then instead of just ending the life-"

Yusuke cut him off. '-killing-"

"-killing Genkai he would have had time to kill, if not wound the rest of us."

"Hn."

Shuichi turned to Yusuke. "Hiei agrees with me as well Yusuke. We don't mean to deface Genkai or who she was. Did she happen to tell you anything before her passing?"

Yusuke looked down eyes hazed over some, he wasn't going to say anything about it. "So what now."

Shuichi spoke. "We wait for Hagari, as the last wishes of Genkai to ensure Ningenkai does not go to the waste land, and avoid those after us if possible."

Kagome opened her eyes and realized what was going on immediately. She stayed quiet noticing Yusuke and Shuichi the only ones, as normal, talking. But even then it was far and spaced between. Figuring how weak she was she figured Hiei had already been able to tell she was awake and was just giving her time. She let the swing continue to move beneath her on her back and stared up into the sky noticing once again that the sky in the feudal era could never compare to what she was looking at now. It was dusk and a few of the brightest stars were visible. But if it had been a few years ago…If she had truly stayed ningen…If she was even born that way… Kagome still wasn't able to get those thoughts out of her head. The feudal era. The people she's failed. Those who left her due to her ever persistent weakness. And she always kept trying but it was never enough and it still wasn't, but she wouldn't stop trying-

"So if we are all ready to go, I suggest we not stay here for an extended amount of time. And by that look Yusuke, yes. Kagome has been awake for quiet some time, but has decided to remain silent."

Yusuke looked over still in the swing and saw Kagome looking up. "She really does like constellations." He stood. "Okay, let's get going."

Hagari rode on his motorcycle to where Sensui had told him to meet him at afterwards. Going faster didn't get him to stop thinking about what he had done. He had killed Genkai, the old woman who helped him out with his abilities. Though he had known her for less than a month he felt like he should have known her longer, and he didn't get attached to people. The only distraction he had was that if he were ever to show his face around Kurama or Hiei again, they would probably kill him. And if around Uremeshi…He would wish he were dead. He parked in a park parking lot and made his way towards the back end of the abandoned park late at night wondering if he had made the right choice in his mind after all. After walking down a small hill he came towards the entrance to some sort of a cave and saw a man, presumably youkai from what he had learned, with longish blue green hair and light colored clothing standing patiently against the cave entrance.

"Sniper. I see you've returned."

Hagari looked at the youkai. "Was I not supposed to?"

"I realize you are just stating a question, just as I was just stating a statement. Nothing more." He spoke with a very slight smile on his face. "Sensui was not able to make it as requested, but says you have done very well."

"Who are you to this if you are not one of the big four youkai that are supposed to make things. And I can tell that you are not just another lackey."

The man began walking into the cave. "I'm not. And neither are you."

Hagari followed him into the cave getting an eerie feeling as the entrance of the cave seemed further and further away until he was no longer able to see it at all. After a bit of time he noticed the size of the cave hall increase.

"Where are you leading me."

"Leading you? I never recalled in telling you to follow. So, shouldn't you ask where I am going with you seemingly in tow. You'll need to work on your precise language skills if you're no longer a 'lackey'."

"And why would I have to be doing this as you say."

"Well, youkai tend to be very precise when acquiring higher levels of intelligence and will try to trick you into saying or doing something as part of who they are or trying to judge your own intelligence and strength. You're being sent to Makai to bring someone back with you."

Hagari saw an entrance ahead. "Makai, that's the demon world."

"Yes."

"Why am I being sent there, a ningen."

"Because you fit the job description, and I believe you have something to live for that you aren't yet telling us, so you won't get yourself killed this early on. Early on for you anyway." The man continued walking. "His name is Akuzo and he is a youkai with odd energy very different from the rest you will come upon."

Hagari found himself in a large cave area with some type of underwater lake at one end. There was also a sofa, oddly enough in the middle of the dry area and a bridge leading out to the lake.

"What's your name."

"You can call me, Bob."

"That's not your name."

"You didn't ask for my real name so I didn't see a point in giving it to you. There's a portal in makai, for now, once you walk off of that bridge. I assure you it will open. Hopefully you'll be able to find food and water on your own. You'll be found by time you return."

Hagari stopped noticing he was at the wooden bridge and "Bob" was walking back out. "And I should trust you why?"

"Because if you didn't have enough of a level of trust in me already," Bob continued walking. "then you wouldn't have entered this cave in the first place."

Kagome was silently angry. She did not want to be ningen like this any longer than she had to be. But with Hiei alert to the max as the constant look out, there was no way she could get out of this. She laid on a bench in an abandoned building staring up. Hiei was somewhere, she couldn't tell now. Yusuke was heating Ramen of all foods in the world over a small fire he had made, and Shuichi was looking out of a window. It had been quiet for about three days, the first day they got here Hiei had to clear out a few lesser youkai. Yusuke was down to the strength of a street thug, and with Yoko sealed off or something else she didn't know of Shuichi couldn't control plants, thus no longer had a headache from being in Mushari city. She knew of only one person who would know how to remove the necklaces, but with how things were going in this city, there was no way she could get to the person. She'd have to leave the city most likely, and she noticed whenever she was too close to the exit when the others were asleep she could sense Hiei.

So, the only thing she had to worry about was how to get rid of, seemingly, her own personal watch youkai…Without killing him. She stood wanting to slap her head. She moved to a broken mirror and looked at her reflection. Her eyes weren't red any longer. Give it a day or so…She could do it. She sat and began meditating. She was even weaker in this form and she didn't like being weak. She would get it off of her.

Feeling her energy change a bit she opened her eyes standing going back towards the mirror noticing she could sense Hiei. And she wasn't near an exit. Meaning he noticed the change in her. In seeing her eyes red, Yusuke asleep in broad daylight, and Shuichi out, she walked towards the exit until she noticed Hiei standing in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going. And how did your eyes get red."

"So I really am not allowed to leave this place."

"Hn."

"Hn? Well since that isn't an answer-" Hiei moved in front of her stopping her. Kagome spoke. "I want to leave, and I am going to leave."

Hiei looked at her. "Where are you running off to."

Kagome sent a small wave of purification energy though Hiei knocking him out. "Away from here."

Shuichi set the bag of food down and checked Hiei over. In seeing as how he was still out he spoke loudly waking Yusuke up.

"Yusuke… Yusuke what happened to Hiei."

Yusuke stretched yawning. "I just woke up. When I went to sleep Kagome was still here- Oh shit did someone bust into here and take her?"

Shuichi looked around. "There aren't any signs of a battle, and if so they would have just killed us even if they want to string us along for some reason. Most likely Kagome left on her own- Hiei."

Hiei stood growling to himself. "Let's go. I can barley get something off of her with this damn barrier around this city."

Kagome, not having any amounts of money for years now, walked her way towards the end of Mushari city. She knew that she wouldn't be able to just leave so easily, but from what she was sensing, she hoped she would be able to leave before the three showed up. Walking through grass no longer in the heart of the city she passed a number of small homes and next to a temple she found a number of youkai and physics there. She had a bow in hand and a small quiver, but figured she could use twigs from some of the trees as arrows. A youkai spoke.

"Hey girly. Why ya walking all the way out here? The train station is in the city. Lost?"

"I like walking. Will you step aside or not."

One youkai jumped down from a tree landing in front of her. "Nope. Wa'? Gonna make us girly?"

Kagome stuck her hand out onto his chest and before he could slash at her arm she purified him completely. The physics weren't sure of what happened, figuring her to be a physic, but the youkai understood.

"A damn miko."

"I thought all of them bitches who could do more than a few parlor tricks died out decades ago."

"Kill her! Or she'll kill us!"

Kagome took out her bow and not knowing the abilities of the ningen physics decided to take them out first. She notched an arrow shooting taking out one physic noticing the rest fled off. Knowing she had to take care of them she fired another three arrows so that they wouldn't give out any unwanted information then quickly hit a youkai away from her with her bow getting sliced along her upper arm by another. Too close she created a barrier purifying the youkai and turned towards the last one shooting two arrows at him so that if one missed, the other was sure to make its mark.

No longer sensing any threat she put the bow on her back and picked up the one arrow that wasn't useless and saw she only had three left. She knelt down ripping part of her shirt to control the bleeding along her arm. But before she could get much further her eyes widened hearing a voice directly behind her making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand with fear.

"I love the smell of fear in a ningen…Or should I say ningen turned youkai by the looks of the necklace along your neck. Cunning little one aren't you-"

Kagome flared her energy in an attempt to get him away from her feeling her back deeply wounded from a spike on his arm as he left jumping back. She carefully got to her feet figuring she would be dead in a few minutes if she didn't do something for her back and turned seeing-

"Teme yarou!"

The youkai smirked. "I see you remember me forbidden one. Been a while hasn't it. Though I can't saw that your new look suits you-"

Kagome took out an arrow shooting at him. "-Ganban, die!"

Ganban jumped out of the way of the arrow and fired an energy blast from his cannon at her. Kagome was too slow to get out of the way and used a ton of her energy to make a shield. Knowing it would be foolish to do it a second time she quickly ran off to the side trying to get closer to him to no avail. He was far faster, and that cannon kept her back. Stopping, hassling some, she was angry at herself. She couldn't even attack him and he was faster than an arrow-

"-Piss at yourself little one? Or just upset at your own lack there of?"

Kagome glared at him, then with an idea, smirked. She knew how to get him closer to her, though possibly suicidal, it would be worth it.

"I'm not piss at you, or me. But I think you should be at yourself. Carrying around that big, thick cannon, and I can say first hand that you are trying to make up for what you don't have." She smirked. "Defiantly do not have."

Ganban began walking up towards her. "Really? As I recall you were still screaming for –"

Kagome erected a barrier around them both the size of a MacDonald's and saw the scowl on Ganban's face. It was too close range for him to use the cannon if he couldn't jump out of the way. A blast that close would have debris hitting him as well. Tossing his cannon aside he charged at Kagome. Poised for his attack she notched two arrows and fired them almost point blank at Ganban. When they both connected he shouted in pain falling down to his knees. One had gone through his left arm, the other burning past his side leaving a horrific burn. Not giving him time for anything else she picked up four sticks firing them as well hearing Ganban fire again, but when the sticks came at him he growled, batted them away with his arm taking the burn and ran at her.

"You'll regret that bitch-"

"-Wrong!"

Kagome had put the bow on her back and from a prayer position she stood twirling her hands around her as tainted miko energy began swirling out in massive arches. Ganban did the only thing he could think of and ran back getting burnt along his back deeply almost killing him, picked up the cannon, and knocked at the barrier until it faltered enough for him to escape. Once outside of it he spoke.

"I'll be back girl. Well done."

Kagome let down the barrier satisfied that Ganban would not be able to return any time soon. She walked off to a small shed a few minutes outside of the city, went inside and took some of the random cloths and began bandaging herself as much as she could until she sensed the three approaching. She sighed. Not like she could avoid them now. And as close as they were, there was a good possibility that she had been seen by them earlier. When they entered the shed she felt Hiei angry, and hurt and figured the rest were more worried about her.

"Explain Onna."

"So you didn't see. Then why should I tell?"

Shuichi spoke before Hiei could say anything else. "Let me help you with those wound-"

"-I am fully capable of taking care of this on my own."

"So what happened for you to obtain these substantial injuries."

Kagome growled, measly for a ningen. "I left, got attacked, fought them off, killed some, taking care of myself. That's what happened."

Yusuke sighed. "Kagome why did you even leave in the first place?"

"I don't have to tell you a damn thing and I'm not going to. I have to take care of something, you all do not need to be there, and if necessary I can take care of all of you, even now."

Hiei spoke. "What is wrong with you? Why won't you tell us, m-"

"-Dunno. I doubt she can sense me, if you can't youkai, nor can the two ningen. Wonder why indeed?"

All minus Kagome looked up going outside to see a ningen, physic most likely, on the roof of the tiny shed. Yusuke spoke.

"What's with you?"

"Oh," The girl on the roof with a teddy bear spoke. "I'm just following things and what not. I'm not going to fight, I don't want my teddy-"

Hiei jumped up on the roof with his blade at her neck cutting through the teddy bear. "-Why, are, you , here."

The girl started crying some. "You're a meanie!"

Shuichi sighed. "Young girl, can you tell us why you are here."

The girl was afraid to shake her head in fear of the blade. "No, no…I'll get in trouble if I do. I think I was supposed to be quiet, but I didn't want that girl to just, die…So I made this shed for her to give her time."

Shuichi looked at her. "Why did you join with these people if you are not for death and violence?"

The girl was, for some reason, crying more, without Hiei having the sword at her neck. "They said they could bring back my kassan!"

Yusuke felt bad for the girl. "They lied to her good…Hey kid. If your Mom's dead, no crazy youkai or powerful dude can bring her back, sorry. Why don't you just tell-"

The girl started bawling and Hiei glared at him. "Refrain from speaking."

Yusuke shrugged. "What did I do?"

Shuichi spoke going up to the roof getting the girl. "You are anything but smooth Yusuke. Calm down now. He didn't mean to say it like that, but it's true. But if you help us out some, we won't make you do these things mean people are making you do. You can tell when an adult is lying to you."

The girl sniffled looking up at him. "How do you speak Japanese real good like that?"

Shuichi sighed. "Even though I don't really look Japanese with this hair color I assure you I am. Can you help us out? We can take you to someplace nice where the people won't lie to you."

The girl looked up at Shuichi. "Where?"

"There are places filled with children who don't have their kassans with them any longer. We'd be glad to take you, even despite Hiei's persistent scowling behind me."

Hiei thought to him. 'Why do you trust her?'

'Regardless, it's wrong to manipulate a child who most likely doesn't even know why she really is doing this. We should help her, and if something goes wrong, I'll take the blame.'

The girl nodded. "Okay. I'll go with you mister. Is the lady gonna be okay? She was bleeding a lot, and we're all only human."

Yusuke was inside with Kagome not wanting to say something else to the girl to upset her. Kagome had passed out before she could finish wrapping herself and he finished for her. He wondered what happened but figured maybe the PMS girl would tell him if that kid outside was going to be good now. But then again, Kagome didn't trust many people. He wished she'd at least tell him. He stood wiping his blood soaked hands off on some spare wraps and looked outside of the door to see Moshiari city in the distance. What was she doing out here? Everything was happening in there. Did she know how to change them back into youkai? Did he want to? He could stay ningen with Kieko like this couldn't he? Yusuke sighed not having the answers and waited until Hiei entered.

"What's up Hiei?"

"Hn. We're taking the child with us."

"Okay, now you're joking. What's reall-"

"-don't make me repeat myself." Hiei looked down at Kagome and saw the odd way, strangely enough effective, she was bandaged. "She passed out before she could finish."

"Yeah. I think she needs to go to a hospital. She keeps slowing down and stuff. Maybe one not in that creepy city would be safe?"

Hiei moved carefully picking her up. "Hn. She'll be dead before you can walk her there. Stay with Kurama and kill that brat if she tries something."

Yusuke walked out of the shed and looked at Shuichi standing next to the girl. "We going or what?"

Shuichi spoke holding the girl's hand. "I take it Hiei left with Kagome. Were her wounds that grave?"

Yusuke shrugged. "Guess so. I ain't no doc. Let's get this over with."


	19. Chapter 19

Hey, uploading takes time away from Economics. I'll put the rest up when I have time, email/leave a review for the full thing with out a wait. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, stuff like that.

Chapter 19

Hiei dropped Kagome off in a random bed in the emergency room of a hospital where it would be assured she would be seen then darted out of the hospital. After a few hours he sensed her in one room and went in the window seeing her still unconscious. He stayed near by until she woke.

Kagome opened her eyes. Everything hurt. Breathing hurt some. This was the life of a pitifully weak ningen. She doubted she could even walk, and if she could, she would be immediately stopped walking around in a hospital robe. Deciding on the best course of action she placed herself into deep meditation. She would wake when she was well again.

"Who attacked you."

Kagome sighed aloud, she couldn't block some things as a ningen, he knew she was going to wake up. "Let it go."

"You almost died. Who attacked you."

"Can we just go now? I already have enough reminders around me that I'm weaker than I was before as ningen and I would appreciate if you didn't rub it in…Where are we at anyway."

"I don't know. Where were you going."

Kagome began taking out the chords in her arms and sensors over her body. "Can you get me some clothes?"

Hiei growled to himself too low for her to hear and headed out of the window. When he returned he tossed some clothing to her. "Here."

Kagome proceeded to undress before him and heard Hiei turn around. "Not like you haven't seen anything before 'cept for a handful of new scars."

Hiei didn't want to do something that would get him killed by Yoko, even he couldn't resist _that_ much temptation standing before him. "Hn."

Kagome put her hair up and went down the stairs sure to avoid those who would recognize her and try to put her back in bed. She then walked down the sidewalk of a small city noticing Hiei besides her.

"What are you doing."

"Making sure you don't get yourself killed."

Kagome turned towards Hiei stopping in front of a clothing store. "I've already said I was weak, a pathetic human who passes out from two cuts. And a weak youkai who- What more do you want from me Hiei?"

"Hn."

Hurt, Kagome turned and continued walking towards where she sensed Yusuke. She found them in, of all places, a ramen restaurant. Yusuke was eating three cups of it and Shuichi drinking tea. He spoke.

"Kagome, it is good to see you well again…What's disturbing you?"

Kagome's eyes smallened as she looked down face still pained. "Let's just go."

Hiei spoke. "Where."

"Inuyasha told me years ago he smelled his brother in an area around a suburb of Kyoto. Sesshomaru would be the only one I know who could get these things off of…Us."

Yusuke wondered what was wrong, but figured he would say it horribly wrong and left it at that. "Okay then, let's get Koenma to open-"

Shuichi cut him off. "-Yusuke you do realize that Koenma might try to do something to Kagome, regardless. We can't risk it, we'll take a train."

Hagari continued walking for the twelfth day. He couldn't sense this Akuzo anywhere. He sensed a lot of weird, things, in the beginning, but after a while he learned that all of the weird things were variations of the same sense, in a sense. So nothing stood out to him any longer. He was surprised at how many youkai, lesser though, were randomly attacking the 'lost ningen' and after a while got used to wiping youkai guts off of him. He had even figured out through trial and error which makai plants were tolerable to a human stomach. But he couldn't find one youkai. Thinking about it now it seemed more difficult than it sounded. Like trying to find one Japanese man without a picture, address, or location th-

"-Hey kid. You lost or something?"

Hagari turned around to see a male with messy dark blue hair, light sea foam green skin and some type of marking along the side of his neck. He was now directly in front of him.

"I was sent to look for someone."

The youkai gave him a look. "Someone, presumably youkai, sent a ningen, to makai, to look for a youkai. I'm not liking your story."

"You don't have to."

"Which youkai ya looking for chibi."

Hagari wondered about him. "One in particular that I was sent to find, youkai. Got a problem with it."

The youkai grinned some. "I just want to know where Itsuki went to. He was supposed to send word when I was to come to ningenkai to basically do whatever the hell I want to."

"Then you should wait for word then if you want to."

The youkai continued to grin. "Itsuki probably didn't give you his real name ningen. But the real question is, even with what they are doing now, why send a ningen, out of ningenkai, into makai, filled with youkai?"

"Because I was told to. You were told to wait here until further notice, I was told to do this. We're all just following orders Akuzo. Let's go."

'Bob' raised his head some seeing Hagari and Akuzo emerge from the cave entrance. "Akuzo, good, I see Sniper found you."

Akuzo smirked. "I like this one, even for a ningen. Is he free Itsuki?"

Itsuki paid him no attention. "I'm guessing you'd like to see one of them now, since you're here."

"Yeah," Akuzo said in the cave Hagari had left ningenkai from before. "where's Ganban at?"

Itsuki shook his head. "He was almost killed a few days ag-"

"-What! Ganban almost killed! I've heard he was the toughest youkai out there almost! What happened! I've even seen the guy once and even _I _was a bit on guard around him."

Hagari spoke. "Who did it."

Akuzo smiled. "Told you I like him. Well Itsuki? Tell us! If the person sounds worthy I'll go after the bastard for the fun of it."

Itsuki spoke. "A ningen by the name of Kagome. She's a miko."

Akuzo spoke. "Miko's don't exist Itsuki. Before my time- Before you're time even."

"I tell no lies. If you're not interested in-"

"- Hell no! Where's this miko at? I'll make sure to gut her good."

"I'll have Hagari lead you to her location, since your senses will be disrupted until you see Sensui or leave this city." Itsuki informed Hagari, who walked back to his motorcycle and rode off figuring Akuzo was following him. Itsuki turned to his left as a figure slightly taller than him emerged from the shrubbery. "Akuzo has always been foolhardy, the years have just made him easier to manipulate if need be Sensui."

He looked ahead at the night sky. "I'm just glad he didn't wait and think to realize he won't be able to sense anything for sometime. I don't trust him."

Itsuki turned towards Sensui, then back looking up at the stars aside him. "True, there's only one person I trust."

Sensui turned towards Itsuki then back at the stars. "Good."

With Hiei on top of the train, Yusuke sat across from Kagome with Shuichi next to her. He picked up his cell phone noticing he had received a text message.

'It's from…From Hagari. Crazed youkai who idolizes Ganban is after Kagome to kill her. Messy dark blue hair, light sea foam green skin and some type of marking along the side of his neck. Leading him to Kyoto, seems intelligent. Named Akuzo. More later.'

Yusuke woke up with a yawn. "That phone of yours is loud, even on vibrate Kurama. You're too cheap, who's the call or whatever from?"

Shuichi sighed. "From Hagari he-"

Yusuke was up in a second. "-Where's the bastard at-"

"-Yusuke, calm yourself. He gave us a warning…And then he would contact us later. He won't lie to us."

Yusuke wanted to hit something, really hard, now. "The train's almost done. Let's get out and look out for your bestest buddy Kurama and then go to Sesshomaru."

Getting off of the train Hiei jumped down next to Kagome and spoke not noticing her façade. "I'm sensing that ningen here, not too far."

Shuichi spoke. "Meaning that youkai is here as well. They can't attack in a crowded city, it would draw attention to themselves-"

"-think again ningen."

They stopped walking noticing a youkai with the description given to them by Hagari across from them. He swiveled around on a bar stool from drinking a beer and looked at all of them, one at a time, until his eyes rested on Hiei. He spoke again.

"Why would a youkai keep company with ningen? Too pathetic for youkai companions and a mate of your own, ne?"

Hiei spoke. "Got a point before I kill you."

Akuzo went back to looking at Kagome, then smiled. "Perhaps I do. Perhaps I don't. You don't know. Maybe one of you does. But then again…" He got off of the bar stool and began walking towards an empty counter. "But then again maybe one of you does not."

Shuichi spoke. "You could always inform us. Do you have a name?"

"Akuzo." He began walking towards them at a slow pace. "And maybe I will attack, here, filled with ningen. There would be a lot of deaths, chaos, destruction, bliss." He stopped seeing Hiei draw his blade about three meters from him. "Oh. I doubt you're compensating for something, so I'm guessing even a youkai like you can use that sword. But I doubt the ningen authorities will appreciate you brandishing such an object now a days."

"Maybe I don't care about ningen police-"

Shuichi spoke. "-Hiei we can't fight here. Lure him into the grass areas we saw while on the train."

Akuzo smiled as Hiei put his sword up. "Ah. There's a ningen with intelligence in these times!...But alas." He started walking again looking at Kagome. "If he is the brains, he is the youkai, what does that make of you?"

Kagome looked up at him noticing he stopped a meter away. She knew what it made her, everyone's made it clear to her. Wanting to sigh she did the next best thing and said nothing letting Shuichi speak.

"Care to-"

Suddenly Hiei unsheathed his sword extending it in front of Kagome letting a marble ricochet off of his blade. He looked at the angle where the marble was sent and couldn't pick up Hagari, only that they were in his territory. Growling to himself he attacked at Akuzo who jumped back and seemingly disappeared. Shuichi spoke.

"We should make our way to open area. They will attack again."

But before they could even completely make it out of the train station Akuzo began speaking as he 'appeared' directly in front of Kagome with an arm around her lower back.

"You know I think I like the look on your-"

Hiei unsheathed his sword angry. "Let her go now-"

"-face right now. I think I'd even make an exception for you, little miko of mine-" Akuzo deeply inhaled. "-and the scent of fear underlying your natural scent is simply intoxicating-"

Yusuke punched at him only to find Akuzo dissipate to an area behind them, but still near. "-come back here tem-"

"-I could smell you for a long time…And how your name rolls off of my tongue-" Akuzo licked her from her neck to her ear. "-Kagome." He smiled more dissipating away again from more attacks. "And your fear scent spiked."

Shuichi spoke knowing there was no way they could get near her. "Let Kagome go Akuzo."

"But." Akuzo let one hand twirl around her back and then up along her sides ending on her chest. He smiled. "That got a moan from you little miko of mine. I smell another scent from you as well-"

Hiei's Jagan had burned through his band. "-Let her go now!"

"-but there is just one downside to having such a prize in my grasp." Akuzo forced a kiss on her biting her tongue. When he broke apart he licked her blood clean from his mouth. "Sweet." He dissipated again laughing some. "You all do not learn. But for the downside," He whispered in her ear after twirling his tongue around in it. "you hurt Ganban. He is a close, friend, of mine." Akuzo kissed her again this time lifting her up from her rear holding her even closer to him than before. Her eyes widened in feeling something. Akuzo smiled. "So if you hurt someone I know of, maybe I'll hurt you in a different way."

Hiei was extremely piss off. The youkai was going to force himself upon her, and even he could not stop him with usage of his Jagan. And if she hadn't done it by now he guessed she hadn't recovered her miko energy yet. Piss, he tried attacking again only to have him dissipate further away-

Yusuke frantically looked around. "Where did he take her! I can't see or sense them-"

Shuichi took off running. "-They are still in the train station here, close. Start looking!"

Akuzo set Kagome against a semi clean wall kissing her. "They don't know, that only a wall separates us little miko. If you do something I don't like, I won't kill you first, but I'll kill those three in a most gruesome, slow method. Is this understood?"

Edited content, email/review for full

"Just, go."

Akuzo smiled. "You hurt Ganban. Why should I mik-"

Akuzo didn't have time to move out of the way from a spirit gun. And even though it was from a completely ningen Yusuke, it still packed a punch. Yusuke ran inside of the men's restroom going past Kagome running after Ganban. Seconds later he was joined by Hiei outside of the train station with a small number of ningen watching them.Akuzo laughed some avoiding their attacks.

"Pitiful! I don't even have time for this now, but rest assured," He smiled. "I'll defiantly be back for you."

Shuichi ran into the restroom seeing a small pool of blood and a murky fluid on the ground that had easily seeped through a pile of dirty paper towels. Next to it was Kagome, putting on her shirt fashioning it into whatever she could so that it covered her. Shuichi spoke hurt as she picked up her pants unable to fix them.

"Kagome…I'll, go find you some clothes."

Hiei ran in before Yusuke could and saw Kagome standing at a sink using paper towels to clean herself off as best as she could only wearing her shirt of rags. He was heart broken. He could smell it. Surprisingly enough to him, she spoke before he could.

"Hiei, leave."

"I don't understand you were just ra-"

"-Hiei, just go in seeing as how I can't until I get some pants or something and no you don't need to go Shuichi is-"

"-what has gotten into you Kagome I don't want to-"

Kagome was starting to get a little angry. "-you have okay. I'm weak, Ganban messing me up proved that yet again. I'm a baka, I let myself go out weak. I'm worthless since I obviously couldn't even defend myself at all and yes Hiei, I'm a ningen so it makes all of the things true when I'm youkai ten times worse. I get it damnit. And yes I keep trying but I'm still a GD fuck up so I'll lea-"

Shuichi came in quickly giving Kagome an oversized shirt that said "Kyoto" on it and a pair of baggy pants. "I can leave if I'm interrupting something I shouldn't know of."

Kagome changed into the clothes in front of them hearing Yusuke stop in his tracks from seeing too much. "Not important… I'm not naked any longer Yusuke."

He entered the wrecked restroom and spoke. "Uhmmm…"

Kagome sighed. "I'm going to go find Sesshomaru."

Shuichi spoke. "Okay, let's go then."

Yusuke spoke. "Okay, maybe I can give Kieko a call later, said I would like a day ago."

Kagome started walking and was glad Shuichi had placed a packet of Advil in the shirt pocket, even if it wouldn't start working for a while. She didn't really pay attention to where she was walking, how long she was walking, or any thing else except for the direction she was going. After a while she recognized that she was tired and looked up at Yusuke some, who in turn looked to Shuichi.

"I suppose we can go back some to the apartment complex. Judging by it's condition I doubt the manager would notice we were even there."

Yusuke started walking back as well. "And I'm guessing Hiei, wherever he is, can find us measly ningen if he feels like it."

Shuichi noticed the demeanor of Kagome from the corner of his eye. "If indeed Yusuke."

Kagome noticed the poor condition of the apartment but was just glad there were only a few rats and no roaches at all. She tried turning on the water only to hear the empty sound of air going through the pipes. No shower then. Not trusting the bed, she was glad Shuichi moved the mattress around before speaking.

"It appears as if the mattress is safe enough, no ants even." Shuichi moved to the chair at a metal table already seeing Yusuke sitting against a wall. "Well, good night then."

Kagome laid down on the bed and quickly went to sleep very tired. When the sun began to rise Shuichi woke up along with Yusuke to see Kagome, still asleep on the bed. Yusuke whispered.

"She cried herself to sleep…"

"Perhaps we should wait for an additional day to give her…More, time."

"She won't want to, how ya gonna figure that one out."

"I'll simply say I wish to stay to rest more, quiet fatigued actually."

Yusuke gave him a look and in figuring Yoko had been put into a deep sleep from the necklace if he didn't try killing Shuichi in seeing all that has been happening to Kagome. The mattress was soaked from where her head was. Tears. Even with his bad memory, he never remembered her crying.

"Kagome…Oi, Kurama gimmie your phone so I can ca-" Yusuke sighed taking the compact out of his pocket. "Sup toddler."

Koenma sighed. "One thousand five hundred ninety two times Yusuke DO NOT CALL ME THAT!"

"Hrumph. Like I give a care. What do you want at this hour."

"There's still a lot going down in Mushari city, a lot. Even a few demon sightings, and we've had to erase the minds of the ningen."

"And?"

"We've also had to alter the memories of some people in outer Kyoto. What are you doing there you're supposed to be back in Mushari city?"

Shuichi took the compact from Yusuke. "Koenma sama there was word that we received of one of the more powerful youkai in charge of, whatever the situation is exactly in Mushari city, expanding to here. Why when we first arrived a fight took place. What have you found out in Mushari city that would be this urgent Koenma sama?"

"Uhm, nothing more than normal. With the youkai sightings there was an injured one carrying something massive just walking all over the city. He met up with a few others in a small structure, Wakamori's. Go there once you've finished with what you have to do with Kyoto, understood?"

Shuichi spoke. "Very well Koenma. Is there anything else you need?"

"Yes. Is Kagome awake or asleep Kurama?"

Yusuke quickly went over to Kagome as Shuichi spoke. "She's right here, asleep. Yusuke is going to wake her up-"

And before Yusuke could try waking her up more he wrenched his hand back from her. Kagome shouted loudly and Yusuke cursed.

"What the FUCK is wrong with you Koenma! Felt like my damn hand got hit by a bolt of lightning!"

"Just making sure for myself that she's there. Remember your objectives."

Kagome was curled in on herself whimpering in pain unable not to. Everything hurt and moving like that without any Advil in her made her lower areas cry out in pain. Out of all of the things she wanted to do in life, only one stood clear at the top of the list.

Shuichi spoke next to her. "Are you, all right Kagome?"

Kagome uncurled and sniffled some. "I," She stood with a few winces and went towards the door. "gotta go. I'll be back."

Shuichi put an arm out to make Yusuke stay. "Got a reason why I should just let her walk out there? Alone?"

"She already believes she's weak and most likely worthless, no thanks to Hiei. But still, he'll be the one currently who will be the most protective of her."

"Why?"

"I wouldn't expect you to pick up on that now Yusuke. Ramen?"

Kagome went back up the stairs dejected. Everything in Japan cost. She had temporally forgot about that. After seeing Yusuke peel open a fourth cup of Ramen, heated up from who knows where, she sat on the bed next to a rat and began meditating. Shuichi spoke the next time he saw her eyes open, with Yusuke still in the room.

"You know Kagome, as you can tell, Koenma called earlier."

Kagome laid back on the bed. "I can tell."

"Well, in seeing how he spoke slower once I asked him why we should return to Mushari, I could tell he was lying to us."

Yusuke spoke. "Normal."

"True, but it, almost didn't sound like him at all. The words were crafted too well, yet he still had the same purpose of Koenma, and was still displeased in Yusuke for calling him baby."

Kagome spoke. "You still think it's Koenma."

Shuichi spoke. "Yes. It has to be. Through out the entire time I've had to do this and up to the last time I've seen him, I haven't noticed anything different about him. Nor has anyone else with us. I don't now."

Yusuke spoke. "So he just changed, what's about it?"

Shuichi shook his head. "The drastic change that suddenly appeared in him when Kagome was brought into the office seemingly happened over night and most likely did. We went to see him earlier, before, and was fine. But with Kagome…It doesn't make much sense."

Kagome spoke. "But it's still him. Why do you think he didn't just decide to openly say something that's been on his mind."

"The way he treated you was the first clue that something was more odd than normal. I had never heard of Koenma having such an ability to be cruel. The second clue was the fear he had of Yusuke after returning from the Feudal Era. When he learned of Yusuke as Toushin his eyes seemed…Scared and cautious at the same time briefly. Yusuke has not been without a mission since, almost as if he is being kept busy for some reason. It is obvious Koenma no longer has the same level of trust for him, almost as if he despises you Yusuke on some level."

Yusuke shrugged. "So what, I ain't got no choice anyway. Till death does me apart from the baby. Nice of you to tell us this stuff now though Kurama."

"I didn't find a need to until he called again, today. Besides of what I have already said earlier of him, the wordings Koenma used I had never heard him use before. And not to say that he is not allowed to use a dictionary, but that he despises reading as it is and simply stamps the soul documents after having ogres sort them. Why use such words now? And when did he finish by saying remember your objective, and not remember you mission?"

Kagome thought for a while. "So it is Koenma, but you don't know what's up with him."

"Correct. So, I believe that when we do return to Mushari city, that going to the complex he said Ganban entered will be a trap of some sorts."

Yusuke stood stretching. "Guess we got a lot to look forward to later. Get a text from bastard yet?"

Shuichi stood as well. "No, but when he is able to he will."

Kagome led them towards a large office building and was immediately stopped by a number of security officials.

"Halt! Do you three have clearance? An appointment?"

Kagome spoke. "I'm here to see Maru."

The five security guards paled. "Excuse us ma'am. Please step through."

Kagome made her way to the elevator as Shuichi spoke inside as it closed. "How did you know that his family name would be Maru?"

"As arrogant as he is, if this really is him, why add a fake family name when you could spilt your own name." She let the elevator door open and close on twenty nine, the top floor. "I sensed him on seventeen, I think."

Getting out of the elevator Kagome followed her senses and knocked on a plain white door. A deep voice responded.

"Enter." The man looked up. "Who are you and what business do you have here."

Kagome looked a bit confused. "You're, his son."

Before them was clearly a youkai, amber eyes, two blue markings on the face, long silver hair, wearing a business suit. The facial structure was very different from the fathers. But the voice was very similar. He stood.

"State, your business. How did you get past security."

"I said I was here to see Maru, but I got the wrong Maru. I need to see your father about something."

He stared them down for a while. No one besides of the security believed he was even something more than a myth, so how…"State your names."

"I am Higurashi Kagome, he is Minamino Shuichi, he is Uremeshi Yusuke. I am looking for Sesshomaru, your father."

He only recognized one name. "Why is there a spirit detective here in my corporation."

Yusuke spoke. "Uhm…Cause we need to see Sesshomaru sama?"

Shuichi spoke. "Maru-sama. We pose no threat as you can see for yourself. If you contact your father, I'm sure that he will at least recognize the name Kagome."

Kagome watched as Maru picked up the phone and hung it up. "You are to accompany me to his location, now."

Yusuke grumbled. "Yes your pain in-"

Shuichi cut Yusuke off. "-thank you Maru sama."

After exiting the limo they came across a large, spread out, slightly feudal like house large enough to own at least half of a zip code. According the Maru, it was only one of Sesshomaru's small homes he conducted business in from time to time. They entered the home and before they were given time to look around Sesshomaru stood before them wearing a very well made business suit.

"Speak wench, why do you seek me out now."

Kagome pulled the necklace out from her shirt. "I would be most appreciative if you could remove these from the three of us sama."

Sesshomaru stared at all of their necklaces. "Why should I aid you if you have nothing I need nor want."

Kagome spoke. "We would have a debt owed to you, Sesshomaru sama, and I'm sure within a few hundred years or so you could figure out some use for us, sama."

Sesshomaru spoke to his son while moving towards the three. "As you will need to improve your skills if this wench was able to feel you out Touimaru."

"Hai Otusan."

Sesshomaru stopped walking. "What if I were to say, that I did not acquire these three, for they are different from the one you once wore wench."

Kagome spoke. "Then with your abilities and power sama I have no doubt that you still would be able to remove them."

Sesshomaru flicked a claw at the clasp of each one letting them fall to the ground. After a few minutes he saw each of them, Shuichi looking the same, Kagome an ice fire youkai, and Yusuke…

"Why is it that you look the same."

Shuichi spoke for him. "As a youkai, Uremeshi sama would not blend in well with the ningen population, thus before we came to Maru sama, his features were blended over."

Sesshomaru noticed the suffix at the end of Uremeshi's name. "And who is your avatar."

"Yoko Kurama." Shuichi paused for the slight confused look on his face. "He is asleep now, but I assure you with time, he will come out."

Sesshomaru did not like being confused. "Wench, who impregnated you if your mate was not able to rut with you."

Kagome kept her normal façade. "I was rapped."

Sesshomaru walked off. "Stay in this room."

Touimaru left with Sesshomaru as the three remained where they were. Yusuke was glad he left Kurama talk him into going into a makeup store for a free facial, but not the adding of-

"-sama?"

Shuichi smiled. "You are, are you not?"

Kagome didn't want to be in debt, but figured she was slightly not as weak as a youkai. She figured she would be pregnant, but didn't know that Sesshomaru could tell this early, even if his nose was incredibly strong. She walked off a little ways. She didn't want to be around Yoko when he came out.

Shuichi could tell something was wrong with Kagome, but didn't know what. 'Yoko wake up…Yoko I know you can hear me.'

_'Due to your persistent chatter Shuichi. Is there something that you need me for, to wake me up, now.'_

'You've been, suppressed since Genkai was killed, a lot of time has passed Yoko and –'

_'-how much time has passed.'_

Shuichi hesitated. 'About, a month. A lot has happened.'

_'And why was I suppressed.'_

'There was a necklace placed on you, Sesshomaru sama had to remove it, where we're at now. After the necklace was placed on you I woke up at the park…Then we found Kagome trying to leave Mushari…And in Kyoto…' It was quite from Yoko's end. 'Are you all right? We did everything we could, but we couldn't even get close enough to touch him. Not even Hiei could.'

_'And Sesshomaru will return most likely when I emerge…Kagome…Why is she so far away from you and Yusuke?'_

'She's…Been acting differently, I think Hiei has something to do with it. She doesn't want to be around anyone if she can help it. Help her.'

Yoko emerged hesitant. He couldn't smell it even, and it just made him wonder how strong Sesshomaru's nose and powers had grown over the years if he could. He paid no attention to the rest with him and went down towards the base of the steps and sat next to her. He let it stay quiet for a while.

"Don't." Yoko looked at her moving her chin towards him. "Don't you ever let what anyone's words dictate who you are. Because no words can express who you are, Kagome, who you are to me." He gently kissed her on her forehead. "And I have no intentions of leaving you. And I pray that you have no intentions of leaving me. I could never harm you like that, I promise you."

Kagome looked into his eyes. "But…It's not yours and I was too weak to stop ours from-"

"-you have never been weak a day in your life Kagome, and I'm sorry so many people have said that to you. You'll be fine. This will end, and we can disappear together."

"And with Shuichi."

Yoko shook his head. "I don't plan on sharing this body of his, now, any longer than I have to. I will figure a way out of this."

Kagome sighed looking back down. "Okay. But…I tried making sure, ya know, as ningen…But I didn't have money to pay for the pills."

"It's a sign that I would never be mad at you for that reason and that you should keep your offspring."

"I wanted our offspring."

"If we weren't in the small house of Sesshomaru sama maybe you would have steps taken towards it."

Kagome smiled some. "Arrogant kitsune."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah, I do."

Sesshomaru came downstairs a few minutes later looking at them all briefly then turned to Yoko and walked back up the stairs. Yoko followed finding him in a small study, elaborate as always.

"What happened for you to become an avatar, to a ningen."

Yoko suppressed a smirk. "Sesshomaru sama I was nearly killed many years ago and I fled to ningenkai to an unborn ningen child whom I deemed fit. This will not last for long rest assured."

"What status does your other companion have that he does not have to talk if he deems fit."

"Sesshomaru sama he is essentially Raizen's son. He is Toushin." Sesshomaru growled some to Yoko's words. Yoko spoke hearing it. "Sama he chooses not to pose a threat to any one, only to end the current situation and live with his, girlfriend."

Sesshomaru spoke. "Leave at once. You will be contacted when needed."


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, so here's a bunch more, like I said this story is already finished, just really don't have the time to post everything. Drop an email if you want me to just send you the file. La'

Kagome, still sitting, looked up at Yusuke when she was sure Yoko was out of hearing range. "Can I borrow five thousand yen."

Yusuke turned to her. "Like I have more than fifty yen at any given time. What do you need to money for."

"I wanna buy RU-486, that American pill."

"Why? Yoko's not mad at you."

Kagome looked down. "I can't do this to him."

Yusuke smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Isn't it already too long for that stuff. "

"I don't really know, but if not, there's gotta be- Hey do you have one hundred yen I can borrow?"

Yusuke looked at her. "No, because you'd buy something that would get you sick." He paused briefly seeing Yoko emerge from a hall way. "Let's get going."

Yoko spoke now outside of the large house. "Where do you propose on going."

"I haven't seen Kieko in a long time and Shuichi probably has his scores in and doesn't know how to say it to you without pissing you off right now. So I'm going back for a while. Not like going head first into Mushari city, into a trap will help us. We could all use some time off."

Yoko nodded. "I see your intelligence has returned once again." He kissed Kagome on the head. "I suppose, later, then."

Kagome, Yusuke, and Shuichi sat on a train going back to their area of Japan and supposed Hiei was following them, somewhere. Shuichi went to his mother immediately, and Yusuke stood with Kagome at the train station.

"You're going with me to Kieko's apartment."

Kagome followed him. "And I'm not intruding."

"Not if I say so, beside, maybe, uhm, Kieko knows something."

After a while of walking and roof hoping, they made it to the front of Kieko's place and went inside going upstairs past the restaurant into her apartment. She sat at a desk writing.

"Oi, Kieko! What are you graduated early with Kurama's class why are you doing book work?"

Kieko didn't look up from her paper. "Well Yusuke some of us have started our University course work already. I got accepted into Osaka University, but you wouldn't know because you're out doing kami knows what."

Yusuke was a bit sad. "At least I remembered to call this time, and found and made time to call. Not like I like being away from you."

Kieko looked up at him. "Then take me with you."

Yusuke shook his head. "No. Too dangerous."

"So why's it okay for you to go out there and risk your life like that but not me?"

Yusuke smiled. "Cause I'm a bit thickheaded but there's no way I would ever put you in harms danger if I can help it, and I can. This is Kagome."

Kieko smiled. "Ah, Kagome san Yusuke has told me much about you."

Kagome kept it to herself of how odd their argument/discussion just ended. "Yeah, same here."

"Can I offer you any tea or water?"

Kagome shook her head, Yusuke spoke. "Is it okay if she stays here? Normally I would have asked Genkai, but…"

Kieko knew how close those two were, even if they never said anything. "Yeah, I understand. Sure you can Kagome. How long are you staying so I can tell my parents that you aren't some random person from the restaurant?"

Yusuke spoke. "Uhm…If nothing big is happening still in Mushari city, until Hagari sends Kurama a text message or something. And yes Kieko I can understand that bastard, shouldn't be killed on sight. But hey, I gotta do something real quick so I'll be outta here for like an hour. Something to do at Grandma's place. Go talk about pregnant women or PMS or some girly shit- "

"-Yusuke-"

"-crap." Yusuke went out of a window. "Later."

Kieko turned to Kagome cautious. "Kagome are you, pregnant?"

Kagome sighed. "Yes."

Kieko could tell she didn't want to talk about it. "Why don't you want to talk about being pregnant? Aren't you happy?"

Kagome growled some. "Not by choice."

"Oh! Well…Are you going to keep it?"

"No. Do you have any coffee beans or ground coffee in your, restaurant downstairs? I'll need like a cup full of it." Kagome paused. "Please."

Figuring it was some demon thing Kieko later returned with a cup of coffee beans and watched as Kagome ate them from the cup. "That has to taste awful."

Kagome spoke in between swallows. "It does."

"So why are you doing it? Is it a youkai thing?"

Kagome spoke after a pause. "High amounts of compact caffeine like this give ningen miscarriages and I'm hoping it's the same principle for youkai-"

Kieko took the cup away finding almost all of it was already gone. "Kagome san no! You can't do that that's wrong!"

Kagome figured she would feel horribly ill later. "What's wrong is my mate having his mate birth a child that is not his."

Kieko looked sad. "You don't want to hurt Yoko…Isn't he supportive?"

"Yes, but I don't want him to have to do this." Kagome felt horrible. "Where's your bathroom…Bathroom."

"Oh! Down the hall to your left!"

"How long has she been in there."

"Six hours." Kieko looked up at the person sitting next to her. "Is she okay? She didn't want any one to go in."

Yusuke sat next to Kieko in her room door wide open parents cooking dinner else where. "Well by the amount of blood I told you about smelling earlier I'd say she accomplished her task. Baka shouldn't of done it in the first place." Yusuke sighed. "You women are too complicated."

Kieko shoved him. "Whatever baka. Come on, dinner's ready and I guess since you got a clue from turning youkai my parents don't hate you any longer."

Yusuke grinned. "See? Ain't totally stupid any longer."

Kieko rolled her eyes sighing. "Whatever Uremeshi, go wash your hands."

Kagome, no longer feeling like hell, took a shower and sat on the roof of the apartment staring at the night sky. After a while she began roof hopping until she stopped at a house with a wonderful garden. Stopping at a ledge she was about to open the window when she saw Shuichi asleep in bed, and his mother leave the room. Looking down she jumped onto the roof and let sleep take her. When morning came she noticed she was inside, in a bed, with arms wrapped around her.

"You already knew I was going to do it regardless of what you did or said. Why you left me with Yusuke and Kieko."

Yoko kissed along her neck. "Sad truth, but it is very difficult to stop a determined woman Kagome."

She smiled missing him and turned around looking at him as well. She kissed him.

"When does Shuichi normally wake up when here with his mother and step family?"

Kagome sat in a tree as Shuichi left the room. She finally was no longer flush in the face and wished Yoko could stay longer. Deciding to go back to Kieko's she decided to leave a note in seeing the two not yet awake. There were things she had to do as well.

Hagari was slightly- very disgusted from the amount of time he was told to be around Akuzo. Immediately after leaving Kyoto they returned to Mushari city, where Akuzo told him to sense out Ganban, where they had been ever since. He was in one of the furthest rooms away from everything else in some complex not yet finished that was halted for lack of funding. There were a number of other youkai and physics, some normal ningen as well, that were in the building and he desperately wished for something to do aside from hearing Akuzo randomly appear in his room talking about Ganban and his recovery and anything Ganban related. Even thinking about it made him want to do something sitting in a chair in a room he claimed. He almost smiled when he saw Sensui enter his room.

"Has my entry lifted your spirits Sniper or are you truly bored."

Hagari quickly changed his façade. "Perhaps."

"Very well then, Sniper, there is something that has come up that requires your attention… Why aren't you saying anything."

Hagari still sat in his chair. "If it requires my attention and you are coming to me then either you will tell me or this "something" does not require my attention."

Sensui nodded. "Akuzo living in the same complex as you has given you much more patience than you have had before. If it makes you feel any better you aren't working with him again that I know of."

"So you're going to tell me who you're working for, those above you."

"In time, why do you want to know."

"Because you don't seem like a person to take orders from someone, at all. So I'd like to know something about this person who can order you around."

"Once again in time. There is a situation with the next of the four to be released. More energy is needed and we can't find any more physics."

"It has to be just physic energy then." Hagari asked.

"Yes and no, you're going to go to a place where you can pick up an item that converts youkai energy, youki, to spirit energy. This is what the physics use and will be sufficient for releasing the next of the four."

Hagari knew he was hiding something. "What does this item look like."

"The person where you are going will give it to you, but you might be tested so that you are with us."

"How might I be tested by someone who is with us." Hagari said.

Sensui slightly smiled. "The person will place something on your body somewhere so that if you are lying to him, you will die. I don't personally know what this deceive looks like, but once you return, you can be introduced to those who are ordering me around."

Hagari still sat in his chair. "When do I leave."

"There will be a portal open in a park about twenty minutes from here called Orbit. Even if you have never seen a portal in your life, you'll be able to tell what it is."

Yusuke spoke yawning. "Toddler what do you want at this damn hour."

Koenma spoke through the compact to Yusuke angry. "Yusuke, what is it? Do I not have a name to you? Is Koenma sama too difficult for you to say?"

Yusuke sat up from bed. "I can say it, but I'd rather say Toddler, and when I don't feel like saying that Baby always does-"

"-One thousand six hundred thirteen times Yusuke my NAME is KOENMA! Learn it and use it!"

Yusuke gave him an odd look. "Why is it that you keep track of how many times I call you Toddler and pacifier face and stuff? I thought you're supposed to be busy with spirits and your 'job' if you ever do any work. Too much free time on your hands?"

Koenma opened his mouth to speak but sighed. "Yusuke it's been one month since I've told you do go back to Mushari city. Why haven't you?"

"You keep calling me and pissing me off with you mere existence on that damn compact toddler and I keep saying until I actually feel like going in there ain't gonna get me killed, I stay here. Besides, you don't want big ole' bad youkai Yusuke cranky on you 'cause he doesn't get his way do you?"

"Yusuke what the heck are you going on about? Cranky? Maybe you do need to come up here for some- Something has come up gotta go!"

Yusuke shut the compact flopping back into bed to sleep. "That training pants boy has issue- The fuck!" Yusuke sat up piss picking up the phone. "Whoever the hell this is has four second from my last word before I kill you regardless of who you are to make me feel like you should deserve to live for not letting me sleep."

"Moshi moshi as well Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed. "Kurama. The hell you want at…At 4:18 in the morning?"

"Kagome has been gone for around a month and Yoko as well as my self are wondering, if you know where she went."

Yusuke shook his head. "Yoko wants sex ne? Well she left Kieko a note around a month ago. She left. And Hiei isn't with her because I sensed him around here once and figured he left when he couldn't sense her. I have no idea where she went but if she left Kieko a note she'll be back."

Shuichi sighed over the phone. "Thank you Yusuke." 'I told you she left.'

_'I figured, if she was staying with Kieko, perhaps she would inform some one of her whereabouts. Maybe if you weren't so attached to your mother, she would have stayed the night she came to me on the roof.'_

Shuichi hung up his cell phone walking. 'Fine. Do you have any idea of where she went then?'

_'Try Makai. She wouldn't be safer there, but if she left, she had a reason to. She could have found a quiet place here.'_

Hagari had walked from his motorcycle towards what he presumed had to be a portal. He had never seen anything like it in his life. Walking inside he found himself in a room with nothing in it except for a person. No chairs, white walls, no books, nothing. The man spoke.

"You're the one sent by Sensui I presume."

Hagari spoke. "You're the one I'm supposed to get some energy reconfiguration thing from."

"Yes. If you want a name, you can call me Bob."

Hagari wanted to know why everyone involved with this seemingly used Bob for an alias. "Doing this test thing or not so I can leave."

The man spoke walking towards Hagari. "Very well I am going to place what you see in my hand on your arm. If you lie, you die. Understand?"

Hagari held out his arm. "Fine." He saw it put on him. "Ask away."

The man spoke. "What is your name…Not your family name."

"Hagari."

"Good. What is the name of the person you believe you are working directly under."

"Sensui, perhaps."

"Good. Are you completely committed to this side and its cause."

'Not like I even truly know what is going on since they are all lying to me on some level.'" Yes."

"Good. Do you have alliances to those who are against this effort?"

"No."

"Are you allied with such groups that are trying to stop this effort such as the Spirit Detectives."

"Not any longer."

The man took the object off of Hagari. "Good. Here it is."

Hagari held onto some type of chained object that wasn't quite visible. "This is all, then I'm leaving."

Exiting the portal and driving back to the apartment complex he saw Sensui waiting for him at the entrance. "I see you have it then."

Hagari stayed on the motorcycle. "All yours. Am I supposed to be somewhere now."

Sensui walked up to Hagari taking the chained object from him. "You've proved yourself to everyone just now. You're free until you're called for. I'd suggest not leaving the city though. Next time you are summoned for you will most likely meet one of those who are able to boss me around as you say."

Yoko made his way towards a clearing to find an odd looking house, elegant in its own way, in mist of a forest. He wondered why Kagome would be in a place where he was positive another youkai, male, lived. He entered without knocking or giving warning to see-

"-You're the clown."

He shook his head standing. "You barge into my home and call me a clown?"

"Fine. Takenzo."

"Call me that if you will. By your smell I'm presuming you are here for your mate." Takenzo walked towards a picture of something. "Wine?"

"Where is my mate at?"

"Most likely out finding food. I'm surprised though you let your mate away from you even for this. Unless," Takenzo looked up at Yoko. "you didn't know she was pregnant when she left."

Yoko suppressed a growl. "I know my mate is pregnant I only asked where she was."

Takenzo drank from a cup. "Well she is here for you, meaning she has to come back."

"How long until it's finished."

"I couldn't really say. The potion I made for your ningen honestly was an experiment I heard would work. A special liquid made with the heart of a phoenix. First of all phoenix are extremely rare and I haven't been able to find one since. Besides, the same potion wouldn't separate the two of you, so I'm doing more- Kagome."

Yoko growled at Kagome as she entered who immediately went whined, or at least her version of it. "Leave…I am speaking to you."

Takenzo gave Yoko a look as he walked out. "You really are one arrogant kitsune to kick me out of my own home."

Kagome looked down. "Not like I knew when I left. And I figured Shuichi would be busy with his mother and being a nerd so I didn't want to impo-"

Yoko picked Kagome up swiftly kissing her. "-you, my dear Kagome, need to learn that you will always be first, and apparently you being here is putting the first steps into separating the two of us. All I want to know," Yoko kissed her again. "-why did you really stay away, for nearly two months."

Kagome smiled a little in feeling Yoko nibbling on her neck. "Kieko's place was too…Cute with her and Yusuke, and you weren't there…But maybe I just missed you."

Yoko kissed her taking off her pants. "What I was waiting for-"

"-Yoko we're in-"

"-Takenzo will not be returning for some time, so, relax."

A few hours later Takenzo walked into his home and sighed. "Did you at least change the sheets from this smell filling the area?"

Yoko spoke leaning on Kagome. "There wasn't a need for a bed."

Takenzo sighed. "Did you at least clean up then?"

"I wouldn't dream of leaving something so valuable laying around Takenzo. Your dwelling is clean. Perhaps you want to leave again for a few hours longer."

"No thanks. I'm just surprised that she can stay that calm face with me hearing how loud you were Kagome from even where I was- I didn't know you had a cell phone."

Yoko growled at the loud sound quickly turning it off. "It's my ningen's and apparently of some importance. We will be leaving. I presume you are able to get to Ningenkai on your own when this is finished if you do not see myself before hand."

Takenzo nodded. "Yeah. I have my ways."

Yoko left with Kagome through a portal when she spoke. "Who called."

"Hagari sent a text message seemingly of importance. He wrote briefly: problem with one to be realsed. Transferred object from odd man to Sensui to take energy from youkai make ningen. Meet uppers later. Very large structure. Call at 01 00 if needed."

Kagome nodded. "That's in a few hours. You're going to Yusuke then."

"As much as he want to kill Hagari he knows somewhere that she died to solve this situation." Yoko looked down at her. "Hiei will most likely be there as well as to not be left in the dark."

"Okay."

"You should tell me what happened between you two."

Kagome looked down. "It's nothing. Let's just go."

Yoko picked up Kagome surprising her some and soon was at Kieko's place. Kieko was a bit shocked at first then smiled.

"Hello Yoko, Kagome. My parents are out, please, make yourselves at home."

Kagome smiled a bit at Kieko then made it go away. "Hey Kieko."

Kieko smiled. "Hi- Kagome!" She gave a look to Yoko and began pushing him out into a hall. "You need to learn some control mister! Give her a break!"

Kieko closed the door behind her as she left and Yoko stood a bit shocked.

"Guessing Kieko noticed Kagome was pregnant then."

Yoko spoke to Yusuke. "Why would she have a problem with such a thing?"

Yusuke sighed on her bed. "PMS, hell if I know. What's up Yoko. And why's Hiei lurking around the roof."

Hiei jumped inside of the window. "Because I know that if the fox has reason to be out amongst ningen then there is something that he has to say."

Yusuke spoke turning towards Yoko. "So then wha-" He paused in seeing Kieko shoved through the door by Kagome who shut the door behind her. "O-kay. Soooooo…"

Keiko opened the door and was quickly pushed back in with a shut door in her face with one word from Kagome. "No."

Yoko spoke explaining the text message. "…Then he said to call him at 01 00 if there was something we wanted to say. And by his explanation missing much information, I suppose that will be the best course of action."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. Why would they need youkai energy unless the physics they used to unseal these super youkai or whatever kills the physic."

Kieko spoke. "Well, it's almost time. Call him. And put him on speaker phone so you don't have to repeat yourself."

"Yeah."

Yusuke, who had dialed in the first place, spoke holding the phone. "Hagari explain, now, detail, everything involving what you delivered. And I can hear your mumbles."

"Fine. After I left Kyoto I went back to Mushari City and waited around up until two days ago doing nothing. Sensui came to me and told me to go pick up an object that he had never seen before that was supposed to convert youki to rekai to open the next of the four. I asked him who he was taking orders from by the way he spoke and he said that after I retrieved the thing I'd be introduced and informed. Powerful enough youkai are needed because he said there weren't any more physics and even though his voice gave nothing away I'd suspect the physic energy they used killed the ningen or did something to them.

So I go into a portal into a room with white walls and nothing else in it except for a male. He asked me a bunch of questions- That had no relevance, and then he told me that he was going to place something on my arm so that he would know if I were lying, and he assured me I would die from it if I were lying."

Yusuke spoke. "Was the device on your arm a black band maybe four centimeters wide with a large crystal on it?"

Hagari paused from his response. "Yeah. How'd you know."

Yusuke was worried and furious all at once. "Was the person the size of a toddler, looked like a toddler with a big ass hat on his head and a pacifier in his mouth? Short brown hair and if he opened his eyes they would be brown too? Bluish purple clothes."

"No he looked to be early twenties, no hat, did have short brown hair and did wear some type of purple blue robes, brown eyes, no pacifier-"

"-if, if you had a picture emailed to you through your phone would you be able to tell if it was the person Yusuke is questioning you of?"

Yusuke gave a look to Kieko who returned the look with one of her own as Hagari responded. "Fine."

Kieko took her cell phone out of her pocket and sent a picture she took at the dark tournament to Shuichi's cell phone. Yusuke sent it to Hagari.

"You get it?"

"Uploading. Anything else while the wait."

Hiei spoke. "What the hell is with Akuzo."

Hagari spoke. "He needs help- I don't know. He likes Ganban and talks about it all of the damn time."

Yusuke spoke. "Do you know anything about any locations we need to know of."

"Everything gets packed up and moved ever so often. I don't even know where they are at now, on leave until contacted by Se- That's him, the man with the jet pack on."

It was very quiet in Kieko's room. Yusuke later spoke.

"Are you absolutely positive about this."

"Yes, except there wasn't a pacifier, and I couldn't see his forehead to see the K or not, but that was him. Does everyone else except for me know who this person is."

"Hn. It's Koenma, the ruler or Rekai."

"Isn't he your boss."

Yusuke spoke. "Would explain why he has been acting more like damn bastard brat more than normal, he's been drying to deceive us for the longest and why he keeps trying to get us back to Mushari city. Trying to kill us off and make it look like a job."

Hagari spoke. "If there's nothing else I'm hanging up."

Yusuke tossed the phone on the bed and held his head elbows resting on his knees. "What the hell…"

Kieko spoke. "That means you guys can quit doing this if Koenma's gone bad, right?"

Yoko spoke. "Hardly."

Hiei spoke. "If we stop he'll either impose more punishment on us because he is still ruler of Rekai, or he will find a way to kill us believing we know what he is really doing."

Kieko looked down. "So you guys have to keep going on this case…"

Yoko spoke. "And if this did not continue and these people kill every ningen and youkai not wanted in their world would that comfort you Kieko?"

Yusuke spoke. "Yoko."

Yoko spoke. "Simply stated, I meant no offence towards you Kieko."

Kieko sheepishly smiled. "That's okay, but I think I'll leave you three alone and go find Kagome before she disappears again."

Hiei spoke. "She's still here."

Kieko walked out of the room to see Kagome leaning out of a window. She walked up next to her leaning out as well.

"You really do like stars don't you."

Kagome spoke leaning on the window sill making sure her belly was not pushed against anything. "Shippo used to love looking at the stars, and together we used to point out constellations and just gaze up above."

Kieko looked up as well. "Who's Shippo?"

"Was."

Kieko looked at Kagome briefly. "Sorry I, I didn't know."

Kagome continued to look up at the stars. "It's fine. When are you and Yusuke getting married."

Keiko's face flushed. "Uhm…We're just, uhm…"

"I'll give you a year at the most-"

"-that soon? Are you crazy Kagome?"

"No, but giving you a year is a stretch…Not for me to tell you."

"It has to do with Yusuke being youkai, right?"

"Yeah. You two will do just fine."

Kieko spoke. "Do you know how many babies you are going to have?"

"Two."

"How long do you have left?"

"Two months or so."

"And you're going out with them to fight and solve this Koenma iss- Uhm."

"I heard."

Kieko spoke after a moment of silence. "Can I ask you a question Kagome? About Shippo?"

Kagome spoke knowing Kieko was now looking at her. "Go ahead."

"Was Shippo, your child?"

Kagome's eyes had a far away look to them. "He was my son."

Kieko continued. "And since you're demon, was he hanyou or full youkai? I herd of what went on some in the feudal era, did you raise him there? While you were thinking you were ningen?"

"He was raised in the feudal era. And his father was from the feudal era. When he was around five, his father was killed. So he stayed with me until…He…"

Kieko saw Kagome close her eyes. "Are you okay Kagome?"

"I'm fine." Kagome opened her eyes. "He had the brightest green eyes in the world and was always active, getting into trouble, but not too much. Everyone liked him even when he was annoying. And even for his short height I think he could have jumped higher than any youkai out there four times his size."

"Do you still wish he was alive?"

Kagome walked off speaking. "If Shippo were alive I would not be here now and I wouldn't even know I was youkai."

Kieko tried going after Kagome to apologize but meet up with Yoko as she went down the hall. "Oh. Yoko do you know which way Kagome went?"

"Give her time. You can go see her when we leave."

Keiko gave him a confused look. "So then you really are leaving her here?"

Yoko growled at her, but not loud enough for her or Yusuke to hear it. "I am not leaving my mate but keeping her safest here." He walked into the room. "I will return before she births."

Kagome laid on the floor of the room she was given temporarily given and looked up. "When are you leaving."

Yoko sat next to her. "Momentarily. You were thinking so much about it you didn't even know I was there."

"I don't hide it from you, or anyone, it's just…I don't talk about it and I don't even know why I let Kieko continue on with it."

"I know." Yoko leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "I'll be back."

Kagome looked at him. "You really aren't going to say anything of it are you?"

Yoko smirked. "Why should I pressure you with that when I can pressure you in other, more pleasurable ways?"

Kagome shook her head on the ground. "Bye."

Kieko blinked outside in the hall. "Oh, hey Shuichi."

Shuichi smiled pleasantly. "Kieko. I guess we are leaving then. Please call if something comes up that you feel we should know of, I'm sure Yusuke would like that."

"Yeah, sure thing. Not like I can go…Be safe then." Kieko waved to Yusuke who smirked at her. "Do I want to know why you're smirking?"

"Because I just took the new makeup thing you just bou-"

"-Uremeshi!-"

"-Bye Kieko!"

Hagari flipped a coin waiting outside of the same gave when he first met Itsuki. He leaned against the cave wall as the sun began to rise and never thought to question why youkai or whoever the hell he was "working for" always wanted odd meeting times. It had been a while after he had contacted Shuichi about Koenma apparently, and he wondered if he was actually going to be meeting the top people or just sent somewhere again. After a few more minutes passed he noticed three figures emerging from the forest. Two he recognized from previous encounters, but the other-

"-You're the man who gave me the converter. You're in charge?"

He nodded walking past Hagari into the cave. "Along the lines of that. I'm making the head decisions and taking decisive action, but there are others who are along the same lines of, where I am at."

Itsuki spoke. "He doesn't have much time to come down here often, but the matter at hand needs his personal attention."

Chenja spoke. "Nor is it wise for you to be down here, regardless of the situation at hand."

Hagari knew to be quiet as he followed the two youkai and the ruler of spirit world further into the cave, so he let him speak. "True. I probably shouldn't be here, but if not I, who else can take care of this?"

Chenja spoke slightly adjatated. "You don't even know if you will be able to do it, you're not him. You're him."

The rekai ruler smiled turning around briefly not stopping. "I know. Why it's fun at times. But, who else Chenja do you think would be able to do this?"

Chenja spoke. "An infused ningen perhaps."

"Why I brought Hagari along isn't it? Or is it Sniper? I forget things at times you know."

Hagari spoke. "You never cared about some of the things you remembered in the first place."

The rekai ruler shrugged still walking. "True enough. Good insight. By the way, you're not supped up yet, just a ningen with more ordinary abilities. I don't like using 'physic' because to me it denotes having abilities along the lines of a physic, and I don't think you nor the majority of ningenkai knows what that truly means."

Hagari saw the inner cave entrance. "Don't care either way."

"By the way you can call me Bob." He paused for a while inside of the inner cave looking ahead. He later turned back to Hagari. "You have a world of patience don't you? At least three Bob's in your life still alive ne? Upset?"

"Not going to gain anything from arguing a point so why bother."

Itsuki spoke. "He's been pent up with Akuzo ranting about Ganban for far too long for any person."

Bob snickered some. "That can do it to ya then. I can't see it."

Chenja was upset now. "I told you that not even you would be able to. You should leave now and you know why."

"Yeah yeah, some one could sense me." Bob looked ahead at the underground stream. "I know it isn't a light matter, but time is running out. Have you tested it out on a D class youkai yet?"

Itsuki spoke. "Yes, and the spirit energy once converted was only have of his original youki. Meaning medium A class or up would be needed to unseal."

Bob smiled turning back around. "And we all know where to find some youkai of that level don't we? Guess that means I have to get back to work. Which would be the easiest as of now? Obviously not the Toushin, the kitsune won't come out and we can't rip him out, at least not any longer. Leaving the forbidden male as the best option." Bob began walking out of the cave. "Fill him in on what needs to be known. I'm out of here."

Hagari spoke seeing Chenja leave as well with 'Bob'. "So what am I being prepped for? Supper physic?"

Itsuki spoke summoning his tamed monster that he controls. "You'll learn better in here-"

Hagari began stepping away. "-what the-"

Itsuki smiled. His 'pet' had swallowed Hagari. Things were going as planned.

Yusuke growled to himself. "it's been two fuckin' weeks and we still can't find a damn thing around this place. We've checked all of these shitty leads and even been to that place Koenma told us to go to a while back and still nothing but two weak ass physics! What the fu-"

Hiei spoke cutting Yusuke off. "-Shut up. Your bickering will not get us anywhere."

Shuichi spoke looking around outside of a park. "Nor will waiting here. I'm not picking up on anything near by anyways."

Yusuke got up following Shuichi. "Whatever. Not like this damn city can be anymore annoying. Give me your phone so I can call Kieko."

Shuichi gave his cell phone over to Yusuke as they walked long used to his demanding attitude. "Very well then Yusuke. Perhaps you will have better chances finding what we are looking for then."

Yusuke growled. "Lucky shi- Kieko hey."

"You were about to curse weren't you."

Yusuke laughed. "What makes you think that Kieko? Haven't I learned now with common sense not to do such things any longer? True I slip a few times, but it's a stark improvement. Far advances in a short time, especially in seeing as how you have known me all of our lives ne?"

Kieko hesitated over the phone. "I, guess so."

Yusuke smiled, she bought it as always. "Good. How's the restaurant going with your parents still out and you and your uncle's doing most of the stuff?"

"Actually better than when my Dad was ever here! We got the best idea for advertisement outside of the normal newspaper add, and customers have doubled! If it keeps up by the end of the quarter then uncle and I want to propose to Dad to get an extension on the restaurant!"

Yusuke smiled walking around a toddler in a park. "That's great Kieko. Where'd you get the idea from?"

"Kagome! I had no idea she knew this type of stuff! Especially when you said she never had time to go to school when she thought she was ningen."

"She's got knowledge that we don't even know about. What's the girl up to anyways? She ever get mood swings?"

"Not at all. She just cleans the rooms and the upstairs apartment everyday like an old routine. Even when my parents were here she still did it even when they told her not to. Not sure why…"

Yusuke spoke. "She wants to keep her stay since she can't go downstairs and help, so she has to do something since she was told to stay."

"Oh, well she doesn't have to. Do you think if Yoko told her to stop she would?"

Shuichi spoke knowing Kieko knew they all could hear her. "Not at all. He won't, besides he's sleeping now."

Kieko sighed. "Allight. Well I can't talk forever Uremeshi, some of us have to study."

Yusuke smirked. "I study…And I can almost feel you blushing through the phone-" Yusuke laughed to himself tossing the phone back to Shuichi. "I miss her. Why don't we-" Yusuke growled flipping out his compact. "Damnit toddler you always pick the best times to call don't you-"

"-ONE THOUSAND SEVEN HUNDRED FOUR TIMES YUSUKE I AM KOENMA NOT TODDLER!"

"So toddler what do you want?"

Koenma sighed. "There's been word that that big fire that the police and authorities had looked at two days ago, wasn't caused by a ningen. I want for you to check it out, and see if it has to do with the physic activity, since you are in Mushari city. If you have any questions, contact Botan."

Yusuke closed the compact tossing it in his back pocket. "So that's about ten city blocks away. Walking right into a trap then ne?"

Shuichi looked up to see Hiei jumping ahead already from a roof top. "A trap indeed. Let's get going."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Hagari woke up days ago finding himself inside of some type of abyss. He stood seeing things he couldn't understand go past him, until he saw Itsuki on the outside through some type of transparent looking, thing.

"What's going on."

Itsuki turned to the face on the wall. "You're inside of my pet. He's sort of like a dimension creature. Right now, you are in a different dimension, but at the same time, you haven't even left the inner cave. Apparently you'll be able to focus your physic energy more in here because you're in more of a dire situation then if you were attacked by someone on the outside. If you can perfect higher levels of your abilities in here, then you will become a 'supped up' physic as Bob said and you will be able to assist him, us."

Hagari was looking around trying not to show how upset he was. "And it doesn't help that I don't have a single projectile object in here for my abilities?"

Itsuki smiled briefly. "Perhaps, you won't be able to need it." He walked off. "Welcome to the group, Sniper."

Hiei came to a building, a smaller office structure finding it almost completely destroyed. He went inside not liking the lingering burnt smell and quickly noticed one thing that stood out. Beneath the rubble was a silver hatch that didn't look very burnt. Hiei kicked the debris off of the hatch and seeing the only damage to it was a clasp that looked more melted than broken. He cut through it and opened the hatch going inside sensing the distance between himself, the fox, and the Toushin. Going down the stairs in near pure darkness he could make out no smells outside of burns from above and wondered when the stairs would end. After a few minutes he noticed a path formed in front of him but decided to wait. Minutes later, Yusuke and Kurama were behind him. Kurama spoke.

"What is it Hiei?"

"My Jagan is very active."

Shuichi looked ahead as well. "Really? You can sense things as well now too?"

Hiei growled. "No."

Yusuke went ahead. "Meaning high youkai concentration. Be alert, not like we can do much now."

Hagari had spent at least seven days inside of…Whatever. He was near dehydrated completely and was weak from lack of nutrition. He had no idea of how to get out. Itsuki had made his way back and for the third time and was now talking with Akuzo and another youkai. He listened in laying on his back eyes half open as the youkai hissed.

"Itsuki…What are we waiting for! We can gang up on the others and take this now! We don't need any of them!"

Itsuki sat against a wall near his pet out of view of Hagari. "Perhaps Bakatan. Perhaps. What do you think Akuzo?"

He smiled. "You know what I think, Itsuki."

Itsuki chose to ignore the comment and went on talking. "What exactly do you dislike about current operations, Bakatan? The fact that Sensui and Ganban aren't going to go with your ideas? Perhaps if you come up with an idea then they will grant you more insight to their, truer causes."

Bakatan, a type of reptile youkai, thought for a while before speaking. "They are still on the look out for an A class youkai, yes?" He evilly smiled. "I know just the place. I can get revenge on the Spirit Detective and at the same time bag an A class for you."

Itsuki spoke seeing Akuzo's smile behind Bakatan. "You suppose to go after the Forbidden female then? Very well, Akuzo?"

Akuzo did his best to hold back his snicker seeing the reptile youkai before him filled with such determination. "Of course Itsuki, I'll be glad to leave this city and aid our, dearest friend in his noble idea. Adieu."

Hagari blinked a few times as the information caught up to him. They were going after Kagome and apparently someone close to Yusuke, and even if there was a small possibility that Yusuke was going to let him live, letting someone else dear to him die, would be death. Meaning he had to get out of where he was, now.

In seeing Itsuki stand up and leave he stood on his own collapsing once. He was getting even weaker. Deciding he only had one shot at it before he passed out again Hagari looked through the 'eyes' of the monster, held out his palm noticing a small glowing blue, thing, forming. Not stopping to question what it was he flicked it out towards the eye. The creature made a dreaded noise and the next thing he realized he was thrown out of the creature. Hagari stood, weak to get up, and began jogging using what strength he had left for the exit. After passing out once he made his way to his motorcycle and got on speeding off towards a quick mart, getting a liquid drink knowing it wouldn't help much, but he didn't have time. He sped off again after painfully chugging it and picked up his cell phone.

Yusuke continued going down the now pitch black hallways. He knew something was very wrong, but had no idea. None of them did-

"-Kurama your cell phone is loud even on vibrate turn that shit off now-"

"-It's Hagari… Hello? Moshi Moshi? Dajabou desku?"

Hagari moved his mouth noticing air escaped, but his throat was still so damaged he couldn't speak for anything. "Shuichi…"

Shuichi struggled to hear him. "I know it is you. What's happened?"

Hagari sped past a school yard seeing the children wave at him as he felt blood coming up his throat. "Setup. Nothing where you are at…Going after Uremeshi, get Kagome, attempt to capture Hiei-"

"-I can not understand you at all your voice is terrible-"

Hagari hung up. He couldn't text while driving, safely anyways. Not slowing down he focused his hand on the key pad on his phone and set a message to Shuichi minutes later.

Shuichi hung up the phone speaking to the rest not liking the fact that he even answered the phone in the first place where they were. "It was him. Something was very wrong I couldn't even understand a word he was saying, like his throat was, dead."

Yusuke kept going. "Nothing you can do about it now, let it go…And two minutes later your text message vibrate sound."

Shuichi spoke reading his phone in the dark. "Him again. Message uploading- He said where we are it is a set up they're going after 'the spirit detective's and the forbidden female', as a set up. He wants us to go back now, Akuzo and Bakatan a reptile youkai are going after them. He says it's urgent."

Yusuke's eyes had widened. "Kieko…"

Suddenly the room lit up with one light bulb above them and a barrier was formed around them. First made out of steel, and according to Hiei's Jagan, a second one outside of the steel formed of energy. Yusuke growled.

"The hell is going on!"

Shuichi looked around. "I still do not sense anyone around. Perhaps we had just reached a time and this activated. Meaning everything he sent to me was the truth…"

Yusuke had easily destroyed what steel bars Hiei had not gotten to yet with his sword and took five steps before he felt like he walked into a wall. Hiei spoke seeing Yusuke's eyes start to tinge red.

"The barrier is strong. I can't break it, inside-"

Yusuke growled feral like eyes red, hair growing, patterns emerging through the make up. "No one, messes, or threatens, Kieko."

Yusuke's youki flared dangerously around him and soon was contained as he flexed his left arm and with one breathtaking punch broke through the barrier and was running towards the exit breaking down any and everything in his way leaving even Hiei in his dust trail.

Kagome was suckered into going baby shopping with Kieko. It wasn't that she didn't want to be around Kieko, but baby shopping…In ningen stores. Sure, some of the stuff she would have thought to be cute if ningen, but she was a hated youkai, and not hated in a good way. After leaving the sixth store they returned to the apartment and put all of the things away when Kieko poked her head into the quiet area where Kagome was.

"Hey Kagome. How ya doing after this eventful day?"

Kagome spoke on her back on the floor looking at the ceiling. "What did you forget."

Kieko was a bit shocked. "How did you…Never mind. The restaurant closed early today since Uncle had to take care of some things and so did half of my family not away on business or something. And since me and you are left here, we have no food, so we get to go grocery shopping! Yusuke told me you make an exelecent lo mien…"

Kagome stood, surprisingly agile for a very pregnant woman and went towards the stairs. "Let's go to the market before it closes."

Kieko grabbed her sweater and caught up to Kagome. "I still don't get how you can be, well just move so much now! You have like not even a month left before you deliver! And you can just…" She sighed. "A youkai thing."

Kagome had to smile some. "Comes and goes with the no heart beat thing. Wanting children already Keiko?"

"I- No! It's just…Babies…They're soo cute, but I know it must hurt with the birthing and stuff, so I guess I am in no rush. And Yusuke might be a big shot youkai now or whatever a Toushin really is, but I am not having a child until I am finished with my education!"

Kagome looked ahead. "It's good that you have your principles Kieko."

Keiko looked around. "Uhm, you do remember the market was like four lefts ago. I just noticed that, where are we going?"

Kagome walked back some closer to Kieko. "We've been followed since leaving your apartment. Call Shuichi."

Suddenly a youkai that resembled a reptile jumped down in front of them. "Well well. I do wonder, how it is that you forbidden bitch were able to sense me, a high class youkai able to render scum like you worthless even to the bottom of my shoe."

Kagome stood next to Kieko staring at him. She could sense something else, but had no idea of what it was. "I eat my wheaties and do my sit ups and made sure not to upset my house keeper."

The youkai glared at her. "Fine wench. Be a scartstic bitch as well, and the detective precisous woman will be even more precisous, in pieces. Then I get to kill you a differerent-"

Kieko was calling Shuichi trying not to panic. "Pick up the phone pick up the phone kami sama please pick up the phone…Pick up the- Shuichi Kagome's fighting this youkai and she told me to call you and he wa-"

Shuichi spoke running back. Yoko would be faster, but unlike Yusuke who had black features, white/silver would stand out regardless of speed. It would have to do.

"-Kieko Hagari informed us. Leaving and getting trapped was a set up they want you both stay with Kagome if she tells you to do something Yusuke should be there in less than twenty minutes-"

"-from Mushari city are you crazy? It takes a train at least two hours!"

Shuichi spoke. "He is more determined than a train will ever be right now- Kieko? Kieko?..."

Kagome had blocked the spit from the reptile, Bakatan, with a flame and immediately pushed Kieko to the side meeting the claws of Bakatan with her hands letting her palms get cut and flipped him behind her-

"-Kieko do **not** run away from me. Stay as close as you can with some distance in my sight. Someone else is here and I don't know who or where-"

Bakatan sliced Kagome straight across her chest with his tail and she glared at him jumping over his tail forming an ice spear sending it at him. Bakatan threw it back at her but in the time his arm was extended from his body in obvious sign that he often does not use weapons, Kagome was allowed to get up close near him and with an ice dagger slit his neck deeply and pushed it in deeper as Bakatan's claws dug deep into her left forearm. When he dropped dead head almost completely severed she sighed turning back towards Kieko who's eyes were wide.

"What."

Keiko was scared. "He's, behind, you."

The youkai smiled speaking breath directly on the back of Kagome's neck. "It seems as if I have found you in your youkai stages of life my little forbidden one." He backed away as Kagome kicked back clawing at him. "Feisty. I like 'em feisty, except for Ganban. I like however he likes it."

Kagome's eyes widened a bit to fear that she couldn't hide. She didn't want to lose her unborn again, she couldn't. And she knew Akuzo was more powerful than her right now. Kagome attacked at him only to find him apperate behind her and claw deep into her back. Kagome shouted crying a bit from the pain and cut at Akuzo who appeared in front of her and forced a kiss. He broke away when his back was burnt. He smiled.

"Little one you are feisty. Only adds my fuel for…You." Akuzo appeared behind her after another failed attack and restrained her hitting her in the stomach causing her to shout. "Though I can't phantom even having the level of want towards you as I do Ganban."

Keiko stood horrified at what Akuzo was doing to Kagome, repeatedly punching her over and over again in her stomach. She stood tears coming down her face.

"Stop! Just stop it-"

Kagome pushed Ganban back and stood shouting at Kieko spitting blood out of her mouth. "-Run away Kieko! Run away!"

Kieko shook her head. "Kagome you're my friend! I can't leave-"

"-Damnit do it! I'll catch up!"

In seeing Kieko run off Kagome quickly flared what youki she could summon around her and focused everything on trying to block Akuzo's attacks until she found an opening. She punched Akuzo in his gut when he slacked off on apperating and quickly put her palm out to his stomach flaming his body when she heard a scream from Kieko. She took off running.

Keiko, after a block of running, knew that Kagome was lying to her. The way that youkai was attacking her, there was no way that she would be able to survive that. She should have stayed, even if she was not help. She was only ningen. But that never stopped others from helping when it looked grim. Right now for her and Kagome it looked very-

Kieko stopped running suddenly as she turned a corner in an alley way. "Youkai…"

In front of her stood Chenja. "How can you tell? Did Uremeshi tell you what I was and when? Hmm. Very well then. Though I still say it does stand. I do find you, attractive, for a ningen."

Kieko backed away. "Go away! I don't want anything to do with you youkai trying to kill us!"

Chenja smiled pleasantly. "Unfortunately for you," Chenja quickly went behind Kieko restraining her. "we want something to do with you, and who you belong to-" Chenja caught Kieko's hand headed at his face in a slap. "Feisty. Though," Chenja snapped her arm causing her to scream in pure pain. "I don't want you fighting this more than you have to. Weak little ningen bones you have there. And now I sense your, friend."

Kagome ran up at Chenja with Kieko and was about to attack when Chenja threw Kieko at Kagome causing her to catch her as he charged at her. Kagome caught Kieko and immediately after Chenja decked Kieko in her face causing her to head but Kagome in the chin. Kagome shouted some feeling her own teeth bite through a large portion of her own tongue as she stumbled back some. Before she could even set Kieko down Chenja attacked again knocking them both down with an arrogant laugh. Kagome took the brunt of the attack and stood up letting Kieko stand on her own when she sensed his next attack and grabbed onto his hand knowing he rejected her physical contact energy. Chenja spoke knocking her back.

"What do you know Akuzo, she went feral. And I thought those eyes were red before."

Behind Kagome Akuzo spoke licking his lips from blood. "More feisty."

Kagome was extremely aware of the two and crouched slightly in a defensive position when before she realized what was happening she heard Akuzo chocking. She didn't revert out of feral ness but turned seeing him holding his neck pouring out blood. He soon collapsed to the floor and Chenja spoke.

"At least I don't have to listen to persistent talking about Ganban now. Ready again forbidden one?"

Kagome commenced in attacking again, mainly defending Kieko until four minutes passed and from no where a blur of black came up and began beating and exchanging blows with Chenja Kagome couldn't even keep up with. Tired she made her way over to Yusuke getting Kieko putting her on her back getting out of the path of violence. Kieko spoke barley conscious.

"Kagome…What just happened?"

"Yusuke came."

Yusuke continued matching and at times making contact with everything Chenja could dish out to him. He was after blood and gave no time for rest or no time for anything outside of letting his inner youkai do the rationalization. Chenja harmed Kieko, he would die. He noticed Chenja was slightly shocked for a while that Yusuke was indeed this powerful as he ducked decking him to the ground about to kick him up when he noticed Chenja's hands outstretched as if to absorb energy. Yusuke back off not happy allowing Chenja to stand and wipe blood from his mouth and eyes.

"All bow down to the all mighty Toushin! Indeed! I haven't seen Raizen in centuries! I wonder who you are exactly to him, then. Your powers impress me Uremeshi, and that is a feat in itself. I can see you are upset, but, don't you wonder, if I am the only one here? If your woman is truly safe? If someone else Kagome didn't know of is after them both now? We've been fighting for at least forty minutes in this alley, time flies when you are in a good, true fight."

Yusuke growled increasing his speed again and decking Chenja straight into the ground as he ran past towards Kieko.

Kagome was tired but could not stop. She felt a tremendous strain on her stomach and hoped she wouldn't have to deliver early. She made her way to a mainly deserted park for this time of day and set Kieko down on a bench and then sat herself. She sensed Kurama in the area, and figured if he was there, then Hiei was as well. They all came back-

Kagome gave a small shout doubling over in pain. Her unborn…Pain-

"-Are you okay?"

Kagome recognized the voice and before Hiei could think he was decked to the ground with a cold hand as went to attack again, finding him to move out of the way. "Damnit what the hell do you want from me."

Kieko looked on confused as Hiei held her arms preventing her from attacking. "The hell has gotten into you onna! I am not going to harm you I just want to know if you will be all right-"

Kagome spoke eyes burning red. "-I hope you burn in hell."

Yusuke ran up not even seconds later and immediately went to Kieko holding her not letting go. He let out a breath.

"Kieko… I'm taking you with me next time. I'm never leaving you again."

Kieko leaned against him still in pain. "Yusuke… You're okay."

Yusuke was scared. "Just rest. When you wake up, I promise you won't be in pain, and Yoko will get something nice for your arm, far faster than a ningen cast, even if it is for a ningen. No more tears."

Shuichi came up to see Kagome fighting pure anger within herself and a loosing battle against passing out. Hiei…

"Hiei, would you do me the favor of holing Hagari? I'm afraid I'm unable to hold him."

Hiei understood the message, away from Kagome, or you die. "Hnn."

Kagome watched as Hiei took the unconscious malnutrition Hagari and exhaled trying yet again to calm herself. Her outside façade was, but not inside. The damn bastard…

Shuichi caught Kagome as she fell into unconsciousness. 'Her wounds are grave for her current condition. I need to get her back, to somewhere safe, soon.'

_'Then I suggest you go faster Red.'_

Shuichi thought quickly making his way with the use of more of Yoko's abilities towards his mother's house. 'What do you think Hiei did? She did?'

_'I don't know, but my mate looked ready and willing to kill Hiei. Meaning once I have done my best to heal her I will have Hiei tell me what is going on. It's almost as if she, hates him.'_

Shuichi jumped across a roof top smelling sticky rice in the process of being cooked. 'I've never seen her hate anyone, or that angry for a fact. Hiei wasn't even here with her alone for long. Perhaps I'll ask Kieko if given a chance between the two of you what happened.'

_'Yusuke won't let her out of his site and most likely will even go to the restroom with her for some time until he deems it safe for her to be in a separate room without him. Even if she tries to piss him off and annoy him out of watching her constantly. And once you return with my mate I will be with my mate. So you will ask at a later time.'_

Shuichi saw his house in the distance. 'Do you think Yusuke will really take Kieko with us from now on? That would be quite dangerous.'

_'That I have no idea. I could understand the benefits of it, but I believe there would be more cons against it. The only reason why I did not have you take Kagome. If he decides to do so, then…I will discuss it with him, later.'_

Shuichi sensed his house empty and remembering the time of the year, that his family would be visiting his step father's family in Chiba for some time. Letting the rest in through the window he laid Kagome down on a bed in his room then, against his and Yoko's better judgment, went to Kieko in his mother's bed and let Yoko out to quickly fix Kieko, knowing Yusuke could do something ugly if 'his' was not taken care of first. After a few plants and ten minutes, he left to take care of his mate. Kneeling against the bed mending her back he spoke feeling a presence at the doorway.

"Explain to me why you continue to antagonize my mate to the point of hatred towards you Hiei."

Hiei looked on at Kagome in the bed. "It's past hatred."

Yoko still did not look at him. "Then explain."

Hiei made sure to word his words in a way that wouldn't piss off Yoko. "She believes I see her as weak and inferior."

Yoko knew Hiei was hiding from him. "When I said explain Hiei, I did not mean an abridged version. You will tell me, why even being in the presence of you causes my mate discomfort, or I will cause you to be in discomfort."

"I've degraded her and called her weak and incompetent too many times, intentional or not. The last time I said it apparently I, depressed her and harmed her far more than I knew. Then she was raped, and she hasn't wanted a thing to do with me since. At the park today the only thing I said to her was if she was okay, and she wished hell upon me."

Yoko finished on Kagome and spoke quietly, Hiei had broken her. "Check on Hagari."

Kagome opened her eyes knowing she must be on major makai plants if she didn't feel much pain. But it was still enough for her to fight against the feeling of tears forming in her eyes. Tears forming of pain, because she was beat again in battle, because she couldn't protect Keiko, because she was too weak to sense Chenja and led Keiko to him, because she couldn't protect her unborn, because she couldn't do anything against Hiei, because of Hiei. Thinking about the name and anything related to him made her blood want to boil as she clenched her fist in anger feeling blood tinkle down her palms. She then realized what she was doing and let go of her palms and let them heal. Screw Hiei, he never cared, he was never your friend, always been a bastard, move on. She cursed to herself sitting up ignoring the pain, Yoko was sitting on the edge of the bed the entire time.

"Calm down. Let it go for now."

Kagome sat next to him on the edge of the bed. "It doesn't bother me any more."

Yoko spoke closing his eyes. "Don't try lying to me of all people Kagome."

"I meant now. Can do what he wants to, why should I care."

"Because you trusted him at one point in these past few years and to you it's betrayal again."

Kagome hadn't even thought of that yet. "How's Keiko."

Yoko shook his head eyes still closed. "Kagome…"

"I'm fine, really." Kagome stared off. "I have to be, so I will be."

"But you don't want to be fine with it."

"I don't, but there are a lot of things in this world that people want or don't want but don't have the luxury in life to, just do what they want. I'm used to it, I don't really care anymore, so I'm moving on."

It was quiet for a while, Yoko then spoke. "You know he doesn't hate you. Most of the time he didn't even know that he was upsetting or degrading you."

"What do you want me to say? He's my best buddy now? It's over with Yoko. Not important an-"

"-you are important Kagome."

Kagome looked into his golden eyes from her chin in his hand. Her eyes showed her hesitation before she spoke.

'I…Gave up on myself…' "Okay. How long was I out for?"

Yoko inhaled her scent from her hair. "A day, you're too stubborn to sleep any longer. Hagari apparently by the look of Akuzo's body was the one to kill him, he's here still sleeping."

Kagome looked a bit confused. "What happened to him?"

"Apparently he hasn't had food or water in over seven days and besides malnutrition, his throat was too damaged to speak. With hope his body will let him wake today to explain to us what is going on. Oddly enough, I couldn't find a projectile from Akuzo's body, just a clear hole."

Kagome leaned on Yoko's shoulder. "Maybe he's advanced in his abilities." Kagome sighed. "When is this going to end."

Hagari opened his eyes immediately coughing. He reached out seeing a glass of something near by and not caring what it was began to slowly drink it knowing the consequences of chugging liquids too fast first hand. His throat, oddly enough, felt fine, as if he were recovering from a light case of the flu. Tired over all he realized he didn't know where he was, but hearing the voice of Yusuke, figured he didn't have much time where he was. Standing, finding himself able to move well, he walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen and helped himself to the fresh made dumplings, rice, and fish. Minutes later Yusuke with an arm around Kieko, Yoko, and Hiei entered the room. Yusuke sat Keiko down then stood behind her, directly, speaking.

"Speak."

Hagari gave a look to Yusuke. "There's a lot to, speak, of."

Yusuke spoke glaring back at him. "Start from the last time you decided to inform us."

Hagari set down his chopsticks. "I basically did nothing for the longest, until… I don't even know how long I was in there yet… Until, perhaps three weeks ago Sensui contacted me, that I was to wait outside of the same cave I brought Akuzo out of. I went and saw Itsuki, Chenja, and your boss walking into the cave. He told me to call him Bob. He said that he was in charge of making decisions and taking decisive action, but that others were in charge as well. Itsuki did not talk much, but," Hagari drank more tea. "Chenja seemed to be on the same level as Bob, because of the way they argued, discussed back and forth. Chenja kept saying that Bob shouldn't be here, I thought Ningenkai, Bob said he was the only one who would possibly be able to do it outside of a supped up physic, why I was brought along. Chenja then went on that Bob wasn't him, and Bob said he was as close as they were going to get to him."

Yusuke spoke. "Who's him."

"I don't know. Bob said he couldn't see it and they decided that I would become supped up. But before that, he asked if the converter worked. Itsuki explained that on a D class youkai it converted the youki to spirit energy, but at only half of what the youki was before. They said they would then need an able mid A class youkai or higher, and basically said that Hiei would be the easiest to get to."

Yusuke spoke again not showing his confusion. "Why do you think that."

Hagari thought for a while before speaking. "First, apparently there aren't that many A class youkai, and those that are A class are important to some extent for their cause. They can't bring a living A class back to Ningenkai from Makai without setting off the barrier alarm device that your boss is supposed to monitor, would make him suspicious. And the device can't be used in Makai by their statements. Meaning the only youkai here that are mid A class or higher that are able to be used and not get them killed in the process that they know of, in Japan to save time, Kagome and Hiei."

Yusuke spoke. "Why not Yoko, me, others."

Hagari shrugged. "Others I don't know, but Bob said not Yoko because they can't force him out of Shuichi to take his energy any longer, meaning they had the ability to at one point. And not you, Uremeshi, because they would most likely get killed for trying to kill an S class of your caliber, uncharted, and you are too much of a risk. Others that are powerful along high A and other S class, don't know. But they are going to get Hiei."

Yusuke spoke thinking about Sesshomaru. "All right what happened to you?"

"When Bob and Chenja walked out still friendly like, Itsuki was left with me and said he was going to aid me in become more powerful and before I knew what was going on I woke up in…Some abyss, new dimension. Nothingness. Itsuki came back and told me I had to get out on my own, and the situation would help abilities of mine that I didn't know form. He called it his pet. The day I killed Akuzo before vomiting and passing out I barley heard some, reptile thing, Akuzo, and Itsuki speaking of plan of attack, but it was clear that Akuzo and Itsuki were playing Bakatan and wanted to use him as bait. I couldn't see Itsuki, then I came here." Hagari stood. "I have to be going soon. Anything else."

Yusuke spoke. "If they are lying to their own ranks that think they are privileged and trusted, what makes you think they are not lying to you."

"Nothing doesn't make me think that, but I don't have anything else to work on. Besides, apparently they need me now." Hagari walked out of the door. "I'll inform you if something comes up again."

It was quiet for a while. "So for sure two of the four youkai are out of wherever, Koenma has gone to the dark side, and if they get Hiei then the third youkai can be released. They never tell him where operations is, and Hagari is needed as well possibly to see something…So what the hell is going on?"

Yoko spoke. "We need to attack before they attack us, make a scene so that they know where we are, because we do not want violence in our homes."

Yusuke spoke. "I know that, how."

Hiei spoke. "How soon do you want to leave and do this Toushin."

Yusuke growled some. "After Kagome births, by that time, Kieko will be fully healed. And should we even be staying here? I mean they know who we are and can just look up online even and figure out where we live."

Kagome spoke in her same voice in the other room. "I have a place in southern Osaka no one knows of."

Kieko spoke unable to hear her. "What did she say?"

Yoko spoke. "Kagome has a place of her own, that I didn't know about."

Kagome sighed. "It's mine through inheritance and I've never been there. The place is of my great uncle who is dead and had no children and through family name I'm his only living relative though I'm not related to him at all."

Kieko shrugged. "Not that far from Osaka University. And I can still go to work if mister 'I'm a big bad youkai that won't give me a seconds space' will even let me go, or to school for that matter."

Yusuke smiled. "For your own good. We can pack up now."

A few hours later, by rooftop or by metro, the group made its way to the location given by Kagome. Shuichi spoke looking up.

"I'm not surprised that it's a shrine, it's just…"

Keiko spoke looking up as well from the base of the steps at the Torii. "How old is this place Kagome? I mean it's in the forest basically and the carvings…"

Kagome stood exgusted, but would be damned before letting anyone know. She wasn't healed yet.

"Three hundred years or so. I've only been here once so do what you want." Kagome began to make her way up the stairs but before the third step she felt arms lifting her up. "Yoko…"

Yoko jumped three times and made his way to the top of the stairs. "I can still smell faint traces of your blood, don't over exert yourself."

Looking around the shrine resembled any regular Shinto shrine. Garden, slightly grown over, sand garden, deity shrine box, well house, almost no modern looks from the outside aside from the electricity poles. The shrine house even looked old, and upon entering the inside resembled the looks of one from centuries ago. Paper doors, thin floors, cooking area dug out in the center for the pot and fire. There was a sink for running water, but no stove or microwave. The fridgerator was very old and there were few lights in the house, mainly areas for candles. The upstairs also had the sliding doors but no beds, traditional Japanese sleeping arrangements. Each room had a bonsai tree and beautiful kanji written on the white/peach walls. The bathroom had a toilet and a bath, no shower. There was no heating or cooling. Yusuke entered with Kieko who spoke.

"Wow, so, traditional…No TV even. Or telephone… Is there even electricity?"

Yusuke spoke. "There is, but since this place hasn't been used in a while it probably got turned off." He kissed her on the forehead. "Think of it as camping inside. Back to your roots Kieko."

Kieko gave him a look. "You're telling me back to the roots? You're the one that eats like a normal pregnant woman, everything. No food here Yusuke, and no microwave- NO cursing!"

Yusuke smirked. "Guess we just have to go and get some. Sorry I cursed Kieko kio."

Kieko blushed though no one was around. "Yusuke…"

Yusuke led Kieko out in his arms jumping down the stairs. She still couldn't tell when he was faking things, as obvious as that last one should have been. He loved the perks of being youkai. Always on good terms with Kieko, now that he could think his way out of these situations.

Kagome leaned into Yoko's hold in an upstairs bedroom. "When are you going to leave again."

Yoko noticed how she nuzzled against him. "I'll come back."

"That's not what I asked."

"No, but that's what you want to hear."

"How'd you know."

"Because you're my soul mate and I love you."

"And because you're arrogant, too much so to leave me alone."

Yoko smiled. "The one time you'd agree and even like for me to be so. You do love me Kagome."

She smiled. "Not hiding it…Have you thought of baby names yet."

"I have two names in mind already. How about Yoko for the first born, and Kurama for the second, ne?"

"How about Hokorashii and Tokui."

Yoko smiled nuzzling her hair. "Arrogant and pride? You wound me Kagome. Is this what you think of me?"

"Damn straight."

"Why not Bidanshi and Mattaki?"

Kagome smiled shaking her head. "Handsome and perfect? How 'bout no. Real names Yoko, not your own attributes in your children that aren't even born yet. And they won't turn out to be arrogant before they can even count to ten. And I know you're giving me that look without even turning around."

Yoko laughed some hands still around her stomach. "Dearest Kagome you have little faith in me. But I have been thinking about names and I won't know until they are born, who they could become."

Kagome rubbed against him. "So how long are you going to stay."

Yoko looked ahead. "I don't know."

"Hmm. The great Yoko Kurama unsure. Well we can't have that now can we?" Kagome turned around in his hold and hugged him. "I just know that whenever you leave, that you will come back."

Yoko gave her a look. "A bit, sappy, for you isn't it Kagome?"

Kagome lightly jabbed him in the side. "You're one to talk."

Yoko smiled. "I prefer to call it expressing with my own emotions towards a loved one. This Yoko is not sappy."

Kagome moved up kissing him. "Whatever, I don't feel like proving you wrong now. Remember the pregnant woman's is always right."

Yoko sighed. "You have been around Kieko too long."

"She's helping me out, that you are supposed to do every single thing that I say or think of."

"I'd do that anyway."

Kagome kissed him again. "I know you would."

Yoko kissed her. "But you don't ask of anything from me."

Kagome leaned back onto his chest. "And that's the way I like it."

"Peanuts Yusuke. Peanuts! How difficult is it for you to remember that Yusuke I told you that we would need peanuts in the noodles since it would be easier than-"

Yusuke picked up Kieko at the base of the steps to the shrine and jumped up seven times to the shrine house, each time kissing Kieko with the bags in his other arm. "Do you want me to go back and get peanuts, Kieko?"

Kieko was let down to her feet a bit wobbly and smiled. "That's fine Yusuke, we can make do without them. Let's get inside and put the food away then start dinner. I'm sure Kagome is hungry now and even if she isn't Yoko'll want her to eat. And if by chance he has gone insane and doesn't then I'll make her because I know that girl doesn't eat enough as it is." Kieko, inside putting stuff away, turned to Yusuke lighting the fire. "I mean come on Yusuke she is pregnant and eats less than I do! And I eat normally!"

Yusuke shrugged putting a pot over the flames. "I don't ask about pregnant women. How's the midwife thing going?"

Kieko smiled. "I'm excited! Since we met I told her that I want to do this and I've been learning a lot! I've even read a, uhm, few books that I got that had some info on youkai births and it's basically the same for all intensive reasons. And oh! All of the baby clothes I got for her are back at the apartment!"

Yusuke smiled laying on his back watching Kieko preparing food. "I'll go back and get it later."

Yoko brushed Kagome's hair out of her face. "Food's ready, and you should know by now that it isn't a question or an option."

Kagome sighed. "And I keep telling you I'm not hungry. You make me eat too much food Yoko. Can I please skip the meal just this once?"

Yoko sat her up. "Do you promise not to ask again and always eat from now on?"

Kagome smiled. "Yes."

Yoko stood her up. "Too bad you're eating, you need it…That's the fifth time in the past hour that you've flinched like that. Are you in labor?"

Kagome flinched again Yoko holding her up. "How should know what - Yeah standing bad."

Yoko laid Kagome down on his lap getting her hair out of the way. "So you don't have to eat now."

Kagome laughed. "Thanks."

"Are you in labor?"

Kagome closed her eyes exhaling. "No, contractions."

"Meaning you will be in immediate labor soon-"

"-or I could be in labor immediate labor in three days. Relax Yoko."

Yoko smiled down at her. "Far stronger than I to face child birth."

An hour later Kieko came and tapped on the screen door. "Yoko? Kagome? You both missed dinner and I was wondering if everything was okay?"

Yoko spoke. "Your friend here is experiencing contractions."

Kieko entered the room. "Oh my kami! Kagome I'm the mid wife you should have gotten Yoko to tell me!"

Kagome growled a bit too low for Kieko to hear at her. "I'm not popping out his kids now it can wait."

Kieko ran out. "I'll send Yusuke off to get the baby stuff!"

Kagome sighed. "It's not-"

Yoko growled at her. "- I told you you were in labor. That is you experiencing sever labor pains."

Kagome closed her eyes again. "Whatever. You know once this starts Kieko will kick you out."

Yoko smirked. "I would truly like to see her try."

Kagome breathed slowly. "This is taking too long…"

Yusuke returned thirty minutes later after having to wait for Kieko's aunt to leave the apartment with bags, cradles, everything. He carried it all upstairs and wanted to go away from the room that smelled like blood. He saw Kieko fetching hot water and spoke as he set everything down.

"Is she okay in there? I smell blood."

Kieko took the towels from Yusuke. "She's bleeding out and I don't know why, but she says it doesn't hurt. I think I have to help her now. She could pass out at any moment."

Kagome sighed again. "Now I'm tired."

Yoko was worried. "You're staying awake- Kagome. Kagome."

Kagome whined. "Yoko, I'm tired."

Yoko continued to nudge her. "No you're not. And even by chance you are, you aren't. Keep talking to me."

Kagome sighed. "Don't feel like it and you're not going to trick me into talking about why I don't want to."

"Then at least know I just want you to do this to stay ali- Kieko."

Kieko entered seeing Kagome tired. "Oh my. Okay Kagome you're about to crown okay?"

Kagome gave her a look. "Are you serious."

Kieko looked down at Kagome. "Yeah. Hey Yusuke can you come in here with the other sets of things I need?"

Yusuke entered the room a minute later sitting next to Kieko. "Why is hot water always needed for birthing babies?"

"Because it is Yusuke, pass me that knife over there, out of the hot water."

Yusuke reached in using some of his energy around his hand to prevent burning. "And you just dropped it in there knowing I would be fine to get it out of hot scorching water."

Kieko smiled. "Yeah."

Yoko smirked. "Yusuke I do believe that was the longest that you have been without Kieko in your sight for quiet some time."

Yusuke laughed once shaking his head. "Kagome's 'in the process of the miracle of life'-" Yusuke laughed at a jab from Kieko."-and I doubt you would have time to do anything I'd kill you for."

Kieko took the knife from the cooled down handle and cut an area on Kagome. "It is the miracle of life you baka."

Yusuke snickered. "Most of the time the stuff that comes out of there isn't a miracle but a pain in the-" Yusuke looked at Kieko who had turned around. "I wasn't going to curse."

"So then what were you going to say?"

Yusuke smirked again holding in a laugh. "Head."

Kieko went back to Kagome. "Ha ha ha. Very funny Uremeshi."

Kagome refrained from her own urge to shut the two up, and noticing Yoko laughed at her. Kagome growled knowing why and closed her eyes trying to concentrate. Ten minutes later along with more bickering, a muck covered newborn emerged. Kagome looked up seeing Yusuke's facial expression and smiled. Yoko, noticing, looked down at her kissing her forehead.

"You're not smiling at our new born. What is it."

Kagome laughed some. "Yusuke. He's seen worse than this, but…Look."

Kieko laughed as well. "Yusuke? Afraid of a baby?"

Yusuke tossed Kieko another towel. "Right. There's a second one, 'member?"

Kieko handed the cleaned infant to Yusuke as she helped to guide the second one out. "Kagome I'm just amazed. I mean I know you've been through pain before, but birth? Two? Not even a flinch!"

Kagome growled at her. "I flinched when you cut me down there."

"He he he…. Oh I see the head!"

Forty minutes later Kagome sat up not wanting to move her legs much and even regretted sitting up. Yoko leaned her against his chest letting her relax. He kissed her forehead again.

"There's two of them."

Kagome closed her eyes tired. "You already knew that."

"But not, out, living. Two boys."

Kagome hesitated. "What do they look like?"

"Me."

Kagome sighed. "Yoko…"

He smiled. "I haven't seen them cleaned up yet. Kieko said she would bring them in once they were clean and she took care of you." He kissed the top of her head. "Tired even though that was the happiest I've ever seen you."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I'll go to sleep in a little while. I just wanna see them." She smiled up at Yoko. "You're a father, legit this time."

Yoko heard Yusuke and Kieko getting their newborns. "A father…"

Kieko entered with two soft yellow blankets she hand picked herself not trusting Yusuke, who didn't seem to complain much, to hold an infant. She knelt down placing the two bundles into Kagome's arms.

"Here you go." Kieko smiled. "They are adorable."

Yusuke laughed some. "They do look just like Yoko."

Yoko smirked as Kieko sighed speaking. "Not exactly like him Yusuke. If you two need anything just call and I'll get Yusuke to help or myself."

"So now I can help?"

Kieko pulled him out of the room sliding the door shut after speaking. "They need time together Yusuke…Don't use that smile on me mister! Oh! Don't hesitate if you need us."

Kagome opened the bundles up so seeing the two infants sleeping. She had to laugh some. The one in her left arm had tuffs of black hair with a silver tuff mixed in, two extremely tiny fox ears also black with a small area of silver. His eyes were light brown and his tiny tail was also the same color as his hair on his head. The one in Kagome's right arm-

"-Does look just like you."

Yoko kissed the side of her head. "I told you, you didn't want to believe me."

"I never said anything, and he looks just like you, except his eyes have red specks in them mixed in with the amber."

"And outside of that he looks like me."

Kagome leaned back into Yoko's chest. "Yeah, he does. I like it."

Yoko smiled. Kagome had fallen asleep. He was a father that would make sure his children knew who their father was. He could claim these two unlike the other children he had sired before sharing a body with a ningen. When a quick rut was all he was looking for. Looking down at his son in his mate's left arm yawning, he felt content. And he would make sure nothing happened to them or their mother.

"This is what love truly is."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Hagari waited in his apartment given to him in Mushari City and soon afterwards was met by Itsuki and two other unknown demons. He looked up from his chair continuing to eat Ramen.

"I see you've made it out of my, pet. Safely as well. Your powers have developed. Your power has increased." Itsuki continued standing as the other two demons leaned against a wall facing Hagari. "No hard feelings I hope."

Hagari spoke setting the noodle cup down. "Are you going to tell me why I had to go through all of that since I doubt it was for my own improvement."

Itsuki spoke. "To break the seal on the next taiyoukai to be realsed. As you know, Bob would have been able to do it if he were able to see it, but you should be able to, with some help, and your new abilities."

"And once you get enough energy from a medium A class youkai."

Itsuki smiled some. "So losing coherence you still remember things. Good. Yes. We will be going after the forbidden male in a year or so. Not sooner, because there has been a slight change in plans on Ganban and Chenja's parts. Bob has agreed with them as well, meaning Sensui and I have too. With hope this will make things run smoothly with time."

Hagari hid his confusion. "One year and yet I thought you people wanted this done as soon as possible, especially Sensui."

Itsuki spoke. "Wrong impression. Until then, you're on decal to find psychics in southern Japan and parts of China along with these two youkai. You'll be called back if anything else is to happen."

Hagari spoke looking dead at Itsuki. "Why are you ditching me off when I've already proved that I can be trusted."

"Because we know Uremeshi has a, grudge against you for killing his master, and Sensui believes that you'll be killed before needed if attacks against them are lack during this time. We want to catch them off guard." Itsuki began walking off. "Trust me Sniper, once the plan to steal Hiei's energy is put into play, things will be going faster than you can phantom. A race to the end."

"Two thousand forty nine times Uremeshi DO NOT CALL ME BABY-"

"-Brat, just accept it that you are what you are and you don't have to keep tally over all of this stuff. Maybe it's the stress of trying to keep track of the last time I called you toddler that's keeping you in this form and not your, more adult looking one."

Koenma sighed through the compact speaking to Yusuke. "Damn Toushin…Yes Yusuke I know you can hear me. It's been six months and I know you're still looking into the Mushari city physics and Sensui and his plot, but nothing is coming up from that and- Where are you?"

Yusuke was outside of the shrine in the garden, similar to the thousands in Japan, so no way Koenma would be able to track him here. "In a garden toddler keep going with what you were saying. You're not getting any older with idle talk."

Koenma shook his head. "You need help. I was saying that since you, and at times you, Hiei, and Kurama are still investigating this with no leads there's been something else to happen. Apparently all of the other youkai have gotten wind of the down play of action from the physics and youkai involved with this and some C and B class youkai have been acting up-"

"-Meaning another hole in the barrier-"

"-and you are needed to take care of this. There's about forty C class in Nagoya and there should also be about fifty B class there as well-"

"-and with your lack of information there should be some A class as well-"

"-LET ME FINISH YUSUKE!...Hrumph. Anyway, you'll be leaving as soon as possible. Take Hiei and Kurama with you, if he isn't in college or too busy with his school work."

Yusuke laughed already knowing but played it off. "Did he leave another one of his plants threaten to kill you if you interrupted his studies again?"

Koenma chocked a bit. "Uh! No not at all I don't know what you're talking about! Just get this mission over with already!"

Yusuke shut off his compact just in time. A kitsune baby carefully walked out into the grass approaching him in the garden. The other kit stopped at some black and silver plant matching most of his body. He looked up knowing where Kagome was, but couldn't see her. Yusuke smiled picking the silver kit up.

"Nijuu. What are you doing little guy?" The kit laughed a bit and pushed Yusuke with his ear under his chin. Yusuke smiled and continued speaking. "Fine. At least you have something to do with people aside from your brother Zokusai who will only go to his Mom or Dad…Speaking of which when is your, uhm, non-Dad done with his damn midterms?"

Kagome spoke walking out taking Nijuu from Yusuke. "Shuichi will be finished in another five days." She looked down seeing Zokusai pushing Yusuke with his tail looking up at him. When Yusuke moved in a fake attempt to grab him he jumped behind his mother. "Stop teasing him like that."

Yusuke snubbed. "He needs to get some survival skills going on. He's almost one!"

"They will be one months from now Yusuke let them be." She picked Zokusai up, walked over to an area of the garden where the plants where taller and set them both down. "When are you leaving."

"Once Kieko gets done with classes for the day. Why the hell is it that her midterms are already done, four days, Kurama's are too damn long?"

Kagome looked up as the sun began to set. "Not sure."

"Well, Hiei is still doubting anyone can take him but he's still coming with us, we'll be back in about three days or less since Nagoya isn't that far away, not that it's close either. That and you heard, never gives full info anyway." Yusuke smiled some. "Taking orders from someone who wants us all dead." He saw Nijuu and Zokusai's heads pop up and ears at the very tip move slightly. "They already know Kieko's back. I'm still amazed they're that young and only half kitsune and can already hear better than I can. I mean I can sense her all the damn time but hearing _that_ far away?"

Kagome smiled. "They have their own training."

Kieko came up the stairs, which Yusuke started making her do for a 'mild exercise', and bypassed Yusuke immediately picking up who Zokusai smiled at her. Yusuke rolled his eyes.

"Makes me think you like that little guy more than your own mate and husband."

Kieko smiled at him. "Maybe I do." Yusuke growled a bit at Zokusai who proceeded to snuggle closer to Kieko's chest purring contently. Kieko turned towards Yusuke. "I keep telling you, there's nothing to be jealous of Yusuke."

Yusuke scoffed. "Yeah whatever. We gotta go on a mission in Nagoya so we'll be back in a while." Yusuke gave her a kiss and Zokusai a thump on the head as he made his way towards the stairs. "Call Kurama's cell if you need anything. That goes for both of you." He heard Zokusai and Nijuu make a noise at the same time. "And you two as well, punk babies."

Kieko smiled as Yusuke jumped down the stairs quickly out of her eye sight. "Yusuke…"

Kagome looked at Nijuu trying to eat one of the Makai plants Yoko and Shuichi had planted. "Let's go inside. It's going to rain soon and I can hear your stomach from here."

Kieko smiled. "I didn't have time for a real lunch today so a soda had to suffice." She laughed some. "No wonder why this little guy is trying to keep an ear to my tummy!"

Yusuke spoke to Shuichi getting off of the train to Nagoya already sensing the amount of youkai. Too many even if they were trying to mask it.

"So, tell me again why Hiei couldn't come? Not like he's getting laid or has something important to do-" Kurama gave him a look. "Oh, forgot."

Shuichi spoke walking along side Yusuke towards the disturbance. "You should have remembered. I told you to leave him alone because today was the day he decided to tell Yukina that he was her brother, since he's killed the person who forbid him from saying so."

Yusuke smirked some. "Was wondering why you of all people was fine with leaving your precisous studies behind for a trip nearly forced upon by Koenma. Don't you have a midterm now or something?"

"I've cleared it with my professors that I have certain things that I have to take care of. He'll be looking after the shrine where Kieko, Kagome, and the two are once he's finished. Besides I doubt he'd pass the opportunity not to."

Yusuke smirked. "You better watch him. Yoko hasn't been around since you started midterms and Hiei might get the wrong idea –"

"-Toushin."

Yusuke turned to see golden eyes staring at him. He laughed a bit. "Calm down Yoko. You know I'm joking. Let's hurry this shit up so that you can get back to your precisous studies."

Shuichi spoke pausing. "It wasn't even far from the train station. A vacant lot filled with youkai."

Yusuke growled. "From low D class to lowest of A class. Toddler has the utmost to date information available. Let's hurry up and kill all of them except a few A's to see who sent them or what the grand plan is."

Yusuke shot his youki off from his index finger clearing out most of those who weren't at lest a high B ranking, not wanting to alert the entire city that he was there or put permanent damage to the city due to his energy. He ran in punching the rest past recognition along with Kurama using his rose whip. Minutes into the assault though, Yoko thought to Shuichi.

_'Red. The spike youkai, orange and white near the tire pile.'_

Shuichi turned around avoiding a sickle heading for his head and flicked his whip tearing through the flesh of the youkai behind him. 'Yes Yoko?'

_'He's overly cautious, he's hiding something. Forget the rest of these low beings and corner him. This doesn't seem right.'_

Following Yoko's instructions he dodged his way swiftly past those in between him and the youkai Yoko targeted out making his way to him. Before the orange and white spike demon knew what was happening the grass and weeds underneath him grew around him restraining him against the ground causing him to fall. He tried struggling until he noticed Shuichi standing above him. He scowled some.

"You suddenly have a back bone. Tell to tell me what is it that you are hiding?"

The spike demon spit at Shuichi. "Go to hell avatar. I shall not tell the likes of you anything- Arugh!"

Kurama made one of the weeds restrict him tighter in a certain area. "If you continue to avoid my question you will be devoid of a few things most vital to you in life. Care to-" he tightened the weeds more. "explain more? Now?"

The spike youkai spoke in a higher pitched voice. "This is a diversion!"

Shuichi looked serious. "For what."

"I don't know man I don't know! Just that we were told to make a sense to alert Rekai to send their lackeys out here and away from their hiding spot-"

"-Do they know where the hiding spot is.." Kurama's eyes glowed golden as the weeds and grass nearly cut off circulation to all parts of his body. "Tell me!"

The spike demon cried out. "Yes!"

Shuichi turned into Yoko and took off running as he shouted to Yusuke. "Leave, now!"

Yusuke whipped his head to the sound of Yoko's voice, saw him out running and the spike youkai missing various limbs as blood splattered and put two together. He ran after Yoko and once clear of the lot turned around firing a youki gun at them clearing the rest and ran back to Osaka.

Kagome sat outside under a Torii with a careful eye on Nijuu and Zokusai as they played outside on the shrine grounds. She knew Hiei was on the roof looking at them but had yet to acknowledge his presence, even when he walked directly in front of her looking her in the eye. Kieko returned from school and set her messenger bag inside of the shrine returning back outside to sit next to Kagome. She looked up briefly, unable to see Hiei.

"Kagome, I saw Hiei when I came up the stairs. You two can't avoid each other forever." Kieko said. No response. She sighed. "Well you shouldn't. He really is apologetic, even sorry. He never meant to hurt-"

"-Be quiet."

Kieko gave her a look. "I am just trying to help you don't-"

Kagome stood. "-No there's something…Coming. Be quiet."

Keiko stood as well. "Here?"

Kagome growled. "Yes- Ganban."

The demon smiled at her. "Forbidden wench I see you remember me after our, last encounter." He frowned at her. "I sure do. I couldn't walk for a month."

Kagome stood in front of Kieko glaring at him. "What more do you want."

He grinned evilly at her. "A number of things, some involving you, others," He looked down at Hiei who was now standing next to, almost in front of Kagome. "might not have to."

Hiei spoke. "Your fight is with me Ganban."

Ganban laughed once. "Little youkai, forbidden male, I should say something, but I have more intelligence than you both seemingly." He looked directly at Kagome. "Beautiful kits you have."

Kagome didn't change expressions but spoke to Kieko. "Pick up your school bag and leave to where Yusuke talked to you about."

Kieko knew not to argue and did so. Once she left from picking up her messenger bag she gasped noticing a creature in front of her smiling, reaching out at her. Before it could get any further Hiei leaped down cutting off one of its limbs standing in a defensive position in front of her.

"Leave now!"

Hiei looked at the demon before him. Spider snake youkai mix with extreme speed as he began avoiding all of its limbs finding them coated with venom. He glanced over his shoulder now using his speed avoiding the youkai seeing Kagome and Ganban staring off at each other.

"I didn't think a spirit fox of that caliber would want to mate with the likes of you, less knock you up. You should be proud, the children look nothing like you…You don't get riled up easily do you. What if I said I have both of the kits in custody now."

Kagome spoke looking still at him. "I know you'd be lying."

He smiled. "What if I said I had your mate in custody? And he gave your location up as he screamed in pain like your kits for me to stop."

"I know you'd be lying."

Ganban smirked and caught Kagome off guard with his next statement. "What if I said I knew your kits left with the Toushin's whore in her sack-"

Kagome's eyes glowed red as she attacked Ganban who laughed at her. Seconds later she saw Hiei get knocked in front of her through a shrine box and Ganban connect a massive blast directly at her. Kagome crashed through the shrine house through the other side into the grass and kicked up with her legs staving off the cannon being used as a club for her head when Ganban kicked her up clubbing her back through the house laughing at her. Kagome landed on her feet roughly and avoided the blast and formed herself a fire and ice lance throwing it at him quick enough for him to have to avoid it as Kagome ran up punching him in his stomach and freezing part of his cannon. He cursed firing it again melting the ice as Kagome jumped out of the way and was kicked down out of the sky. She bounced once growling feeling something pop inside of her and stood quickly blasted down again. She shouted, knowing how much more powerful Ganban was then her and wondered why he hadn't just killed her when she noticed Hiei slowing gaining conscious, and the mix spider snake youkai out of sight.

Kagome immediately stood ducking out of Ganban's range and kicked him in the back of the neck flipping down stabbing him in the side with an ice pick. She heard him laugh as he yanked it out of him without any pain, as if it were a small splinter as he ran after her in pursuit of the mixed spider snake youkai. After a few minutes she noticed Ganban was no longer following and figured Hiei had stopped him. She jumped across all of the roof tops after her kits until she found Kieko getting off of a bus in the district Yusuke used to live in. Kieko looked around at the near empty area and eyes widened as she saw a large youkai running at her and was about to scream when Kagome landed infont of her youki dangerously flaring.

"Do no leave my sight."

And with that the youkai attacked at them both. Kagome created an ice bow and arrow shooting it directly into its side as it dodged the direct blow to its head. She pushed Kieko into an alley a bit ways off still in her sight and created an ice sword and began attacking at the youkai. She cut off a back leg noticing it now only have six due to Hiei earlier and turned around blocking a leg with the sword and felt her side pierced from another leg now impaled into her side. She shouted some as she was thrown to the side. When Kagome got up to her feet staggering some she ran in front of Keiko backing further down the alley afraid to turn her back in run as the snake spider youkai advanced on her. Kagome let even more of her youki out and ran after creating a fire wall in between the two throwing ice daggers at it only for them to be knocking away. She continued avoiding its massive speed luring it away from Kieko with her kits and felt herself pinned against a brick wall by both of her shoulder. The youkai laughed.

"It seems as if the mighty Iwate is about to kill the forbidden wench! Surely Ganban will reward me-" Iwate hissed and turned to Kieko, throwing garbage out of a bin at him.

"-Leave her alone you, you, you youkai thing!"

Iwate turned to Kieko moving on four legs. "Ningen! You dare to tell me what to do! With time I will be your ruler!"

Kieko threw another garbage item at Iwate. "Fat chance baka! If my husband doesn't rule me neither will some big, ugly, idiot youkai!"

Iwate began to move towards Kieko. "Dare to say that again little ningen? Closer to my- Wench!"

Kagome managed to move out of Iwate's hold and get onto its back and punch directly into it with her raw energy. Not knowing his back was full with venom she jumped off stumbling, fell from loosing too much blood, and got back up still glaring at him. Iwate moved to attack Kagome again and sent one of his legs through the brick wall getting it trapped on something on the other side giving Kagome enough time to dive under the youkai and hack its head off with a ice sword encased by her fire. When the screams died out, a flow of venom followed and Kagome quickly picked up Kieko getting her blouse soaked with blood and jumped out of the way of the miasma its dead body let off. Up on a roof top Kagome fell down biting on her lip.

"Kagome! Oh my goodness we need to get you some help-"

She growled at her. "They're still out there. Did," She stood using a pipe to help her up that was sticking out of the roof. "you call Shuichi."

Kieko's eyes widened. "I forgot! I'll get to it right now!"

Kagome already knew they could tell what was happening. She released most of her energy in anger and while fighting. A beacon for anyone who wanted the forbidden wench dead or were after them. She still felt Hiei and noticed he was coming towards her location.

"Nijuu and Zokusai are doing so now. We need to keep moving-"

"-Kagome you can barley run not fight! You can't keep this up!"

Kagome spoke. "You'll be surprised at what a mother can do- Kuso."

Ganban had jumped on top of the roof. "Sorry it took so long to catch up to you dearest-"

Ganban jumped out of the way as Hiei cut at him with his sword and turned blocking with his canon. He spoke one word to Kagome.

"Run."

Kagome wanted to growl at him but knew she couldn't stand up to Ganban now, or before. She grabbed Kieko by the waist poorly jumping roof tops still sensing others coming after her and knew that Hiei couldn't either. They weren't S class.

Yoko was running in his fox form, faster even than Yusuke. He was still ahead of him and could no longer see him behind him even after an hour of running. When the phone rang he turned back to his normal Yoko look and picked it up.

"Kieko I already-" Yoko nearly paused in fear once he heard his kits yipping over the phone. He understood them but soon heard the phone being moved and heard the violence around them.

"Kurama? Kurama did Nijuu and Zokusai call you? Kagome said she taught them how to-"

"-I'm twenty minutes outside of Osaka are you at Yusuke's former place of residence yet."

"Uhm, we were, but Kagome said we couldn't go in 'cause they're following us and she didn't want to lead us there. You have to come Yoko she's hurt real bad and there's a youkai with a huge, weapon of some sort and she said she couldn't sense Hiei any more!"

Yoko growled. "I'll be there."

Kagome saw Kieko put the phone bag into her messenger bag as she stood up again forming an ice sword defending as much as she could. She wasn't sure anymore of what they were trying to prove, as how they could have already killed her by now. Or maybe they thought she had some hidden energy that some mothers protecting their young were known to have. This was true for her, but it was already used up. She could feel her life force being drained painfully, quickly.

Kieko looked up seeing Kagome punched to the ground again and lash out at the one closest to her until she was kicked down. Kieko cried hearing another series of pops coming from her. She shouted pleading.

"Stop it please! Stop torturing her! Leave her-"

Kagome growled at her. "-Shut up Kieko."

One of the youkai laughed at her. "Little forbidden one! I knew you were weak! Can't even protect your ningen friend-" The youkai punched her down. "from a small gang of youkai?"

Kagome got back up crouching in a defensive position. "Try me…I said try me."

The youkai looked at her. "What?"

Kagome spat out blood yet again as she stood with fire burning in her hands. "Try me."

Kagome was punched from the side and turned slamming fire into her face and with the other hand gouged her neck almost clear from her head with a hand coated in ice. She kicked behind her sending a youkai past Kieko clear into a run down apartment and flipped back nearly collapsing and with her hands on the ground coated the entire area including walls with ice, moved next to Kieko, crouched in front of her and didn't move.

A youkai stood afraid to move in fear of falling but instead jumped in front of Kagome and easily pushed her down. Before anything else could happen a rather large silver fox jumped to the side of the youkai biting through its torso letting blood splatter everywhere. In a matter of a few minutes there was nothing left of the youkai that had attacked aside from one screaming in pure pain. The large fox quickly jumped over to the mutilated youkai pouncing on it crushing the rest of its body. The fox went back towards Kagome seeing her look at him and morphed into Yoko picking her up in one arm, Kieko in the other with the messenger bag safely carried by Kieko. He made it to an old slightly run down apartment easily picking the lock and set Kieko down as he laid Kagome down.

"Bring some towels and some cold water."

Kieko set the messenger bag down and went to the kitchen. "I know when not to ask."

Nijuu and Zokusai crawled out of the bag and began yipping at Yoko coming towards him who growled at them. The brothers whined some and with their tails in between their legs walked back towards the bag sitting on it in the unfamiliar area. Kieko came back shortly with the cold water and towels and saw Yoko put two small plants in the bucket that immediately started to grow. About thirty minutes later Yusuke came in with an unconscious Hiei on his shoulder and set him down on a sofa. He looked and spoke.

"She gonna make it."

Yoko nodded simply not speaking as he concentrated on growing the plants on Kagome. Once finished he moved to help Hiei and spoke.

"Kieko do you know why they didn't take Hiei, when he was clearly beat and easily outnumbered."

"Uhm, I asked Kagome about it and she said it was because… Uhm… I'm not really sure what she meant. Something about it was a test?"

Yusuke stood next to Kieko looking her up and down. "You have a bruise on one of your ribs Kie-"

Kieko turned to him. "-So now you can see through clothes?"

Yusuke spoke repressing a smile knowing not to say anything to that comment. "You're breathing differently meaning your ribs are hurt if you're not bleeding."

Kieko blushed some. "Oh. Well, Kagome had to get me out of the way when this big and ugly youkai attacked us, me mainly." Kieko looked down. "I was the main reason she's this bad now."

Yusuke shook his head in a different room finding some wraps. "Not true Kieko. This is not your fault."

Yoko spoke. "Was the youkai you speak of acid based of some sort?"

"Uhm, Kagome got me out of there quickly once she killed it 'cause she said I would die if I breathed it in? That help?"

Yoko growled to himself making sure Yusuke couldn't hear it. "Miasma or some sort. It's in her system." He looked up at Yusuke. "Would you be willing to do me a favor."

"Name it first and then I'll answer."

Yoko stood easily towering over Yusuke. "Watch my mate and my kits while I go into Makai and retrieve a plant to save her life."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah. I'll watch Kagome and the quiet for once kits of yours."

Yoko smiled some. "They are quiet because I barked at them to be so. As well, they are unfamiliar with this territory and won't move much out of this area until I or Kagome say so."

Yusuke looked down at Zokusai and Nijuu as Yoko ran out of the apartment swiftly. He smiled. "Punk babies."

Kieko jabbed him in the side. "Yusuke! They _are _babies! They haven't done anything! And they were scared, at least Nijuu was at least I think so. Heard him whining the entire time in my bag! Even now!"

Yusuke looked at Kieko shaking his head. "You're getting tricked by a kitsune not even a year old. Nijuu just wants attention, that you nor I are going to give to him." Nijuu growled, for a kit, at Yusuke then laid back on the bag. Yusuke laughed. "See? Told ya so."

Hiei opened his eyes. Everything hurt, but he was used to life hurting. He sat up noticing he smelled like makai plants, yet there was no sign of Yoko anywhere. Where was Kagome? Hiei felt a slight fear go through him he tried to repress not knowing where she was. But looking to his right he noticed her, Kagome, the woman he still…The woman who would seemingly forever hate him on the floor on a thin blanket shredded with two makai plants next to her filled with some substance he couldn't identify. He stood next to her looking down and eventually sat down next to her and brushed the hair away from her face.

"Kagome…"

"I see you're up."

Hiei spoke. "Why isn't the fox with her Yusuke."

Yusuke stood in the kitchen way looking at them both. Kieko was in his old bed room asleep. "You need to move on Hiei. She's mated. And she hates you for some reason. Care to elaborate."

"Why isn't the fox with her, Toushin."

"Hrumph. He left for Makai to get a certain plant he didn't have with him. She was poisoned by a youkai she killed and Yoko didn't say anything more."

Hiei still looked down at Kagome. "I never wanted for her to hate me."

"Then you better stop stroking her because when she wakes up she will try to kill you for touching her, your scent on her, not Yoko's."

Hiei stood refraining from cursing from the pain and sat back on the sofa looking at her. "I never wanted for her to hate me."

Yusuke walked off. "Well she does and now is not the right time to try to make amends with her Hiei. Not while she is this injur-" Yusuke paused seeing Kagome begin to stir. He went down to her moving the two plants that had filled and detached themselves from her away and went to change one of the bandages that had bled through again. "Hey. You should try to go back to sleep. You're still poisoned."

Kagome knew where Hiei was at, and that she smelled of him slightly. But she couldn't say anything to him now though she wanted to. She was so weak that he, Hiei, of all of the people in all three worlds, he had to save her, help her. Kagome clenched her fist as strong as she could now. She wasn't even strong enough to defend her own kits and Hiei proved again that she was weak-

"-Kagome." Yusuke looked at her finally getting eye contact. "Calm down." Kagome tried sitting up and before she could do any more damage to herself Yusuke held her down. "Stay, down…And she passes out." Yusuke looked over her changing another wrap. "She's getting weaker- How long does it take for Yoko to get back?"

"Hnn."

Yusuke growled at him some and left to another room. When Yoko did return he heard Yusuke on the compact with Koenma in a separate room and sensed Hiei in there as well. With the persistent gaze of his two kits on his back he knelt down talking some seeds out putting one each on the two holes in her shoulders. He grew out the plant and shrank them again after an hour noticing the color Kagome had before begin to return to her. The poison was out of her system. He turned seeing Nijuu and Zokusai almost unmoved, gave them some food to eat, then stayed with them sitting against the sofa looking at Kagome unconscious.

"Well then shove it up your toddler ass baby I ain't goin' no where for a while got it!"

Koenma spoke red in the face. "Yusuke stop CALLING ME that. But I've already told you, you have to! This is part of your debt you have to do as I say and I told you to go to Sendai and investigate the strange readings that I am receiving here! Is it that hard to understand or what Yusuke!"

Yusuke suppressed a growl. "That is too far away from Kieko and after they were just attacked five days ago I though last time you communicated this to me I informed you that I would not be leaving her as of now."

Koenma stood up in his chair. "Yusuke- Fine! I will contact you later then."

Yusuke closed the compact and Kieko spoke, in the kitchen with him cooking. "At least he didn't try to do something to Kagome to make you to leave. I think he's forgotten that he still has control over her."

Yusuke smiled some. "I hope so. She's still out and I know Yoko must have been piss when Shuichi continually bothered him to let him out to go take his midterms."

Kieko moved over to Yusuke putting a bowl of something in front of him. "Do you think he can study inside of his mind? I mean like bring a mental copy of all of his text books?"

Yusuke smiled up at Kieko. "I don't know but are you thinking of invading someone else's body so you'd have more time to study?"

Kieko smiled as well. "The thought hasn't crossed my mind until just now Yusuke, but… You know that you are going to have to go to Sendai eventually to avoid suspicion from Koenma. I mean don't you think that it's a bit weird that you haven't even seen Botan pop in at random?"

Yusuke set the chop sticks down not to talk while eating. "That just means that they really can't find us, because all of the time that we were sent out on wack missions recently she would. I think Koenma can't see us until we're in an area that he knows we'll be in, like walking into camera view."

"Okay, but Kagome's up now." Kieko left the kitchen going towards her. "Kagome settle down okay?"

Kagome was already standing and was glad most things on her were healed and closed up. She saw Nijuu and Zokusai on the sofa looking at her and walked off with.

"Nijuu, Zokusai. Mind Kieko and Yusuke- Do it."

Yusuke was standing in the doorway blocking her. "And where do you think you are going?"

"Makai."

Yusuke looked at her carefully. "Why. You're not weak Kagome. I haven't even beat Ganban yet. Do you think I am weak?"

Kagome looked dead at him. "All I know is that you didn't have to have someone else save you, because you were too weak to defend yourself. I will not be a failure to them."

"You're too headstrong Kagome it's okay to let others help you-"

"-I could not protect my own offspring!" Kagome calmed herself down. "Let me pass or I will leave another time."

Yusuke stepped out of the way. "You know Yoko will bring you back."

"Then I have to make this time count then don't I."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

_'I told you that you should have listened to me when it came to your history exam, for the parts you thought too long on.'_

Shuichi got off at the second bus stop from his house, now nearing Yusuke's former apartment. 'I didn't think you knew anything aside from Japanese history and some of Chinese history. Defiantly not Indonesian history.'

_'I've been around. I would have thought you to know that by now.'_

'I thought you were mated Yoko. I'm not sure if Kagome would like you to get ideas and continue old habits.'

_'I don't find your sarcastic remarks the least bit funny Shuichi I have been around various places in the world. You already know she knows of my past.'_

'So why didn't you help me out then.'

_'You've never asked for my help in any school related activities in your short pathetic life Shuichi and when I have given my advice you usually don't listen. So after a while I went back to sleep. What if you get a B on this?'_

Shuichi sighed entering the apartment. 'Yoko I will not get a-' Shuichi looked around. "The kits, Kagome…No one is in here." He went into the kitchen and picked up a piece of paper. "'Kurama. Yusuke and I took Nijuu and Zokusai for a walk. Hiei is where he wants to be. Kagome went into Makai. Yusuke told her you'd drag her back if need be. She's trying to prove that she isn't weak. Kieko.'"

_'Let me out.'_

'Yoko the portal to Makai is no where near here I'll take us there, then you can be free to find Kagome and leave.'

Kagome tossed the body of the demon aside as she walked off ripping a part of its shirt to wrap around her arm that was bleeding some. She looked up. Yoko had just stepped through the portal. Twelve hours of training wasn't enough, but it might be all she got for a long while. She sat under a tree with a sigh then waited until he came up to her.

Yoko stopped in front of her already knowing she had stopped once she sensed him. He didn't have to lecture her; she already knew he was upset.

"Let's go." He growled some speaking in hushed tones. "Even if, why did you leave if you're not even completely healed yet. You are not weak Kagome."

Kagome kept walking. So maybe he was going to give a short lecture. She followed him out back to the apartment noticing they were the only ones there. She sighed sitting down on the floor then laying back. She looked up at Yoko standing above her who spoke.

"Why. Why did you go off why do you still think you are weak? Is it Hiei still?"

"I wasn't strong enough to protect our kits, so I left to get stronger." She growled to herself. "I was going to come back."

Yoko knew why. "Because Hiei had to come and save you or all of you would have been killed. He did help but he was still beat bottom line Kagome you protected our kits and I couldn't be any prouder of you. Hiei was not trying to insult you or call you weak in fact that is one of the last things that he would want to do to you."

Kagome gave him a look. "Why is that."

Yoko gave her a look. "You really don't know?"

"I did ask, didn't I."

Yoko raised a brow as his tail flicked twice. "Then it's probably best that you don't know." He sat down on top of her. "I know what will make you feel better."

Kagome laughed some. "I know what will make you feel better."

Yoko leant down and kissed her. "Well, you are smiling now, aren't you? So," Yoko slowly began removing her clothing. "I think this will make you feel better."

Kagome sat up pulling down his tunic. "Arrogant kitsune."

Yusuke held his hand out in front of Kieko as they neared the apartment door. "What is it Yusuke?"

He stopped with the stroller. "Maybe, we should wait a while before going in. Needs to fumigate in there."

Kieko was confused. "Yusuke, what are you talking about. Did they cook or something why fumigate?"

He smiled waiting for more movement inside. "Don't worry about it, just, don't sit down for a while…On anything- Better yet wait out here and I'll go in first." Yusuke opened the door sighing. "Did you two at least clean up behind yourselves? And, "Yusuke moved towards the window. "need to open some of these. Don't want your kits smellin' this if I can, it's _that_ strong in here."

Yoko looked at Yusuke. "What gave you the idea that I would dare to leave a mess in the first place Yusuke? I don't like to waste what is mine."

"Well I don't want this place smelling like smut, in places that I'm sure I'm standing on even right now. So at least make it smell pleasant."

Yoko took out a rose seed tossing it in his palm looking at Kagome as she walked out of the kitchen. "We left that area alone, didn't we?"

Kagome sighed and went outside to Nijuu and Zokusai with Kieko, who spoke once they were inside. She looked at Yoko. "You did it in here didn't you?"

Yoko smirked. "How ever can you tell Kieko, I didn't think you could smell it, and I don't leave evidence behind. It's not gentleman like."

"Well this entire place smells like roses, and nothing was recently cooked so that's the only other _smell_ that you would have to cover up."

Yusuke turned to her. "Was trying to make sure you didn't know about it." He laughed. "He drags her back and ruts with her as punishment-"

"-don't you even get any ideas Uremeshi-"

"-aren't you Uremeshi as well?"

Kieko made a noise then blushed a bit. "Uhmm…" She turned to Kagome.

Yusuke shook his head. "She barley talks around us no help there." He smiled. "Were you having a perverted thought there dearest mate?"

"I was not!" She took Kagome's hand who proceeded to sigh knowing what was coming. "Let's go Kagome, away from all of these males-"

Yusuke spoke. "-Nijuu and Zokusai are males too Kieko-"

"-away from these males who seemingly only have a one track mind!"

Hagari had ditched the youkai for the last time and was finally heading back to Mushari city on a newly acquired motorcycle. He was finally allowed to come back. Meaning there was a purpose for him. Meaning it would be one thing right after the other now, and soon, he would not be able to stay with these people who made him kill Genkai, an old woman who actually thought he wasn't a thief or a teen looser. For Earth, because even if he didn't give a care about what was going on in the world and how corrupt it was, it was corrupt for the most part by humans and he wanted it to stay that way. It would start once he returned to the meeting point. That cave. He never sensed any odd energy from the place and when he was last in there he wasn't coherent enough to know if he could see something that he could break down. Why did they need him? More importantly, why did they need Hiei? He was never told of how they extracted energy before, and he's never seen the device in use, so he had no idea what it would do to him, aside from killing him…Then it hit him.

Shuichi set down the sleeping Zokusai on a blanket as Yusuke entered with Kagome and Nijuu.

"You got stuck with Zokusai duty? How'd that happen?"

Shuichi spoke. "Yoko wanted to watch after him and I wanted to study for my upcoming test. So this was settled between us."

Yusuke shut the door. "Fine. You ready to go so we can get this over with?"

Hiei spoke already in the room furthest from Kagome. "Hnn. Let's hurry this up. I don't want to be in that city where I can't sense a thing any longer than necessary."

Kieko entered the door hitting Yusuke on the head who chuckled some. "Why'd you close the door on me- You guys are leaving again?"

Yusuke sighed. "Toddler is persistent that we go back to Mushari city and check things out again, why we had to move all of you and the babies ten minutes outside of the city in a suburb of it. I'll go back to being a stupid idiot before I risk putting all of you in that city, where I can't sense you."

Shuichi walked towards the door. "We should be back in a few hours. I doubt Koenma has a true task in mind, just trying to act, normal."

Kieko smiled. "Okay. Guess that means Nijuu and I get to work off all of that birthday cake they ate yesterday!" Nijuu laughed. Kieko smiled turning to Yusuke. "Awh Yusuke! Aren't they adorable-"

"-You're not getting pregnant so let's- Pick up our cell phone Kurama-"

"Moshi Moshi Shuichi Minamino speaking."

"I'm forty minutes outside of Mushari city. Once I get to the meeting point they are going to go after you wherever you are and bring Hiei here."

Shuichi had already put the phone on speaker so the rest could speak if need be. "Where's this meeting place at."

"Mushari city park, the emptier areas there's a small opening that looks like trees, grass, and bushes have grown over it but it's a system of caves. Very complex everything smells like… Some chemical or something but if you have a sense of smell it's worthless, you have to be able to navigate your way to it."

Yusuke spoke. "Can you tell us how to now."

Hagari hesitated. "No. I've always been led and I don't remember. You'll be on your own."

Shuichi spoke. "Why now? How do they know where we are at?"

"Now, because that's what I was told. As soon as I make it back to the cave since I will be needed they will go after all of you and take Hiei, bring him back, extract his energy killing him and I'll have to open the- Thing so that the next taiyoukai can come forth."

Shuichi spoke. "How do you suppose they will capture Hiei? He's very fast."

Hagari spoke. "I was told that prior they would send someone or thing to test him, his weaknesses, strengths, abilities and such. They're putting it to use now."

Hiei grunted, Shuichi spoke. "Why they didn't take him months ago because they knew we could follow. Now they know exactly how he fights and how long it would take to wear him down."

Yusuke spoke. "Know who they are sending after him."

"I've got ideas but nothing certain. When do you want me to stop acting like this, because once I get in that cave and if Hiei gets here, they will want for me to open the thing and I will have let out the next youkai."

Shuichi looked to Yusuke. "It is your call."

Yusuke spoke. "As long as you can. Use what damn judgment you have without getting your butt killed because that is reserved for me."

Shuichi spoke. "One last question Hagari, do you believe Koenma will be there?"

"No. Chenja and Ganban both don't want him on Ningenkai unless absolutely needed for some reason aside from exposure. Anything else?"

Shuichi hung up the phone. "I guess we aren't leaving then."

Yusuke frowned. "I have a bad feeling about this." Zokusai walked up to him and smiled. Yusuke picked him up. "Not too bad."

Hiei spoke. "They will not wait for the ningen to get to his location. It will be done at the same time."

Kieko spoke. "So, wouldn't that mean they'd be attacking now?"

It was quiet for some time. Kagome went to bring Nijuu back from the other room. Yusuke didn't leave Kieko's side, who was still waiting for an answer. Hiei had his hand on his blade. Shuichi spoke.

"We'll just have to be care-"

Yusuke dove with Zokusai and Kieko into the kitchen, Shuichi jumped to the side next to Kagome holding Nijuu and Hiei jumped up as a tidal wave brought down the entire middle section of the apartment. Yusuke was pist as he jumped down to ground level from the second floor with Kieko and Zokusai.

"What they hell is wrong with him! A bunch of ningen live in this building some could have gotten hurt!"

The rest followed suit and were also on the concrete in front of the apartment. Kagome noticed Yusuke give Zokusai to Kieko as he yelled.

"Oi! Baka! What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

A boy still in high school his age stood on top of a hill that was parallel to the once functional second floor apartment. He had blond hair and a bit of a smirk on his face.

"Taking down your wall and trying to kill all of you."

Yusuke spoke. "Meaning you're not the one trying to take Hiei but a distraction. So how many more, ne?"

He shrugged. "To be honest I wouldn't know." A creature made out of water stood next to him. "Like you said, distraction."

Yusuke fired a jakai gun at the creature that easily formed itself again. "You're the one that little kid called Seaman aren't you?"

He smiled. "Yes. And I'm sick of thugs like you messing with those that have done nothing to you now it's our turn!" The creature grew in size. "Prepare yourself if you can!"

The giant water man came forth at them and Kagome automatically let herself go forward and stuck her free hand out freezing the entire thing not shattering it. Seaman smirked and created another one when suddenly a brigade of bullets were fired at them. Kagome moved out of the way towards a wall still standing where the rest were. She looked up to see Yoko growling looking down at her.

"You were shot."

"Nijuu's fine."

Yusuke spoke with a bullet in him as well from protecting Kieko with Zokusai. "What the hell is going on for people with guns shooting at us."

Yoko spoke. "When Shuichi and Hiei were in the bookstore there was a physic that had the ability to make anything from a book real like. Knocking out the humans will no longer be an option." He looked at Yusuke. "Is this acceptable to you, Yusuke?"

Yusuke looked over the wall bringing his head back quickly. "It had to happen some time or another. Let's do it then."

Yusuke dove out from around the wall and got up running at the glowing page he saw in the distance along side of Hiei while Yoko ran towards the outer side. Yusuke shot a youki gun at the page tearing through the fake humans avoiding the last of the bullets and still couldn't find the one who created it. Hiei ran past heading for Seaman up at the top of the hill finding that he could not even speed his way around the mass of water like substance the creature created. He knew for sure that it wasn't truly water, because he could get stuck in it. He couldn't even truly cut through it. Jumping back from the water creature trying to punch at him he saw a human quickly look away from him away from the ruined apartment complex and on the other side in the distance. Running after he saw the human put up a shield around himself. Hiei jumped from the hill bringing his blade down upon the kid breaking through his defense and hit him down with the handle. Standing almost on top of the kid that he noticed was the same one from the bookstore he put the tip of his blade to his throat.

"Tell me all you know or you die."

The kid was in tears. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME MISTER-"

Hiei kicked him in the stomach. "-Stop whining! Tell me now!"

The kid spoke softly in pain. "Seaman told me to come…The man making the books do things is in the apartment building that's falling apart."

Hiei ran towards the crumbling apartment building seeing people fleeing from it as he knocked the kid out. 'I've been in Ningenkai for too long if I can't kill a simple child.'

Yusuke looked up from defeating a clan of samurai to see another group after him along with avoiding the water creatures. "What the fuck! Where'd this guy get a book on dragon youkai!"

Yoko, who also had bad luck getting at Seaman fought near Yusuke. "It appears as if Hiei knows something. He's headed for the apartment."

Yusuke jumped over a tail landed on it as it swung back. "Thought I had enough of these bastards in the feudal era!" He sent a shot gun at the five dragon youkai. "Stupid books! Blame you college people!"

Yoko had to laugh some. "As do I."

Hiei ran past inside sensing the territory even closer. Running, shoving past the humans scrambling to get belongings he made his way to the third floor and suddenly stopped. The physic was avoiding him. He jumped back outside and looked up at the building unveiling his Jagan eye causing a majority of the ningens to shriek or shout in fear. Hiei growled at them covering it back up as he made his way into a fleeing crowd knocking a male clear from the group. He got up to his feet and as soon as Hiei felt his territory flicker from the pain inflicted as well as the name of the book he was holding the man chocked. He looked down seeing a blade through his chest and collapsed feeling it ripped out.

Hiei flicked his blade clean of blood then looked at Yoko and Yusuke still avoiding the water creature. Then he turned towards Kagome with Kieko and the babies.

"You need to go freeze all of the water creatures so the physic can be-"

"-I am not leaving my children out of my sight and Yoko knows this think of something else and get away from me, now."

Hiei sighed knowing not to aggregate her any more. "So then what. Yoko can't manipulate plants around him or get them near him-"

"-If you can get Yoko to agree then I might think of it."

Hiei sighed and ran out to Yoko also avoiding the water creatures. "Get Kagome to freeze them so someone can kill him-"

"-She shouldn't have to leave the kits…" Yoko sighed. "But she has to."

Yoko left the area leaving Yusuke alone and went to Kagome and Kieko with both Nijuu and Zokusai. As soon as she saw Yoko she knew what she wanted for her to do, but there was no time. A clown like creature appeared underneath them all and opened its mouth sucking in Hiei in an instant and taking the babies out of Kieko's hold. Before Kieko too could be sucked inside, Yoko grabbed a hold of her and looked up to see the clown face creature gone, and Kagome running off after its source. Yoko took off after her shouting at Kieko.

"Tell Yusuke what happened now!"

Yusuke noticed Seaman had jumped onto a Jeep and sped off. Not paying him mind he quickly turned noticing he couldn't sense…

He ran behind the wall to see Kieko, alone, scared. "Kieko what happ-"

Kieko grabbed ahold of Yusuke. "-Yusuke! This, thing swallowed Hiei and sucked the, the babies right from me!" Kieko was crying. "And then Yoko saved me the thing almost got me and when I looked up Yoko was gone and told me to tell you!"

Yusuke was torn. He had to help his friends, stop this once in for all, but Kieko... "Come on."

Kieko found herself quickly in Yusuke's arms. "They didn't go this way!"

"I can tell Kieko, I'm dropping you off at a safe place, I hope. I can not take you with me, because I don't know if any of us will be coming back-"

Kieko looked at him as he set her down at the top of the temple steps. "-Yusuke no! Stop! Don't say that-"

Yusuke looked at her in the eye. "-Kieko." She was quiet and turned. "-It's the truth." He hugged her. "I love you Kieko."

Yusuke ran off the familiar steps of the temple as Kieko spoke. "I love you too, idiot Yusuke."

Kagome ran. In blind fury she ran faster than she ever knew possible in her life. A creature has just eaten her children and she would not rest until they were returned to her. Knowing where they were going she went towards the Mushari city park. The creature was long out of her sight, she never was able to sense it. She continued running and came upon a motorcycle in a parking lot, smelled Hagari on it and kept running. She quickly found the cave and ran down the first path she saw and kept going. She wasn't afraid of dying, and if need be she would do so to ensure the safety of her kits.

Hagari was led inside of the cave by a physic he had never seen before. Once inside of the main area with the river he blinked a few times. He could see something that he clearly didn't notice before. Right where the walk out path to the river ended was some type of faint glowing black abyss circle of some sorts.

"By your intent staring, Sniper, I'd say you can see it."

Hagari scolded himself, he hadn't known he was doing it. "Whatever it is, I see something, that clearly was not here before."

Sensui continued speaking. "Good."

Hagari looked around briefly. Ganban was standing next to Chenja towards the left side of the cave while Sensui sat on the sofa in the middle of the cave. The physic that led him in had gone back out into the tunnels, leaving the only other person in the cave Itsuki, standing on the right side. He couldn't see what else was on the sofa, but figured the energy converter was, whatever it looked like. He had only seen it in a box. Chenja spoke.

"You're the only one we're waiting on Itsuki."

He spoke, sitting, with his eyes closed. "He's already captured Hiei, and two kits as well."

Ganban smirked. "Meaning that bitch'll come. Good. I never got a chance to properly mess her up."

Itsuki spoke. "Regardless, he will be here in a few minutes."

Hagari spoke. "How, do I open, that."

Sensui spoke. "No one else can see it Sniper, you'll figure out a way how. This is the only one that's sealed."

Hagari held up his hand. "Aim and shoot then."

Itsuki opened his eyes. "He's here." He stood and thought for a while to the creature and soon the rest in the room were able to see inside, into the abyss. "You want him out now, I'd presume."

Chenja spoke. "Immediately. We have no idea how long it would really take for this energy to drain and convert on an A class."

The creature made a noise and soon spit out Hiei dry. Chenja immediately picked him up and strapped a bangle onto his neck made of pure gold. As soon as it was clasped on it began to glow. He tossed Hiei's unconscious body aside and looked up.

"Here comes your fun Ganban."

Kagome ran inside furious and ran up and decked the first person she came across. Hagari. Before she could do anything else Ganban was in front of her causing her to jump aside as she avoided a blast. She landed to the side and glared at him.

"Give me back the kits now!"

Ganban laughed. "Itsuki. Get your pet to spit out black and silver will ya?" Moments later Chenja tossed the silver one over to Ganban who caught him and began tossing him up and down like a small sack. "So, you said the kits. Meaning you don't have a claim to them because they aren't yours-"

Kagome shouted. "-Just give them back now! Stop hurting him!"

Ganban tossed Nijuu up higher in the air. "Why should I after what you did to me-"

Kagome jumped up catching Nijuu but landed feeling a burning sensation on her back. She shouted landing on her back feeling searing pain of a burn of some type. She was kicked up and immediately she created an ice spear in her hand shoving it through Ganban's side with as much force as she could muster. He growled and glared with red eyes at Kagome, not giving her a single chance before he punched her straight in her face. Kagome shouted in pain feeling pain on the back of her head as she crashed into the ground and was soon brought up by her shirt to his face.

"Bitch!" His fist glowed with energy. "Rot in hell!"

Ganban punched Kagome straight into the river along with Nijuu. When she resurfaced her back was face up along with that of Nijuu. He grunted, pulling the ice spear out of his side and listened to Chenja holding Zokusai.

"That didn't even hurt as much as you led her on to believe. Why the dramatics?"

Ganban smirked. "Because I don't like what shouldn't exist. Like ningen with the exception of a few. You should kill her mutt."

Chenja smirked. "I'd like to see Yoko's reaction once he comes."

Itsuki looked up. "Wait's over."

Yoko changed back from his fox form and ran inside of the cave tunnels. No one could ever separate him from his mate. Moments later he found himself staring at the same situation with Ganban in front of him-

With his mate face down along side Nijuu in the water.

Yoko's eyes were red and quickly fought his instincts as he waited on Chenja, holding Zokusai, to talk.

"Yoko Kurama. You, are a bit late, but on time as well. Cute kits you two have, but unfortunately for your soon to be late mate, she tried disowning her own children to save them, but as you can see Ganban here still held a grudge against her. She has good lungs, had anyway." Chenja looked at Yoko still holding the unconscious Zokusai. "Choices. You're on time to save your mate and silver son, but if you do so, late to save this one."

Yoko knew what decision he would make. "Why does this even matter to you."

Chenja rocked Zokusai some. "Nothing to do until your forbidden male is drained of his energy. When you've been trapped as long as I have you find things to spend your time on and take advantage of it."

Yoko looked at Ganban in front of him smirking. "Does she burn you at night spirit fox?"

Yoko growled at him running past hearing the sickening sound of his son's neck being strangled and snapped. He jumped into the water quickly getting Kagome in his arms and Nijuu in his tail going to the surface. Quickly he pressed down on Nijuu's chest a few times until his tiny lungs coughed up some ice. Kagome had managed to slow him down enough that he would still be able to breath. No bruises. He was fine after a few coughs. Turning to Kagome he saw her face bleeding, a massive blood bruise on her stomach and a few ribs poking through her chest. He couldn't push out the water. He didn't have a plant for it. He didn't know what to do. He leaned her on her side slightly pushing on her chest and on her back until she coughed out some water. Sighing he set her down and barked once at Nijuu to stay with his mother.

Yoko stood seeing Zokusai mangled against the wall but before he could react to Chenja Ganban sent a blast at him. Yoko jumped out of the way and formed himself his rose whip and began his attack on Ganban. He laughed.

"You haven't a chance in hell kitsune! Give up while you still can and I swear your death won't involve a thing I plan to do with your mate!"

Yoko growled flicking his whip keeping in close range so that Ganban could not use his cannon. After a while none where getting anywhere. He laughed again.

"I keep telling you to give it up! Spirit or demonic energies can not pierce who I am! I may get light scratches and wounds but nothing more!" Ganban hit Yoko with his cannon. "So get used to it!"

Kagome opened her eyes regretting her choice for gasping for air. Everything hurt. She forced herself not to hyper ventilate as she saw a few bones horridly pressed back into her chest. She could tell both eyes were open, but as of now could only see out of her left. Nijuu was next to her-

Kagome sat up and nearly cried. Zokusai was mutilated and dead. She held onto Nijuu not having time to mourn as she saw Chenja approaching her, blocking her view of Ganban fighting Yoko.

"I see the fox pulled a trick and made sure you were alive." He stopped as he was directly in front of her. "Not for long." He knelt down in her face. "You oppose us, all of us, and your worst nightmares will come true."

Kagome looked at him. Even if she was hiding her scent of fear she knew he knew that she was already scared. Doing the only thing she could at the time she moved one of her hands up burning the lower area of his pants causing Chenja to morph out of his guise and glare at her some.

"Wrong move." Kagome tried getting up but was grabbed back by her hair. She sharply inhaled, another mistake, but held onto her son. Chenja whispered in her ear. "What is it that you are trying to do? Stay alive?" Chenja slowly moved his hand down her face on the non injured areas down her neck. "To feel alive?" He chuckled huskily. "Squirm all you want now. You'll like it with time." He kissed on her neck. "You'll want it in time. The only thing in our way," Chenja tossed Nijuu ripping him out of Kagome's grasp next to his dead brother. "is out of your sight now."

Yoko saw red. The youkai that killed his son was going to rut with his mate and force her body to like it. But Ganban had him trapped. The moment he turned to go after them…

Ganban laughed. "He makes love to her as ningen say, if I were him, I'd just fuck the bitch." Ganban punched Yoko down picking him up by the neck. "Don't you agree?"

Kagome moaned feeling him massage her sides as he took off the rest of her clothing. She couldn't fight it any longer. He knew exactly where to touch her without causing her pain- She briefly saw white as he made his way to her lower areas licking over and pushed his tongue inside of her. She gasped loudly causing some pain from her injuries but soon was moaning to a very intense yet pleasurable rhythm from his tongue. Kagome arched her back up allowing him more access as he then began rubbing her clit in circles with one hand. He smirked still working her with his tongue and spoke letting her lips feel his breath.

"Your scent is simply arousing. You must make Yoko a very happy fox

Kagome cried in raw anger and pleasure as she felt her release as Chenja nearly milked her dry. Cleaning her below he licked her way up even licking on the sensitive areas of her exposed bones. He smirked seeing her eyes widen in pleasure from everything. Chenja stopped at her less injured right breast slowly teasing her, small nips causing both nipples to go hard. He blew across then went up to her neck sending shivers down her back arching up into his hold once again. Adjusting his pants he spoke to her kissing on her sides.

"For a forbidden breed, you have your beauty. You should be honored, not many get this treatment from my kind." He whispered in her ear. "I promise you, you'll enjoy it."

Chenja eased into her causing her to moan loudly in pleasure from the sensation. Holding her back so not to snap her in half he began a slow and steady pace not torturing her at all, he already knew she wanted it. Moving up he kissed the side of her face as he sped up more feeling her cervix. Smirking again from her facial expressions he began gyrating his hips around rocking her back against him and with the aid of his left hand reached under her and with his thrusts began pinching, lightly yanking on her clit. Kagome bit down on her lip not believing the sensations he was giving her and ashamed at the same time. She couldn't fight it. She wanted to but she couldn't. It felt incredible. As if he had even more experience in bed than, her, mate…

Kagome began to cry in bliss and shame as she felt herself contracting, claming onto Chenja in her tightly. And then she felt his release. When he pulled out he left her with a kiss on the lips, brief, stood and zipped up the moment Yusuke ran into the cave.

"Yusuke. I was beginning to think that you had stayed wherever you decided to stash Kieko. Never too late."

Yusuke was confused as hell. Zokusai was dead. Sensui, Hagari and Itsuki were just doing nothing. Hiei was being drained of his life force. Yoko was fighting Ganban as if he were the epitamy of all the hate he had inside of himself. And Chenja just pulled out of a moaning Kagome who's arousal he could smell even from where he was at. He focused on what he knew he had to do.

"You gonna tell me how to get that chocker off of Hiei or do I beat it out of you."

Chenja smiled walking off as Sensui stood speaking. "Uremeshi very good. Not giving into distractions as when you were ningen."

Yusuke scoffed at him. "What do you know."

"I am ningen. But I was also a spirit detective."

Yusuke hid his shock. "Gone bad, so I stop all of you and get to get the hell out of this kami forsaken city." Yusuke raised his energy drastically causing his hair to grow and his markings to emerge. "So fight me so I can kill you and get this over with once and for all."

Sensui closed his eyes in a focus and let his energy surround him. It confused Yusuke. He'd never felt anything like it.

"If you're confused Uremeshi, it's because this is Saint Light energy. A purer type of spirit energy that would take years for a person to acquire. And I have it giving me the honor of fighting an S class youkai. Do you consider yourself Taiyoukai Uremeshi, or is it Toushin now, Raizen?"

Yusuke, not caring about the words charged at Sensui and began a series of equally matched punches. It made him pist. Yusuke knew he could go stronger, he was a Toushin he would not let a power hungry ningen best him. No one would best him!

Yusuke's eyes glowed red. "No one."

Chenja walked up to Hagari. "The bangle around the hybrid's neck is full. Are you ready?"

Hagari looked at the abyss only he could see. "Sure, why not."

Chenja walked over to Hiei noticing the two battles going on knowing who would be the victor of each. Taking the bangle off he kicked Hiei to the side and was about to toss it into the abyss according to Hagari's direction-

"-I didn't know you could even walk lest have stealth."

Kagome, oozing blood and semen was behind Hagari. And despite their height differences she had an ice sickle at his neck already drawing blood in fairly deep. She barley managed to speak.

"Revive his son, or he dies."

Chenja smiled pleasantly. "It seems as if you have half of an idle threat. You hold yourself up on Sniper. And you should know that none here have the ability to bring back your dead son."

Kagome closed her eyes. "Then tell them to stop fighting and leave."

Chenja spoke not wanting to risk it. "Very well. Ganban, Sensui, stop fighting. We have to leave."

Ganban knocked Yoko down, smirked at Kagome then walked out. Itsuki walked off as well as Sensui managed to roll out of an attack from Yusuke and leave. Chenja walked up to Kagome removing her from Hagari leaving her own her own causing her to collapse as he walked off with him.

The only sound heard in the cave was the anguished sounds of a woman crying over the loss of her son. Yusuke looked at Yoko as he stood.

"What do you want me to do."

Yoko looked at Kagome and knew it wasn't her fault, but couldn't…"I'll get Hiei and…"

In hearing that Kagome quieted eerily, causing Yoko and Yusuke to stop walking in their separate directions. When Yusuke picked Kagome up she immediately blacked out from pain. Yoko took the two babies and Hiei's body as they made their way back to where Kieko was.

Kieko's eyes widened. "Is… Is Hiei…"

Yoko walked past Kieko without a word letting Yusuke speak. "Surprisingly, they didn't need all of his energy. Hiei must have gotten a bit stronger. He won't be awake for days though, maybe a few weeks."

"And…The babies? They looked covered in-"

"-Zokusai's dead and Nijuu won't wake up. Something happened to Kagome and Yoko won't say anything, he won't even hold her." He was Kieko was scared and confused. "Just, kept quiet."

Yoko put the blanket back over Zokusai's body from a gust of wind and sat next to Nijuu and Hiei. In a separate room from Kagome's. He didn't know why he couldn't go and say something, see, touch his rightful mate…He just couldn't.

_'I know it wasn't her fault, and she did fight it…But still.'_ Yoko closed his eyes. _'Kagome. It's not your fault, you didn't want it, and you're blaming yourself for Zokusai's death. He will be buried once you wake.'_

Kagome opened her eyes noticing the wraps around her. Done by Kieko. Yoko hadn't even seen her. She closed her eyes again. She figured as much. He didn't want anything to do with her now, after what she did. Kagome bit down on her lip as she stood feeling muscles rip and wounds open. She was well enough to walk for a short while. She still loved him, but after what she did she couldn't blame him because she blamed herself. Kagome looked around and tried sensing. Nijuu was sleeping, he was alive. As was Hiei. Everything Hiei had said about her was true. She knew what she had to do, and then maybe Yoko would forgive her.

Yoko left the room to get more food for Nijuu, the only being or thing in the world that could make him smile now. Ignoring Kieko's words that were meant to encourage him he grabbed a bottle of water and some meat when he sensed Kagome awake. He hesitated then decided that he had to see her, his mate. His love. His soul mate that was not to blame. Yoko took extra food from the kitchen then went into the room he left Kagome alone and stopped.

Kagome wasn't there. He quickly made his way to where he left Nijuu to find him gone too, with the dead body of his son missing. Yoko dropped the food and ran out of the house. There was no way she should be able to move that fast with as many injuries-

Yusuke stopped in front of Yoko. "What's wrong."

Yoko nearly hissed at him. "Use your senses Kagome is gone."

Yusuke looked at him. "No one was inside and she can't-"

"-She left on her own because I was negligent with her. She took the kit and his dead brother." Yoko looked on growling. "And I can't even feel her soul any longer."

Yusuke couldn't sense her either. "But, with all of the blood that still didn't clot why isn't there a damn blood bath leading away from this house!" Yusuke punched a tree. "Kuso!"

"Tell Kieko you are leaving. We're both healed and we have to stop this now."

Yusuke walked inside, stopped, turned around and looked at Yoko. "There's no garneted safety here. I mean it is Genkai's temple, but that won't stop these bastards from killing a defenseless ningen and an unconscious hybrid."

Yoko thought for a while. "I know of a place that is ensured safety. Bring your mate, I'll fetch Hiei."

Yusuke looked at him. "Not bringing my mate anywhere until you tell me where it is that you have planned for her to stay at."

Yoko went inside. "Sesshomaru's."

Yusuke followed him. "Are you sure he will take them in? In seeing as how we have nothing to offer him and he doesn't give a damn about what the hell goes on with this planet seemingly?"

Yoko picked up Hiei noticing Kieko following them. "We don't have another option now let's go."

Yusuke spoke seeing Shuichi adjusting Hiei on his shoulder. "Is, he okay?"

"He knows that he has to be okay, at least for a while." Shuichi smiled pleasantly at Kieko. "He's just worried about Kagome."

Kieko spoke. "Where'd she go? She was still very injured and could get worse-" Her eyes widened. "She took Nijuu too."

Yusuke rested his head on top of her head. "Don't worry about it now Kieko, we gotta get going…" He looked back at Shuichi. "And do you know where he lives?"

Shuichi took out his cell phone. "Simply enough we call his son and ask for his fathers current location. I believe he would give it to us, or at least you Toushin."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Kieko walked out of the house along side Yusuke and Shuichi. "So it's been three days since you guys went into that cave and Yusuke keeps telling me you're both fine…So, you're going back once you leave me and Hiei with some Sesshomaru?"

Yusuke continued walking down the steps. "We're not leaving you there. You're staying for safety while we go out and make sure you're safe-"

Kieko stopped in front of him. "-Don't lie to me Yusuke. Don't you dare lie to me. I've seen you dead before and I don't want that to ever happen again."

Yusuke smirked. "I remember that, free access to girl's locker room."

"Shut up Yusuke I'm serious. Promise me you won't get killed or do something heroic and get yourself killed." She looked into his eyes. "Promise."

Yusuke gave her a hug. "I promise Kieko. Now can we get going towards the bus stop?"

"One last question." Kieko looked at them both. "Where'd Kagome go and why did she leave? I know you both keep avoiding me when I ask but I deserve an answer she's like a quiet sister to me and I want to know why she felt she had to leave." She looked at Shuichi. "Please."

Shuichi hesitated getting nothing from Yoko. "What truly happened is not for me to say, and if Yoko wishes not to discuss it then it is his decision. And as for why she left," He sighed. "perhaps because she felt she no longer should be, amongst us and left to heal on her own."

Kieko looked at him. "So she isn't off trying to kill these taiyoukai?"

Yusuke spoke. "No way she can. Last I saw her it looked as if she couldn't even walk and I couldn't sense her, little energy. She has to be off gaining strength somewhere."

"So then why'd she bring Nij-"

Yusuke lightly pushed on Kieko. "-'nough questions Kieko we gotta get moving…And if you want to be stubborn and not move-"

Kieko's eyes widened and turned around to smack Yusuke. "Pervert!"

Yusuke easily moved out of the way with a smirk on his face. "Got you moving though."

After switching busses for a fifth time they made their way on foot towards a large empty grass field. After a few minutes of walking they came across a Shinto shrine, small, and walked under the Torii. There was a large traditional style house in the distance.

'Very large house.'

_'It's Sesshomaru's palace from the feudal era not a large house. He's kept it this long.'_

'I was beginning to wonder what happened to you Yoko. Do you want to walk in or I?'

_'You can keep carrying Hiei, I don't want to be seen as a foot peasant.'_

'Foot peasant?'

_'Doing nominal tasks such as you are doing now. Just keep walking so we can get this over with.'_

Once inside of the palace a servant immediately came taking Hiei away from Shuichi. The guards closed the large doors and they waited at the base of the stairs. Kieko looked around in awe, knowing not to say anything, but was amazed by the beauty displayed. About forty minutes later a demon walked down the stairs wearing a traditional kimono.

"Sesshomaru sama will have an audience with Yoko Kurama." She turned around walking back up the stairs. "Follow me."

Yoko walked up the stairs following the female dog demon servant past many rooms until she stopped. The servant opened the door for Yoko to enter closing them behind him. When he walked through he went down the hall to another set of old mahogany doors and pushed them open himself astounded at what he saw unable to hide his emotions.

Zokusai and Nijuu were playing with an assortment of toys, mainly climbing over them and tackling each other. They had yet to notice their father. After a few moments they both sniffed at the same time, turned towards the door and with a few yips ran towards their father. Yoko knelt down picking them up.

"Something of you is surprisingly well behaved."

Yoko looked at Sesshomaru, in his traditional garb, standing before him. "Sesshomaru-sama. How is Zokusai alive?"

"That is not for you to know of, thief."

"Where is Kagome."

"No longer in my palace. The wench requested for your kits to be placed under my protection until you are finished with your task at hand."

Yoko let Zokusai crawl over his shoulders. "Sama I ask of you I beg of you, please tell me the location of my mate."

Sesshomaru looked at Yoko. "There is no point in finding someone who has no want to return. Leave."

Yoko held his ground. "What did she go off to do- She is not even well enough to travel!"

Sesshomaru laughed once. "The wench is foolish but is no fool. Knowing of my vast resources she asked to be healed before she left. Leave."

Yoko still did not leave. "Where is my mate."

Sesshomaru took a step toward Yoko. "Do you wish to have yourself killed, kitsune."

"I will fight you if need be to find my mate Sesshomaru sama."

It was quiet for a while. "After your, mate, informed me of why she departed from your side she left to amend your name as well as your formerly dead son. You will be able to sense her before she accomplishes her task."

Yoko was weary. "Why."

"She asked for the necklace to be placed on her once again. She knows that what happened to your son is unable to happen to her for reasons." Sesshomaru watched as Yoko set his kits on the ground. "Do not return to my palace until you have accomplished your tasks for you will be turned away. The forbidden male will be realsed once he is able to leave. The clasp is weaker and if you succeed in ending her task you should be able to remove it. Leave."

Yoko, knowing not to run in Sesshomaru's home, walked down the stairs seeing Yusuke waiting alone, figuring Kieko was put in a room.

"Well?"

Yoko continued walking out of the palace. "We're going to Mushari city."

Kagome walked around in a plain pair of pants and shirt away from where she sensed the majority of the physics. She wasn't after the ningens, most of them anyway. Walking for thirty more minutes she came across a forest of trees near a highway realizing it was on the other side of the park. Walking down the hill she saw an obstacle in her path.

"What's wrong? Lost little miko?"

Kagome looked at Ganban with a blank face. "I'm not here for you, step aside."

Ganban smirked jumping down from a tree limb. "Step aside? You want for me to step aside for a filthy ice and fire youkai parading as a tainted miko?" He laughed for a while. "Not happening bitch. I'm here to make sure you don't try to crash a certain party still in the making, so if you want for me to step aside," Ganban grinned at him. "you will just have to make me."

Kagome created the same barrier as before around them. "Fine."

Ganban laughed. "This again! After I have proven to you that I can break free of your tainted purity?" Ganban laughed loudly, then charged at her. "Or that I can beat you to the ground quicker!"

Shuichi and Yusuke stepped off of the train and ran. Yusuke spoke next to Yoko.

"What the hell does she think she's trying to do? Get herself killed? With that much energy she's giving off we can even sense it in this city!"

Yoko growled. "She's not trying to get herself killed with whoever she's fighting, she's wanting to kill herself."

Yusuke looked at Yoko running. "You're serious… Because of what happened in that cave."

Yoko growled. "This is my fault."

Yusuke continued running. "We're almost there. Stop the crazy girl before she does go through with- Shit! Take cover!"

Ganban charged at Kagome who let herself get speared by one of his arm growths. She coughed up some blood, then let her mouth open as it freely flowed out. Ganban smiled deviously.

"Tainted fool! It went straight through your chest with ease! Did you want to get killed?"

Kagome put her arms around Ganban's neck closing her mouth. "You were supposed to be Chenja." She glowed with her miko energy. "And I'm not tainted."

Ganban hissed with pain. "Bitch get the hell off of-"

Ganban's words were cut off by his own yell when Kagome surrounded him with her energy. And then she intensified it, letting out all of her energy wildly, yet focused on her only objective. She never wondered how she became pure again as she felt herself begin to purify as she let her bloody mouth open in a silent gasp of pain.

Yusuke and Yoko leaped behind a boulder and raised their own energies as much as possible as a massive wave of purification passed over them. When it receded some Yoko took off running ahead and stopped about ten meters away from Kagome holding Ganban still speared. He was as close as he could go with his aurora around him without being purified. He saw what she was doing, and how the simplest face was filled with more pain than a scream could fill. All was quiet save the faint sound of Ganban whining and the hum of her miko energy clashing against Yoko's youki. He shouted.

"Kagome stop this! Do not kill yourself I never blamed you I knew it wasn't your fault for what Chenja did and I don't know why I didn't want to be around you but please do not end it like this! You need to live!" Yoko shouted again. "I never stopped loving you but don't do this for me! I don't blame you Kagome!"

Kagome closed her eyes leaning her head on Ganban's shoulder getting her cheek cut open.

Yoko tired getting closer fighting against the burning sensations but found Yusuke had pulled him back shouting at him. "Damnit if you get any closer you will be purified! Do not join her in de-"

But before Yusuke could finish the miko energy dissipated. Ganban fell to the ground turning into ash blown away as Kagome fell to the ground in a pool of her ever growing blood.

Yoko rushed over dropping to his knees next to Kagome ignoring the feeling of purification from her body slowing dying off. He quickly took of the clasp on the back of the necklace hearing a choking sound come from her as her body forced itself to go back to that of a demon's.

"You are not dying on me."

Kagome smiled and closed her eyes as she continued to purify herself. "I don't deserve, to live after what I've done, to you. Better off, dead…"

Yoko tried cutting his palm pressing it on one of her open wounds but found his blood purified as it dripped upon her. She couldn't stop it even if she wanted to. Yoko brought her closer to his chest, bent his head down and closed his own eyes as he felt apart of himself fade away forever.

Yusuke walked off giving Yoko time. If it hurt this much seeing her die he wondered if Yoko even wanted to live now. He knew some youkai followed their mates in death, but would he leave his kits behind to go after her? Yusuke punched a tree in anger and yelled in anger. It wasn't fair. They drove her to do this they drove her to kill herself-

And for that he would kill these bastards. For making Kagome kill herself believing she should be dead and had betrayed Yoko. For killing Zokusai. For making Hagari kill Genkai. For all of the hell they have been put through.

'For touching Kieko.'

Yoko looked down at Kagome. He smiled. It looked as if she were resting under a tree with a wound somewhere. He would come back later to give her a proper funeral, but there wasn't any time. He grew out a giant leaf from the tree so that it leaned over her, protecting her from the sun.

"Let's go."

Hagari held onto the chocker filled with Hiei's energy. He stood in front of the circular abyss that only he could see with a wrapping around his neck no longer oozing blood. Chenja, Sensui, and Itsuki were in the cave behind him.

"So I just throw it up in the thing and shoot."

Sensui spoke. "Correct."

Hagari knew it was the last thing he should do, but had already stalled for four days by acting as if it hurt to do anything. He couldn't stall any longer. Doing the only thing that came to mind Hagari turned around and hurled the chocker over all of their head towards the entrance to the cave, formed a tiny ball of energy in his palm and sent it at them as he jumped into the river. Sensui and Chenja moved out of the way, Itsuki already leaning against the wall. Sensui had a slight scowl upon his face.

"How did he not know that Hagari was with them."

Chenja shook his head. "That ningen had to fool himself to make it work, why he didn't lie when receiving the chocker."

Itsuki spoke walking toward the chocker. "He's swimming out of the cave and they don't know to collect him. I'll send-"

Itsuki stopped and turned around as a portal opened. Koenma walked out and looked around as Chenja spoke with a frown on his face.

"What are you doing here-"

"-Ganban was killed." Koenma scowled. "I didn't even know about it until one of those damn reapers informed me that his soul was purified into nothing."

Chenja growled some. "Unacceptable. As well it turned out that Hagari was with Uremeshi all along. He duped us, all."

Koenma turned to him. "You lie! I tested him myself."

Itsuki spoke. "He tossed the chocker towards the entrance and dove into the river."

Koenma shook his head. "Sneaky little ningen." He turned towards Chenja. "You know there's only one way now."

Chenja growled louder. "Fine."

Koenma opened the portal again. "Not like he can do anything without-"

Itsuki cut off Koenma. "-It's a fake. This isn't the real chocker Hagari has it with him."

Koenma spoke walking into the portal. "I'll be back."

Hagari took in a deep breath as he surfaced from the river on the cave exit side. After a few more breathes he climbed out from the sides and got onto dry land. There was a Jeep with Seaman and two other physics in and around it.

"What happened to you-"

Hagari had no time to waste. "-We're supposed to go back to the last base-"

Seaman spoke shaking his head. "-Sniper, Sensui told me himself to wait here for the Spirit Detectives. He'll come talk to us if he-"

And with that Hagari quicker formed a tennis ball size of his energy in his palm and flicked it at Seaman who had no time to react as it took off the side of his head. As blood splattered his body fell to the damp grass as the other two physics dove out of the way of two energy balls flicked at them. Hagari ran aside as a piece of paper in the shape of a crane came at him attacking and eventually ran past shooting off five small energy balls. The origami physic fell to the ground shouting loudly holding his stump for a left arm oozing blood. The other physic gave a shout feeling his side grazed but before Hagari could form any more he found himself falling and then stuck in the ground up to his chest. A man walked up to Hagari, who looked up and cursed.

"You're that ice cream vendor."

He looked down at him. "I thought you had potential too. And it seems like you did, but for the wrong side." He pulled out a gun. "Mangum. And now you get a bullet through your-"

"-Wait."

The ice cream vendor held the gun at Hagari's head and turned around. "And you are?"

Koenma continued to walk up to the physic. "Not your enemy. You're not supposed to kill him-"

The ice cream vendor turned the gun to Koenma. "-Look! I don't know who you are but take another step and I pull this trigger! Sniper has to die!"

Koenma continued walking. "Actually, I'd like to see you try."

The ice cream vendor flexed his muscle to pull the trigger when he suddenly fell down into a clown faced creature that was flat against the grass. As he disappeared Koenma sucked on the pacifier and smiled.

"Thanks Itsuki, wherever the heck you're at. Now." Koenma knelt down next to Hagari. "I need to borrow you."

Itsuki opened his eyes inside of the cave. "It's done."

Chenja shook his head. "He needs to hurry up. He didn't say who killed Ganban or where they were at. But it has to be near- Hagari. Welcome back."

Hagari took out the chocker from his pants and walked towards the end of the bridge. "I can see it." He formed a number of balls in his hand and practiced shooting them off in various directions. "Okay, let's see if I can do it."

Hagari tossed the chocker in the abyss and once he saw a large silver glow distort his image he sent five energy balls in the areas he saw a type of smaller circle form. The circle abyss became visible and Hagari walked back from the bridge.

"I have to go, quickly-"

Hagari turned seeing a jakai gun go past him at the circle abyss. It went through it. As the wall crumbled behind Yusuke ran into the cave with Yoko behind him. Doing the first thing that came to mind he ran after the circle abyss that started to swirl.

"-Uremeshi wait it's a trap!"

Yusuke stopped and growled. "What is it then?"

Hagari spoke near as Chenja and Sensui turned towards him. "If you go near it, then I heard-"

Yusuke inhaled sharply as he saw a small blue ball go through his stomach as he side stepped out of the way. Turning around he saw a number of Hagari's energy balls heading at him and put his finger up sending a jakai gun at them knocking them out of the way. As he ran at Hagari he shouted at him.

"Damnit what the hell is wrong with you I thought you were on our side!"

Hagari continued shooting at Yusuke not moving out of the way. "What's wrong in deed-"

"-Shut up!" Yusuke punched straight through Hagari's chest, but something caught his attention out of the corner or his eye that left Hagari's body. "What the hell."

A spirit floated off, too quick for Yusuke to tell what it really was or what it really looked like. But when he turned back to Hagari, he saw the teen seizing on his arm eyes rolled in the back of his head before his body went still and there was no longer a heart beat in him. Sensui spoke to the side of Yusuke.

"It looks like you killed one of your last team members Uremeshi. And the only thing he did aside from killing Genkai was aiding you."

Yusuke yanked Hagari's body off of his arm tossing him to the wall. He turned towards Sensui noticing Chenja standing next to the circle abyss, now a portal. Itsuki was still to the side.

"I already said I was going to kill him but you people had some damn spirit in him making him do that!" Yusuke let his aurora surround him in dark red causing his hair to grow and his markings to appear in full force. "I think I'll start off by killing you since you know so _damn_ much."

Sensui let his golden aurora surround him. "A battle between Spirit detectives." He grew a type of gray armor around him. "Fine."

As the fight between Yusuke and Sensui grew to levels exceeding the cave Yoko made his way to Chenja standing before the portal and with his personal rose whip in hand he attacked at a distance, only to find Chenja grasping onto the whip. The thorns went through his hand but he absorbed the energy Yoko had put into it turning the whip into a seed. He tossed it back at Yoko taunting like.

"Your plants are useless around me, kit." Chenja let his true face show. The longer hair, shorter body and noise. And his terrible, wretched voice. "So try me if you'd like."

Yoko hesitated. His plants were useless, and if Chenja touched him then his energy would be drained giving him enough time to finish him off. The man that defiled his mate-

Yoko's eyes glowed red. "Bastard."

Yoko ran at Chenja punching at him quickly moving away before he could try connecting anything. But it couldn't last forever. Chenja smiled.

'Kitsune, your confidence will be your downfall in this fight.'

Yusuke and Sensui's first met every time with the same force. Moving all over the cave they both noticed after a few minutes that the cave would not be able to sustain both of their energies and as the cave began to collapse they both ran out through the tunnels. After leaving Yusuke jumped back firing a jakai gun at Sensui who ran out of the way and charged at Yusuke decking him out of the air. Yusuke skidded through a number of trees and stood, stopped himself and ran after Sensui also charging at him. Their energies clashed in a blinding light and the blows were matched up again. Yusuke, angry, let himself get punched in the gut then head butted Sensui back. He skidded for a while then spat out some blood from biting his blood.

"What do you call that Uremeshi?"

Yusuke glared at him. "Tactics. Use what you got."

Sensui formed a ball of energy in his hands the size of a soccer ball. "I couldn't've said better myself."

Unsure of what Sensui was about to do Yusuke paused and soon regretted it as he formed ball after ball of energy filling the area of the forest they were in with them. Yusuke looked around. There wasn't much space to move. Sensui spoke tossing each a ball in his hand.

"I'm not sure if you have that much room to move around Uremeshi. These spheres of energy pack a punch. Care to find out first hand?"

Yusuke raised his hand. "Find out my own damn way Shot gun!"

Yusuke's energy spread out in red shot guns, but his eyes widened once he realized what happened when the two energies collided. The entire area began exploding. He ran off trying to get further away when Sensui ran up in front of him and punched him back into the forest area before he himself jumped away.

Yusuke shook himself off when the dirt settled enough for him to see. '_Don't_ do that again.'

"Very good Uremeshi. Now let's try that again shall we?"

Yusuke prepared himself seeing a number of the energy balls forming around him again. He didn't move, until one went straight past his head nearly missing him. Sensui could kick them off in any direction he wanted to. Yusuke began running, jumping, trying to avoid them only to find himself running into the solitary balls of energy that weren't directed at him. After the first few hits he began letting out shouts before Sensui finally let up. He sent the few remaining balls of energy at Yusuke who didn't have time to dodge them. Sensui emerged from the forest speaking.

"I knew of your legacy as a spirit detective, but what is this Uremeshi. Aren't you supposed to be a Toushin, Raizen's son suppoently? Just another weak youkai, beaten by a ningen."

Yusuke spoke with dirt and dust still all around him, but could tell Sensui had changed something about his armor. "I ain't dead yet Sensui."

Yusuke ran out of the cloud of dirt straight for Sensui and before he could jump away Yusuke kicked Sensui down. Sensui tried tripping Yusuke causing him to jump up giving Sensui time to get to his feet and punch at Yusuke, who smirked letting Sensui's punch go past him then wrapped something around his arm. Yusuke punched Sensui as hard as he could following him with the punch keeping at it.

"Now who do you think is a weak youkai!"

Sensui didn't have time to adjust and was getting pummeled. He was beginning to get angry and used Yusuke's own tactics and once given a chance raised his knee into his gut and head butted Yusuke. Punching him again he morphed his bound left arm into a small cannon and fired.

Yusuke shouted in pain as the strip of his shirt he used to bind both of their arms together was shot through, along with his forearm. Finding it almost rendered useless Yusuke growled to himself as blood from his right arm dripped onto the grass.

"I didn't know you had a damned gun in your arm."

"It's a small cannon, and it's not in my arm it is my arm. Saint Light energy has many uses Uremeshi. Perhaps if you were an adequate Spirit detective you would know about this already, but then, maybe your limited intelligence did transfer to your youkai self." Sensui smiled seeing Yusuke growl at him but not take action. "Good. May I ask, what do you call tying both of our arms together. It's not marshal arts style that I've heard of."

Yusuke stood. "It's not. Ever heard of street fighting baka?"

Sensui laughed once. "I forgot. Number one thug at your junior high and high school weren't you? I do applaud you for graduating as a ningen though. But, moving on."

Sensui shot more bullets with one going through Yusuke's left leg slowing him down even more. Yusuke kept moving through the forest under the moon light. If he stopped he would be killed. Finding a small opening he fired another jakai gun at Sensui giving him enough time to run up as fast as he could at him and with energy on his fist punched Sensui in his face. He kicked him while he was down until Sensui grabbed ahold of his leg squeezing tightly where the bullet passed through bringing Yusuke down to his knees and Sensui giving him a swift elbow in the face. Morphing his arm back into a normal arm Sensui stood putting one foot on top of Yusuke's chest.

"Truly." Sensui formed an energy ball in his hand. "I expected more from you Uremeshi."

Yusuke smiled quickly with a laugh. "Well, I'm still trying not to disappoint you shot gun!"

Sensui was hit on his sides as he tried avoiding a full on impact of the shot gun finding Yusuke charging at him again. "Tell me Uremeshi, do you think you already know of my fighting style so soon?"

Yusuke continued attacking and blocking when able to. "I know that you fight a hell of a lot better at far range with them damn energy ball things so I'm keeping you at a disadvantage. That," Yusuke punched Sensui in his face sending him into a tree. "and I like the look of your face close up so much I just had to punch it myself."

Sensui stood jumping aside from a spirit gun and put his aurora around him again causing Yusuke to pause. "Good. You learn Uremeshi. Now let's see how you deal with this."

Sensui began to spin around and within seconds a massive tornado was formed around him. Deciding not to shoot more energy at him Yusuke ran away from the massive destructive force that up rooted trees and rocks in its wake. But he couldn't avoid it. He let out a yell when it lifted him up from the ground, spun him around inside of the tornado and sent him flying towards the parking lot for the cave. Yusuke shouted as his back left a deep imprint in the concrete. He struggled to get up but soon was kicked out of his place. Bouncing a few times he crashed into a park ranger vehicle furthing damaging his body.

Sensui spoke walking up in front of him. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Sensui stood above him. "But it's time you die. I'm sure by now the mythical youkai is already realsed-"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "The last?" He spat out blood. "Where's the third then?"

Sensui gave Yusuke a disgusted picking him up by the shirt. "Not important to a dead man is it-"

Yusuke head butted Sensui causing him to stumble. As he landed on his feet and one hand for support Yusuke stood letting out his red aurora again.

"What the first thing toddler told you Sensui!" Yusuke shouted running at Sensui again. "Never tell your opponent what the hell is going on or he might come back to kick your sorry ass!"

Yusuke's punch connected with Sensui who changed his armor again. They continued fighting until Sensui's eyes widened.

"What are you planning Uremeshi."

Yusuke punched Sensui again slowly gaining the upper hand. "Rule number two!" Yusuke kicked Sensui getting punched in the side himself and ran after him. "Don't waste time chatting with your enemy any _smart_ person would know it's pointless!"

Sensui didn't even notice the change from equal hits taken and received to Yusuke showing total dominance of the fight. He was expending almost all of his energy, and yet…Yusuke wasn't getting weak any longer. He couldn't even block any more the attacks were coming so fast.

Yusuke grabbed Sensui's wrist from an attempted punch twisting it back kicking him then elbowing him in the neck and continued his assault. Punching him further into the forest through trees Yusuke decided to end it seeing Sensui beat up enough as it was. He tossed him as far as he could in the air and while Sensui gained altitude in the air Yusuke steadied his good left arm with his heavily injured right arm and focused a massive amount of his energy on his index finger.

"It's over Sensui Jakai Gun!"

An large and deadly red shot of energy went up into the air and hit Sensui dead on. Yusuke let out a breath almost assured of Sensui's death but jogged over to his location to make sure. When he got there he was slightly shocked.

Itsuki was already there, holding Sensui in his lap, gently. "I assure you Toushin, he is dead."

Yusuke spoke glad the pain hadn't caught up to him yet. "How the hell did you get here that quickly."

Itsuki spoke looking at Sensui. "The final taiyoukai, youkai, mythical youkai was realsed right before the cave collapsed. It was about thirty minutes ago." He opened a portal of some sorts that looked very similar to his 'pet' behind him and stood with Sensui in his arms. "All I know."

Yusuke spoke. "You don't wanna kill me for revenge."

"Even if I did I'm not a fighter but a manipulator. My want is at peace now."

Yusuke was slightly sick to his stomach. "Aside from Akuzo who was demented I'd never heard of a fag youkai. Not on instincts."

Itsuki looked up at Yusuke with a slight glare. "I've never heard of a 'fag youkai' either but I there are obviously male ningen that have affection towards once another just as with youkai." He walked in the portal. "Fare well, Toushin."

Hiei was running along as fast as possible. One moment he's looking at Kagome with Kieko holding her kits, the next he's awake in Sesshomaru's palace. Even if they were in Mushari city, his Jagan was going crazy. There was no way he could not pick up on any of what was going on, even if was only a little. An evil massive energy that seemed only to get larger as the time went by. Only a few minutes outside of Mushari city he wondered what had happened for them to leave him with Sesshomaru. No one was in the room when he woke up and with all the Jagan was sending him he didn't have time to stop and ask questions. He felt better than he had in years. Full of energy, no wounds. He couldn't say that every day. He knew something was wrong, but didn't know what-

In frustration Hiei tore the headband off of his head. The Jagan had almost burned through anyway. He was inside of Mushari city, and though he shouldn't be able to sense anything from the barrier placed around the entire city he himself could slightly pick up three things causing him to change the direction he ran in. The same evil growing energy, Yoko in a loosing fight again Chenja, who clearly had the upper hand. And an uncertain fight with a ningen with extraordinary energy against Yusuke, who was still holding back.

'He probably doesn't know he's holding back.'

Hiei kept running and upon entering the beginnings of the forest near the park felt a dreaded sense from his Jagan. After a few more seconds of running he stopped running and paused.

He wouldn't've known she was dead if it wasn't for his Jagan being enraged for seeing Kagome lying on her side dead against a tree under a large scented leaf. His Jagan eye opened wider in pure anger. The woman who was like him, whom he loved, whom he would die for, was dead. And he pushed her to it. In sensing the battle with Yoko take another dive, he knew that if Yoko didn't have time to mourn neither did he.

But that didn't mean he wasn't the angriest he had ever been in his existence.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Just a nice friendly side note, Chapter 26 will be the last chapter. I'm writing a sequel (because this one has _so_ much interest in it) because I want to. But yeah, sad, depressing… It's been great! And you're not getting Chapter 26 right now! Read and review! I'll be back before the end of the summer.

Yoko took another punch feeling his energy drain even more as he skidded against the cold stone ground. A chunk of the cave ceiling fell onto of him. Getting back up again Yoko avoided a punch only to get kicked aside into the cave wall that collapsed on top of him.

"Kit! You will not win this! I swear, if you give up now your death will be far less painful than that of Hagari's." Yoko pushed the rubble off of him standing, glared at Chenja and moved to attack again, but found himself held up by the neck hands digging into his flesh. "Foolish kitsune-"

Chenja quickly tossed Yoko aside and began blocking as fast as he could the blade of a green demon covered in eyes. Once he realized who he was fighting Chenja's eyes narrowed and grabbed the blade nearly severing one of his fingers and tossed the youkai with it in the distance giving him time as the green youkai attacked again with his speed.

"Forbidden one, I thought we killed you. I don't expect a response, but in seeing the condition of this cave and my companion about to emerge," Chenja punched Hiei in his gut with such shear power that it broke skin, then kicked him straight into the crumbling cave as the ceiling began to cave in even more. "I have somewhere else to be."

The portal changed colors for the last time to that of a dark blue as a creature came out from it that had skin the color of the portal. He had a white headband and had longish black hair in one single braid out of the way wearing traditional garbs. There was also a series of white markings along the left side of his body. In seeing Hiei emerge from the rock pile he waited for Chenja to fight him again and after a short while snap his forearm and throw him back into the cave wall that was nearly collapsed.

"Chenja."

Chenja began going towards a portal that opened. "Akumu. We're finally on the other side."

Akumu followed to the portal. "Why are you the only one here. Who are they-"

Chenja put him inside of the portal. "-Akumu, you can not be here now, it took Reitouzoku almost a week to regain his energy you don't know how long it will take you."

Akumu stopped not going into the portal. "Not just yet. Why haven't you mentioned Ganban?"

Chenja frowned. "He got himself killed. Go, now. Reitouzoku will explain when you get there." Chenja jumped aside from a falling rock and let himself get cut and decked Hiei. "Play time is now little youkai." Chenja ran out of the tunnel. "Are you coming or a coward?"

Hiei ran after Chenja being led through the forest further away from the cave and after a few more minutes it collapsed. Leading Hiei further away from everything and up to the hills Chenja fought with him for a short while, punched him down, then disappeared into a portal himself.

Hiei, pist, threw his sword into the hillside and punched the ground. He got away. The bastard got away. The prick who wanted to rule the world got away. The son of a bitch that still had a lingering scent of Kagome all over him got away. Infuriated, Hiei took his sword out of the hill and ran back towards what was left of the cave as he saw a massive jakai gun being shot into the air.

Yoko managed to stand on his third try and quickly jumped to the side avoiding a massive boulder falling from above. He did his best to quickly run towards the river jumping over mounds of rocks and dove under. Finding it easier to swim than walk, Yoko quickly began going towards the break of dawn ahead noticing rocks falling through to the bottom of the river that even he could not see. When he surfaced he took in a deep breath climbing out to dry land. Leaning on a Jeep with a few dents and even more holes through it, Yusuke spoke.

"Do you know where they went."

Yoko looked at Yusuke briefly. He was covered with a number of minor cuts that bled, bruised all over, a mangled arm that was wrapped tightly using parts of his shirt he no longer wore and a large gash on his back dripping the most blood. He also noticed he put more weight on his right leg, the left with a hole, two through it. There was also a hole in his stomach formed differently from the others that had a strip of his shirt also tied around. Yoko spoke turning away from Yusuke looking at the sun creeping up, still dark outside.

"I placed a seed in Chenja, but Hiei went after him. I don't know if he went to the same place the newly realsed youkai did, into a portal."

Yusuke spoke looking as well. "The one that just got out of the portal was the last one. Itsuki informed me before disappearing with his dead Sensui."

Yoko looked down at his feet. "I can get enough energy to sense where he's at in a few hours."

Yusuke watched the energy drained spirit fox walk off into the forest to bury his dead mate. He sighed, closed his eyes and clentched his fist as best as he could with his injuries. Things weren't supposed to end up like this. About ten minutes later Hiei jumped down in Yusuke's area.

"I trust you killed Sensui."

"He's dead."

"Itsuki."

"With Sensui."

"Hn." Chenja escaped into a portal. The third youkai is realsed."

Yusuke sighed for having to explain himself again. "He's the fourth out, third youkai. No more to unseal."

"Explain."

Yusuke looked down. "Kagome killed Ganban."

Yoko wrapped Kagome's body in a pure silk cloth that was in one of his caves he accumulated over the years filled with his possessions. Gold, silver, diamonds, spells, swords, rubies, wealth of nearly all kinds. And as he lowered her body into the ground he would give it all up just for her to breath again. He moved the rich dirt back into the hole on top of her and began growing plants on top of the small mound. They were all daisies flowers. He never knew her favorite flower, but he had seen her look at them once while they were in New York. But they were arranged in her favorite constellation Grus, the crane. That she had told him. He stood looking down at the burial sight. It was the place where they had last mated in Makai. He smiled some, she'd want him to continue to be arrogant, so he buried her in an arrogant place.

"I'll find a way to bring you back, but until then, rest in peace, my mate. I'm sorry."

Akumu emerged from the portal and found himself in a room with pictures, plants, an ogre leaving, and a large desk with only a few papers visible. He took a few steps and soon the door opened. Akumu raised his hand in preparation of an attack upon seeing who entered.

"Akumu, it's Reitouzoku."

Akumu deviously smiled. "You're in Koenma."

Koenma smirked. "It's a living."

Akumu frowned at him. "That means you're dead."

"I had to. I could only use this ability if I was dead. As soon as Chenja freed me and I got my energy back I had already thought about it and asked him to kill me a certain way so that the reapers would avoid me. Then when I came up here on my own I possessed Koenma and have been in charge of spirit world ever since. Not like Enma is ever here."

Akumu nodded. "Understandable. Will you stay this way once we've accomplished or task?"

"Hell no. By then with all three of us I can be brought back to life." Koenma flicked his cape. "I'm not a spirit prince, but a taiyoukai."

"So then with your current occupation who killed Ganban. Nothing could get to him, no forms of rekai or youki yet Chenja said he was dead, killed."

Koenma sat down in his chair. "I have someone questioning the reaper who informed me. Apparently all she knew was that he had no body, and that when she grabbed ahold of his soul it simply disappeared. As if it were purified into non existence."

Akumu shook his head, with his long braid following him. "He was purified. In this era are their mikos or houshiis of power any longer-"

Koenma slammed his hand on the desk cursing loudly. "-Damnit! That's who killed him!" He had a scowl on his face. "A fire ice youkai."

"I saw one, but I sensed no purity from him, even with what little senses I do have now."

"Not the male, a female. When a reversing contraption, as best as I can explain it, is placed on her, she reverts to what she would be as a ningen. And as a ningen that she thought herself to be for years she was a miko. Very powerful." He gave the best growl he could as Koenma. "She killed him."

Akumu looked at his palms. "Tell me where she is at and I will kill her."

The door opened with a red ogre dumping a small stack of papers on his desk. As Koenma continued speaking, he left.

"Don't worry about it until you have your energy back from the transition and everything-"

Akumu looked at Koenma. "Why did you stop so suddenly."

Koenma held up the paper for Akumu to see. "Her name was Kagome. She's dead."

Akumu took the paper reading it himself. "Body buried, but no trace of her soul…Like Ganban, she purified herself."

Koenma smirked. "Serves her right, dirty mix breed. Let me know the moment you have your powers up. I want you to do something for a quick test of your powers…"

Yoko walked up to Yusuke and Hiei now in the parking lot with the dawn sky. "I can't sense it in Makai or Ningenkai."

Yusuke sighed. "Meaning the bastard is in Rekai with Koenma and we can't get there unless they open a portal up."

Hiei spoke looking down. "They won't stay there forever if they want to take over Earth."

Yusuke sighed again. "Know what this last one looked like."

"Dark blue, a black braid, long, white markings on his left side. And his voice defiantly was _not_ like Chenja's."

Yusuke started walking as Hiei finished. "Let someone know when you sense him here then Yoko."

Yoko looked up briefly seeing Grus disappear with the sun rising and let Shuichi take over so that he would heal faster.

"Where are you going."

Shuichi turned to Hiei. "I'm not quiet sure." He started walking. "I'm sure I'll see you soon enough Hiei, until then, focus on healing."

Hiei turned to leave, then turned back. "Make sure he doesn't kill himself."

Shuichi turned back towards Hiei still looking at him and gave a small smile. "I'll do the best I can."

Yusuke opened his eyes and cursed. He had passed out before making it anywhere. His right arm still wasn't completely better but the rest of his wounds were almost completely healed. For being a youkai as strong as he was he better be able to heal at least this fast. Getting up to his feet he looked around and noticed he was on a bus parked in its lot, and by the sounds outside around him, it was getting matience. Meaning it was at least after midnight. Wondering how long he had been asleep, and if the bus drivers ever checked the buses like he doubted as a child, he pried open the bus doors shocking the mechanics and started walking around then cursed.

"Where the hell am I!"

Yoko sat in a room in Sesshomaru's palace watching his two kits sleeping. When he had called them up to him they were both full of smiles, Nijuu always more than his brother. But when he told them their Mother wasn't coming back it tore him apart. Zokusai had a face, that even for a one year old, showed pain and anger as he began to cry and sit still tail wagging on his father's knee. But with Nijuu it hurt even worse. His silver son continued to smile and yip, telling his father that he was crazy. That he knew his Mommy was coming back. And then he climbed down his leg and wondered why his brother was so quiet. And two days had passed since Yoko first came to them and told them, five from burying their mother. Nijuu was still more active than Zokusai, who seemed slightly angry, even for a baby, but he hid it well.

He would have made Kagome proud.

Yusuke entered after the guards cleared him and was led to the room where Kieko was. "I think I've only seen you in a kimono once a year since we've known each other Kieko." He hugged her as she ran up to him. "At those shrine festivle things you always drag me to."

Kieko cried on his chest. "Yusuke you idiot don't do that! No one would tell me anything once Yoko came back!" She looked up at him. "I thought you were dead."

Yusuke smiled down at her stroking her hair. "Nope, if it makes you feel any better I don't even know how long I was gone for. I woke up on a bus a few hours ago."

Kieko smacked him. "Uremeshi I was worried about you and all you can say is that 'I woke up on a bus'?" She smacked him again tears running down her angry face. "Don't you ever do that again!"

Yusuke rubbed his cheek. "Been a while since that's happened…Getting smacked by you! That's what!" He smiled. "Missed you though."

Kieko sighed. "Yusuke…Now that you're back can you at least tell me what happened? Why I haven't seen Yoko? Why Hiei came and left? Where's Kagome?"

Yusuke looked at her. "She's dead."

"No she isn't Yusuke she has a mate and babies to come back to there's no way she'd go off and get killed!"

Yusuke closed his eyes. "Kieko. She's dead."

Kieko began crying again. "No she isn't Yusuke! She isn't! She said she would be there when I gave birth to our child Yusuke I'm not even pregnant yet so she isn't dead! She isn't dead she isn't dead she isn't dead," Kieko cried out on his chest. "she isn't dead!"

Yusuke looked down. "I don't want her to be dead, but she is. I know she was very close to you-"

"-She was like a sister to me…The one I never had." Kieko cried out. "Why did she die! Why!" Yusuke held her up, knees no longer supporting her. "Why?" Kieko tossed her ringing phone to the side on a futon sniffling on Yusuke's chest. "Why…"

Kieko silently sobbed as her cell phone continued to ring. After thirty minutes Yusuke continued rubbing her back and spoke.

"Kieko, if your phone is ringing as much as it is now maybe you should pick it up. Whoever it is, they really want to talk to you."

Kieko sniffled. "They can wait." Five more minutes passed, Kieko sighed. "Maybe not." Kieko walked over picking up the phone. "Moshi moshi."

Yusuke watched as Kieko's weary expression quickly changed into a seriously focused one to crying again as he listened on. It took everything in him to wait for Kieko, who was determined to come with him, and not just run off and begin beating the life out of the sick bastards who did this to her. And he had only three guesses of who it was.

Yusuke got off of the bus and ran next to Kieko as they went towards the crowd infront of her family's restaurant. As Yusuke cleared a path for her towards the front he glared down the police letting Kieko pass through the yellow tape and talk to the detective in charge. No other information was given over the phone. She spoke to a woman wearing a trench coat and a badge on her front pocket.

"I'm Uremeshi Kieko tell me what happened to my family."

The woman looked up at Yusuke about to get into a confrontation with the other police oficeres. "And who is he?"

"Uremeshi Yusuke he's my husband please tell me what happened!"

The woman raised her voice some. "Oi! Let him through he's cleared!" She waited for Yusuke to closer. "Uremeshi my name is Naho and I'm the lead detective in this case. What I'm about to tell you is very, graphic and brutal, but the truth. A usual customer an hour ago was about to enter the restaurant when he noticed all of the customers inside were dead. Blood was seeping out fromt the door and bodies were tossed about, some horribly mutulated." She sighed. "I'm not sure if this is good or not, at least in a comforting way, but your family members are not dead or even physically harmed."

Kieko spoke already crying. "Go on."

"Once the police entered along with the medics, they were found alive. All of them. Your two uncles, mother, father, and the cousins that worked here and were helping to build your extension on your restaurant. But they were not mentally sound." Naho looked down. "Sorry for my unprofessionalism Uremeshi san but it was horrific. We haven't been able to move all of them, only a few of your cousins that have been transferred to the hospital. The rest are inside, if you'd like to see along with your husband."

Kieko entered and knew that if she wanted to puke from the smell of blood and flesh that Yusuke had to be swallowing his bile. Walking back to where an officer led her she saw her two uncles first. One was twitching all over, eyes closed, and frantic like. The other had his eyes open filled with fear curled up on himself so tense that any needles that neared in an attempt to sedate him would do more harm than good. Kieko continued crying as she saw one of her cousins tearing his hair out pulling at his skin harming himself running into walls unable to be restrained. Then she saw one of her cousins dead, recent by the medics covering her with a body bag. Her wrist were both slit with a cleaver, hanging on by a vein. Turning more going deeper into the back room she saw her mother who was being forced into a stray jacket as she mumbled to herself rocking back and forth looking deranged, scared, and demented at the same time. Biting her lip she then knew where the screaming came from as she saw her father sitting in a corner crying out as loud as he could eyes red tears streaming down his face.

Kieko shook her head. "Daddy…"

Yusuke looked around. No human did this, yet he couldn't sense any youki. Not having the time to investigate he continued to hold Kieko walking her out of the restaurant and her home. He continued to hold her as she answered questions. Looking around he couldn't find a thing out of place. Humans, everywhere. And there was no possible way that anything but could have done this to her family.

'Fuck! All I see is a shit load of ignorant black or dark haired haired short Japanese ningens with the occasionally punk wannabe blond died. And there's one damn American standing around too so where is this damned youkai that fucked with my mate's family!' Yusuke growled to himself. 'Fuck! I don't see or sense anyone!'

"Yusuke?" Kieko sniffled. "What's wrong?"

Yusuke looked at Kieko briefly and went back to looking around. "Nothing, more anyway. Anything else you have to do here, if not, let's get out of here."

After leaving Kieko after she cried herself to sleep Yusuke went into the room where Yoko was with his two kits. Again, Nijuu was more active than Zokusai, who still hid it well.

"You good enough."

"What do you want Toushin."

"I'm leaving. If you sense Chenja, go after him with Hiei, but I won't be leaving with you."

Yoko stood after Yusuke left knowing he wouldn't get anything from him. Walking into Kieko's room he smelled an abundance of tears from her futon. She woke upon his entering eyes still red.

"Where's, Yusuke?"

"I came to ask you where he went to."

Kieko's eyes drastically widened in fear. "He already left…"

Yoko wasn't shocked by the amount of sadness she radiated from her, he was used to the feeling. "What happened."

Kieko spoke quietly, out of it. "I picked up my phone and the police told me to go to the restaurant, and when we got there it was a police scene. All of the customers that had been dining at the time were killed, horribly, slaughtered and pieces of-" Kieko covered her mouth, continuing later. "One of my cousins, in the back room, killed herself. And the rest had gone insane. My father couldn't stop screaming, my mother was in a stray jacket mumbling, rocking. My uncles were…Were…One was trying to kill himself, mutulating…It wasn't natural Yoko, like they didn't even know what was going on." She looked up at Yoko. "And I asked Yusuke if a youkai did it, and he said he couldn't pick up on any youki or anything. Nothing. And I begged him not to go back and wind up like my father!"

Yoko spoke apathetic. "Watch over Zokusai and Nijuu while I am away. A servant will tell you the room they are located-"

Kieko cried out. "-Do not go and leave your children too Yoko! You are all they have left in this world!" Kieko lunged out at Yoko as he walked out of the door but only grasping air shouting as the door closed behind him. "Do not leave them Yoko! Don't go!" Kieko broke down and cried again. "Please don't go."


	26. Final Chapter 26

Anyway here this is if anyone wants to read…In honesty I'm using this as a back up file saving thing, haha. You should type because you like it and not for reviews, I know that after having a lot of stuff taken care of in life. Anyway the second, third, and fourth sequels are all finished and fifth which is the longest epilogue in history is being written.

I'm posting the second story now so hope you all enjoy! Leaves off right where this ends!

Yusuke got off of the bus at the same bus stop and began walking down the street. The restaurant was still taped off and the only thing that was cleaned was the blood coming out from the door. He kept walking. Nothing. He couldn't pick up on one damn thing there was no such thing as a youkai or even a damned spirit that had no tracks or left behind marks of any kind. Growling again he went further until he saw the prep from the restaurant. Yusuke clentched his fist letting blood flow.

"I know you're not the ningen form the bookstore Chenja. Shapeshifter making me punch a stupid worthless ningen."

The prep smirked letting off a horrible sound known as his voice. "Uremeshi so nice of you to sto-"

"-Did you do this to the restaurant…Tell me!"

The prep shook his head. "Not my handy work. You already know of all I can do Uremeshi. Don't go pulling strings were there aren't any, or however that ningen saying goes. I didn't kill the ningens, I'm here for you."

Yusuke spoke not loosing eye contact as people crossed inbetween and around them on the side walk. "I'm not here for you Chenja, I'm here to beat the shit head who did this to my mate's family."

The prep smirked. "Well too bad, because I'm here for you Uremeshi, unless, you'd rather I go after that little mate of yours-"

Yusuke let his markings show as his hair grew out again speaking through clentche teeth. "-Watch your tongue bastard."

The prep laughed some at the shocked and horrid expressions of the humans passing by of Yusuke's transformation. "Then make me," a portal opened behind him as he walked back into it. "Toushin."

Yusuke dove into the portal just as it closed finding himself still on Earth but in a more remote location. But not remote enough. It was a park right before the local schools let out, and knowing the habbits of delequint teenages and children of all ages it wouldn't stay empty for more than another twenty more minutes.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch what the hell did these damn ningen do to you!"

The prep morphed into this demon look. Chenja spoke. "They just need to be allocated to better suit their purpose in life. Give it a day at the most Toushin and there will be a new world order and you will be dead! My commarades are already beginning the process!"

Yusuke charged his jakai gun. "Fuck you!"

Shooting the jakai gun straight down the dirt, rocks, tree roots and even water pipes burst straight up into the air. Yusuke ran through the debris and began attacking Chenja making sure not to let him touch him, hold onto him. He could still absorb energy. He let his raw anger fuel him not wasting any time or feeling any pain old or new as his only focus was killing the youkai, great or not before him as fast as he could to make sure he would be able to track down and find the one that destroyed his mate's family. Not even Kieko was on his mind, but just beating the opponent infront of him into oblivion as fast as a Toushin could.

Yusuke punched again noticing Chenja matching every move he made regardless of what he tried. They weren't getting anywhere. Chenja couldn't project his energy and Yusuke couldn't because it would get absorbed. And it wasn't a battle of brute strength because Yusuke didn't have time to slug it out. He couldn't let himself be grabbed and drained of his energy. Finess. Punching again Yusuke grabbed onto Chenja's kick twisting his leg. Chenja twisted into it flipping around kicking at Yusuke's head with his other leg causing Yusuke to duck down and roll back avoiding. When he got back up to his feet he began blocking as fast as he could all of the punches and kicks aimed his way. The school kids slowly began to creep into the park. He heard voices sugussting the battle between him and Chenja was for a movie. Yusuke growled getting punched in the face. This was far from a movie. Chenja punched Yusuke in his face again only to get kicked down. Skidding to a stop he began blocking Yusuke's attacks and finding an opening elbowed him in the chest then back handed him along his face then kicked him afar. Yusuke's eyes widened as he crashed through a swing set causing kids to flee the area, he himself almost landing ontop of a boy who seemed to be in grade school. Chenja shouted running at Yusuke.

"What's wrong Toushin? Afraid for the little ningen's lifes? That they might be crushed under our power?"

Yusuke shouted as loud as he could turning towards the largest group of kids watching. "Get the hell out of here now!"

A kid, who seemed to be in Junior high, spoke as Yusuke continued the fight. "Hell no. I'm stayin' and watchin' this! They're moving so fast I can't see it but wow! No actor is telling me what to do!"

Yusuke cursed to himself able to hear the boy as he was thrown into a tree. Cursing his stupidity he got back up to his feet jumping to the side as Chenja kicked through a tree causing it to splinter all over, then ran up to Yusuke decking him straight into the ground. Yusuke got up to his feet and blocked a kick with his arms but was kicked back with the other leg. Getting up again he paused eyes wide.

A little girl who couldn't of been more than seven had one of the splinters from the tree going through her while the two girl next to her were shouting, crying over her. A boy opposite of them closer to a swing set also met the same fate. Yusuke quickly stood decking Chenja and began attacking.

"Damnit why the hell did you do that! These ignorant kids don't have a damn thing to do with this!"

Chenja smirked blocking, attacking, getting attacked. "I wasn't planning on the pieces of the destroyed tree killing some ningen children but it happens in battle Toushin." Chenja kicked Yusuke in his gut and punched him down. "If you can't handle it then you should give up."

Yusuke got to his feet quickly avoiding Chenja again. He had to take this fight to Makai, or at lest somewhere that innocent, yet ignorant ningens wouldn't get killed in the process. But he didn't know where a portal was, because he didn't know where he was exactly. Growling to himself he punched Chenja with as much force as he could muster and ran after him wiping the bloody cut from his face. Cursing louder Yusuke saw Chenja get to his feet and smirk at him, running into the downtown area. Not one to give up a chase Yusuke continued running after him shoving his way through the humans whos scents reaked of fear. Chenja spoke after turning his head back from seeing where Yusuke was exactly.

"Toushin why are you afraid to attack now? I do realize that you have been holding back through out this entire fight and it does upset me that you think so little of me-" Chenja suddenly stopped and turned around running up to Yusuke punching him with as much energy as he could muster. Yusuke shouted as his back stopped him on a taxi car. "but do so again and I will have no regrets in killing you." Chenja spat out a small amount of blood. "Toushin." He laughed once. "You don't even know you're holding back do you?" A portal opened behind him, and Chenja entered before Yusuke could charge at him.

Yusuke cursed loudly and quickly ran off to a discret area. He couldn't be seen like this. He shouldn've fought infront of so many human who knew nothing about what he was doing. He should have killed Chenja.

'Am I holding back? I don't kow how that is possible I'm doing everything I can yet-' Yusuke looked up to see Yoko and Hiei. "What."

Yoko spoke. "I have a portal to Rekai secured by a trusted enough source, but once we get there, he can't open one for us to come back. We either find a way, or we're trapped there."

Yusuke popped his shoulder back into place. "Fine, let's end this, _now_."

Koenma walked back into his office dusting a powder off of his hands. As he closed the door he looked up some.

"Was it sucsful Akumu? I can't tell with you standing in the shadows. I didn't even know this room had shadows."

Akumu smiled. "It worked fine. I felt my complete energy return to me after four days and not only did I do as you suggested but I improved on the idea far more than you could imagine." He stepped out of the shadows. "I would know."

Koenma looked at him and sat down in the chair. "You would know and I can see my idea worked. Only reason I knew it was you was, well because I can't think of anything to say right now."

Akumu shook his head. "You've been like this for too long- Chenja."

Chenja stepped out of the portal. He had some cuts and wounds on him, but nothing serious. Wiping some blood off from his eyebrow he spoke.

"Is it already started?"

Koenma nooded. "Should be finished soon enough, after all we've waited for centuries for this."

Akumu laughed some. "Years of waiting all comes down to seventeen more hours before the unworthy ningens are desecrated and a new world order is set into place, all mandated by magic of course."

Chenja pulled out a small piece of wood from his arm. "How else would this work? The ignorant lower youkai that believe they can rule the world by themselves don't realize that wills can not be bent so easily, we've done this the right way, and waited, and now it will pay off and we will be-"

George the ogre burst through the doors. "Koenma sama- Who are they?"

Koenma hit him on the head. "George you idiot you aren't here to question what's so urgent that you have to burst through my doors!"

George rubbed his head. "An unauthorized portal has opened in the offices Koenma sama, in Rekai! In the medical wing now!"

Akumu smiled. "They finally found a way here, good."

Koenma hit George again. "Keep out of others business George or ten hundred spankings! You can leave now, let them come here. And tell everyone to keep to work and not worry about the, intruders." George left not wanting to get the spankings, and Akumu and Chenja turned to Koenma who had a large grin on his face. "I give spankings, I always have."

Chenja gave him a look. "Spankings?"

Koenma smiled some. "Family thing apparently." He looked up hearing a crash. "They're here."

Yusuke, Hiei, and Yoko stepped out of the portal almost falling as they landed ontop of a shelf filled with wraps, gause, and medical supplies. As the entire thing crashed over they all jumped to the floor and looked around.

"All of the Spirit World workers here, act as if we didn't just crash their place."

Hiei turned to Yusuke some then went back to looking around as he too walked. "Meaning Koenma just told them to ignore us and we're walking into a trap."

Yusuke saw the door infront of them. "Let's go in then."

Opening the door to Koenma's office the three entered staying near the entrance. Chenja, fresh from his recent fight with Yusuke stood near Koenma's desk, where he sat. The rest of the room looked the same as it ever was.

"Greetings." Koenma smiled. "I guess you figured out by now that I'm not perfect, and if not, I'm telling you," he put his hand up as to hide his words and whispered. "I'm on his side."

Yusuke growled. "How long."

Koenma looked at him. "How long? You really want to know how long?" He smiled some. "It might suprize you, I'm not sure if you want to kn-"

"-Just, tell me Koenma."

Koenma had to hide a laugh snickering to himself instead. "Fine. Do you remember the Dark Tournament that you attended?"

Yusuke glared at him. "Bull shit it wasn't that long ago."

"True, but do you remember the mission I gave you about the B class youkai that tried to take over Osaka?"

Yusuke's eyes widened. "That was at least three years ago…Before we even…"

Koenma smirked. "Exactly. Before you ever heard about Mushari City, before you ever meet Kagome. But she's dead now and that city is no longer of much importance-"

Yusuke was pist. "-Why? Damnit why the hell did you put us through this why are you doing this you are supposed to be prince of spirit world not some power starved youkai!"

Koenma laughed some. "Because I'm not the stupid 'bad guy' you see on television that blurts out everything or says the big secret." He smirked. "I'm not telling you Uremeshi so get over it. Anything else you wanna know before he starts killing all of you." He turned to Yoko. "Suprized you're not itching to ask a question or two."

Yusuke spoke. "Did you mess with my mate's family or was it your other one, whatever the hell you people try to pass yourselves off as."

Koenma shook his head. "Not for me to say, but if it makes you feel any better it wasn't me. Meaning it was him then but yeah not for me to say."

Yusuke was getting fed up with his antics, but Yoko spoke connecting the dots before Yusuke could. "You aren't really Koenma. You're one of the now three youkai that were realsed."

Koenma smirked. "Knew you'd be the first to figure it out. Might take your little Toushin friend a few more years to stop thinking so much like a ningen, but it's expected. My name is Reitouzoku, and I wouldn't get any quick ideas about killing me. I'm not Koenma but I am. I sense just like him, sound, look, everything." He devisouly grinned. "I invaded his body so killing 'me' is killing your precisous boss who had no idea this was even about to go on." He twirled around in the chair. "And everyone knows, liking Koenma or not, that without someone to run Rekai, all shit breaks lose even if he does do a half ass job. So you can't kill this body."

Yusuke growled again. "Teme."

Koenma smirked. "Such foul world Uremeshi. So since your most intelligent member of the group at times for coming up with things like this but least intelligent for shunning his mate has come up with why I'm really here why don't you all ask any of your last questions, now, like any good stalling villain does in ningen movies even though the vilian never considers his or her self a vilian." He smiled. "So that way you can all die."

Yusuke smirked. "Allright then." He charged his finger with his energy. "Jakai gu-" Yusuke's energy suddenly went back into him as he staired at the figure that emerged from the shadows. "It's, you…"

Akumu smiled. "Waiting for something?"

Yusuke was confused. "But…But you're ningen- nothing about you is not ningen-"

Akumu shrugged. "I know. I am ningen, one hundred percent…At times."

Yusuke showed it on his face. "Blond hair died wanna be punk college age kid…You were there the entire time and I walked right past you…"

Akumu smiled more. "I know. Feel inferior yet?"

Yusuke glared at him. "There is no damn way a fucking ningen could have done all of that shit though! So who are you damnit you are no ningen."

Akumu shifted back into his form while speaking. "I said I was ningen at times. This is my real form, to which I'm sure your other companinons know of." He tossed his long black braid behind him. "And now I'm youkai."

Hiei spoke. "The youkai that emerged from the unsealed portal in the cave."

Yusuke growled. "How can you be ningen and youkai."

Akumu smirked. "I'm a very, very rare breed of youkai if you must ask. One that is able to do more things than your pathetic mind can think of. I'm not a god, I have limitations, but I'm the closest thing you'll ever see to one where you're going once you stay dead."

Yusuke spat some old blood out of his mouth. "Dead my ass." He glared at him. "I made a promise and I will keep it now Jakai g-"

Akumu's braid began to flow as his energy surrounded him with a sinister demeanor about him. "-No you lose Uremeshi!"

Yusuke yelled. "Fat chance Jakai gun!"

As Yusuke realsed his jakai gun in such short proximit hoping that Chenja didn't move to absorb it, Akumu did something that he didn't expect. His aurora began to fill the room at a rapid pace and when it looked as if Yusuke's shot would hit Akumu, Yusuke blinked. Chenja was gone, Akumu was gone, Reitouzoku was gone. The room looked exactly the same. Turning to the side he saw Yoko and Hiei.

"What the fuck happened."

Yoko spoke. "This is probably Akumu's ability, though I don't know what is ability is." He turned to Hiei. "What's wrong."

Hiei scowled, growling as he ripped his headband off from his Jagan and held his head. "The Jagan is over active, almost overloaded and that has never happened."

Yusuke walked out of Koenma's office. "Then let's hurry this up then and figure out what the hell Akumu did."

Yusuke continued walking and seeing orgers about in the next room everything seemed in place, normal, save Hiei's Jagan giving off unusual amounts of energy. Deciding to do what came to him first Yusuke went up to George and spoke.

"George where's Koenma at."

George continued filing papers. "I'm not sure Yusuke, he was in his office when you went in, so I don't know."

Yusuke flipped out his compact noticing it didn't work. "Kuso- What the hell is going on!"

Yoko looked around. He couldn't pick up on anything different.

"This has to do with Akumu without a question. See if you can find a reaper to open a portal. That's or exit out of here. He might be in Makai."

Yusuke led them cursing to himself towards where George directed them where the non working reapers would be. Going through numerous halls in the large Rekai palace they entered through a door seeing nothing. About to turn to leave a voice stopped them.

"Yusuke! What brings you here at a time like this?"

Yusuke spoke. "Stop being so damned cheery Botan what does a time like this mean."

Botan frowned floating on her oar. "The busy season ended, or was supposed to end five months ago, but it never slowed down! We don't even get time off anymore so many people are dying, why I haven't responded to the communicator. Is there something I can do for you quickly?"

"Just open a portal to Ningenkai."

"Well that was simple enough. I enjoyed my break," Botan flew off on her oar. "Gotta get back to work! Souls don't just die and find their way on their own ya know."

Stepping out of the portal, Shuichi, Hiei, and Yusuke found themselves across from Kieko's family restaurant. Yusuke growled seeing the police and other officials still investigating, but even his growl was out done by Hiei's, who's Jagan eye was emitting even more energy. Yusuke spoke.

"What is it Hiei."

Hiei was struggling to stay in one place and not curl up and let it take over him. "Damnit I said I don't know-"

Shuichi cut him off. "-Akumu is here. Infront of the restaurant."

Yusuke looked seeing a blond ningen Akumu standing just to the left of the police tape, smiled, and walked off. Yusuke began running after. "Get back here damn coward!"

Akumu shook his head still walking at the same pace, a portal opened infront of him. "Come and get me then."

Yusuke ran inside finding himself in a back room. In Sesshomaru's palace. Running as fast as he could he made his way towards where he sensed Kieko as Hiei and Shuichi exited the portal.

"Hiei wait." Shuichi said as Hiei was also about to run off. "Something isn't right. No one can open a portal into Sesshomaru's palace. Yoko knows that from long ago."

Hiei spoke growling still. "Maybe this damned youkai knows something that the fox or the dog doesn't know Kurama so shut up and get moving."

Shuichi ran after. "Hmm. You're right Hiei, let's get going."

Yusuke ran as fast as he could already smelling her blood. His eyes glowed red. Moments later he burst through the doors and was enraged. Akumu-ningen stood with Kieko's neck in his hands. There was a knife in her stomach that caused a massive wound free flowing blood. He smirked.

"Uremeshi. So glad you could join us-"

Kieko spoke managing to chock out a few words. "-Don't, hurt, Yusuke."

Akumu smiled laughing some. "I don't plan to hurt him I plan to kill him."

Yusuke ran at him. "Put her down now bastard-"

Yusuke stopped running with his eyes wide full of fear. After no more than four steps on his behalf he heard a sickening twisting sound and saw his mate begin to gurgle as she chocked on her own blood. Yusuke ran down catching her as Akumu let her drop laughing out loud to himself.

"Pitiful! Is this what the great Toushin has come to? You ashame your race!"

Yusuke held Kieko kneeling on the ground cradeling her as she tried gasping for breath only chocking more as blood came up from her mouth flowing down her neck soaking her kimono. She looked up at Yusuke, eyes full of fear. Her struggles soon became weaker and weaker and with her last concisous moments Yusuke wiped the hair from her face and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Kieko."

Shuichi and Hiei entered the room to see Yusuke cradeling a cooling body. Crying. He was covered in her blood from head to toe.

"Where's Akumu Hiei."

Hiei also spoke in very hushed tones. "Far away, my Jagan isn't troubling me much."

Shuichi looked back at Yusuke. "Like when we were in Rekai and he was in Ningenkai. Meaning he's either back in Rekai or in Makai."

Hiei walked off. "Leave the Toushin to mourn, we're going to Makai."

Shuichi spoke following Hiei out to a Makai portal. "If we do encounter one of these taiyoukai, you know we will be defeated. We don't stand a chance. We've both tried against Chenja and were horribly defeated, and Akumu has already proven himself more powerful than us."

"Hn." Hiei later spoke walking into a Makai portal. "I'd rather go down in a fight than wait for the world as we know it to end."

Upon immediately exiting the portal Hiei almost keeled over shouting slightly in pain. Shuichi looked up jumping back with Hiei. Akumu-youkai laughed some, almost standing infront of them.

"Having fun yet?"

Shuichi looked at him. "What are you trying to accomplish here Akumu."

He walked off shimmering, disapating. "That's what you have to find out."

Hiei was able to stand. "He's not in Makai any longer."

Shuichi turned to Hiei seeing how worn he was, and he hadn't even fought. Akumu toying with him like this would kill him at this rate.

"Let's go. I can sense Chenja ahead taunting us."

_'Shuichi this isn't right. You should be going after Akumu not Chenja and this is _me _saying this. Trust me.'_

Shuichi thought walking towards where he sensed Chenja. 'Yoko we have to take down both of them and if I let you out you'll go after Akumu leaving Hiei alone to fight this. Listen to me, we have to do this.'

_Yoko sighed in his mind. 'Your downfall.' _Minutes later the two found themselves staring at Chenja. _'So then how do you suppose to fight Chenja then if he can absorb the energy of all of your attacks?'_

Shuichi took out his rose whip. 'Hiei and I have come up with a plan.'

_'When was this.'_

'While you were sleeping.'

Chenja laughed. "Foolish ningen, you know I can absorb that energy you put into that flower and use it to fuel myself even more."

Hiei unsheated his sword attacking tired of talk. None of his attacks connected. Chenja was far too powerful. After ten minutes Hiei began to tire out already mentally weary and was punched straight down into the ground. In seeing the time to attack, Shuichi flicked his rose whip at Chenja, who stopped almost crushing Hiei's skull and grabbed onto it. The whip began to glow. As Chenja smirked some, Hiei jumped out of the small creater he was in.

"I can take your energy straight through this whip boy, you don't know who you are messing wi-"

"-Jaou Ensatsu Koku Ryuu Ha!"

The Dragon of the Darkness Flame quickly left Hiei in full force heading straight for Chenja, who simply smiled and stuck out his other hand letting it absorb into him laughing to himself. Hiei was nearly out of energy and Shuichi was drained of everything save his life energy. Once Chenja had absorbed all of the energy he could he stopped laughing and looked at them both.

"Fools. I absorb energy and you both knew that! Why feed the hand that bites you?" Chenja let his now massive energy flow freely from him. "Now you die!"

Chenja ran at Hiei and punched through his sword grabbing his face and rammed him into the ground. Laughing, he removed his hand, focused, and punched straight through Hiei in his stomach. As blood splattered Hiei let out a loud shout feeling pain all over. Flicking his arm clean of flesh he ran at the drained Shuichi who could only but up a block that proved to be worthless. Chenja's fist went straight through his ningen bones hitting him in the chin. Shuichi hit the ground, unconcisous. Chenja shook his head and shimmered off as his disapated, sucussful in his task. After a few minutes Akumu appeared, stood over Hiei surveying the damage, then over Shuichi, staring a bit longer.

"This one isn't dying like the other is." He stared harder. "What type of breed is this youkai?"

Yoko, though, was perfectly fine and concisous. _'I told Red something wasn't right, why I refused to come out. Chenja disapating inside of Sesshomaru's palace, Hiei's Jagan- Chenja can't disapate at all…I know what type of youkai Akumu is.'_

Yoko easily forced his way through standing, fine. He heard Hiei, concisous, but slowly dying. Turning, he spoke seeing Akumu-youkai, who stood looking at him as well.

"Well. You're an avatar. Explains your ningen's situation then."

Yoko spoke. "You're a nightmare youkai."

Akumu glared at him some. "How did you figure it out."

"A youkai that could make people insane and want to kill themselves yet have no signs of youki or anything present. And in the world you created for us, it was flawed. Chenja can't disapate at all and I sensed him do so here. Worse off you had him disapate in Sesshomaru's palace, and no one can do that or make a portal to there, like you did yourself. The only thing you being a nightmare youkai dosen't explain is how you can turn yourself into a full blooded ningen and be a full blooded youkai."

Akumu devisouly smiled. "Reitouzoku has told me a lot about your situation, Yoko. A lot considering how long I have been in this realm. It turns out Kagome, your mate that you let kill herself, was a ice and fire youkai. A forbidden child that not only shouldn't have lived through its first months of life but should have never been created in the first place. Reitouzoku told me that he biological parents, the ice apperication and the fire appericition were both powerful, unlike the normal weak ice woman and the far more powerful fire male. So she was born having control over both elements. Rather strong for such a hated race. The only thing that I have in common with that dead mongrel is that we both had strong biological parents, letting us use each of their abilites to our disposal at will."

"You're a hanyou."

"Correct, you are the smartest one by far in your group. To be more specific, I'm a human nighmare hanyou. My biological father was a powerful ningen who knew of spirit energy and was a skilled fighter apparently, and my biological mother was a very powerful nightmare youkai. Both of their powers passed down to me equally making me stronger then each of them in turn. And instead of looking like a mix as most half human hanyous, I am either a full blooded youkai or a full blooded ningen." Akumu glared at Yoko. "A little known fact but it is life. So I am a rare breed indeed."

Yoko took out his rose whip, far longer, far more deadly with far more thorns. "Touching, but I don't care. I know what you are trying to do and I will stop you." Yoko flicked his whip causing Akumu to avoid. "If I break your mental concentration we return to Koenma's office. If I do so," he flicked his whip again. "before Hiei dies in his mind, he will live in real life. " Yoko flipped his whip again. "And Kieko was never real in this world so she will still be," Yoko connected his whip against Akumu's arm returning them to Koenma's office after a few moments. "alive."

Akumu growled frowning. He saw Yusuke, dazed and very worn, and Hiei standing, furious, yet looked worst out of all of them.

"You know their minds are weak from time in 'my world' as you so stated Yoko. They can't maximize their potential for a while. They are tired."

Yoko formed a grass sword. "I doubt that will have any hinderancing effects on them." He held the sharp end in his other hand. "This is the end."

Yoko took off running at Akumu slicing at him seeing him moving to the side growling at him. "Wretched avarta."

Yoko, days ago when his mate still held breath to her body, would have smirked at his words. 'He can't use any of his nightmare abilities on me because I am an avarta. He can't figure out how to attack Shuchi and myself.'

Hiei looked on seeing Yoko fighting with everything left in him. He knew he thought he had nothing to live for and figured he would follow the woman he loved as well once he had otten his revenge. His kits were safeguarded to Sesshomaru, and the great dog demon would ensure the best possible life for them.

By never telling them a thing about their parents. If they had entire new identities, they wouldn't be linked as forbidden, who could be linked to a great spirit fox, which would have them living like how Kagome had all of her life, one way or another. She had even told her that there wasn't much of a difference between being a ningen, thinking she was, and yokai. The humans wanted her dead or to use her, were fake to her and bullied her around. The moment she knew she had the shikkon jewel in her, it went even worse. And as yokai… He had experienced some of it with her.

Loved her because she was like him but far stronger than he could ever hope to be. But this… He didn't want for her life to end up like this. He had started off as a hated yokai because he needed to name for himself. The hated hi youkai, Hiei, himself. But Yusuke, _Kuwabara_, Yoko much earlier on, they befriended him despite of himself. And he was thankful for it. And he had tried to do the same thing to Kagome. And she had let him and he shoved it back into her face so much, tormented her, belittled her.

She had been searching for death her entire life. Seeing Chenja looking at him, waiting for him to be able to stand up on his own with Yoko getting flung through a wall he continued to think. About his dead love. Kagome. He turned not seeing Koemna in the room- Not seeing Reitouzoku in the room. He was another cause of all of her misery, since he came into her life. The physics, Hagari, Seaman, that damn ningen boy he couldn't kill-

_'-he told us we're needed, physics, because aside of youkai energy to open the portals physic energy is needed to maintain what they want to accomplish. They hate ningen but right now the more powerful the more needed. The purpose of Sensui being here-'_

Hiei's eyes widened some thinking to himself remembering what Hagari had told him before. '-Yusuke distract Chenja and Reitouzoku-'

Yusuke was leaning against a wall burnt out. '-how. I can't move.'

Hiei looked at Chenja, now intently staring at him. 'Do it. I know how to make sure these bastards don't have a sucuess in their plan.' He stood. 'And kill Reitouzoku Koenma if you have to.'

Yusuke was confused. 'Allright. I trust you.' He stood. 'I'll distract until I'm dead-'

Chenja spoke looking at them. "-Hybrid. What are you plotting."

Hiei looked at him. "Why should I tell you a thing-"

Chenja moved infront of Hiei quicker than he or Yusuke could register and grabbed onto his arm at the shoulder crushing it causing him to shout. "-then I'll just have to kill you quic-"

Yusuke quickly ran up decking Chenja ripping Hiei away from him with a shout. Chenja didn't want to let go of his arm. And he didn't.

Hiei got up to his feet quickly tearing loose his shirt quickly wrapping the stub where his left arm used to be hissing. Seeing Chenja preoccupied with Yusuke he quickly ran out finding a reaper taking a break from the persistant busy season forcing her to open a portal with his sword to her neck and found himself where he wanted to be.

Without a single ability to sense anything around him, in the middle of Mushiari City. And he had to get over his ningen killing hesitation, because he would be killing a lot of them. _Too many_. Most who hadn't done a thing, no knowledge whatsoever that their world would end as they know it in eleven hours. Because he couldn't tell who was physic and who wasn't, but knew the majority were combined into this city. He smirked letting black flames around him.

'Here's my chance to take over an entire city and no one's going to stop me.' He laughed some seeing the dragon forming on his only arm. 'Using my life energy as well. But if it'll seal those bastards, it's a plus.' He let the dragon go, lose on the city seeing it destroying buildings, schools, hospitals, buring soccer fields, killing people walking on the street. 'Because when I'm dead,' He collapsed onto the top of the building, spent. 'I'll see you again, Kagome.'

Chenja decked Yusuke again holding him up by his throat pist. "Tell me Toushin inbetween my teeth what is that forbidden male about to do."

Yusuke laughed at him, unable to fight any more. "Picking up some fine cut fish for me to eat once I kick your ass." He moved his foot nudging his rear and laughed some more. "See! I-"

Chenja punched him in the face and threw him down seeing his skull cracked inside and a pool of blood from his head. He went out of the room seeing Reitouzoku about to run into him. He held him by the shoulders trying to calm him down, himself blood covered.

"Reitouzoku calm down you speak incoherently."

Koenma was flustered. "Why didn't you stop Hiei?"

Chenja spat out some blood. "Where is he at in Spirit world none of them can leave on their own once they're here, and the reapers are busy with the busy season there-"

Koenma held him by his ripped shirt. "-He made it to earth our plan's over!" He shook his head angry/flustered. "Mushari city, ningen, youkai, hanyou, physic, all gone. He killed almost everyone before dying off himself. It's closed we don't have a power source anylonger."

Chenja growled pist. "How did he know."

Reitouzoku shook his head. "I have no idea. We never told Hagari that that was how we were taking care of all of this-"

Chenja walked past him seeing Akumu, slightly ruffled up, tossing a bloody silver fox youkai onto the floor. "-we need to leave now."

Akumu looked at Reitouzoku, went into his mind and hissed at the information he received. "What's the contengcy plan."

Chenja continued walking, going into the portal Reitouzoku made infront of him. "We're going to a grave site." He turned around standing next to Akumu. "Reitouzoku, you can not be here."

He frowned at him. "I have been here since the beginning longer than both of you-"

Akumu spoke. "-true, where we need you the most. You can cover for us if something happens. You're the ruler of rekai, and we can't make you a body until we have what we came for. Go back, clean things up in our favor and as soon as we have what we need you'll hear from us."

Reitouzoku nodded. "Go quickly. I don't want to wait more centuries when we were that close."

Koenma went back to Spirit World into his office noticing something off. The ogers hadn't come in to clean, mend walls, anything.

'But they're lax as I'm supposed to be, but that isn't the main thing bothering me…'

Koenma eventually stopped looking around and pushed something on his desk. "George get in here now!"

The blue orger ran in ten seconds later holding down his loin cloth. "Yes Koenma sama!"

He looked at him still in his older form. "Some evil youkai managed to come in here, I'm sure everyone knows by now I'll have it written up soon. Where are the spirit dectives's bodies."

George shook his head. "Hiei's has already passed through and is waiting, a reaper picked his soul up not too long ago. But Kurama and Yusuke are still very much so alive Koenma sama." He smiled. "Yoko asked for a portal out of here…Infact Yusuke went and got a few bandages he just came in through the other door-"

Koenma turned around quickly seeing Yusuke infront of him and spoke.

"-George, leave, now."

George, confused, scurried out closing the door behind him. Koenma looked at Yusuke.

"If you kill me, you know you'll have hell to pay. There's no way you'll be albe to leave this place alive and not go straight to hell."

Yusuke laughed some. "Is it me, or is it the loss of blood?" he smirked at him, Toushin features out in full. "Because I think you're scared of me right now Reitouzoku." He smirked again shaking his head making a noise. "Tell me what I want to know and I won't kill you. One chance."

He laughed some. "Toushin you won't kill me, you're youkai, no longer an idiot. That's an idel threat-"

Yusuke punched straight through his chest coming out with his heart, cutting his hand deeply on his bone. He grasped onto his body seeing him chocking and to make sure he was dead punched back inside of his ripping out a chunck of his lung then poped his head off. He figured Kagome had felt worse throughout his life, but he didn't have that much time for it. He heard a quiet voice from the shadows in the corner speaking.

"I can't hold this much longer Yusuke, the gas this plant lets out will end soon I don't have the energy for it."

Yusuke walked out with him seeing him with a tail in keeping the portal open. "So the orgers think it's Akumu who killed him, I'm dead to them, you're dead to them."

Yoko spoke outside of Sesshomaru's property looking at him, empty. "If not they will believe so once they have eaten. It's in the food they eat as well. The reapers don't know anything and Hiei's dead if you don't know-"

Yuske went infront of him seeing him about to turn around and walk off.

"-Yoko wait." He looked up at him, both heavily wounded near passing out. "I was concisous the entire time. When Chenja walked out he didn't get a chance to close the door to Koenma's office. They know they're plan- Listen to me Yoko I still have enough energy to ensure that you do not go off and let yourself waste away to be with her." He paused seeing Yoko looking at him, hurting. "They know it's done with for now, they can't open it or make whatever it is work with out the physics. But they have a back up plan."

Yoko looked down, worn out. "You and I have no idea of what it is, where they are going… where they are at. Go to your mate Toushin and give me peace."

Yusuke looked at him. "I'm not going to let you die Yoko. If you don't care about your friends what about your sons." He got in his face. "You're not going to die, got it. She wouldn't want you to die and I'm not saying I know her like a book but that she want's you to live. You're Yoko Kurama." He started walking. "Now lets go inside and clean up before Sesshomaru smells us… And before Kieko sees me this injured and thinks I'm going to die."

Yoko followed him towards the house. " Why do you care if I live or die."

Yusuke smiled at him, some blood running out of the side of his mouth. "Because you're my friend Yoko. I would have stopped Hiei if he would have told me what he was going to do, why he knew he couldn't tell me. Before he died he knew he had friends. And I want to make sure you know that as well." He opened the door for him. "Now go get the blood out of every centimeter of you and clean up. The uber yokai aren't going to do anything for a while and you have two kits that miss you."

Yoko looked at him, saw him smile at him again and go off towards the cleaning areas. He stared at him walking off and thought to himself. He did have friends, he did have a family. He loved his mate and would never love again, but he had found new love. Friendship, where he didn't have to hide, lie, and steal from them.

'Don't forget Yoko, I'm still here.'

Yoko smiled some. _'And in a short amount of time you'll be your own person. The clown found a phenoix Shuichi.'_

'At least you won't bother me any longer about studing all the time.'

Yoko smirked seeing his children yipping, running down the stairs with Sesshomaru at the top coming towards him. He picked them up, Nijuu and Zokusai not carying about the blood all over him, but just _him_. Because they loved him as well.

_'I couldn't stop bothering you about being a nerd even if I tried._'


	27. Message to you the readers

I've finshed the forbidden pain series as well as the afterwords for each of them. Quiet a long read.

But this is just a posting to see if anyone is interested in finding out what happens afterwards.

Send me an email or leave a comment to the author (I haven't been on media miner or FF for such a long time I don't know the terms any more, but just to let you know going this route will take longer than an email).

If you want me to post the stories I will.

If you want me to email them to you I will, but you have to remind me.

Thanks for the support.

Track 12

It seems like when I forget about stories they do slightly better, but like I said, I'm not in it to have the most hits to a page or views. I write because I like to.

If you want to read what I write, then do so. I'll respond to whatever comments you leave within two weeks.

All stories are complete 


End file.
